Destiny of The Force: Return of Light
by White Shadow
Summary: A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Return of The Chosen One

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. Unlimited Blade Works is property of TYPE-MOON. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 1: Return of The Chosen One**

_T.C. 4662_

_The X-Wing fighter crashed violently on an unknown planet, rendering its pilot unconscious for several hours. His droid companion kept sending signals to wake him up until he did._

"_Ugh...what are those visions? We were heading for the Unknown Regions...the system went haywire..."_

_Then, he looked at his surroundings. Everything looked foreign to him. Barren wasteland spread as far as his eyes could see. He flipped open his portable computer, trying to locate where he is now. To his dismay, nothing useful came out._

"_No data about this place. E1, you okay back there?"_

_E1 beeped. He smiled. "I see. At least this place is breathable. Let's go and have a look."_

_He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the cockpit while E1 jumped out from its place. "Reminds me of Tatooine. But less sand. Let's go, partner."_

_E1 beeped his concern. The pilot smiled. "Right now, we can only trust The Force." He put on his Jedi Journeyman cloak to cover himself up. Together, they trekked the wasteland for hours until they saw a relatively large city in sight. They walked towards the security outpost. A guard came up to them._

"_Security ID, sir."_

_The pilot waved his hand. "I need not require ID." he said._

"_You...do not require ID."_

"_I may pass."_

"_You may pass."_

_He and E1 passed the security without problems. "I hate doing that." he grumbled._

_They made their way into the city. Civilian and passers by glanced at him before continuing their business. He spotted a police headquarters. He looked at the sign; ARCHON POLICE STATION. There was a small advert promoting the planet plastered at a nearby wall; WELCOME TO PLANET ABRAXAS._

"_So, this place is Abraxas, huh. E1, create a log under this name. Everything that is happening here, log those too."_

_E1 acknowledged with a beep. "Let's go inside, shall we? We need some general information about this place."_

_He stopped in front of the door. He turned to E1. "I think you should wait outside."_

_The astromech droid replied with low tone. He patted its metallic head. "It'll be fine, E1."_

_He opened the door and stepped inside. The place was hectic and busy. Long queue at the information counter, heavy atmosphere throughout with loud curses from those who were dissatisfied with them._

"_Am I in Nar Shadaa?" he thought._

_Suddenly, a female officer bumped into him from his back. She was struggling to hold a man she just caught._

"_Oh, excuse me." she said._

"_I'm sorry for standing in your way, officer." he apologized._

_She gave a nod before heading inside. He took a number from the counter and stood at the corner of the room and observed his surrounding. He immersed himself into it and he could feel various feelings coming from the people here._

"_All this negative feelings...they are not influenced by the Dark Side. This is the first time I feel this way. Maybe, this will be a good place to settle down..." he thought._

_Then, his concentration was broken by a gunfire. It was fired by the same man that the female police officer caught. Everyone ducked and the area was silenced instantly._

"_GET BACK!" he said, pointing his gun at the female officer._

"_Don't do this, Fred." The female officer said. "Put the gun down before you hurt others."_

"_Shut up! I know your so-called justice! You all gonna make me submit that I'm in the wrong without doing proper investigation. The whole galaxy knows how Abraxas police works!"_

"_I assure you, me and my team will investigate your claims, Fred." The officer pleaded._

"_Don't make another step!" Then, he turned to the one who was watching the scene from the corner of the room. "You! Come here!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you! Do as I say before I hurt you!"_

"_Hey, don't involve innocent by standers in this!" The officer said._

_With the gun pointed at him, he walked to the man called Fred with his hands raised. "There is no need for violence, friend. Everything can be sorted out if we sit down and talk." he said._

"_Who's your friend!" Fred yelled. "If we can simply sit down and talk, there would be no war in the first place!"_

"_True. But these small steps will at least minimize casualty and needless killings, no?" he said calmly._

_The female officer stared at this stranger, impressed by the way he talked. "Besides, I know you're innocent. Prove it by cooperating with them. You don't want to set a bad example to your children, right?" he continued._

_Fred paused, shivering as he dropped the gun. He smiled. "Thank you. I know you're a good man, Fred. I trust the officials to sort out your problem. So, you should to."_

_Fred looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you, stranger. Thank you for bringing me back." He simply nodded as the female officer confiscated the gun and a male officer brought Fred inside. Then, other people who were on the scene cheered for him._

"_Thank you for the help." the female officer said to him. "I don't know what I should do if you didn't persuade him."_

"_No problem officer. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."_

"_What's your name? From the way you look, you're new here."_

"_Yeah. I'm new in town. My name is...Alex Blaze."_

_The officer smiled. "I'm Melisse Orthus of Spec-Ops Detachment Squad. Welcome to Abraxas, Alex Blaze."_

* * *

T.C. 4767

Alexander opened his eyes. He sat up, looking at E1 who was in recharge mode. "Melisse..."

"Silverblade, are you ready for your next assignment?" the voice of Doctus said from a computer terminal.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in ten minutes. What sort of madness will you drag us in?"

"Oh, nothing serious."

"Right, nothing."

"Of course. Do I ever lie to you?"

"Don't even go there, Doctus."

* * *

E.S. Dinah was moving across a well lit city while at the same time, avoiding shots from several pursuing drone machines. Shion, the main pilot was mildly irritated. At her co-pilot specifically.

"Miyuki! You didn't tell me that they had macrophages deployed! What the hell have you been doing?"

She kicked the back of the seat below her. Miyuki, the co-pilot moaned. "Take it easy! I checked it out the best I could. It's not my fault!"

Dinah dodged several more shots as it got closer towards the destination. "Look, Shion! Three more interceptors just appeared out of nowhere!" Miyuki stated the obvious, getting Shion even more annoyed.

"Then concentrate on supporting me instead of making excuses!" she shot back.

The minor crisis was averted when a black A.M.W.S. appeared and shot their pursuers down.

"You two make a fine pair." Doctus said with sarcasm.

"Doctus!" beamed Shion.

"You two go to the target. My agent will brief you when you get there."

"Agent? You didn't mentioned anyone before." Shion said.

"Oh, I didn't? Must've slipped from my mind. In any case, you can trust him. He is a little mysterious but usually get the job done."

"Alright." Shion nodded.

Doctus turned to her co-pilot, the Realian Canaan. "Three at seven o'clock. You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." he said.

They easily destroyed each interceptor drones and made their way towards Vector S-Line Division entrance. Miyuki hopped out of the cockpit and waved and winked at Canaan just as soon as he landed.

"That was incredible, Canaan! The way you maneuvered that A.M.W.S. was unbelievable!"

"We don't have time for that kind of thing, Miyuki. Has anything come up on the scanner yet?" Shion asked as she miniaturized the Dinah.

"I hope you understand, what we're after poses a considerable threat to Vector. I'd appreciate you taking the situation more seriously." Canaan said in a 'matter of fact' manner.

"Exactly. I don't care if you get yourself killed. Just don't take us down with you." added from inside her AMWS.

"All right, all right, fine! Why's everyone picking on me?" Miyuki whined.

Shion suddenly felt someone else was nearby. "Who's there?"

A hooded man appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a black cloak over dark gray suit. His features were well hidden by the hood covering his head and upper part of his face.

"I see you arrived early, Jon." Doctus said.

"He's your agent?" Shion asked as she stared at the stranger suspiciously.

"Yes. This is Jon Antilles. Our top spy and infiltrator. He did much of the work during the Gnosis Terrorism Crisis."

"Well met, Shion Uzuki, Miyuki Itsumi. I have heard a lot about you two." he said in a coarse and gruff tone.

"The pleasure is mine. I never know you're the one who provided the intel during the crisis. Thanks for the help." Shion said, smiling at him.

Jon managed a grin. "Don't mention it, Miss Uzuki. I was just doing my job."

Then, he threw a disc at Canaan. He caught it. "Just in case you find difficulties in breaking down some of the rather odd security systems inside."

"Odd...security?" Miyuki asked with a confused expression.

"You'll come across it soon enough."

"Well Miyuki? Is this it?" asked Shion.

Miyuki analyzed the data on her portable terminal and nodded. "Yep, perfect! No doubt about it. This is Vector's S-Line Division."

"Then the top secret data we want is just ahead."

"I'll handle backup. You three, take care of the rest." Doctus said.

"You're not going to help, Doctus?" Miyuki asked, hopefully.

"Don't depend on others to do everything for you!" Shion snapped.

"_Usus magister est optimus_." Doctus said before leaving.

"What will you do now, Jon?" Canaan asked as he handed the disc to Miyuki.

"I'll hang around for a bit. Be careful, you three."

"Right, you too."

He gently waved before jumping down to the city of light below. "That is one hell of a mysterious guy." Miyuki commented. Shion nodded.

"Rumor has it that he was around when Scientia was formed." Canaan stated.

"When it was first came into existence? That was like a century ago, right?" Miyuki said with with shock.

"It's just a rumor. Nothing more. Come on, let's finish this quickly."

"Agreed." Shion gave a nod.

* * *

The three made it through the complex maze and mildly irritating security drones. They finally arrived at the data storage area. At the end of a hexagonal plane, there was a computer terminal. Canaan took out his equipment and get to the task of getting the secrets of Vector.

Shion motioned to Miyuki. "Miyuki, keep watch."

She nodded and came over to Canaan and did her thing.

"Canaan, please start the data backup." Shion said to the Realian.

"I'm already on it. Don't screw up, now that we've made it this far."

"I know, I know! But will this really expose Vector's crimes?" Miyuki said to both of them.

"Miyuki, do you really understand what this U.M.N. really is?" Shion asked her, narrowing her yes.

"Uh, it's a wide-area network system or something, right?"

"A wide-area information network system with non-local connections. Its characteristics enable warp travel and light speed communication." Canaan corrected.

Shion nodded. "An exemplary answer. But do you think that's really all there is to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"A wide-area network that connects our star cluster. But who built it, and when? Who established the gate jump columns? For that matter, what division of Vector even handles the base theory development?" Shion quizzed.

Miyuki mumbled for answer. "It's um..."

"Exactly. No one knows, because no one established it or built it. It was already there. We just use it as if we invented it."

"That's nothing more than your own conjecture. I'll give you credit for your vivid imagination, but you have no proof." Canaan said dismissively.

"He's right. Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Miyuki added.

"I hope so. If I'm wrong, everyone can live in peace. But we need to make sure. We need to know what they intend to accomplish with the U.M.N. What their ultimate goal is." Shion said.

"Huh? Shion, there's something weird." Miyuki said, blinking at the data.

""Something"? I've told you time and again to make precise reports."

"Well, there's a strange fluctuation in the particle flow. It started about 300 seconds ago. Looks like a fractal pattern. I think someone or something's trying to interfere with us."

"Is it a pursuit craft, or the cyber surveillance system?"

"No. There hasn't been any physical contact from macrophages- And there's no sign that the jamming of the surveillance network has been broken. It's like someone's watching, no, studying us." Canaan explained elaborately.

Shion crossed her arms. "Studying us? Who? Why?"

"There's no way for me to tell." Miyuki replied.

"How's that data coming?"

"Just a little more."

"Hurry. It's dangerous to stay here much longer."

Then, a blue monolith nearby started to glow red followed by the sound of an alarm. Miyuki looked up at the glowing monolith.

"Sh-Shion! I think it's a little too late for that now."

A flying Gnosis emerged from glowing monolith and circled around the area before landing in front of them. It arched back and roared.

"Ugh. Do we have to?" Miyuki asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Canaan added as he armed his combat knife.

Shion gave a nod. "We can take this, Miyuki."

Miyuki sighed. "If you say so..."

The Gnosis started the battle by attacking Canaan. The Realian calmly avoided the vicious claw swipe and attacked it at close range. It roared in pain as several scratches appeared on its chest. Shion fired a beam shot followed by an uppercut from close range. She did a backflip as Miyuki threw a hand grenade from her MWS prototype. The Gnosis roared and flew up in the air and attacked Miyuki. The terrified Miyuki dodged frantically until Canaan came in and blocked the attack by crossing his arms.

"Shion." he said.

"I got it." Shion pulled out the crystal blade Heart of The Force. The red blade shimmered as she slashed with great precision. Canaan joined in and both of them sliced the creature repeatedly as Miyuki attacked from a distance with several fire blasts. They were too much for the Gnosis to handle and Shion delivered the killing blow with an overhead slash to its head. The monster stuttered before it fell off from the platform. The three were speechless about the appearance of a Gnosis inside the system but they had no time to worry as more of them came out.

"Shion!" Miyuki shouted.

The three fled the area and one of the Gnosis was bearing down on them but was cut by a large sword. They looked at the newcomer. It was Jon Antilles. He was holding an oversized curved greatsword.

"Jon!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late. Help will arrive soon." Jon replied.

"I'm already here." Doctus' dark AMWS, Astrea appeared and pulled up alongside them. "Shion, we're getting out of here. Realian, you're with me!"

Shion nodded and pressed the button of a remote to summon her craft. "Transfer E.S.!"

Canaan got inside Astrea with a slightly annoyed look. "My name's Canaan! You should remember that by now."

Doctus smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't waste brainpower on trivial things." Then, she turned to Jon. "Will you be alright, Jon?"

Jon swung his sword. "Don't worry about me. Just get them out of here. I'll be off when the time is right."

With that, he engaged a wave of Gnosis and easily wiped them off with a single stroke of his large blade. Another wave came in. Jon spun his weapon to form a gigantic typhoon and it dragged many of them inside before they were cut up to death. Shion and Miyuki were impressed by his display of power.

"Come on, there's no time to be impressed." Doctus said.

"Right." Shion nodded.

The two crafts left the scene with Jon facing waves of Gnosis on his own. He smiled as the greatsword disappeared from his hand.

"Time to test out this technique I've been working on." Jon clasped his hand together and started to chant;

_I am the bone of my sword_ _  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood_ _  
I have created over a thousand blades_ _  
Unknown to death_ _  
Nor known to life_ _  
I have withstood pain to create these weapons_ _  
Yet, my hands will never hold anything_  
_So as I pray, I summon forth, "Unlimited Blade Works" _

The moment he completed the chanting, various bladed weapons appeared through many portals. Silently, he commanded them to attack.

* * *

"That one was a little too close for comfort." Shion muttered as she exit from the UMN network. She was inside Dinah. Miyuki commed.

"Are you all right, Shion? Whoa, you look pretty sexy!" she commented at her former Vector colleague's outfit; a two piece swimsuit. Shion was slightly disturbed by the comment.

"Miyuki... you're starting to sound like a dirty old man."

"Well, we completed our mission."

"Although someone made it more complicated than it should've been."

"Oh, come on, Shion. I promise it won't happen again."

"Anyway, how's the data? Don't tell me we lost it in the end."

Canaan entered the conversation. "It's fine. The backup completed with .002 nanoseconds to spare."

"Good." Shion said.

"Not bad, former Chief of Vector's First Division. You and your brother are both good." Doctus commented.

"The translation method was sloppy and a bit lagging, but thanks to you, we made it."

"I'm going to start analyzing the backed up data. I'll let you know if I find anything - along with that other thing you asked."

"Thanks. By the way, is Jon alright?"

"He made it out in time. He caused quite a havoc though."

Shion smiled with relief. "I'm glad."

"He is more than capable of taking care of himself. As I said, he is our best agent." Doctus added before turning to Canaan. "Start the data transfer, Realian."

Canaan narrowed his eyes. "It's Canaan. You seem to have a defect in your memory."

"_Errare humanum est._" she said before they both went offline, leaving only Shion and Miyuki.

"Um, uh, Shion, you aren't mad, are you?" Miyuki worriedly asked.

"No. Everything turned out all right. I don't make a habit of fussing over details."

"Oh, good!"

"No, it's not good. I'm sending you text on basic structure later and I want you to answer them."

"Aww, again?"

"Your method is unable to adapt to the language because you skipped the basics during assembly."

"Yes, ma'am. Shion, is what we are doing really okay?"

Shion raised her brow. "You're asking me now? You're the one who demanded we let you help."

"I mean, well, what we're doing is a crime."

"Yes, but that was before the Gnosis terrorism. We know that the Gnosis phenomenon is symbiotically linked to the U.M.N. So the U.M.N. as it stands now is dangerous. Just like Doctus said, Gnosis may not have been called by Professor Mizrahi, and the U-TIC Organization or even the Immigrant Fleet, but rather Vector, the constructor of the U.M.N. If that's true, there may be an ulterior motive in KOS-MOS's development as well."

"Is that why you're having Scientia investigate the Miltian Conflict? Because your father might have been involved?"

"I don't know for certain... but I think someone has to do something. And I don't want KOS-MOS to suffer."

"Shion, you still can't forget about her?"

Shion went silent.

"You quit the company without any hesitation, so I thought you'd be over it by now."

"It takes a lot of courage to renounce everything you've worked for. I'm sure Alex felt the same way."

"Alex...I missed him." Miyuki mused. "Anyway, if there's any developments over here, I'll let you know."

"Right. But be careful. You're in more danger than the rest of us since you are where you are."

"Oh, Shion, stop trying to scare me."

With that, Miyuki went off and Shion left her craft. Her feet barely touched the ground when she felt a sudden pain in her head. However, it subsided quickly.

"That's happening a lot lately. I wonder if I'm just worn out."

She made her way down the cliff to her small enclave just beneath Dinah. She's been staying on this Pedea Island ever since she left Vector six months ago. She listened to the sounds of waterfall and chirping birds synchronized in harmony. She noticed a mail alert on the terminal. It was from Allen.

"Ah, um, uh, I guess it's been a while, Chief. Um, actually, this is pretty difficult to tell you, but... at a staff meeting a few days ago, they officially decided to cancel... First Division's KOS-MOS development project. Actually, it's being transferred to the military, so the project itself isn't going away, but the military is going to oversee the development of a new model, so the KOS-MOS unit development will come to a close at the end of this month. Togashi and I have the misfortune of being transferred to the military along with it. The decision was sudden, so we're all scrambling to organize the data we've accumulated. Though, all of us are pretty down since you've left. So, now I'm on Fifth Jerusalem, where the project is being transferred to. Would you like to come and visit us? Everyone misses you. I'm sure even KOS-MOS- Well, she's anti-social as usual, so I don't know what she thinks, but I bet she misses you, too. I'll await your answer. I hope to see you soon, Chief, our Flower of First Division."

Shion smiled at the last sentence. "Well, he's certainly learned how to talk smoothly. I can't believe it's been six months already."

Her mind traveled back to six months ago, the day she tendered her resignation from Vector. She was having a discussion with her colleagues from First Division.

"_Chief! Wait, calm down! Please, tell me why-" Allen pleaded._

"_Weren't you listening to what I just said?"_

"_I was listening. I heard what you said, but what do you mean, you're quitting? Upper management has yet to make a decision."_

"_I can't just stay on as Chief like nothing happened after causing an incident like that."_

"_You mean the Gnosis terrorism, right? It was that Grimoire guy who caused it. There's no reason for you to take responsibility for it. You haven't been accused of anything yet. You don't have to resign."_

"_KOS-MOS will be sealed and placed under observation and I'm responsible for it. It may be irresponsible to leave in the middle of development, but I can't stay at Vector."_

"_She's only being sealed temporarily, and- Wait, Chief!"_

"_Allen, please take care of KOS-MOS and everyone."_

"_Please, give it a second thought! I don't know if I can pull it together. Not without you and Alex..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_Chief..."_

* * *

Alexander was getting ready get on his AMWS Galaxius when Doctus appeared from nowhere. "Fifth Jerusalem, I presume?"

"Aye. I want to see...no, I need to see her."

"Farewell of some sort?"

"Maybe. But if all possible, I don't want to see her being scrapped off like that. Especially after what Shion and I went through to develop her."

"I won't stop you, Silverblade."

Alexander flashed a smile. "You can't after all I did for you."

"Of course. There is now way I can stop someone like you."

"Thanks, Doctus. For everything."

"Our feelings are mutual, Jedi Master Alexander Darkblaze."

"We'll meet again."

"I hope so."

Alexander turned to the approaching E1. "Hey E1. What took you? Don't tell me those female techs are begging you to stay."

"The droid is quite a hit with the females. Unlike his owner." Doctus said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it, woman."

"Melisse was quite fond of him, yes?"

"Melisse...hm, yeah. She liked E1 a lot."

"Everything is ready, Alex. We are good to go." KITT said from the craft. He gave a nod.

"Alright. E1, load yourself up."

E1 whirred and turned his head. Alexander sighed. "The hell? E1, if you're staying here, I might not come back here for you."

"It is alright, droid. Go with your owner. He needs you more than us." Doctus said. "Like he said, we will meet again."

E1 sighed in his own language before loading himself up. Alexander smiled at Doctus. "Thanks."

"Take care, Silverblade. Ask me if you need anything."

"I will."

With that, he boarded the craft and started up the system. "How are you feeling, KITT?" he asked the AI.

"I feel fine, Alex. I feared I may not have been useful since we don't really go out often but thanks to Doctus, she transferred me to her network and I'm glad to help her."

"That's great, KITT. But now time to take it outside. The end is near. I can feel it. The Force is screaming in my head."

"The end of the world?"

"The end of everything, KITT. I can't predict the outcome of this conflict but one thing for sure. It won't be pleasant."

"You are clear for takeoff, Alexander Darkblaze." an operator informed through the speaker.

"Alright. Let's go. You two ready?"

"As ever." KITT replied.

E1 beeped his reply. Alexander grinned. "Yes, E1. We'll see them again. Shion, KOS-MOS, everyone."

He pushed the ignition and accelerated forward, reaching 500 parsecs within ten seconds. "AMWS Galaxius. TAKING OFF! Fifth Jerusalem, here we come!"

* * *

**Notes:** The action will shift to Fifth Jerusalem. Also, the return of Darth Exodus. Will he continue his hunt for Alexander or try to get his hands on the Zohar by power? Also, who is Jon Antilles? What is his part in the story? All will be revealed soon. Really.


	2. Chapter 2: Skirmish for The Holy Land

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 2: Skirmish for The Holy Land**

"It appears part of the S-Line Division data leaked." The Red Testament informed Wilhelm, who was looking at the glowing compass.

"It's her handiwork. It seems she's working very hard." The CEO of Vector said.

"The leak includes information about that program."

"It doesn't matter. They have little power. Actually, it's all rather endearing. They think their cage is the entire world, and they believe they can change it. Let's just watch over them for a while. But enough of that. How did things go at Rennes-le-Château? Is everything ready?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. The transport to Fifth Jerusalem is complete. We're ready for the Zohar Project demonstration. Do you intend to leave that location as it is?"

"Yes. Ormus needs a sign that they can see with their own eyes. As long as they have their proof, they will continue to sacrifice themselves to protect their idol. For that is the source of their hope. There isn't much time left for her, as well. Contact with KOS-MOS has taken its toll on her. You must succeed this time."

"I understand. I will tend to her myself."

"She emits good wavelength, just as you said."

"Thank you."

"Any information about this person called Jon Antilles?"

"Other than that he was the one who found the backdoor of our system and came close to kill Grimoire Verum before we did, nothing. He covered his traces well."

"I see. So another player enters the stage. This is getting more and more interesting."

* * *

Flamewelle, the flagship of Darth Exodus, gated out at the end of the universe along with at least two dozens of Palpatine-class Star Destroyers. The Sith Lord, seated on the throne at the bridge, tried to detect traces left by his enemy, the last Jedi Alexander Darkblaze.

"He is getting better at masking his presence. But it won't last long. You will involve yourself in this conflict, Jedi. And you will come to me."

"Lord Exodus..." The ship admiral approached him cautiously. "...we managed to get through to Inquisitor Margulis. Do you wish to..."

"Yes Admiral. Put him through."

* * *

On Fifth Jerusalem, Helmer just showed Juli a footage of a battle near Michtam, resulting in a total destruction of the Federation's 87th Division fleet and the planet fell into Ormus.

"This is awful." she commented.

"Yes. This battle resulted in the destruction of the 87th Division fleet. Now the Michtam system has, for all practical purposes, fallen under Ormus control."

"And so history repeats itself. It's the exact same situation as one hundred years ago."

"As long as people have self-preservation instincts, there will always be conflicts. The consciousness that makes us who we are is an inseparable part of life. Only death awaits people who abandon their human nature." Helmer calmly said.

"So everything is dictated by the laws of nature? That does sound like you, Helmer. But even that is in danger of being destroyed by the Gnosis. If things continue on like this-"

"That's what the Zohar Project is for. I hear that the Tactical Warship Merkabah is already complete."

"According to the remaining fragments of the Y-Data, the Merkabah, just like the Proto Merkabah, is a device that existed since ancient times. And Dmitri decided to turn it into a weapon. When Albedo obtained the Y-Data from MOMO's subconscious domain, Dmitri obtained it as well by some unknown method."

"That bastard Dmitri! Who would've thought he would use Joachim's dark relics? This must be hard on you."

"I'm more worried about how MOMO would feel if she learned about this. I can't bear to see her sad." Juli solemnly said.

Helmer smiled. "You're a good mother."

"Well, I'm trying."

"I'm sorry, but I will need you to keep an eye on Dmitri a little while longer."

"Isn't this sort of job your specialty? Or my former mentor's."

"Perhaps in the past. Now, I'm the Miltian Representative. I can't make any moves out in the open. Just restraining the Salvator faction in Parliament keeps my hands full. Besides, with Alex's disappearance, we don't have anyone with his abilities to do so. We sure could use his help."

"I know, Helmer. I have a feeling that he might come back and help us again. He is that kind of man."

"True. He won't let this crisis goes by without doing anything about it. Oh, someone's calling me. Damn bureaucrats."

"You have my sympathy. Farewell."

Juli ended the call as Canaan entered the room. "Are you busy?"

"Canaan. No, it's fine. Have you found any information about the object?"

"This is what it looks like under the U.M.N. resonating telescope at maximum magnification. According to the information we obtained unofficially from Vector, this object is called Rennes-le-Château. There's no way to prove this, but apparently, it's a landmass that belonged to Lost Jerusalem."

"Even if, as you say, this is in fact a relic of Lost Jerusalem, why has it appeared now?"

"There is also a record of an unusual number of Gnosis appearing in that region of space. Ormus appears interested in it as well. There's likely to be some connection. The only way to obtain more data on it is to make direct contact with the target. What do you propose about assembling an expedition team?" the Realian proposed.

"I've already commissioned the Kukai Foundation. This isn't public due to the number of Ormus members in the military and Parliament."

"A wise decision."

"Was Shion doing well?"

"Yes, she seemed fine. Though I am not sure if I approve of her new associates."

"Ah, Scientia. Their technical skills are impressive. Vector has been acting suspiciously since the Gnosis terrorism. We'll use anything we can in order to find the truth. Even outlaws. Please continue your investigation on the U.M.N. It must be difficult for you since you were born at Vector, but there's no one else I can ask."

"I'm currently under the jurisdiction of the Miltian government. And I've also received orders from Representative Helmer to cooperate with you. Do not worry about me." he replied in his usual cold manner.

Juli managed a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

AMWS Galaxius was still in hyperspace with the pilot enjoyed himself with music. Alexander was humming and drumming his index fingers while E1 and KITT was hooked up to UMN for latest developments.

"Alex, we found something interesting." KITT informed.

Alexander stopped the music player. "What is it?"

"A landmass suddenly appeared in Gedalya Space. Said to be part of Lost Jerusalem. And it seems that Ormus is claiming it as their own."

The Jedi leaned back in his seat. "Ormus, huh? Must be Margulis." After giving a thought, he input the new destination.

"We're heading to Gedalya?" KITT asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We're going to have a look at the thing."

E1 beeped his suggestion. He grinned. "If we get into trouble, we'll leave. If that will make you two happy."

* * *

"The Parliament and the military both have their hands full dealing with Ormus. And we can't ignore a request from Committee Member Mizrahi." Gaignun said in the video conversation from Fifth Jerusalem.

Jr., on the Durandal smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it. We're getting bored anyway. It'll be a nice change of pace. Right?"

"That's right!" Mary nodded.

"It's unofficial, but we have information that an Ormus fleet is headed there as well." Shelley informed.

"Either there's something there that Ormus needs, or maybe..." Jr. started to wonder.

"Just because we don't know what it is, doesn't mean they don't." Gaignun said.

"Either way, if we make direct contact, we're sure to find out something. Right?"

Gaignun heaved a small sigh. "I envy your attitude. But I wish you'd think a little more about my position."

"Oh, well, that's the Little Master for you." Mary said in her usual cheery tone.

"The matter is surrounded by sensitive political issues. If I could, I'd go with you, but I can't leave Fifth Jerusalem for a while. Take care of the place while I'm gone, you two. If he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to scold him."

"You got it!"

Shelley gave a nod. "Understood."

The transmission ended. Jr. sighed. "Like he really envies me. He's dumped all the hard stuff on us. I'm going to make him write all the reports when this is done."

"Little Master, are you really going to be okay with just the Elsa? Wouldn't it be a good idea for us to go, too?" the blonde girl suggested.

"Don't worry. It's just gonna be reconnaissance, so Elsa's small size is better suited. Just keep the Durandal in the back for support. Anyway, we've got E.S.s. There's nothing to worry about."

"Little Master, I don't mean to dampen your enthusiasm, but large scale Gnosis appearances have been detected in that region of space. Please take appropriate caution." Shelley informed after looking at the surveillance system.

"I know. We're almost there. I'll contact you later."

* * *

The dead planet of Michtam

Margulis was looking over of what was left of the dead planet that was formerly known as Abraxas. Ruins of a once civilized world spread as far as the eyes could see.

"Margulis, I've put Richard and Hermann in charge of dealing with the Federation fleet moving towards Rennes-le-Château." Pellegri said as she approached from behind.

"They seem to be highly compatible with the Vessels of Anima."

"Yes. The Federation will be unable to offer any real resistance against E.S. craft. This should keep them quiet for a while."

"I asked Lord Exodus to tighten matters there."

Pellegri gasped upon the name. "Lord Exodus? He's returned?"

"Yes, he left for his home world to wipe out the rebels there. Now, he returned and brought his own fleet to assist us."

"So, Darkblaze is alive..."

"Yes. But even if he isn't, Exodus came here for the Zohar. Ultimately, we have to deal with him sooner or later."

"Yes, of course."

Margulis hummed.

"What's wrong? You're not yourself. Are you feeling sentimental after returning to our homeland?"

"Pellegri, what do you see before you? Michtam, the mummified world that spreads before our eyes. This is what is left of the birthplace of Ormus."

"A world destroyed eighteen years ago, by Federation barbarians who foolishly unleashed the Zohar."

"Yes. It is our homeland, wiped from the records, in order to cover up the Federation's mistakes." Margulis said with hatred.

"But why are we here now? What lies on this world ruled by death and Gnosis? Isn't our goal to return to Lost Jerusalem?"

"Everything is the will of Lord Heinlein. It is not for us to know. He has stated that this world will rise again. Then it must mean that it will. Already, Rennes-le-Château has returned."

"The holy land of Rennes-le-Château. Our cradle, which once existed on Lost Jerusalem, where our blessed Saint sleeps."

"If the reappearance of the tomb heralds the revival of our homeland, then we must protect our holy land at all costs."

An Ormus officer came over from behind, silently panting. "Reporting, sir! A Kukai Foundation vessel is approaching the region in question. It appears to be a Lohengrin-class freighter."

"Hm, Helmer's dogs. Perhaps I'll meet him again. Prepare the Prodigium for launch! We're going to Rennes-le-Château!"

* * *

The Elsa arrived in the Gedalya region where Rennes-le-Château was located. The landmass was simply floating, probably inviting the curious to come over.

"This thing is pretty big!" Jr. commented from the cockpit of Asher.

"More like an asteroid than a rock formation." chaos added.

"It's 70 kilometers in diameter. Unable to determine mass due to abnormal gravitational fields." Hammer informed after looking at his terminal.

"Still, these values seem to be rather unusual. I didn't think anything this size could cause such a gravitational disturbance." Matthews commented with his arms folded.

In his new E.S., Reuben, Jin analyzed further. "Gravity roughly 1G around the object. But that seems rather strange. Wait. W-What is this?"

The group looked over the top of the mass. "Whoa! It looks like a large portion of land from somewhere." Jr. exclaimed.

"It could even be the remains of a destructed planet." Ziggy speculated inside Zebulon.

"No. The shape of the underside looks too uniform for that. It appears to have been artificially cut away from its original mass." Jin suggested.

MOMO was reading the data when an alert popped. "Multiple unidentified craft are approaching!"

Moments later, a battleship appeared from hyperspace and dispatched a group of unmanned machines towards them.

"Tony!" Matthews yelled at the pilot.

"Damn it!" he cursed before kicking into high gear.

"Is that Ormus? It's nice of them to greet us! Captain, continue your approach to the island and collect data! We can handle these guys ourselves." Jr. ordered.

The Elsa crew were shocked by the sudden decision. "Little Master! Now wait just a second!"

"Is he telling us to go there by ourselves?" Hammer asked.

"No way in hell! We don't get any hazard pay!" Tony protested.

"I'll give you guys a damn escort! Now go do what you're paid to do!" the young master of Kukai Foundation scolded.

* * *

In its Stealth Mode, AMWS Galaxius was watching the battle between the Kukai and Ormus. As well as gathering data on Rennes-le-Château.

"Would be a bad move if I go in and say hi." Alexander said.

"I am getting strange readings from the place, Alex." KITT said as he was processing data he gathered.

"It is part of your homeworld, KITT. A holy land to boot. Keep gathering. The analyze will have to wait."

"Yes, Alex. E1 and I are doing the best we can."

"Good. Thanks guys. Gather as much as you can then we can leave for Fifth Jerusalem."

"Of course. But will they be alright?" the AI asked.

Alexander managed a smile. "I have a feeling that Margulis is here. But Jin can handle him."

* * *

The group took out the unmanned machines with ease. "How's the Elsa?" Jr. asked.

"It's safe. It's gathering data at coordinates KZ255, Y724." MOMO reported.

"Okay. MOMO and Jin, you go guard the Elsa."

"Right!"

"Roger!"

"Jr., enemy reinforcements!" chaos reported as soon as he saw something from the radar.

Jr. seethed in anger. "They don't know when to give up! How many are there this time?"

"Just one. And it's after... the Elsa!"

A black E.S. was approaching the Elsa at a frightening speed. E.S. Levi, piloted by Chief Inquisitor of Ormus Margulis was in his usual angry mood.

"You're in the way!" he yelled.

Ziggy was shocked when the unit suddenly appeared before him. "What?"

Levi easily knocked away Zebulun with one swipe of its wings. MOMO and Ziggy managed a grunt.

"Be gone! Well, well. Your inexperience... is beginning to show!"

Then, he went towards Asher. "Is that a new model? MOMO, stay back. I'll take him down...What?"

Before Jr. able to do a thing, the Asher too, was knocked away before Levi went for Reuben. Margulis didn't had it easy as his attack was blocked by Reuben's dual swords.

"A black E.S. Its agility..." Jin remarked.

Margulis' anger intensified when he knew the style of fighting the opponent was using. "This swordsmanship... Uzuki!"

Both machines were knocked back as they assessed the situation.

"I thought that was you, Colonel." Jin said. "This location must mean a great deal, due to the fact that you've come all this way here to join us."

"And what if it does?" he retorted. "It's not a phenomenon you can handle and you'll never understand its meaning. I'm going to send you and your E.S.s right to your graves!"

"Jr., MOMO. I'll handle this. You two guard the Elsa from further reinforcements." the sword master said.

"Right." the redhead replied.

Levi and Reuben clashed further and the former brandished its great katana and pummeled its opponent further.

"You're still weak, Uzuki!"

"You're still unable to control your temper, Colonel." Jin noted with sarcasm.

"Darth Exodus has returned, Uzuki. It also means that Darkblaze did as well."

Jin was surprised. "Alex? No wonder Denkou Tsurugi has been resonating for sometime..."

Margulis' turn to be surprised. "Denkou Tsurugi? The blade chose him as its master!"

"Yes, Colonel. You should know that our Master Ouga Uzuki always considered him the best swordsman he ever known despite what others would say."

"That sword...should belong to me, UZUKI! I'M THE STRONGEST! THE MOST WORTHY WIELDER OF THE LEGENDARY SWORD! You and Darkblaze are nothing."

Jin managed a shrug. "It is...unfortunate..."

"UZUKIIII!"

* * *

"Alex, I am detecting an energy wave of some sort." KITT informed. "It is expanding from within the landmass."

"Sithspit!" the pilot cursed. "I had enough of space time anomaly. We're getting out of here."

"Understood. Passing the controls to E1."

"E1, next destination; Fifth Jerusalem."

The droid replied with a beep as the ship went into autopilot went into hyperspace.

* * *

The two bitter foes clashed again. Margulis with his raw power and anger against Jin's technique and finesse. The battle was even as far as it concerned. Jin decided to buy some time to recover.

"Colonel, what is Ormus so concerned about? What lies asleep in this place?"

"I have nothing else to say to you." Margulis replied arrogantly. "You should be ashamed of your ignorance! Now it's time for you to die!"

Before he could make his move, a barrier was formed around the landmass. And it was expanding and they happened to be close to it.

"What's this?"

"What?"

"MOMO, what's happening?" Ziggy asked his co pilot.

"It's a space-time transfer. An anomaly has manifested around the landmass. Imaginary number values increasing! The phenomenon's surface is rotating in reverse phase!" MOMO exclaimed as she was reading and analyzing the data.

"Jin, you have to get out of here now!" chaos warned.

"You won't get away from me that easily, Uzuki! Do not interfere!" With that, Margulis made his move towards Elsa.

"Captain!" Jin called out.

"Hurry, you must escape!" Jr. shouted.

The Elsa made its way towards the landmass to avoid Margulis. In doing so, they got caught by the expanding barrier.

"They headed for the Holy Land! How dare they!"

"Let them go, Margulis." a voice boomed.

The Chief Inquisitor stopped. "But, I... Your Eminence! How can you say that? The blessed Saint sleeps in that land." he protested.

"She is already in our possession. Even if they were able to reach the place, there would be nothing for them to find there." The voice said.

"What was that? Don't tell me you've already acted?"

"Yes. I have a new task for you! Return at once. Do you understand?" The voice said again. This time, in more assertive tone.

"Yes, Your Eminence." Margulis said. Levi backed out.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Jr. taunted.

"Uzuki! Unfortunately, we'll have to settle this later. In the meantime I want you to concentrate on saving your friends. You have got to think of something to help them out at this point. That is, if there is a way to help save their poor souls." Margulis said as he returned to the battleship.

"But, Colonel..." Jin sighed.

* * *

Inside the Elsa, the crew struggled to get their way out.

"Hurry up and reverse the thrusters! That border surface is nasty! It'll grind this ship to dust!" Professor, the giant robot scientist shouted.

"Tony!" Matthews yelled at the pilot. However, Tony could only managed to grunt as he tried to gain control.

"This ain't happening, this ain't happening." Hammer and Scott, Professor's assistant muttered in rhythm.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed loud. "The logical drive is shot! We don't have any power! It's no good. It won't hold. We're gonna crash! Brace yourselves!"

* * *

Outside, the team tried to detect Elsa but to no avail.

"Mary, can you locate the Elsa's position?"

"We're on it. Wait a sec. How are we? Did you trace it?" Mary asked one of the 100-Series.

"IFF lost! Unable to determine the Elsa's location!"

"Were they shot down?" Shelley hypothesized.

"No way! Besides, we didn't detect any explosions." Mary countered.

"Regardless of what happened, we won't be able to learn anymore from here. Let's hurry to Little Master's location." Shelley suggested, unfazed over the incident.

"Yeah. Hear that, Little Master? Wait just a little bit."

Jr. sighed. "Yeah, gotcha. Please hurry. Jin! How's it look over there?"

"I'm afraid the Reuben's sensors won't be able to show us any more. We'll have to wait for the Durandal's arrival."

"Dammit. Just be okay, guys."

* * *

The Sith flagship Flamewelle was approaching Gedalya while leaving other ships were heading towards Michtam.

"Lord Exodus, why are we heading towards the landmass? With all the attention it is getting..." the ship's admiral asked the Sith Lord.

"Do not worry, Admiral. I will head there alone once it is in sight." Darth Exodus said. "Once I left, you will be heading to Michtam. Contact Dmitri Yuriev. He will arrange everything."

"Yes, of course, my lord."

"With the rebels are all but crushed, there is no way for the Jedi to come back. Save only one. The last remaining Jedi that is against me all this time."

He clenched his fists. Dark wisps were formed. His eyes turned green and his skin went pale.

"I will kill him, obtain the Zohar and made U-DO a part of me. Then, I will be the most powerful Dark Lord of The Sith. Powerful than Marka Ragnos, Exar Kun, Revan, Bane, Sidious, Vader and Caedus!"

* * *

**Notes:** Finally, Alexander returned to known space after a year in the unknown. How much his powers had grown? Why he decided not to reveal himself to others? The grand scheme of Exodus was revealed. How did intend to achieve his objective? Next chapter will be at Fifth Jerusalem. Keep your eyes peeled.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

King Henry V: Yes, many would want to have Alex's so-called curse but how will they do it given the current technology they have? It certainly not easy to simply duplicate the process by science when the origin of the problem was from the dark side of the Force. And the only way for Alex to reverse the situation is by killing Exodus. But even that won't guarantee it.

**Chapter 3: Two Sides of The Same Coin**

"_One year has now passed since the battle in Old Miltian space. Ever since the Zohar was swallowed up by the giant Gnosis, the Gnosis phenomenon has increased in frequency, and the people are now constantly exposed to its threat. Yet, despite the large number of star systems that have been destroyed by the Gnosis, people continue to resist, refusing to cooperate with each other, and engaging in one pointless conflict after another. _

_I found myself full of questions. I wanted to know more about the Immigrant Fleet- the organization that was behind the Miltian Conflict- as well as the words that were spoken by the Patriarch Sergius. He said that the Ormus are the rightful possessors of the Zohar, so I began to investigate. I wanted to know more about the relationship between the Miltian Conflict and the Zohar on my own. _

_Six months ago, I encountered a group of people called Scientia. I was able to obtain their aid as I found myself becoming more and more involved in an incident that revolved around a mysterious program called Lemegeton. It turned out to be a Zohar control program which was developed during the Lost Jerusalem era. Its creator, Grimoire, continued to wander the U.M.N. as a mental entity in search of a being. He was searching for Nephilim, the girl in the white dress that has appeared before me countless times. The existence of an organization controlling Grimoire from the shadows came to light: Vector's Special Technology Advancement Division. This department, jointly managed by the government and private industry, had been wiped from the records, but there was no doubt it had been created by the organization I worked for. _

_Vector also had contact with the U-TIC Organization, and the U-TIC Organization was connected with Ormus. But the evidence was concealed, and the truth had been buried away into the darkness. Everything except a lead position at that time in the management office. When I saw the name, Suou Uzuki- I felt nothing at all. Somewhere in my heart, I think that I must have expected it. All I could feel was a sense of resignation, knowing that the inevitable had finally come to pass. And, I decided to quit my job at Vector. The friends I made there, and KOS-MOS... were the only bonds I had linking me to Kevin, but I couldn't stand being there any longer. Maybe I did it to atone for all of the victims. Maybe it was to strike back at my late father, who had abandoned my mother. No, it wasn't for either of those reasons. _

_Then there was Alex. It has been a year since he went off the radar. No contact, no trace whatsoever from him. One thing I'm sure of is that he is watching this conflict unfolds and is doing his part in the background. I'm sure he will return soon. I have so much to say to him..."_

* * *

_T.C. 4662_

_Later that year, Alexander joined Abraxas police force and was assigned to Special Operations Unit and worked under Captain Jan Sauer with Melisse Orthus, Michael Ortman, Erich Waber and several others._

"_I'm home!" Alexander yelled as soon as the door opened._

_The woman following him smiled amusingly. "Do you have to do that?"_

"_Hah. It's a habit, Melisse."_

_E1 strolled from a room, beeping all the way._

"_Hey, look who I brought, E1."_

_Melisse stepped out and knelt down for the approaching droid. "Hey E1! I miss you!"_

_E1 beeped a blushed reply. Alexander managed a grin. "He said he misses you too."_

_Melisse hugged E1's rounded body. "Aww. I know there's a reason why I like you."_

"_Hah. Enough now, Melisse. You're spoiling him."_

_His colleague turned to him. "Hm? Is that jealousy I'm feeling?"_

"_What do you think?" he taunted._

_Melisse brought her face close to his. "I think you are..."_

"_Melisse...I...we..."_

"_Hush Alex. You need this. I need this. We need this."_

_Without waiting for reply, Melisse forced her lips to his. Alexander was paralyzed as he felt Melisse's passionate love and feelings through The Force. Silently, he signaled E1 to leave. Melisse pulled away, smiling at him._

"_What do you think?"_

"_You're right. We really need this." he whispered._

_He lifted her in his arms. Melisse blushed deeply like a bride._

"_You like this kinda treatment, don't you?" Alexander teased._

_Melisse replied with a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I yearned it. Only you understands me more than anyone..."_

_They shared another kiss as Alexander brought her to his room._

* * *

"Alex, Fifth Jerusalem will be in sight in a few minutes." KITT informed, breaking Alexander from his stupor. He closed his eyes, recollecting all the memories about Melisse.

(Melisse...)

"Exit hyperspace and resume at half the speed." he said.

"Understood. Exiting hyperspace now."

The warped domain gradually faded and AMWS Galaxius once again appeared in known space. The Jedi heaved a sigh. "I never thought of coming back here."

"Should E1 inform the Orbital Station of our arrival?" asked KITT.

Alexander paused then smiled. "No. Activate Stealth Mode. I'm going in silently."

"Still intend on hiding in plain sight?"

"Why, of course, buddy."

"Stealth Mode activated." AMWS Galaxius' surface became transparent and blended with its surroundings.

"Good. Approach the Orbital Elevator. I will land on top of it."

"And what will we do in the meantime?"

"I don't know KITT. Play some Monopoly or Chess or Sabacc or Pazaak or something. This will take some time. Pong will be fine too."

"Fine. E1, another round of Pazaak? Senate Rules."

E1 beeped reply made Alexander smile. "Go get him, E1."

* * *

Somewhere beneath the Federation capital, followed by Citrine, Dmitri Yuriev walked up towards Sellers who was at the terminal in front of a unit similar to Proto Omega.

"So, you've finally decided to come listen to me, Dmitri Yuriev."

"I see you're as unfriendly as ever, Sellers. I don't have much time. Just tell me the results."

"You're as bad as Margulis. You _commanders_ are so inflexible." Sellers said in a slightly arrogant tone. "Anyway, the start-up experiment has already succeeded. The problem is-"

"What?"

"Look at these values."

Yuriev and Citrine looked at the graph displayed on the screen and the different fluctuation values.

"The pulse from the temporal lobe is unstable. Perhaps there's a problem in the link with the pilot." the latter stated.

"This is based on the prototype recovered from the ruins of Miltia. It was originally calibrated for an Ormus priest. So these results are unsurprising. Same as the power supply. It was designed to match the Original Zohar. Currently, we're operating it using the spare emulator unit I constructed, but because of it, the output is unstable, and the link with the pilot is poor." the red-haired scientist explained.

"Are you saying it won't run?" Yuriev inquired.

"Exactly the opposite. It generates too much power, and we're unable to stop it. Federation's technicians are no fools, but Ormus is much more experienced in regards to this. If we at least had Vector participating, the outcome might have been a little different. Why did you remove them from the project?"

"The Lemegeton incident. I'm sure you're aware they were involved in it. I don't know what he's scheming, but I can't allow him to gain top secret information."

"What about the alternative you're using in place of KOS-MOS? Have you determined its origin? It may be another Vector plot."

"I have people working on that now. Even if it was, it's still just an anti-Gnosis weapon. We'll just use it for our own purpose. Now, give me an update on the Merkabah."

"No visible problems with that thing. We've already completed the final calibration. Thanks to the Y-Data you brought."

"Did I hurt your pride?" Yuriev said, sensing some discontent in Sellers' last statement.

Sellers quickly recovered from the statement.

"Take that how you like. But I hope you appreciate my work. I painfully reconstructed it by putting the fragments together. It would almost have been faster to build it from scratch. Of course, with the core in this condition, I can't guarantee its safety."

"There's not much time left before the demonstration. I trust you'll have it ready by then."

"Of course. Otherwise, there'd be no point of me being here. By the way, have you found an opponent? You're going to need something impressive to fight this thing."

"Don't worry. That's already been arranged."

Sellers raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"It's the perfect opponent to silence the fools that support Vector."

* * *

Shion was making her way towards the hotel in the main district of Fifth Jerusalem, making several stops on the way.

"I'll take my time exploring the next time. Allen is waiting for me at the hotel."

With that, she walked faster to the hotel, unaware that the mysterious Jon Antilles was watching from the top of one of the buildings. Still having his cowl covered his features, he smiled.

* * *

C.A.T Research Facility

Inside the maintenance pod, KOS-MOS felt a ripple, a presence that was somewhat familiar. She opened her eyes but fought the urge to wake up.

* * *

Vector's office was relatively small for the once hugely funded KOS-MOS Project. KOS-MOS' maintenance pod was located inside as she went into sleep mode. Other employees of the project worked on various calculations and possibilities to increase KOS-MOS' power and to impress the Federal Government and change their stance in the project. Then, the ever cheery Togashi burst in.

"Big news! Big news! Hey, where's the new Chief?"

"If you're looking for Chief Ridgeley, he went out to the city. He said he was meeting someone." One of the researchers replied.

"A meeting? Oh, he must have gone to see Chief Uzuki. What does he think he's doing at a time like this? He should just tell her he's in love with her. He needs to make up his mind and act."

"By Uzuki, you mean Shion Uzuki, the former Chief? She took responsibility for the Gnosis terrorism and resigned, right? Was she Chief Ridgeley's girlfriend?"

Togashi cocked an eyebrow, then sighed. "What? If she were, he would be delirious. But reality is harsh."

"So, what's the big news? Did something happen?"

"Oh, yeah. KOS-MOS is going to be the opponent for the new weapon in the demonstration."

"New weapon? You mean that-"

"Yeah, that crazy thing. I guess they want to acquire real-world combat data along with the activation test. But they've sure got a lot of confidence to pick KOS-MOS as the opponent."

"Yeah, they may have removed her from the project, but she's still ready for combat. Do they think they can win over support if it defeats KOS-MOS?"

"Yeah, I hear there's a lot of Vector-friendly Parliament members in the government. It's probably a move to take some wind out of that faction. I can't believe they're using the product of out stress and caffeine as a political tool. They'll learn not to mess with the Princess of First Division. We're gonna send them packing. Dammit, we need to get started on the calibration work right away! What the hell is the new Chief doing at a time like this?"

* * *

Shion made her way to the main area of the Mobius Hotel and saw Allen Ridgeley was waiting for her. The new leader of the First Division got excited by the sight of her.

"Ch-Chief! It's good to see you again."

"Allen! You're looking well."

Allen smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I could use some sleep, but I got more energy then others. You're looking well, too, Chief."

"Hey, could you stop using "Chief"?" Shion snorted. "I'm no longer a part of Vector. You can call me Shion."

Allen was taken aback by her statement, nervously trying to form a reply. "What? Oh, um, Shi-Shi-Shi- Chief… It's hard to change what I call you after all this time."

Shion sighed. "Really? Seems easy enough to me. Well, whatever."

Allen passed a key to Shion. "I've already got you a room on the upper floor, so go ahead and settle in. When you're done, come back down. I'll show you around town."

"Hmm. There's a lot I want to talk about, so why don't you come up with me?"

Again, Allen was surprised. "Wh-what? Go with you? The room is a double."

"Of course. No one's expecting a suite." She said, oblivious what Allen was on about. "Ah, there's the elevator."

They went up to a large, cozy suite of room 701.

"So, how are things? Is everyone doing well?" Shion asked on their way in.

"Yes, they're all fine. But they don't seem to be very happy with the sudden decision to cancel the project. I'm not happy about it either." He replied with a sigh.

"They didn't give any advance notice?"

"Nothing of the sort. Second Division had already begun the next phase along with First Division, so they wound up putting a lot of work to waste. Miyuki said they're all in a really bad mood. The government is compensating our financial losses, but they can't compensate us for the time we spent on this project."

"Is that really how Second Division feels and not how Miyuki feels? That girl was so excited about KOS-MOS' weapons development."

Suddenly, there was an incoming transmission from a computer terminal nearby.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Allen turned it on. Miyuki appeared on the screen.

"Hi Allen. Is Shion there yet? Oh, there you are."

Shion raised her brow. ""Oh"? Is that all you have to say to your former coworker after not seeing her for six months?"

Miyuki was surprised. "Six months? We just met last-"

"Six months ago! Remember?" Shion slightly yelled, trying to make her point.

Miyuki remembered that she needed to hide the truth. "Oh, uh, yeah, right. Has it really been that long?"

Allen blinked his eyes at the exchange. "Huh?"

Shion noticed Allen's suspicion and quickly dispelled it. "Ah, um, nothing. I can't believe Miyuki lost track of time!"

"Yeah, I guess time just flew by. Anyway I bet you're happy, Allen, since you're all alone in a hotel room with Shion. Are you planning to enjoy some "quality time" with her after this?" Miyuki teased the new Chief.

Allen was taken aback by her statement. "Wha-wha-what are you talking about?"

Miyuki snickered. "Hehehe, I hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? I-I-I'm not that kind of guy! Jeez!"

"Ooo, a little nervous stutter? Men are such animals!"

Shion could only sigh at the two. "You two..."

Then, she stepped up to the terminal. "Miyuki, did you have some reason for calling Allen?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to need the necessary weapon details by tonight."

"Weapons? For what?" Allen demanded, perplexed.

"For KOS-MOS, of course. Didn't Togashi tell you? There's going to be a public demonstration to show off that new weapon tomorrow. And KOS-MOS is going to be a part of it. Rumor is, she's going up against it."

"What? This is the first I've heard about it! Besides, I've already taken today off, and-"

"What are you talking about? Please send the details by this evening. It takes time to put these things together you know. Anyway that's how it goes, so good luck, Chief Ridgeley."

Miyuki then went off.

"W-wait a minute!"

"Sounds like you're a pretty busy man, Chief Ridgeley." Shion said to him.

Allen felt a huge burden on his back and sighed. "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry. Looks like I have to get back to work. I'd actually planned to show you a good time around town after this, but-"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you think I can sit in on the public demonstration tomorrow? I would love to see KOS-MOS and everyone else, too. Think that'll be all right?"

"Oh. Sure, I'll ask the Director to let you observe as a special advisor. Officially, you left the company on a positive note, so I doubt there'll be any problems. I'll come by and get you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

* * *

On board AMWS Galaxius, KITT and E1 were having a tough match of Pong after having an even score in Pazaak.

"Give it up, E1. You are not going to win." KITT taunted.

E1 replied in his usual manner.

"Oh, I am sure you will regret that."

Then, a signal came on the radar. KITT paused the game and looked at the newly arrived ship. It was red and larger than any Federation battleship. With its trademark long bow and spinning wheel at the back, it was easily recognized.

"It is the Durandal. Why is it here?"

E1 sent a message to him.

"No, E1. Avoid any contact with them. Not until Alex tells us to reveal ourselves."

* * *

Representative Helmer was having a break from one of his many daily meetings in his private office. With the Salvatore Faction under Dmitri Yuriev was gaining more support each day, he felt like he was fighting against the impossible; a full scale war with Ormus. Juli Mizrahi and Kukai Foundation were his valuable allies but they were outsiders as far as the Federal were concerned. Having a political ally would have made his life a lot easier but trusted friends were hard to come by.

"Helmer."

He was startled. He looked at the man in front of him. It was Alexander in his formal white Jedi robe. Helmer got up and approached him.

"Alex? Is that really you?"

The Jedi simply smiled. "Of course, old friend. I have returned. But I'm here to say goodbye."

"Are you leaving again?"

"Well, not really. I will do my part to help Jr. and the others to end this crisis. But we will never meet again beyond that. This is...our last meeting, General Helmer."

"I...see."

"I have a feeling that at the end of this crisis, there is a way for me to return to my world. That is why..."

"I understand, Alex. Everyone misses their home, their place of birth."

"Yeah. I'm no exception to that. Besides,I was saddled with the grandmother of all tasks; to rebuild my order. As if cleansing the world from evil isn't enough."

Helmer laughed. "So you will be a public figure of some sort despite your feelings about it."

"Yeah. I guess so. Comes with the package, I suppose."

Smiling, Helmer extended his right hand, offering a handshake. They shook hands and then hugged.

"Thank you for all the hard work, Alex. Our exploits behind enemy lines will never be forgotten."

"Likewise, old friend. You are one of the few who I would like to have as a brother."

"Haha. Same here. If I had a sister, I would certainly ask her to marry you!"

"Oh sure. And make a battalion of Jedi kids with her?"

Both of them laughed out loud. Alexander held Helmer by his shoulder. "This is it, Helmer. I have to go now."

"Of course, brother. I will miss you a lot."

"Likewise. Thanks for putting up with me all this while."

"I will do my part here, Alex. You go and do yours."

"Everything else is up to The Force. Goodbye Helmer."

With that, a gust of strong wind blew in despite the room had little ventilation. After it subsided, the Jedi was already gone. Helmer turned to the window, looking at the setting sun.

"May The Force be with you, Alexander Darkblaze."

* * *

Shion woke up later in the night. "Mmm. I think I overslept."

Then, the communication terminal chimed, indicating there was an incoming call. "Hmm? There's a call from someone. I wonder who it is."

She opened up communication. A white-haired youth appeared on screen. Shion gasped.

"Huh? chaos? How've you been!"

chaos smiled warmly. "I'm fine. You're looking well."

"What's with the sudden-Wait, that communication code…are you on this planet?"

"Jr.'s with you? Then-"

"Yeah. We're all here. We came on the Durandal."

"The Durandal? That's unusual for you. What happened to the Elsa?"

chaos went silent as he tried to form a suitable reply. "Umm…"

"chaos?"

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about. Do you have some free time right now?"

"Huh? Sure, but is something wrong?"

"I'll head there now. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the café near the Möbius Hotel?"

"Okay."

"See you soon, then."

* * *

Alexander was standing atop of a building overlooking Cafe Stream where Shion and chaos supposed to meet up. Beside him, the mysterious Jon Antilles.

"It is happening again, isn't it?" the latter asked, his face was still covered by the cowl.

The Jedi nodded. "Yeah. It's the same as Aoi. Even The Force won't be able to remove the illness."

"I am tired of waiting, Jedi. We should face Exodus right now. With our power, he won't stand a chance."

Alexander smiled. "You have been waiting for a century, old friend. But please wait a while a longer."

"We are two sides of the same coin. I am power while you are the spirit. I am holding the past and you are the present."

"Of course, Jon. But don't underestimate him, the Sith Lord Darth Exodus."

"Before he gets to the Zohar and Zarathustra, we will have to remove him first."

Alexander gave a nod. "Noted."

"What will you do next?"

"I am thinking of watching the demonstration tomorrow."

"You know that KOS-MOS is bound to lose to the new Omega."

"It is fact, yes. But I also would like to sniff around the T-Weapon Project."

"T-Weapon. Vector's latest secret project."

"If you can't even get to the files, might as well try a more direct approach."

"That is expected of you. I am leaving."

"If KOS-MOS is to be discarded, they will recover her. When that happens..."

Jon turned around. "...I will help them."

Alexander is still playing around and will go under stealth mode for a while.

**NEXT:** Jon Antilles will create a wanton mess of destruction i.e. he will be the main man.


	4. Chapter 4: Anomaly of The Universe

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

Nim Maj: No. Jon Antilles do not have any relation to Wedge Antilles. The real Jon Antilles was a rogue Jedi Master who participated in the Clone Wars. I purposely made my Jon Antilles share the aura of mystery like his more established namesake. You can look for more info at Wookiepedia.

EXTRA long chapter to make up for months of hiatus. Forgive me.

**Chapter 4: Anomaly of The Universe**

KITT and E1 were watching old movies when Alexander suddenly interrupted.

"KITT. I need you and E1 to make a fake ID for the CAT facility."

"Understood. E1 will handle the database update. What name do you wish to use?"

"Anything. As long as it's not my other used alias."

"Very well. Creating identification for Consolidated Advanced Technology Testing Ground. E1, please put this name in the Federation's database."

E1 whirred in acknowledgment.

"Identification had been created. Do you want me to send it to you now?"

"Please."

After a moment, an ID card appeared in Alexander's hand. He looked at it with a smile.

"Michael Knight, huh?"

"Do you like it?"

"I guess. Feeling nostalgic?"

"You can say that. Yes, I am recalling my memories from our time together. Some part of you reminds me of him, Alex."

"Hmm...if you say so. I just need to create a good illusion to cover my appearance. Things will get hectic soon. Make sure you keep tabs on me the whole time."

"I will, Alex."

"I'm counting on you. Blaze out."

* * *

Shion and Allen were making their way towards CAT Testing Ground. They were riding on a cab when the former spotted Jon Antilles standing on the side of the road.

"Stop! Please stop for a while." Shion said, almost screaming. The car stopped.

"Chief?"

"Wait for me, Allen."

Shion got out of the cab and approached Jon. "Jon!"

Jon raised his head slightly, revealing only his mouth. "Miss Uzuki. What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that. Are you here on a mission?"

Jon simply grinned. "More or less, Miss Uzuki. But for now, I will be waiting here. My...partner is already inside. I will cover him if anything happens."

"I see."

"I think you should be on your way, Miss Uzuki. The driver there is getting impatient."

"Oh! I almost forgot. See you later, Jon!"

Jon gave a nod as Shion hurried back into the cab. Allen glanced at the hooded man then Shion. She blinked.

"What is it?"

"Is he your friend?"

"We just met but yeah, he's a friend. Mysterious as some people put it but he's dependable."

Allen raised his brows as they approached the facility.

* * *

Alexander Darkblaze, under alias Michael Knight was making his way towards the room where the mysterious T-Weapon Project suppose to be. He altered his face through The Force to give the appearance of man in his late 30s, with blue eyes and auburn hair.

"The person in charge is Roth Mantel. Rather mysterious name..."

Suddenly, a voice from behind interrupted his thoughts.

"You. What are you doing here?" a young man with glasses looked at him suspiciously.

"Ahh. You must be Roth Mantel." Alexander gave a confident reply. "I'm Michael Knight. I was sent by the event coordinator to have a glance at your project."

Roth narrowed his eyes. "Why now?"

"Because some higher ups have already expressed interest in it. To remove the KOS-MOS Project, we need an equally efficient way in dealing with Gnosis."

"I assure you, Mr. Knight. Our project, T-elos will far exceed their expectations."

"I can't tell them just like that, Mr Mantel. I just need the basic data on the project. They're not into those technical details."

"Hmm. Very well. Let's go inside. You're interested in what she looks like, I presume."

"Thank you."

With that, they went inside. He saw no one inside the dark room.

"It's rather gloomy in here. Where are the rest your staff?"

"Oh, they're having a break as I will have the final look on her. Please wait. I will need to get the data from the computer."

Roth went over to his terminal, staring at 'Michael Knight' suspiciously as he made his way towards where T-elos' pod. Alexander looked over at the small window to see her face and was shocked to see a face that was the same as KOS-MOS'. T-elos suddenly opened her eyes and Alexander purposely stepped back in surprise.

"Hey, is she sleeping? I was sure she looked at me just now."

Roth checked the timer near the pod. "Hmm. Her maintenance is over. She probably just woke up."

He then handed him a circular disc. "This is what you requested, Mr. Knight. I hope it's helpful."

Alexander accepted. "Thank you, Mr. Mantel. You just saved my head. Otherwise, you'll see my name in the unemployment list."

"You're welcome. If you'll excuse me, I will have to do some final check on T-elos."

"Yeah sure. I'm leaving. Thank you again."

Roth gave a nod as Alexander quickly left the room. "To make her look like KOS-MOS. That's insulting..."

* * *

Shion was following Allen to the demonstration area when a man bumped her shoulder. The auburn-haired man looked at her and smiled. "Apologies." He said.

Shion nodded and smiled but not before glancing at his identification. The man hurriedly walked away. "Michael Knight? I think I've heard that name before..." she thought.

* * *

Alexander smiled to himself after his encounter with Shion. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked KITT through the communicator.

"Yeah. I just want to see her face, that's all."

E1 chipped in with his usual tone. Alexander couldn't help but smile. "She's grown up, old friend. With what had been happening in the past year, she's now stronger."

"But I fear that she will lose herself as the crisis goes on." KITT said.

"She will, KITT. But she will also become stronger because of it. The Force will always be with her."

* * *

Jon was still standing on the roadside, next to an ice-cream seller. The elderly man stared at him and then scooped some ice-cream before passing the cone to him.

"Don't tell me you don't feel hot standing out here, young man. On the house."

Jon stared at him then the ice-cream. He flashed a smile.

"I feel nothing to be honest but I accept this generous offer. Thank you." He took the ice-cream cone and licked the top.

"You're waiting for someone?" the old man asked.

"More or less, yes."

"You sure you're alright standing there?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you. Are you sure this is the right place to sell? I can only see cars passing by here."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I like this spot. It doesn't look good at the moment but the view during sunset here is amazing."

"So, you only come here to see the sunset?"

"Yup. My late wife liked it here. Whenever I see it, I can feel her presence next to me."

"I see. I guess I have to leave for a while. My joints need the exercise. Thank you again for the ice-cream."

"It's a pleasure, young man. Do come here again."

Jon smiled and nodded before walking off.

* * *

Alexander doubled back to the demonstration site after relaying the information to Doctus. He noticed Shion and Allen were already there. He smiled to himself and took his place at the corner of the room. Moments later, the announcement echoed throughout the area.

"We will now begin the start-up test in mock battle performance of the new model of anti-Gnosis humanoid fighting system. Now for this test, we will be using the mock battle form. Limiting output to 36% to normal."

One of the floor tile raised up to reveal T-elos in revealing black outfit, almost similar to KOS-MOS first armor. Shion was shocked, to say the least.

"Are you getting this, KITT?" The Jedi whispered.

"Yes Alex. Commencing record."

"Good. I want you to calculate the difference between her and KOS-MOS as soon as the demonstration ended."

"Understood."

Suddenly, Gnosis flooded the site surrounding T-elos. Alexander whistled.

"That's a copious amount of them."

"It seems these are the same types of Gnosis that you encountered in Proto Merkabah 18 months ago."

"There are some difference. Vector must have did something to them."

"As in evolving them and before cloning them?"

"I prefer the term 'mass production'. But yeah, that is most likely the theory. Let's see how will this weapon fare against them."

The Gnosis started off with a rain of laser beams on T-elos. The place where she was standing was damaged but not her. Then, they ganged up on her. T-elos was still unaffected. She then unleashed a wave of powerful energy that knocked back her assailants. T-elos then went for the offensive. She locked-on all her targets before exploding them. Then a larger Gnosis appeared, hovering above her. T-elos ignited her blade from her left hand before attacking her adversary with high speed and deadly accuracy.

"Amazing speed. Probably faster than KOS-MOS."

"Indeed. According to early calculation, she is at least three times faster and stronger."

"At least, huh. Oh, there's Roth Mantel."

Roth Mantel, T-elos' Chief Engineer was talking to several important figures at another tier. "You have anything on him, KITT?"

"I'm not able to find anyone with that name. Not until three months ago. Even that data is not accessible."

"More mystery by Vector, huh?"

Alexander the turned around and left. "You are not waiting until KOS-MOS is done?" KITT asked.

There was no reply from him. "Alex?"

"It will hurt me even more should I stay, KITT." he finally replied. "I...Shion and I put a lot of effort into her. I would like to think that KOS-MOS is the best contribution I can do for mankind. I will not let that thought betray me. Never."

"I understand, Alex. What is your next step?"

"I'll take a look here and then hang around the city for a while. A time off is in order."

"Understood. E1 and I will inform if there is anything important happened."

Using his stealth aided with The Force, Alexander went on to explore every inch of the area and remembered the paths that he might need to use. Soon, he came across a giant blast door that he couldn't go pass by.

"Hmm...Weapons Research and Development? I can blast my way in but then I'll cause a commotion."

He breathed in before sighing. "Nevermind then." He went back to the main area. The test already ended by the time he arrived. He went past by the demonstration room and entered the next room he saw. He smiled upon seeing a familiar face. It was Juli. She was talking to a relatively young boy. His hair was long but was tied to the back. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants and he was walking around in barefoot.

Juli looked up at him, giving a warm smile. "Yes? Anything I can help you?"

Alexander decided to call off his disguise, surprising Juli. "Alex!" She gasped but then quickly covered her mouth. He smiled as he held her in a tight embrace.

"Juli, I'm back. Have you been a good mother?"

Juli couldn't hold back her tears any longer, sobbed. "Welcome back...Alex...my mentor..."

Alexander pulled away, taking a careful look at her. "You're working hard, I see."

Juli smiled. "Couldn't hide anything from you. Yes, I've been busy lately."

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at the boy.

"Oh, this is Abel. He is...the pilot of the new Omega."

Alexander took a while to register that statement. "This boy...Omega..?"

"I know it is hard to believe but that's the fact. I've been taking care of him for months now."

"I see." He knelt down in front of Abel. "Hey Abel. I'm Alexander. Friend of Doctor Mizrahi here."

Abel stared at him. Without blinking. Then, he touched his face. The Jedi felt the coldness on his cheeks.

"You...will fulfill what do you wish to do..."

After saying such statement, he left the room. Alexander raised his brows. "What's with that?"

"Odd. He rarely speaks to others." Juli remarked.

"Odd indeed."

"Alex, does Shion knows that you're here?"

"No, I'm not planning to reveal myself to her and the others. Not yet. But at least, you and Helmer are the first to know."

"Where have you been, Alex? We couldn't find you anywhere. As if you already left this part of universe."

"Well, that's not far from the truth. I was with Scientia all this while."

"Scientia? Then you..."

"Yeah. I worked with Doctus."

Juli breathed a sigh of relief. "I know you're watching us from somewhere, Alex. You will never let this crisis pass by."

"And you know way too much about me." The Jedi countered with a smug.

"That's because you haven't changed at all. You will never leave your job half-done."

Hearing that, Alexander chuckled. "Heh. You're right, Juli. I will not abandon my friends and those that I cared until this whole thing ends. I hate to have loose ends before I return to my own world."

"Your world..? I see...you have found a way to go back..."

"Well, I'm not sure how I would return there but The Force keeps showing me all these strange visions happened from my world. It's more like an assumption."

"I see..."

"I have to go now, Juli. With KOS-MOS lost to the Omega, I'm sure she's already in the discard list by now."

"You...will get back KOS-MOS?"

"No. But I will send someone to do it. She is necessary if we are to rescue Matthews and his crew. Goodbye Juli. Take care."

Alexander planted a kiss on his former student's forehead before putting back his Michael Knight disguise. Juli blushed slightly. The Jedi winked at her.

"I'll see you again. Later."

He left the room as Juli tried to regain her composure. Then, she smiled. "He never change."

* * *

Back in Möbius Hotel, Shion sent Doctus the footage of T-elos' demonstration footage via video feed.

"So, this is the footage from the T-weapon demonstration? You've got guts recording secret government information right out in the open. I bet you could earn a pretty penny if you became a GNN reporter." Doctus sarcastically said.

"Stop joking and take a look at it. Do you think you can extract any data from this footage?"

"Not right away. I'll need some time. But from early observation, it is what like my agent had said."

"Agent? You mean Jon?"

"No, I have another agent. Earlier, he managed to record this demonstration from a different angle. He also managed to obtain some general data of the T-weapon as well. I'm sending it to you. It might be useful."

"Thanks. But please investigate more. This T-weapon and on unknown developer are the core of the government's project. I'm sure we can find all sorts of things once we start poking around."

"So, you think Vector is involved in this as well? But they canceled KOS-MOS' development, right? Aren't they being a little roundabout?"

"True. But the way T-elos looks, I can't believe Vector isn't involved. Something we know nothing about is happening quickly."

"All right. Leave it to us. Also, there was something interesting in the data from the other day."

"Is it information about my father?"

"No, we haven't found that yet. But we did find a keyword: Canaan."

"Canaan? You mean, that Canaan?"

"No, not the Realian. We think it's a name of some program or system used for observation or investigation."

"Canaan…"

"We don't have the details on its objective, but one thing is clear, Vector has been using this "Canaan" for over one hundred years to search something."

"Can you find out some more about it?"

"We can, but it'll cost extra."

Shion was startled. "What? You're going to charge for it?"

"Just kidding." Doctus said with slightly amused look. "It may have something to do with that Realian, so it's on the house."

With that, the communication ended. Shion decided to look at the data she received from Doctus.

"T-elos...Allen is right. She is a more complete version of KOS-MOS. Not simply a copy."

* * *

chaos and Nephilim were sitting on a ledge overlooking the city of Fifth Jerusalem.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her." the mysterious girl said.

"I know." chaos said assuringly.

"The truth is too hard for Shion right now. If she let it pass without knowing, it would be so much easier." mused Nephilim.

"Learning the truth doesn't always lead to happiness. They might even be better off if they live without it. But sometimes, the truth seeks you out. I think the fact that Shion is here is telling us that. She must learn the truth."

"Maybe so. But it's only a matter of time before Shion's condition-"

"What if that's inevitable? My existence and yours…may be an inevitable part of this world where all things flow to a certain point. If our reason for existing is that we are meant to exist-"

"I don't think there's only a single future. A single human thought can change the world. You're the one who taught people that."

"What I can do is limited. I still don't even know how I should use this power. Why am I allowed to exist?" chaos argued, looking at his hands.

"chaos..."

"I want to believe in the existence of order born from discord. That's why I'm with them."

"Our believe in existence maybe different but we have the same goals, do we?" another voice said.

They were surprised as they saw Alexander, back in his Jedi uniform approaching them slowly in mid-air.

chaos couldn't help but smiled. "Alex..."

He landed gently near them. "Soon, everything will come to an end." he said.

Nephilim gave a nod.

"It's been a while, Alex." chaos said.

"Yeah. I only come here to see you two."

"You've changed. Slightly." chaos noted.

"Oh, where?"

"You have grown stronger..."

"I...want to beat Exodus before I fulfill the prophecy Nephilim shown me. I don't want to lose anyone. Not anymore."

Nephilim approached him closer. "Alexander Darkblaze. The Savior. The one who connects this world to his..."

Alexander raised his brows. "Me? Savior? I can understand that. But what's with me being the medium that connect worlds?"

"Alexander. Both worlds are coming to their end. And only you have the power to save them. Once this world is saved, the path to your world will be revealed by the Zohar."

The Jedi took a while to digest what the girl said. Then, he grinned. "If you tell me this a year ago, I'll probably laughed. But now, I believe you somewhat."

* * *

Back at C.A.T. Facility, Juli and Canaan were having a discussion through video on how to rescue the Elsa.

"I also have information regarding the Elsa. In order to break through that hypersphere, we will need output on the level of the phase transfer cannon equipped on Omega." The Realian stated.

"That's not going to happen." Juli replied. "We can't use it considering how unstable its systems are. And besides, Dmitri would never authorize it."

"Then breaking through that hypersphere is impossible with current Federation technology." Canaan flatly said.

"You mean we'll have to give up on rescuing the Elsa?"

"No, I just said it can't be done with Federation technology. According to my database, there is another weapon capable of breaking through it."

"Another weapon?"

"KOS-MOS' Tertiary Weapons System." he suggested. "She is capable of the same output as an E.S. So she may be able to break through."

"KOS-MOS is already slated for disposal, so it's just as unlikely as your first suggestion. Is your situational analysis capability defective? How are we supposed to equip her with her Tertiary Weapons System…and send her to that region of space?"

"With all due respect, you are the one who is unable to analyze the situation, Dr. Mizrahi. That freighter infiltrated a region of space under martial law for an illegal expedition. Officially, it doesn't even exist. If you want to rescue something that doesn't exist, you'll have to take a certain amount of risk."

"You mean-"

"Yes. KOS-MOS has already been thrown out. That doesn't mean we can't reuse her."

Juli went silent for a while, thinking of what Alexander said earlier. "You certainly don't think small, do you?"

"I was designed specifically for such objectives."

"At least someone else shares the same thought as yours." She said with a smile.

* * *

Margulis was kneeling in front of the bright light that represents Cardinal Heinlein, the true leader of Ormus.

"What did you say?" the Chief Inquisitor questioned the command he received.

"I said to abandon it. Did you not hear my words?" the enigmatic voice echoed.

"Pardon my words, but Omega was originally ours. How can we abandon it? Your Eminence, please, order its recovery."

"There is no need." Heinlein replied.

"Then, please, tell me why. I did not understand our retreat at Rennes-le-Château. And now this. Please, tell me your thoughts, your Eminence." Margulis asked, almost begging.

"Omega has returned to its rightful master. And I have already taken measures to deal with the Zohar Project. There is no need for you to interject, Chief Inquisitor."

"Its rightful master? Are you saying that it did not belong to us? That's the first I've heard of it. In fact, fifteen years ago, on Miltia, I-"

"Know your place, Margulis. Do you intend to let your desire overcome you and destroy your faith, like Sergius?" the enigmatic voice said with more authority.

"N-no, of course not, Your Eminence. My apologies."

"You sound tired, Margulis. Rest for a while. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Eminence."

"Margulis, everything is God's will. There is no need for concern. Do not question. Do as I say, and all will be well."

* * *

In Möbius Hotel Room 701, Shion and Doctus were having discussion once again about T-elos and Roth Mantel.

"I watched that footage. It's certainly astonishing. Better recording angle I might add."

"So, did you find out anything?"

"We did some research on T-elos, but we found no relevant information in any database. Everything from its official project proposal to the budget is a complete blank. Save from the data I gave you, of course."

"What about his supporters? Did he erase everything about him in order to preserve secrecy?"

"No, no records ever existed in the first place."

"How is that possible? It's being used by the military."

"Beats me, but that's the truth. But, you know, if he's clean on the surface, he's probably dirty as hell deep down. Hey, is it possible to transfer KOS-MOS directly through the U.M.N.?"

"No, all advanced AI devices, including KOS-MOS, need a U.M.N. tube for transport. Basically, they have to go through the hyperspace or it will damage their functions. In other words, some sort of ship is necessary when moving one. Why do you ask?"

"Well, about a week ago, a Dominic transport ship affiliated with the Hyams company, docked at Fifth Jerusalem's 47th port. When I checked its cargo records, I found something interesting. At the time of docking, the port's mass detectors recorded a total mass of 3751 tons. But at the time it left port, it was 3750.79 tons. The Dominic has a regular crew of three. This weight difference wasn't caused by people. In other words, these records show that something must have been taken off the ship. Normally, any cargo unloaded into the container terminal, even if it's a government secret, has some sort of record registered. But this time..."

"...there was no record."

"Right. What's the mass of the bare minimum equipment required to maintain KOS-MOS?"

"Hmm. It depends on the type of frame she's using, but probably around 200kg...ah!"

"That may be the missing piece. Assuming it wasn't constructed on Fifth Jerusalem."

* * *

Later that night, Jon Antilles was at the park overlooking the city. Though he was capable of traveling freely and unobstructed, he rather do it in the virtual world of UMN. He constantly found backdoors and various loopholes he could exploit for Doctus to get whatever she wants. Also, the thoughts of being chased down by security programs and to an extent, Gnosis, thrilled him. He smiled slightly.

"Guess I am no longer able to that anymore now..."

"Jon..?" a familiar voice called out.

Jon turned around to see Shion and Allen. He smiled at them.

"Miss Uzuki, Mr Ridgeley. Are you two looking for fresh air?"

Shion nodded. "Me and Allen will have our dinner here."

"H...hey. How do you know my name?" Allen asked curiously.

"I have my ways. Forgive me. I am Jon Antilles. You may call me Jon. Miss Uzuki and I have crossed paths many times before. Hence, this is just another coincidence."

Shion raised her brows. Jon walked towards her slowly. "Alexander Darkblaze. This name is familiar to you?" he said.

Shion gasped. "Alex..? Of...of course. He's my former colleague at Vector and a close friend."

"I see. I just want to inform you that he is still alive and well."

"Wait. Where is he now?"

"He...is doing his part in this crisis. As all of us are doing at the moment."

Shion tried to hold back her tears but unable to do so. "Alex..."

Allen held her gently to prevent her from falling. "Chief, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Allen. And you too, Jon for telling me."

"My pleasure. Keep walking the path you have chosen. You will see him."

Then, he waved gently. "Good night." he said before leaving the area.

Shion was still in tears after hearing the news. "Alex...I'm glad..."

* * *

Alexander was back in the cockpit of AMWS Galaxius as the sleek jet was hovering in stealth mode not far from Durandal.

"As you expected, they decided to scrap the KOS-MOS Project." KITT informed him after scouting throughout the UMN.

"And they," Alexander pointed to the red ship. "will bust her out. They need something special to open up that barrier-thing."

"And we need her for that if my guess is correct."

"Right. Even with Scientia's technology and resources, they couldn't produce something that generates output enough to open a dimension barrier."

A question popped from E1 on the screen. The Jedi smiled. "They don't need my help, E1. At least not for now. Still, Jon will back them up when needed."

Another question came up. "I want to meet them too, old friend. But now that Exodus is back, I can't simply walk in and say hi. I know he is watching me. Somewhere, somehow."

* * *

In the Gedalya region not far from the Holy Landmass, Sith Lord Darth Exodus was silently meditating. He has been in the same stance for days, expanding his dark thoughts throughout the universe. So far, he only sensed Alexander's presence but unable to pinpoint his location. Instead, he kept a close watch on Shion whom he knew his nemesis cares for her deeply. He managed an evil smile.

"She and her companions are what I need to lure him out."

* * *

The next day, Shion made her way to the Durandal for a meeting with her friends.

"Durandal...it's been a while."

"Hey, Shion! You're looking well!" A familiar voice knocked her thoughts. It was Jr. He was wearing a different set of clothes from last time but still retained the elegant and swashbuckling style.

She then turned to the observational Realian, MOMO. She too, wears a different uniform to match with her matured age. Shion felt as if MOMO had actually grown over the year.

Ziggy, formerly known as Jan Sauer. Still a man with few words. He simply gave a nod to greet her.

"Looks like you're all doing good, too." Shion finally said.

"Shion." A voice that is very familiar to her. She turned to the man standing not far from the group. Jin Uzuki, wearing a combination of green-white robe. He also retained his calm disposition. As usual, Shion sensed very little familial feeling from him.

"Jin? That's right. I completely forgot you were with them."

"Is that any way to greet the brother you haven't seen in a while?" the older Uzuki frowned. "Everyone else is here. You know, you really should be a little more punctual-"

"Yes, yes. Everyone's here now, right? Let's get started." Shion cut him off.

Jr. laughed at the siblings. "Ha ha ha! You haven't changed a bit, Shion. Juli and the others are waiting. This way!"

Shion gave a nod. "Right. Before that, I would like to take a little detour..."

* * *

The door slid open as Shion entered Alexander's room in the residential area. The layout was the same but cleaner than the last she seen a year ago.

"Shelley was the one who cleaned up the place." Jr. said from behind.

"I see."

"Blaze left the access codes in our general messaging system. We only found out a few days after he left."

"Is that so..."

Shion pulled out the Heart of The Force. The crystal blade illuminated in soft red glow, as if it was feeling sad. She smiled.

"Feeling sad, huh? Your crafter bestowed on me such a great creation. I always wonder why..."

The blade glowed brighter. Shion smiled. "I see. He believes in me. You believe in me. And I should return that feeling."

The crystal sword returned to its transparent form. Shion sheathed it inside her MWS. "I'm done." She said to Jr.

* * *

The group meet up at the bridge. Juli, Allen, Mary and Shelley were waiting.

"Shion, have you heard about KOS-MOS?" Juli said to Shion.

"KOS-MOS? No. What's going on?"

"Committee Member Mizrahi, I'll tell her. Chief, they've decided to scrap KOS-MOS."

"Scrap?" Shion gasped. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid it's true. They made the decision yesterday." Juli grimly said.

Shion shook her head, couldn't believe what she heard. "KOS-MOS…"

"I understand how you feel, but there's no time to get depressed. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and then make a decision." Juli said with determination.

Shion could only managed a mumble. "Hm?"

"First, take a look at this."

Juli activated a screen that showed the landmass.

"What is it?" asked Shion.

"It's a hypersphere that appeared during a battle with Ormus. The Elsa was swallowed by it." Jr. said.

Juli gave a nod. "Right. And now, this hypersphere is beginning to shrink. It'll likely continue to shrink to Planck-scale size and then disappear from this dimension."

"What will happen to the Elsa?" Shion said, staring at the landmass.

"At this rate…it will be taken into phase space along with the hypersphere. If that happens, it'll be impossible for us to rescue them. If we don't break through this hypersphere, we can't rescue the Elsa."

"But weapons on the Durandal or E.S.s don't even make a dent." Jr. added.

"The surface of that hypersphere is connected to imaginary space. Ordinary attacks are useless against it. Its only weak spot is a part called the Klein Point. If we can pierce that point with a high-output weapon and reverse the space, then perhaps."

Jr. shook his head in confuse. "You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell can we do that?"

Shion's eyes lit up. "Oh! KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS's phase transfer unit!"

"Exactly. KOS-MOS's Tertiary Weapons System may be able to break through that hypersphere." Juli stated.

"But KOS-MOS has been slated for scrap. How are we supposed to do this? Besides, there's no way we'll get permission to use the Tertiary Weapons System." Allen stated the worst possible situation.

Shion pondered the situation.

"Yes, that's why I've gathered you all here. KOS-MOS is currently awaiting disposal inside the Zohar Project facility." Juli said to the rest of the group.

"You're planning to steal KOS-MOS?" Ziggy asked, managing to get where Juli was going.

"There's no other way to rescue the Elsa. I'll guide you during the infiltration, but it'll still be dangerous. It'll be up to you to decide."

After a brief pause, Shion nodded.

"All right. I'll do it. I can't just abandon the Elsa's crew, or KOS-MOS."

"Shion!" Jin unexpectedly said.

"Yeah, I guess if we do them a big favor now, we'll be able to make use of it later." Jr. added.

"Then it's settled. We don't know how long the hypersphere's shrinking will last. We need to being immediately. We move tonight."

"Right. Let's get ready and-" Shion suddenly felt dizzy.

Allen noticed her. "Chief, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine-"

Jin was worried. "Shion?"

Shion collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Inside the waste disposal area deep inside the CAT Facility, KOS-MOS was sitting idly, deactivated and waiting to be disposed of. The dark and gloomy area suddenly brightened by the appearance of Alexander. The Jedi stared at the being he helped to create. His heart felt heavy as he looked at her immobile state. He knelt in front of her and held up her right hand. Then, he stared deep in her dark eyes.

"KOS-MOS, if you do have heart and soul, I know you can sense me deep inside. I just want to ask you to believe in Shion as she believes you. She will come for you like you always come for her. Rest as much as possible because there will be a lot trouble we have to go through."

He let go of her hand and stood up. "We'll meet again, KOS-MOS."

With that, he disappeared in the gust of wind that mysteriously blown in. As soon as he left, KOS-MOS' eyes turned blue and blinked momentarily.

* * *

After recovering from her recent collapse, Shion made her way to the space port with Juli.

"Are you feeling all right?" the latter asked.

"Yes, I just needed some rest. I feel great now."

"I envy you."

"Hm?"

" I think anyone would. You've been true to your beliefs after you resigned from Vector after the Gnosis terrorism."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not even really sure, myself."

"And here I am, still doing the same thing I always have done. Not asking or thinking whether what I am doing is right or wrong."

"Are you regretting your participation in the development of Omega?"

"Maybe. It's a weapon with absolute power and no clear objective. And yet, I'm participating in its development so I can prove myself to society. To clear the shame from the name, "Mizrahi.""

"Do you think KOS-MOS's very existence is dangerous, too?"

"Shion, KOS-MOS isn't a weapon. It's probably strange for a scientist to say this, but I have a feeling that KOS-MOS possesses something very important."

"Something important..."

"Unlike the human-based Realians, KOS-MOS is composed entirely of machines. How much real difference do you think there is between the bundles of protein that makes us, and the machines that compose her? We're both a wave that make up this universe. The only difference is the

number of ripples. I think if we have hearts and minds, then it's evident that she would have them as well."

"Do you think KOS-MOS possesses a heart?"

Juli raised her brows. "Isn't that what you wish?"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"I don't know what your thoughts and intentions were when you built her, but no matter what happens, I want you to believe in KOS-MOS. And more than anything else, you must believe the person who built her, yourself. That's your duty as her creator. I'm sure Alex felt the same way."

"Alex...how was he back then?"

"The same as he is now. Always in control. Always expecting the unexpected. Always believe and trust in people around him. I was always brash and somewhat rude back in the day. The lecturers virtually gave up on me until he came along."

"I cannot imagine you being...a delinquent."

Juli chuckled. "I know. But I was. And Alex kept on believing that I will change and I did. He asked me to change for my daughters' sake. I laughed it off. Years later, I had Sakura and now MOMO. I'm grateful to have met him. I hate to think what would happen if I never changed my way."

"I see. Wherever he goes, he will always help when needed."

"And then left without a trace." Juli mused. "He will go wherever he needed to go. Without constraints. Oh, look at the time. I have to go and and get ready."

Juli then left the scene for the elevator. Moments later, Jr. and chaos appeared.

"Did Juli head back to the facility?" asked the URTV.

Shion slightly nodded. "Yes, she said she's going to get things ready for our infiltration."

"Okay. We should get started, too. There's not much time. Stock up on anything you'll need."

"Let's meet in the lobby of Shion's hotel. We won't look suspicious meeting in town, and it's close to the facility." chaos suggested.

"Is that okay with you, Shion?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Okay. Let's get moving!"

* * *

Later that night, the group gathered on the roadside not far from the facility.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Jr.

"The main gate is sealed, isn't it?" chaos added.

"Don't worry. We can get in by using the mono-carrier below. We'll also use the transporters within the facility. As for the route, first we'll head from deck number two to the exercise area. Past that is a transporter on deck number five. That'll take us to the research wing where KOS-MOS is." Allen replied.

Miyuki nodded. "Right! Just leave the rest to me! I've got something up my sleeve just in case we get caught. And I'll even help fight against any guards we may happen to run into."

"Your job is to make sure we don't get caught. Please don't screw this up, Miyuki." Shion reminded her, almost frowned.

With that, the group laughed. It was short however as Jin sensed another presence.

Shion blinked at her brother. "Jin?"

Jin turned around. "Who goes there?"

A dark figure approached them silently. As if he wasn't walking on ground. Allen flashed a light at him. Shion and Miyuki recognized him.

"Jon!" Shion said, almost exclaimed.

"You know him, Shion?" asked Jin.

"Yeah. He's from Scientia. His name is Jon Antilles."

"I see. Apologies. I am Jin Uzuki."

"There is no need to apologize, Jin Uzuki. Pleasure to meet all of you. I am Jon Antilles. An agent for Scientia."

"Hey Jon. What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked the mysterious man.

"I come here to offer my assistance, Miss Itsumi."

"Did Doctus asked you to come?" asked Shion.

"No. But she does know what I am doing."

"So you're here on your own? Sweet!" Miyuki giggled. Jon smiled at her.

"But I can't go without approval from the rest of your friends, Miss Uzuki."

"Ohh, I'm sure they don't mind. Right?" Shion said, turning to the rest.

"I have no objections." Jin said.

"The more the merrier." Jr. added.

"Like he said." chaos said, pointing to Jr.

Ziggy gave a silent nod.

"We can get this over faster, right? So, it's fine by me." MOMO said, smiling at Jon.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." he said.

"Well, shall we go?" Shion asked. The rest gave a nod.

"I will be on the lookout from the back." Jon suggested.

"I'm with him." Miyuki added, closing slowly to his side. Jon simply smiled.

Shion sighed. "Miyuki, we need you to get around in the complex."

"Oh, c'mon. Allen knew the place better than me. I know the time when I'll be needed."

Shion shrugged. "Fine then. Allen, you'll direct us."

"Eh, fine...this way, guys."

* * *

The group made their way into the facility, taking out several security guards and drones. Jon acted like a navigator as he warned his companions about locations of securities obstacles despite his position at the back.

"Wow Jon. You're like a human radar. Your awareness is better than mine." MOMO said to him.

"I guess you can look at me that way. But I always have a good sense of awareness. To me, it's nothing." he replied.

"It is something. It's an asset. You cannot simply dismiss that." Jr. stated.

Suddenly, several guards and drones appeared several meters away and fired at the group.

"Shit! They're too fast!" Jr. cursed.

Jon suddenly appeared in front of the group. "I handle this."

A metal quarterstaff appeared in his hand. He swirled it expertly, forming a vortex and deflecting off every projectile that were thrown at the group. It went on for a while until they ran out of ammo.

"Are you gentlemen done? It is my turn."

He jumped into them and knocked everything out in record time. The drones were destroyed and the guards were knocked out.

He turned to his awe-struck companions. "This way, everyone."

They made their way further in until they came across an anti-Gnosis mecha VX-7000. The unit instantly went into battle mode as soon as they were detected.

"Hoo boy..." sighed Jr.

"This will take a while..." Ziggy added.

"I will handle this. The rest of you should proceed in finding KOS-MOS." Jon stated, taking his place in front of the machine.

"Will you be alright, Jon?" Shion asked.

"If I can handle more than dozen of Gnosis, I don't see why handling just one AGWS is hard." the mystery man added, with a smirk on his face.

Shion smiled at him. "I suppose so. Let's go everyone. Jon will catch up with us later."

The rest of the group gave a nod and ran towards the exit on the other side. The AGWS fired with its machine gun only to miss them completely because of Jon's quarterstaff. He threw it at the base of its gun arm, knocking out its aim.

"You are facing me. My friends have urgent business to attend to."

He called out his favorite weapon, the oversized greatsword he called Writhing Death. The moment he grasped the hilt, dark aura was released from it, creating a skull-like mist. True to its name, the sword screamed a manic shriek which will send shivers to anyone who hears it.

"I will make this short for you." he said.

* * *

Shion and the rest proceed deep into the complex, seeing more and more of the areas she had never thought of seeing. They boarded the elevator that will lead to the Research Wing. As it descended, it went past the floor they wanted.

"What's going on, Miyuki? The elevator went past our floor." Shion said, glaring daggers at Miyuki.

Miyuki checked her portable terminal. "What? Uh, hmm… I wonder why."

"You messed up again, didn't you?"

"No, I couldn't have. I checked it! Really, I did!"

"This isn't her fault." Jin said. "We are being lead somewhere by someone or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Where does this elevator go?" asked Ziggy.

"Oh, it's, uh… If we keep going down this way, we should end up at a large underground hangar." Allen replied.

Jr. shrugged. "So, something's down there, then, huh."

The elevator continued to descent.

"Hey, look at that!" Jr shouted suddenly.

The others looked at his direction to see the Omega Res Novae. Its towering and intimidating figure was the only noticeable thing in the area.

"That's...Omega!" Jin exclaimed.

"That thing's enormous! What the hell is my idiot father planning to do with that thing?"

The elevator stopped and they got out. They were heading towards the exit at the end of the ramp when Shion felt drowsy and was about to collapse if not because of Ziggy.

Allen turned around. "Chief?"

"I-I'm fine. I just felt—a little dizzy, that's all."

"Maybe you haven't completely recovered yet."

"I'm fine. It's nothing, really."

Shion regained her balance and tried to clear her mind. Suddenly, she saw a boy. She recognized him.

"That boy...Abel! You're Abel, right?"

Abel stared at her blankly. "Sad being, this way." he said before he left through the door beyond.

"Hey, wait!"

"Who's that kid? You know him?" Jr. asked her.

"No, but Juli said he's an invaluable member of the Zohar Project."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier, but he's the pilot of Omega. He lives in this facility. You see him around CR a lot." Allen informed.

"That boy is Omega's pilot? But why is he here by himself?"

"Maybe it's a trap?" Jr. speculated.

"Who would do that? And more importantly, why? And who does he mean by 'sad being'?"

Miyuki, who was left behind because she was trying to find what went wrong with her plans, approached the group.

"Maybe he's trying to lead us to KOS-MOS." Allen suggested.

Jr. looked at Shion. "So, you wanna follow him?"

There was a brief silence until...

"Um, I don't understand any of what you just said. What's going on?" Miyuki asked.

Shion gave a nod, ignoring her. "Yeah, there's no point in staying here."

"Hey, wait, Shion!"

The group followed Abel from corridor to corridor, room to room and stairs so stairs until they arrived at a dispose area. As they looked around, Allen tripped on something and fell. Loud crash accompanied by a moan were heard. Shion walked to him.

"What are you doing, Allen? Are you all right?"

"Ow, that hurt!" Allen was rubbing the back of his head. He felt a bulge. "Hey, what is with the ground here? Oh! Chief! L-look!"

Not far from them they saw the inactive KOS-MOS.

Shion gasped. "KOS-MOS!"

The group approached the inactive android. Shion knelt in front of her, gently touching her face, "KOS-MOS! How could they do this to you?"

"Man, I can't believe they'd trash a top security unit in a place like this." Jr. said.

Shion managed a low sigh. Jr. felt that he hit something and scrambled for reply.

"Ah, eh, uh, sorry."

"Chief, it's okay. It seems like there aren't any damages. We can reboot her right away."

With that, Shion and Allen pulled out their portable computer to begin the boot up sequence. Shion detected some anomaly in the programming.

"I don't understand. What's this task? It seems like her system was up until sometime ago."

Miyuki pulled out her own computer to check.

"Miyuki, can you tell what this is?" asked Shion.

"Uh...beats me. But I think it looks like some kind of feedback from something. I won't be able to tell without an analysis…and we don't have that kind of equipment here for that."

"All right. Then it'll just have to wait till later. Let's reboot her and get out of here. Miyuki, I'll run a stalking program against that task, so make a record of it. Ask Doctus to analyze it later."

"I'm on it!"

"Chief, I'm gonna start her up." Allen said after finishing up the reboot sequence.

She gave a nod. "Please do."

Allen activated the program and KOS-MOS slowly stood up. Her eyes flickered as she examined the area and recognized the group.

"Good morning, KOS-MOS. How are you?" Shion asked.

"Good morning to you, Shion. My drive coefficient is down by .3 percent, but everything else is running normal. There are no problems." she replied in her usual monotone voice.

Shion held back her tears and hugged KOS-MOS. "Good. I'm sorry, KOS-MOS."

"Is there something wrong, Shion?" she asked.

"No. It's nothing. I'm just happy. That's all."

"All right then. We shouldn't stay here long. Let's hurry up and get out." Jr. suggested.

"I agree." Allen added.

"I third that motion." a voice said.

The group turned to see Jon. He was smiling under the hood. "So this is KOS-MOS I heard so much about..."

Shion smiled at him. "Jon! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, Miss Uzuki. Apparently, the whole place was alerted to our...entry. And I was delayed by more security on my way here. I broke the elevator at the hangar and this will buy us some time to find our way out."

"Nice thinking, Jon." chaos complimented.

"Thank you. Now let us find a way out, shall we? Just prepare for battle anytime soon."

Shion nodded. "Yeah. KOS-MOS, can you enter battle mode?"

"Yes, any time." the android replied.

"Miyuki, move to backup and support KOS-MOS during combat."

Disappointment was all over Miyuki's face. "Why? Why do I have to be backup? I barely got to fight!"

"Your job isn't to fight, so stop whining." Shion said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." she finally said.

"Look at it this way, Miss Itsumi." Jon interjected. "KOS-MOS is just reactivated. So she needs all the support she can get. Am I right?"

Miyuki gave a thought and nodded. "Yeah! You're right, Jon!"

"Good. Let's go!" MOMO said.

The group approached a large elevator which was most likely used to transport bigger scrap.

"I think we can use this." chaos stated.

"One sec." Jr. said before checking out the controls. Then, he gave a nod. "Yeah, it's connected to the exercise area. Looks good."

Shion felt a sudden pain in her head. This caused Jin to worry.

"Shion, are you all right? You don't look well."

"What? It's nothing. I'm…fine..."

Those were her last words before she collapsed. "Shion!" Jin exclaimed as they converged around her.

Allen managed an 'Eh'. Jon looked at Shion's face. Clearly, she was in pain.

"Again..." he muttered. KOS-MOS noticed him.

Jon moved towards her. "Everyone. Please let me help."

"You can cure her?" Jin asked him.

"No." he replied. "But I can lessen the pain she's suffering."

Jin gave a nod. The hooded man knelt and swept his right arm as if he was scanning her body.

"Her pain is not coming from her body." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Allen.

"Her body is in perfect condition. It is...something else."

"Her mind?" Ziggy queried.

"You can say that. One thing I'm sure of is that an outside force is causing her this."

MOMO looked at Shion sadly. "Shion..."

Blue light emitted from Jon's palm as he tried probed into Shion's consciousness.

* * *

_In an unknown place, Shion found herself floating in the middle of nowhere._

"_Shion..." a male voice was calling to her._

"_Is that you calling me again? Who are you?"_

"_What do you seek?" the voice said, ignoring her question._

"_I don't seek anything."_

"_I want to know. To know you. To know your world."_

"_You want to know me? I want to know you, as well. Tell me, who are you?"_

"_I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO."_

_Shion gasped. "You're U-DO?"_

"_What do you desire from the world?" U-DO asked._

_Before Shion could answer, a searing white flash invaded the domain. The dark form of Jon Antilles appeared._

"_So it is you. You have been in contact with her. Causing her pain and agony." he said._

"_You are the anomaly of universe." U-DO stated. Shion was surprised._

"_What if I am? I do not care if you are the will of universe or something else. Stop causing this woman pain. Under my watch, you WILL not contact her again."_

_With that, the whole place collapsed. Jon stretched out his hand. "Come, Miss Uzuki. Your friends are worried about you."_

_Shion nodded slightly and held his hand and light washed over them._

* * *

Shion managed a moan, to the relief of her companions.

Allen was the first to react. "Chief!"

"Shion! Thank goodness." MOMO said.

"You did it, Jon!" Jr. exclaimed.

Jon and Shion smiled at each other. Despite being so close, Shion was still unable to see what was underneath that hood.

"Thanks Jon." she said.

"Anytime, Miss Uzuki. But looks like I will have to go somewhere else after we are done with this place."

Shion nodded as she stood up.

"Are you really okay?" Jin asked again.

"Yeah sorry. I'm-I'm okay now."

"We have nothing lose. Let's blow this joint!" Jr. shouted. chaos shook.

"Good grief." he said.

* * *

The group took the elevator up to the AGWS exercise area. Alarm sound could be heard throughout the place.

"I think we should be a little more faster." Jin said.

"I second that." chaos added.

Jon turned to Allen and Miyuki. "Mr Ridgeley, Miss Itsumi. Can you two keep up with us?"

"I'm lack stamina but I will do my best." Allen replied.

"Oh, Allen. You wuss." Miyuki said to her colleague. "Don't worry, Jon. I'll keep up."

"Very well. As a precaution, I'll be at the back."

"Go go go!" Jr. yelled.

With that, they dashed along the forced route towards the exit. Halfway through, a group of AGWS emerged from the hangar not far behind.

Jr. grinned. "Happy times."

"Another day at work?" chaos added.

MOMO gave a nod. Shion and Jin smiled.

Moments later, more AGWS units poured out. They were chasing Jon since he was at the back as he was protecting Allen and Miyuki. He formulated a plan and decided to go with it.

"Mr Ridgeley, Miss Itsumi. Please forgive me." he said.

"Eh?" both of them said.

Jon grabbed both of them by their waist before he dashed faster towards the ones at the front.

"Ziggy! KOS-MOS! Please catch them!" he shouted. With that, he threw both of them head first to the front. Needless to say, Allen and Miyuki yelled.

Ziggy and KOS-MOS looked at each other and nod. They stopped in their tracks. Ziggy caught Allen and the cyborg carried him with one arm. KOS-MOS waited for Miyuki to go past her by several meters before leaping in the same motion. She caught her and used her foot to land on ground. She screeched for a while until she stopped near the exit.

"Jon!" Shion yelled.

"I will hold them here, everyone. You will do what is needed. I will see you again."

Shion gave a nod. "Understood, Jon!"

"Will he be okay?" MOMO asked.

"He will, MOMO. He's more than capable of taking care of them."

"Yeah. Now we need to take care of the one in front of us." Jr. said, pointing to a ferocious looking Gnosis called Aludra Calf.

* * *

Jon was facing more than a dozen of various AGWS. He was tempted to use the Unlimited Blade Works but he had prioritize on finishing this quickly.

"Looks like I have to use that after all."

He spread his arms wide. Clouds began to darken and converged above him.

"Metal, thunder and lightning. I summon thee!"

Crackling sound echoed from above and an arc of white line strike him. He didn't felt any pain as he absorbed them. Gathering all the newly formed energy to both of his hands, he waited for his adversaries to make the first move. First wave jumped over him. He thrusted both his fists forward.

"LIGHTNING DEATH BLAST!"

A concentrated white lightning arced from his fists and annihilated not only the first wave but the rest of his pursuers. The blast hit the back of the area with a thunderous crash and followed by several explosions.

"I think I overdid it." he muttered.

* * *

After disposing the Gnosis, the group made their way back to Durandal and left Fifth Jerusalem for the Holy Landmass. Roth Mantel, chief engineer for T-elos, was watching the red ship left port. He was watching them outside atmosphere without any equipment for support. Then, Blue Testament appeared next to him.

"So, what are you gonna do with them? Are we just going to let them go?"

"That's a foolish question. As we've observed, the compass swings sharply when Shion comes into contact with KOS-MOS. The Thirteenth Key. Even without our intervention, they will reach that location." Roth replied with a smug.

"I guess everything follows the destined flow, huh. Don't tell me you knew this was going to happen from the beginning. Ooh…scary, scary."

"Scary indeed." a voice said. Both of them were startled and turned around. It was Jon. And he was holding Writhing Death.

"You must be the Jon Antilles." Roth stated.

"And you must be Roth Mantel. Or should I say, Red Testament."

"Ah. Seems that my cover has been blown." Roth said before changing to his true form.

"Tch. Another new guy, huh?" the Blue Testament asked.

"A troublesome obstacle. Nothing more." Red Testament replied.

Without saying a word, Jon dashed towards them and swung his massive blade at them. Both Testaments dodged but still got a scratch from the attack.

"Interesting." Red Testament said. "You're more than just a minor threat to us."

"Goody, goody." the other one said.

What will be the outcome of the battle between Jon and the two Testaments? Now the action will be shifted to the Holy Landmass and Alexander will play a part in it.

Please lookout for the next chap!


	5. Chapter 5: Light VS Dark

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 5: Master of Light VS Lord of Darkness**

The sword-like form of Durandal was approaching towards Rennes-le-Château. Swarms of Gnosis appeared and attacked. ES Asher, Zebulon and Reuben were assigned to defend it as KOS-MOS and Shion were preparing the phase transfer unit on Dinah.

"The differential boundary strength of the surface is 910e." chaos said after analyzing the strength of the barrier.

"Damn, you kidding? Touch that and say goodbye, huh?" Jr. replied as he pulled the machine gun trigger of Asher.

More Gnosis appeared as ES Dinah finally left Durandal.

"Gnosis? Why are they here?"

"Shion, there's no time. Head straight for the coordinates!" Jin shouted as Reuben slaughtered Gnosis in all directions.

Before Shion could reply, there was a shout from Mary on Durandal. "Unknown craft is approaching the bridge fast! Requesting backup fast!"

"WHAT?" Both Jr. and Jin shouted at the same time.

"We can't make it!" chaos added.

"KOS-MOS, can we make it?" Shion asked.

"E.S. Dinah is not capable of attaining the speed that will prevent damages to the Durandal." KOS-MOS answered flatly.

"The least we can do is try." Shion said.

"Affirmative. Directing course to Durandal."

Inside Reuben, Jin noticed the sword Denkou Tsurugi glowed. As if it was reacting to something. Or someone.

The unknown craft was Darth Exodus' StealthX. The pilot was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Earlier, he was planning to execute his plan by stealth but he was forced to show himself after he was attacked by Gnosis. He grinned and pressed the button that will launch two missiles. However, these missiles weren't ordinary as their trajectory and power were amplified by the dark side of the Force.

Seeing the missiles easily dodged all the ship's defense turrets, Shelley urged for evasive action.

"We already shifted the position just enough avoid the missiles but for some reason, they were following our movements completely!" one of the 100 Series informed.

"Do we have other option?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah. Pray until something happens." Mary answered.

Explosions can be seen outside Durandal. Jr. muttered a curse. Shion was worried about what happened to the bridge and kept the channel open.

"Mary, Shelley! Anyone, answer me!"

"We're okay, everyone." Mary finally answered. "And guess who came to the rescue."

"Huh?"

The smoke finally cleared and AMWS Galaxius was standing in front of the bridge in attack mode. The smiling face of Alexander appeared to all channels. He gave a salute and a wink. The Jedi now grew his hair and formed a neat ponytail. However, he still maintain his youthful looks way beneath his age.

"Yo." he said just that.

"Alex?" Shion asked, tears forming in her eyes while she tried hard not to cry.

"Yep. It's me...Shion. Everyone, I'm back."

chaos simply smiled.

"Goddammit, Blaze! If you're planning to come back, why don't you tell us?" Jr. said.

"Well, Little Master...it slipped my mind."

His reply brought more smiling faces to everyone.

"Very funny. Veeeeery funny." Jr. replied in mocked sulk.

"We'll have a proper reunion later. For now, focus on getting into that thing. I will deal with this one."

Shion gave a nod. "Right. Are you ready, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS activated the TWS (Tertiary Weapons System). "Initialization complete. Safety released."

"Go! I will take care of Durandal!" Alex instructed.

"Alright. Take care, Alex." Jin said before following Dinah towards the hypersphere.

"We're in range. Do it anytime, KOS-MOS!" urged Shion.

"Acknowledged."

Dinah fired but the barrier easily absorbed the blast.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Jr. yelled.

"Oh no! Even KOS-MOS can't disturb it!" MOMO said after she noted the power of the output.

"Chief, maybe this is beyond us!" Allen added the negativity.

"Just believe in KOS-MOS! It's all right. I know that she'll be able to do it!"

_Believe..._

That word echoed inside KOS-MOS and triggered something in her.

"Setting weapon deployment to maximum output!"

The TWS then further expanded into metallic wings and charged up enough power to blast through the hypersphere.

Shion smiled. "All right!"

"Oh yeah! We're going in!" Jr. said. Everyone agreed.

The 4 ES went through the hole and it closed up fast.

* * *

On the bridge of Durandal...

"E.S. craft have penetrated the hypersphere! The surface fissure has closed."

"Gnosis swarm in the surrounding space has disappeared!"

"All E.S. craft last from radar. All communications are cut off."

Mary and Shelley were speechless after hearing the information from the 100-Series.

Mary smiled. "All right! They've made it through!"

"It's too early to celebrate. The Gnosis probably vanished in order to pursue them. The real challenge starts now." Shelley said.

"I'm sure they'll manage. We just have to believe in them. But right now, we have an immediate threat in front of us."

* * *

"Alex, I have confirmed that all four E.S. craft passed through the barrier." KITT informed his pilot.

"Thanks, KITT. Did we get any damage from the missiles?"

"Yes, but it is not serious. Nothing that E1 can't fix."

E1 beeped his response. Alexander smiled. "Of course you can fix everything. But while you do that, I'll go out and greet the Dark Lord of The Sith. Inform Mary and Shelley not to interfere the upcoming duel."

* * *

Mary and Shelley stared at Alexander as he left his unit towards the surface of the ship. Darth Exodus too, did the same.

"I always wanted to see this kinda duel." Mary said with anticipation. "Pass me the popcorn!" she added. Shelley sighed and stared at the screen.

* * *

"So we meet again, Sith."

"It seems that you have become stronger than the last time, Jedi."

"True."

"But I will triumph in the end."

"Not unless I do something about it."

Exodus ignited the crimson red lightsaber and Alexander switched on his silver white lightsaber. Both duelists took the Djem So stance. Then, both jumped at each other, shouting their battle cries.

"FOR THE FORCE!"

"BY THE SITH!"

Silver and red clashed again and again, causing sparks all over the place. Attack, parry, counter and dodge. Both Force users were evenly match. Alexander attacked. Exodus parried the blow only to be attacked from behind by his enemy again. The one who attacked turned out to be an illusion the Jedi himself. Alexander landed the first blow at the back of the Sith Lord, causing a long, vertical wound. Exodus managed a grunt before he spun around, knocking the lightsaber from his grasp. Alexander tried to reached his weapon again but Exodus took this chance to launch a horizontal kick to the midsection. As Alexander was knocked away, Exodus gathered his energy and launched a wave of Force Lightning. The electrical attack hit the target, causing the victim to shout in pain. Using his willpower, Alexander managed to reduce the damage he suffered. He looked at his burnt skin. Then, he recalled his lightsaber.

"Amazing powers, Exodus. But this is not your all."

Exodus applied Force Heal on his injured back. "Don't patronize me, Jedi. The trick you've shown is not expected. I was complacent."

"Would you like to have another round?"

Exodus managed a smirk before leaping to him. Dark Side aura surrounded the area. Alexander braced for the incoming attack as he tried to control his own fear.

(Even I'm now stronger, he is still frightening.)

He raised his blade to parry the blow. Then, he twisted his wrist to disarm his opponent and managed to do so. Exodus' crimson blade was knocked away and Alexander launched a powerful Force Push with his fist. The Dark Lord groaned and pulled back his weapon as he stopped his tracks, not far from his StealthX.

"Impressive, Jedi. You are indeed a worthy opponent now."

"It's not over yet, Exodus. Come here."

"Of course it is not over. But for now, I have more pressing matters to attend."

"Tch. Running away as always. You Sith are all the same."

"Say what you want, Jedi. When the time comes, our final battle will be on Michtam. We will decide the fate of the Jedi at that time."

Alexander narrowed his eyes when he heard the name of the place. Exodus gave a smile and tugged his lightsaber on his waist.

"Become stronger, Jedi. So that I can unleash all my wrath upon you."

With that, he returned to his craft and sped away from the Durandal. "KITT?" Alexander asked.

"No signs of him, Alex. He already left this space."

"He attacked the Durandal just to draw me out."

"You are planning to reveal yourself anyway..."

"True."

"Hey Blaze! Are you alright out there?" Mary's cheerful voice echoed from his wristcom.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Mary. Open the hangar. We're going in."

"Got it."

"KITT, you go ahead. I'll...swim my way in."

"Understood. Be careful."

KITT took control of Galaxius and made his way inside as Alexander floated gracefuly, looking at the stars before his eyes fell on the landmass Rennes-le-Château.

"I wish I can help you, Shion, KOS-MOS, everyone."

* * *

Deep in the cavern on Rennes-le-Château, a figure was standing alone. Red Testament, still in his Roth Mantel disguise stared upon a casket which was belong to someone important. Then, the Blue Testament appeared.

"You sure are infatuated with her. Is it regret from the time when you still wore a mantle of flesh? Or is it because of ambition you still hold?" the man in the blue mask asked.

No answer. Blur Testament laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh, so, now you're going to use the daughter in place of the imperfect mother? The Maiden who invites the spreading Gnosis. You're one heartless bastard. And it's not like you don't know what this is going to cause."

"It is necessary for the new world. Is your cloak just a decoration?" Roth shot back.

"Hmph, I don't like the idea of that thing as the womb, but whatever. I'll give you a hand. We just need to destroy KOS-MOS, right?"

"It is beyond your power. The only one who can destroy KOS-MOS is T-elos." Roth said with arrogance.

"Oh, really? So I guess my job is to attend to the princess's little whims. Works for me. I'll lead the entourage."

Blue Testament was about to left but then he thought of something. "What do you plan to do with that guy? The one who did quite a number on us."

"Jon Antilles? He may pose a threat to our cause but we will only eliminate him if he gets in our way again."

"Hmm. If you say so."

* * *

The E.S. Asher, Dinah, Reuben and Zebulon were exploring the area above the ground, trying to find Elsa and its crew. The area was a true beauty to behold. Most of it was covered in thick forests while there seemed to be a rocky area on the other side.

"What does the scan of the interior show?" Ziggy asked MOMO inside Zebulon.

"Temperature: 18 degrees Celsius. Pressure: 0.94. Wind speed at landing point is 20 m/s. Atmosphere is 77 percent nitrogen, 2o percent oxygen with traces of argon and carbon dioxide. The air is breathable." she replied after several button tapping.

"What's the Elsa's position? Can we get in touch with the crew?" Jr. inquired.

"There's a response on the underside of the object." chaos informed.

"I'm opening the channel." MOMO said.

The happy faces of Tony and Hammer appeared on screen. "Woohoo! We're saved! We're gonna get out of here!"

"Little Master! Thank God you're here!" Hammer said in his usual whimpering tone.

Matthews showed up and shoved his crew aside. "Out of the way! Can't believe you're gettin' all excited just because they showed up."

Jr. breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys sound like you're doing just fine."

"Of course. You can't run a salvage business if you let every little setback get you down."

"Looks like there's a couple of exceptions to that rule."

"Hey! Stop goofin' around and get to your posts!" Matthews hollered both Tony and Hammer.

Jr. decided to ignore their antics. "We're on our way there now. Get the hangar ready for us."

"Roger. We'll be waiting to welcome you."

* * *

At the bridge of Durandal, Alexander received a short brief of the current situation from Mary and Shelley.

"I got the most part but I wonder why the battle for Michtam? Even Exodus mentioned it. The place is dead even if it used to be a home for the Immigration Fleet."

Mary shrugged. "That, we have no idea."

"Unless..."

Shelley raised her brows. "Unless?"

"Hm? Oh. It's nothing. I think I know why the battle for Michtam takes place."

E1 who was on his side, beeped. Alexander smiled. "Of course. Go ahead and recharge here. The ladies would be happy, right?"

"You betcha!" Mary said. Shelley gave a warm smile at the droid. "Come E1. It's been a while since the last time you stayed here."

"May I join?" KITT suddenly said from one of the terminal. "It is lonely here."

The Jedi sighed. "I hope you two don't mind having two AI for conversation."

Mary laughed. "Of course we don't. Right, sis?"

Shelley gave a nod. "They're maybe AI but their behavior and thinking are certainly beyond any other artificial lifeforms."

Alexander chuckled. "I know. I heard that a lot. Have fun with the ladies, you two."

Then, he went for the elevator. "I'll be at my room if you need me." he said before he went down.

* * *

Within the realm of UMN, Jon was meditating as he was recovering from his recent duel against the two Testaments. He was fortunate to have only his left hand severed by Roth Mantel/Red Testament. Suddenly, Doctus appeared behind him.

"So, how does it feel?"

"The wound or the battle?"

"Both."

"As far as my wound is concerned, my hand will be fully restored within an hour. As for the battle, it was not pretty. Those two possess powers beyond human comprehension and they only showed at least 40 percent of their powers."

"I see. I've heard that Shion and the others managed to breakthrough that spatial barrier. Unfortunately, Silverblade was forced to protect Durandal and was left behind."

"..."

"What will you do?"

Jon stood up. "I promised the Jedi to help them in his place. I will go there."

"Are you capable of going through the barrier? It is nasty to go there without protection."

"Do not worry about me. I will find a way."

"Whatever you say, Jon. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Red flaming wings appeared from his back as he slowly ascended. Eventually, the flames surrounded him and Jon became a flaming bird of myth, the Phoenix. He flew in the air and left the UMN into the real world for Rennes-le-Château. Doctus managed a smile.

"You are certainly a strange being, Jon. Anomaly of the Universe as U-DO had said."

* * *

"You can't escape? Why?" Jr. exclaimed upon hearing the news from Matthews.

"We haven't got a clue. Hey, Hammer!"

"The logical drive isn't responding at all. There should be nothing wrong with it since it's fully repaired and functioning normally. Anyway, I haven't got a clue." the tech wizard explained.

"If the logical drive isn't working, there's nothing we can do." Jr. said with resignation.

"Yes, as things are now..." the Professor stepped in. "...the environmental bugs will run out of resources first, and then we'll eventually run out of water and oxygen." he elaborated.

"Professor..."

"Something in this strange land must be affecting it. We'll have to go out and have a look." the old geezer suggested.

"You're certain that something in this land is causing it?" Ziggy asked.

"It's impossible to be sure, but I think it's worth investigating."

Jr gave a nod. "Gotcha. Captain, get things ready so you can launch at any time. Don't worry, we'll have you outta here in no time."

* * *

_Alexander was at the beach. He recognized the place. It was his favorite vacation spot on Mon Calamari. Not far from him, he saw a woman playing in the water. Her laughter and gentle voice piqued his interest. He walked towards her. She had long, light blue hair and a darker shade of blue for her eyes. The swimsuit she was wearing made her slender body stood out, showing more of her femininity. She was beautiful and her youthful face gave an aura of maturity. The woman turned around and smiled at him._

"_Alex, would you like to get wet?" she asked as she extended her right hand to him._

Kinda short chapter, I know. But it is necessary. Who is the woman in the last scene? If you guessed it right, keep it to yourself. Chapter 6 is on the way!


	6. Chapter 6: ADVENT

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 6: ADVENT**

Alexander suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was in his room, resting his ached body. He looked to the watch next to the bed.

"I only rest for an hour..."

He woke up in a sitting position, thinking about the dream he had.

"Beach...Mon Calamari...and a woman. Who...is she..? It can't be her..."

He thought of the woman and his heart beat faster. "Oh Force. This is getting weird by the minute."

His ramblings was interrupted by KITT through the communicator. "Alex, are you awake?"

"Yeah KITT. What's up?"

"Come to the bridge. Someone, or something is approaching Rennes-le-Château."

"Alright. I'll be there."

* * *

"Yo. What's the status?" Alexander asked as soon as he reached the bridge.

No one answered as they were too fixed on the monitor. A flaming phoenix was trying to make its way past the barrier that was protecting Rennes-le-Château.

"That thing is enormous!" Mary exclaimed.

"That's...ADVENT." Alexander said.

"Advent?" Shelley asked.

"ADVENT stands for ADvanced VEhicle variaNt Technology." KITT replied as he displayed all the relevant data on the second monitor. "It shares the same technology of an ES. This technology however was dated a hundred years ago and developed by Veritas, an anti-UMN group which would later reformed as Scientia. According to my database, there was only one unit that was ever developed. Further information was classified."

"How do you know so much, KITT?" Shelley asked.

"Easy. We were with Scientia for the past year." Alexander replied flatly.

"The phoenix is flying around the area. Its heat signature is rising above permissible level!" a 100-Series informed.

"It's ready to break in with a bang." Alexander commented.

The phoenix ADVENT managed a loud shriek as it spread its wings, generating more heat. Then, like a bird of prey, it went down at full speed and smashed into the barrier. Flares of light and explosions occurred. When everything was clear, a hole could be seen on the spatial barrier and it took sometime for it to regenerate.

"It broke in..." Mary stammered.

"Are you sure its power is the same as ES?" Shelley asked. "From the looks of it, it doesn't."

"Well, maybe their ES are not as good as that thing right now. The key thing in this are the Anima Relics."

"Anima Relics? Vessels of Anima?"

"Yeah. Once they're fully awakened its potential, the ES will become much more powerful than it is."

* * *

Shion and the rest weren't aware of the new arrival as they were exploring and navigating the labyrinth of caves deep inside the mountain. They eventually arrived at a wide area. They could see the sky and at the end of place was a door fit for humans. On the door wall there was some foreign text.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Jr. asked as he looked around.

"It looks like a cave. A very wide one." MOMO replied.

Jr. noticed the writings on the wall. "Hum? Is that Hebrew? No, maybe it's ancient Aramaic? "Behold the great..." Aah! I don't know. I can't read it."

"And, behold, there was a great earthquake: for the angel of the Lord descended from heaven, and came and rolled back the stone from the door, and sat upon it." MOMO said.

"Wow! You can read it?"

"No, I recognize it. They're exactly the same words that I've seen before. It was recorded and stored in Daddy's Y-Data."

"Mizrahi's?"

Shion detect a sudden appearance not far from them. The unidentified object fired a beam attack. "Look out!" she warned.

The three ES managed to avoid the blast. They looked up and saw Blue Testament standing on his personal ride, the E.S. Naphtali. The blue machine had a body similar to a scorpion and was equipped with various guns and long range weapons.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Don't you know it's rude to come into someone's home uninvited!" he said.

"Testament!" Jr. said.

"You! You were in the Song of Nephilim." Shion said as she remembered the events from a year ago. Where he almost killed Alexander.

"Oh, so you remember me? Well, isn't that nice. I find that rather interesting. You see, I remember you, too. I remember that you let me die!" he said before he removed the mask and cape. Shion gasped.

"But, Lieutenant Virgil! How?"

"Now don't get all sentimental on me. It's not like I've been hiding out here in this dump all this time just so the two of us can talk about old memories. Hardly! No, I've got business to attend to with your craft!"

ES Naphtali than shifted into attack mode. A robotic humanoid body raised and fired a vicious shot at them. The group evaded.

"Wait, Lieutenant! You're right! It's true th-that... that was-" Shion tried to explain.

"Like I've told you before, all your self-righteous crap makes me sick!"

The letters on the wall started to glow. "Jr.! Look at the letters on the wall!" MOMO informed.

As if they were reacting to it, the Vessel of Anima stored in each machine resonated in dark bluish light.

"Damn! It's already started." Virgil grunted.

"Wait! What's going on?" Jr. asked.

Virgil managed a laugh. "You were riding them without even knowing about that? Oh, whoops. And you're still "compelled" to ride them now, huh? Now that really is funny!"

"What are you talking about?" Shion demanded.

Moments later the reaction stopped.

"It's quite simple! That is the kind of place this is, to those Vessels of Anima that you're using."

"To the Vessels of Anima?" Shion asked, puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jr. shot back.

"Come on. You're not very bright, now, are you? Why don't you just try using your heads a little for once?"

Naphtali fired several more rounds, signaling that there will be no more conversation. "I will take your Vessels of Anima!" Virgil said.

"Lieutenant Virgil..."

"Shion, we have to fight him." Jin said.

"Jin's right. That guy is beyond help. We have to take him out. Matthews and the others are depending on us!" Jr. said.

Shion gave a nod. "Alright. Everyone, Delta Formation. Each of us will take him from each side. I will back up Jin."

"Roger." chaos replied.

"Got it." Ziggy added.

"Acknowledged." Jin said.

With that, ES Reuben took the front position due to its melee abilities. While Asher, Dinah and Zebulon took the back position. Asher started the battle with several rounds from its gun followed by Zebulon's beam attacks. While Naphtali was distracted the the shots from either side, Reuben came close and dished out several powerful sword slashes. Naphtali reeled back before firing from its laser from its gun arm. Reuben deflected the blast with its sword and the shot was split into multiple directions where they hit harmlessly on the ground.

"Nice, Jin!" Jr. said as Asher came in close with its electric shocker. The twin, fang like weapon was charged with a large amount of electricity. Jr. found and open area that wasn't covered by the armor thrust the weapon there before discharging the current inside. Naphtali was stunned for a while and KOS-MOS, inside Dinah took the chance to attack with its beam sword. Reuben followed suit and they attacked in waves, causing massive damage. Virgil grunted and groaned under intense pressure. He signaled Naphtali to unleash an attack that knocked back all of his adversaries.

"Hah hah hah, I love it. I can clearly feel your hatred." Virgil said before Naphtali charged up its power from its Anima.

"Be careful guys!" Jr. warned.

"Don't think you can avoid this!" Virgil shouted and Naphtali fired in multiple directions. The shots rained in all directions.

"KOS-MOS, can we avoid them?" Shion asked.

"Negative. We will suffer at least 25 percent damage even if we avoid most of the shots."

"I take that. We must survive this."

"Roger."

With that, KOS-MOS took the controls to avoid the raining shots. Asher, Reuben and Zebulon followed suit. By the end of the attack, all four ES crafts could barely move.

"Damn! Those lasers hit our movement mechanisms!" Jr. said.

"We are still operational but with the enemy we're facing..." Jin said with a sigh.

"Those who knows nothing, understands nothing." Virgil said as Naphtali charged its power again. "I will destroy your ES and take your Vessels of Anima!"

"KOS-MOS. Do something!" Shion let out a shout.

"ES Dinah is able to move but it is not enough to avoid the next attack." she replied.

"I don't want it to end like this..." MOMO said, sobbing.

Ziggy said nothing. He wanted to comfort MOMO but he unable to find the right words. Just when he was thinking about living and extracting revenge from Voyager, he had to face the inevitable death.

"THIS IS THE END!" Virgil shouted and Naphtali fired another wide attack that will surely kill the group.

Shion stared at it, remembering everything from her childhood until her recent memories. "Goodbye..."

Lights and thunderous boom filled the area. Shion opened her eyes. She was still in Dinah. "Am I...dead?"

"Shion, you are still alive." KOS-MOS said.

"What?"

"We're okay, Shion." MOMO said. "Someone saved us."

"Take a look at that..." Jr. said.

Shion looked up to see Jon Antilles. He was spreading his arms wide, forming a shield around them.

"Jon..?"

"Yes, it is me, Miss Uzuki. I promised the Jedi to help and I will not back down from that."

"Aww. You again?" Virgil moaned. "Don't you have enough from the beating you took?"

"One can never have enough." Jon said flatly.

"Ah well. I'll just finish you with this." Naphtali readied its guns and cannons. Jon wasn't flinching from his position.

"If you think I come here without aid, you are wrong." the mysterious man said. "Come, my Advent. Suzaku!"

A loud shriek echoed in the sky and the phoenix ADVENT, now named Suzaku swooped in to its master's side. Without warning, Suzaku launched a fire breath attack and Naphtali backed away from the intense heat. Virgil stared at the beast in awe. The flames around Suzaku died down to reveal its mechanical bird form. On its head, there was a mark ADVENT-00 while on either side of its wings, the word VERITAS was engraved.

"That isn't...AMWS." Shion remarked.

"Yes, it is not AGWS or ES neither." KOS-MOS informed. "From what Jon Antilles just said, he called it Advent."

"Ad...vent..."

"Shion, do you hear me?" Jin asked.

"Yeah."

"We have to move away. Jon will take over from us."

"I hate retreats but we have no choice." Jr. added. Ziggy gave a nod.

Jon's body slowly meld with his ride as if they became one. Suzaku emitted a loud shriek and fired multiple laser beams from its wings. Naphtali was forced to go further back. Jon saw the opportunity to end the battle and followed Naphtali before delivering the fatal attack he called 'Razor End'. Using Suzaku's sharp wing blades, Jon sliced his way through Naphtali. Virgil jumped out from his ES, shouting curses of death to Jon. Jon moved back to his friends and left his ADVENT. He gently pat its head and Suzaku chirped as if it was alive.

"Go to the skies, old friend. I will summon you when you are needed."

Suzaku gave a loud shriek once again before it flew to the sky in its flame form. Jon turned his gaze to the group. "Are you all alright?" he asked.

It took a while before anyone managed to reply after witnessing Jon's capabilities. "Y...yeah. We're fine." Shion replied.

Virgil suddenly laughed. "Heh! Well this is interesting. I guess there's just too many of you."

"Lieutenant, you died." Shion said to him. "You're supposed to be dead. So how-"

"How did I get here? Is that your question?" Virgil retorted. "Am I alive or am I dead? It doesn't really matter. That isn't even important. Then again, it's not something that I would expect you to be able to understand."

"Oh, please. Enough babbling nonsense, partner." a sudden voice from above said.

A white ES stood above the cliff. A masked man in white Testament clothing was standing on it.

"What's this? Is the new kid coming to crash the party?" Virgil asked, surprised.

"The time has come!" he said. "Or, what? Were you planning on staying here forever?"

In Asher, Jr. recognized the tone of the voice. "Th-that voice! A-Albedo?"

Virgil teleported himself next to the White Testament.

"Hey, wait a minute! Albedo! It's you isn't it? Did you forget about me?"

Ignoring Jr.'s question, he raised the Vessel of Anima from Naphtali and transferred it to his craft. Shion gasped at the sight.

"Vessel of Anima! Why? You mean you pilot E.S.s as well?"

The Naphtali broke down and the white ES left the area.

"No, wait Albedo!" Jr. called out. Then, each Anima from each ES resonated with the writings on the wall.

"What? What the hell? Damn! The E.S. isn't responding!" Jr. let out a shout, frustrated for not being able to chase them.

"Neither is mine." Ziggy said. "The energy gain is dropping. It's going to shut down!"

"Output still dropping!" MOMO added. She then tapped some buttons. "It's no good. Unable to sustain current levels!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Virgil's laughter echoed. "That's what I tried to tell you! Like I said before, that's the kind of place this is. Oh well. Good luck figuring it out!"

All four ES eventually shut down and they were forced to dismiss them.

"Dammit, we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Jr. managed a grunt.

"What did Lieutenant Virgil mean by "that's what kind of place this is"?" Shion questioned.

"I expect the answer to that question lies ahead." Jin replied, looking at the door.

"This place was a part of Lost Jerusalem." Jon suddenly said. "So, it is probably related to what had happened there."

"Jon, thanks for helping us." MOMO said smiling at him. He smiled back her.

"I just did what I must. Unfortunately, I will not be able to assist you further."

"You won't be coming with us?" Shion asked.

"I have some personal matters that need some attention, Miss Uzuki."

"I see. That's too bad. I have a lot to ask about your...Advent."

"Do not worry. You can ask Alexander for it. After all, we worked in the same team."

"Same team? You mean, Scientia?"

"Yes."

Shion suddenly remembered the man that bumped into her back at CAT Facility in Fifth Jerusalem. "Michael Knight...Knight Industries?..KITT..." she mumbled as she worked out their relation. "So it WAS him back there! He was the one that obtained the general spec of T-elos."

"That is very true, Miss Uzuki."

"The nerve of him! I swear there will be a lot to pay when I see him!" Shion said in mocked anger.

"I am sure he will. For now, I have to go. We will meet again."

Jon turned around. His flowing cloak suddenly hardened. He managed a two finger salute before flying to the sky above, using the cloak as wings.

"Damn, just who or what is that guy?" Jr. asked. "He have superhuman ability like the Testaments and he pilot a combat craft superior than ES."

"Well, he is the agent of Scientia. Beyond that, there's nothing about him." Shion replied.

"At least he's reliable." Ziggy added.

"True." Jin said. "With the ongoing situation, we need an ally with the same goal."

"He probably thinks we won't need his help right now." MOMO thought.

"That would be good." Jr. said.

"I detected Gnosis beyond this door." KOS-MOS said after scanning the area.

"Shall we...get down to business?" chaos asked.

Jr. shrugged as the others chuckled. "What are we? Bunch of Gnosis slayers?"

"That works well with me." Shion replied.

"Let's go." Ziggy said. "We won't know what will happen if we don't hurry."

* * *

The group made through the labyrinth ruins without much difficulty as KOS-MOS did the most of the work.

"R-BLADE." KOS-MOS finished the last of the Gnosis with her melee weapon.

"Good work KOS-MOS." Shion said to her. "Things would be much harder without you around."

"Thank you, Shion. I am happy to be of service."

"I never know Gnosis could exist in this place." Jr. sad as he holstered his guns.

"Well, we have to expect the unexpected." chaos said.

"We are playing within the enemy's territory, so we have to be careful." Ziggy added.

"In any case, let's go ahead." Jin said as he looked at the stairs beyond. "We don't have much time."

* * *

The group went upstairs and appeared on an area that looks like a graveyard. Jr. scratched his head, confused.

"Where are we? Did we come out on the surface?"

They looked around. "Man, how the hell can something like this be floating out in space?"

Shion gasped. "Huh! This…is…"

"What's up, Shion?"

Shion went closer to a larger gravesite area. "I've seen this place before. It's the place in my dream."

Then out of nowhere, an apparition of Nephilim appeared. "Nephilim?"

Nephilim disappeared. Shion was suddenly assaulted by a psychic attack. It was U-DO.

"Oh my head..."

"Shion?" chaos, who was behind her, asked.

The attack was about to get more intense but was suddenly cut off. Shion went back to her senses and shook her head.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

* * *

Jon was standing on the cliff overlooking the group as they went inside the tomb. Earlier, he managed to interfere and cut the wave attack from U-DO.

"This is getting more troublesome." he mumbled.

Suddenly, he felt a presence and saw Virgil AKA Blue Testament not far from him. Virgil sneered at him and summoned a specter to his side. The ghastly figure howled. Jon summoned his weapon Writhing Death. Without a word, both of them attacked.

* * *

The group made inside the tomb. Lights illuminated the area through the cracks between the rocks above. A holy cross located at the back. Nearby, there was a stone coffin.

"This is an impressive sight." Jin commenetd.

"It looks like a tomb. Are those coffins?" Jr. said.

Several coffins were lined up on the floor. They were ravaged and nothing of interest were left.

"It's empty. Did some grave robbers get to it or something?" Jr. said, thinking of the possibilities.

"I doubt there would be grave robbers in a place like this, but that is strange." Jin said.

"Jr.! Look!" MOMO exclaimed.

Jr. and Jin approach her. "What it is, MOMO?"

"This coffin has the name "Asher" on it."

"Huh?" Jr. was surprised and then went to another coffin nearby. "This one says "Dinah"? You've got to be kidding me. They're all E.S. names."

They approached closer to the cross as Shion managed to recall what this place was.

"This is the place from KOS-MOS's subconscious domain. But why is it here?"

Shion and KOS-MOS examined the cross closer. "KOS-MOS, do you know this location?"

"No. My memory contains no data regarding our current location." she replied flatly.

Shion gave a nod. "Yeah, you've never been here since you were developed."

"What does this all mean?" she thought.

"Well, seems that there is nothing here. Let's go out and find another route." Jr. suggested.

The others agreed and were about to leave when they were met by T-elos. With a swift reaction, she pulled her pistol and fired several rounds. KOS-MOS blocked them off with her barrier.

"T-elos! Why is she here?" Shion asked, surprised.

"I'm here for the Thirteenth Key. The time of awakening has arrived." the darker android said.

Her visor slid up to reveal a feature that bears a total resemblance to KOS-MOS. Her blue eyes were the only difference compared to KOS-MOS' red eyes.

"Wait a minute. What is she?" Ziggy asked, confused.

"She's KOS-MOS." MOMO added.

There was a deafaning silence. "So that's the T-Weapon?" Jr. finally said. "Someone has a twisted sense of humor, making her look exactly like KOS-MOS."

chaos looked at T-elos and sensed something within her. "This presence… But wait, she can't be!"

"A simple doll that doesn't even understand its reason for existence." T-elos taunted as she extends her left hand. "To ensure that I continue to exist as myself… KOS-MOS… I'm going to destroy you."

Her left hand morphed into L-BLADE. The group readied their weapons.

"This is unavoidable, I suppose." chaos said.

Shion nodded. "Right. KOS-MOS, full power."

"Understood. Maximizing all energy output."

* * *

Virgil was lying on the ground, defeated. His body was pressed into it as if he was flattened by a large object. He never thought he would be defeated as a Testament. He never thought someone that he looked down upon defeated him easily. He tried to get up but he was held down by an unknown power Jon had put on him.

"I'll...remember this..." he muttered.

WOOT. Jon totally PWNT Virgil. Anyways, apologies for the late update. Been way too busy with commitments and they won't stop anytime soon. To the doom mongers, I intend on finishing up this story but the updates will be late. Please bear with me on this one.


	7. Chapter 7: Light To the Past

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 7: The Light That Leads to The Past**

_Virgil sneered at him and summoned a specter to his side. The ghastly figure howled. Jon summoned his weapon Writhing Death. Without a word, both of them attacked. Jon knew this will be a two-pronged attack so he decided to take out the specter as quick as possible. He dodged Virgil's claw attack and swung his weapon at the summoned entity. The attack cleaved the specter cleanly in two. Virgil was stunned by the fast outcome of the battle. However, he quickly recovered and summoned a dozen more and they attacked Jon on all sides. Keeping his composure, he recited an incantation and within moments, hundreds of swords and blades appeared from beneath his feet. The bladed weapons then attacked the ghastly figures as if they already knew who is the enemy._

_The fast and swift counter attack from Jon created a medium sized typhoon as Jon's summoned weapons formed a wall of ultimate defense, deflecting every attack that Virgil launched on him. Virgil cursed after watching his specters are totally destroyed. Jon whistled and called off all his weapons including the Writhing Death. He suddenly disappeared from Virgil's sight and appeared in front of him in split seconds. Jon landed a powerful blow with both of his fists, sending the Blue Testament to the ground. Jon stood over him._

"_Weak." He said before he vanished from the scene._

_

* * *

_

After a grueling fight, they managed to beat T-elos. Her body was burning in the intense heat of fire. However, all is not well as KOS-MOS' sensors picked up an unusual activity.

"Is it over?" Shion asked with bated breath.

Jr. twirled his guns before putting them in the sling. "Hah! Some top-secret weapon that thing was."

"Shion. The enemy unit's output is 4.75 times higher than mine. Therefore we are at a clear disadvantage." KOS-MOS stated.

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" Shion asked, confused.

KOS-MOS put an arm across Shion. "I am going to delay the enemy unit. Please retreat immediately."

In the flame of fire, T-elos rised, seemingly unharmed.

"What the! Even after all those attacks, she's still completely unharmed?"

Without a word, both androids engaged in a one-way hand-to-hand combat. T-elos countered everything KOS-MOS used while the latter unable to cope with the power and speed of her 'successor'. At the end of the round, T-elos did a powerful 3 hit combo attack that sent KOS-MOS down on the ground. KOS-MOS barely managed to stand. She could feel her frame was on the verge of breaking down. She overwrite the self preservation directive and priortized the safety of Shion and her companions.

Jr. pulled out his guns. "We can't stand here and do nothing!"

Jin nodded. "Right."

"It's useless." a voice said and Roth Mantel appeared, surprising Shion.

"We've already completely analyzed her combat patterns." he said.

"Why are you here?" Shion demanded. "What do you mean, analyzed? Do you mean…that task?"

Roth then approached Shion. "It's probably against both of you wills, but it's KOS-MOS' fate to be destroyed by T-elos in this place."

"How can you even say that to me? Why are you and T-elos even here to begin with?"

"The answer is simple. My job is to observe you."

Roth reverted to his Testament form, surprising the group.

"T-Testament!"

"You have no time to be surprised. Your princess is losing."

T-elos used her L-BLADE to stab at KOS-MOS but the latter dodged it and delivered a powerful kick, sending T-elos crashing into the cave wall. KOS-MOS noticed Shion and the others were still nearby.

"Shion, I will only last 140 seconds with my current capacity. Please hurry."

"No way! I refuse to leave you behind, KOS-MOS!" her creator instantly replied.

KOS-MOS and T-elos went on for another round. The battle turned into a royal rumble and the cave barely holding on against every damage on its structure.

"Whoa! I don't think this place will last any longer!" Jr. exclaimed.

"We must leave this place." Ziggy stated.

"I won't leave KOS-MOS behind!" Shion yelled.

"Shion..."

"Even if we leave, the Testament won't let us go easily." Jin said, staring at the Red Testament.

T-elos managed to knock KOS-MOS away and went towards the group, specifically Shion. Jin appeared before her and prepared for T-elos' fatal blow. However, KOS-MOS appeared in time, using her left hand to hold down the death fist. T-elos managed a smirk as the arm that was stopping her started to break down. Suddenly, she sensed something was wrong. She looked down and KOS-MOS was ready to fire her R-GUN. Jr. decided to join in and the two performed a deadly rapid shots. T-elos was blown away to the far wall only to stand once again. She only suffered a minor cut on the face from the attack.

"KOS-MOS, what is the actual reason for your existence? You are nothing more than an empty vessel. How pathetic. You'll never be able to accomplish anything. Return to dust, so that I may truly…awaken!"

_

* * *

_

On the bridge of Durandal, Alexander was deep in thought until the Force screamed in his head.

"This sensation..." he muttered.

"Alex?" Shelley asked, puzzled.

"KITT, do you detect anything?"

"If you are referring to the place beyond the spatial barrier, I am sorry, Alex."

"It's alright. Dammit. The Force is telling me something bad will happen and I couldn't do a thing."

"Trust them, Blaze." Mary said. "They'll pull this through."

"They pulled off miracles many times." Shelley added. "There's no reason for them for not doing the same this time."

"Ahh, you two are right. As long as he's there to help, I shouldn't worry about it."

"Who?" Mary asked.

"The pilot of the ADVENT, of course." he replied.

_

* * *

_

T-elos sneered as she activated her main weapon. The metallic brace attached to the area above the chest started to open up.

"What is that?" MOMO asked.

Shion gasped. "A phase transfer cannon? She's going to fire it at this close range?"

KOS-MOS stepped out and braced for impact and possibly her own destruction.

"KOS-MOS!"

The pendant on Shion suddenly reacted with reddish glow. T-elos fired the cannon. KOS-MOS tried to protect herself by forming a barrier around her but the impact was too great and she was engulfed by the red energy. T-elos raised her opponent and then fired a fully charged blast. The group covered themselves from the massive explosion.

Jon was watching the battle silently, rendering himself invisible and undetectable. He was tempted to help KOS-MOS but resisted from doing so. Something was telling him to wait and watch what will unfold.

Shion was the first to react just as soon as the group recovered. She looked KOS-MOS. She was standing as if nothing happened. T-elos grinned.

"Not bad, KOS-MOS." she said. "But this is your end. Fall by my powers!"

KOS-MOS fell as soon as T-elos finished. Her frame suffered massive damage and by assumption, no longer capable for battle.

"KOS-MOS." Shion could only uttered her name. Her pendant reacted again. "But why? KOS-MOS!"

T-elos put her foot on KOS-MOS battered frame. "I AM ORDER!" she yelled, causing the cave to vibrate. Then, she stomped repeatedly, mercilessly.

"STOP IT!" Shion shouted with tears in her eyes.

T-elos was caught up in the moment and she wasn't aware someone was standing behind her until it was too late. She swiped her left arm. The man dodged the blow.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am just a passer by." he replied.

"Jon!" Shion called out.

"Kill him, T-elos!" the Red Testament ordered.

"With pleasure." she replied.

T-elos moved closer at a frightening speed and threw a powerful punch. However, Jon calmly blocked the punch with his bare hand. The T Weapon was shocked.

"Who...what are you? You're just human."

"I am not human. I am not Realian nor an android. I am just...a mass of complicated mess." Jon replied.

With that, he twisted her arm and then threw her in the air. Jon formed a ball of red energy, identical to T-elos'. Red Testament was shocked and in awe at the same time.

"Taste your own powers, T Weapon." he said before throwing it to the target.

T-elos cursed as she failed to dodge the fast attack. The energy engulfed her. Jon waited for a while before signaling it to explode. Jon turned around and faced the group.

"Hmph. Is this the limit of a T Weapon?" he said.

"Jon, you were great!" MOMO said, beaming with smile. Jon smiled in return.

"Thank you, Miss MOMO. But regretfully, she is still alive. And there are limits of how long I can last against her."

T-elos recovered after a while but not without suffering heavy damage to her body. "Frame efficiency down to sixty percent."

"Hmm. There is no decrease in power. If anything, she is getting stronger." Jon remarked.

"Hey. That can't be good." Jr. said.

"Obviously." Jon replied.

"T-elos, finish off KOS-MOS! Achieve your main directive!" Red Testament ordered.

T-elos yelled in rage before she went for KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion called out to her.

Jon suddenly sensed a new power coming from KOS-MOS' location. Light emnated from her body and the area was brightened by this power.

"This power is almost equivalent to The Force." Jon thought. Then, he turned his attention to Red Testament.

"Now, reveal yourself to us." he said. "Show us your spark of fire."

* * *

Alexander, Mary and Shelley gasped when they saw the landmass was glowing.

"What's that? What is going on?" Mary demanded.

"Unable to determine. The hypersphere had suddenly begun to contract." one of the 100-Series replied.

"KITT!" Alexander called out.

"The space is about to fold, Alex." he replied. "It is advisable for us to leave this space for a while."

"Dammit!" he cursed. Shelley was worried by the readings appeared on her screen.

"The gravity variation is too great! We'll be pulled in. We have to leave this area immediately!"

The whole area was illuminated by bright light coming from the landmass.

"Little Master, please respond! Little Master!" Mary called out as the Durandal left the Gedalya space.

"Mary, Shelley. They'll be alright." Alexander said, assuring them.

"Alex..."

"KITT, how's the calculation going?" he asked the AI.

"This process is quite taxing." he replied. "It will take a while for me to determine where they had gone to."

"If it's too difficult for you to handle, you can handover some of them to E1. I upgraded his arithmetic module recently and I would like to see the result."

"Of course, Alex. E1, please handle the second part and we'll determine the final calculations together."

E1 beeped in a cheery tone. Alexander smiled.

"Blaze, those two can do that?" Mary asked. The Jedi nodded.

"Yeah. When the analysis is done, we'll know where they go. No matter which time and place."

"Are you saying they might went to the past or the future?"

"We cannot discount those." he replied. "There are too many mysteries surrounding the UMN, Zohar, Miltia Incident and Vector. And I fear we are playing right into enemy hands."

* * *

In his office on Rhine Maiden, Wilhelm smiled on the turn of event. "It has begun. Once again, in the same place, it has begun."

"You are one slick bastard." a voice said.

Wilhelm turned to the source and the shadowy figure of Darth Exodus appeared.

"Dark Lord Exodus, I assume." the Vector CEO said.

Exodus removed his mask. "Correct."

"Our first meeting, I believe."

"I feel that I should at least meet the grand schemer of all the charade."

"You flatter me, Lord Exodus. I am merely following what god had set me to do."

"Hmm. In the end, with that great power, you're still a slave to this thing called fate."

"And what of it?"

"The Zohar and U-DO are wasted on you and your cult." Exodus then clenched his fist. "I will seize them for my own gain."

"You can try, Dark Lord. But no one will able to harness the power of the eternal ring Zarathustra beside me. Without it, Zohar and U-DO are useless."

"Do not underestimate my power, Wilhelm. Unless you move things forward, I will keep my word in getting all that I wanted."

The Sith Lord put his mask on. "For now, I will go along with your play."

With that, he vanished into dark mist and disappeared. Wilhelm smiled. "Interesting." he remarked.

* * *

Jon had no idea what happened after witnessing the light from KOS-MOS' body. What he saw was only darkness. He never bothered with it since he was 'born' from it. He eventually found a light. He went there and saw Shion conversing with U-DO. He also saw Shion's tender moments with Kevin Winnicot, KOS-MOS' former chief engineer. Then, another light washed over him and he is now standing in the bushes. He tested out his connection with UMN.

"Connection successful. I should not have problems wherever I am."

He accessed UMN only to find out that he is now in Old Miltia from fifteen years ago. He managed a grin. "How ironic."

He heard gunshots and saw a younger Virgil battling with six combat Realians. He managed to take three of them down.

"Virgil before he became Testament. He was indeed a capable soldier." Jon remarked.

The battle went against Virgil and he was eventually shot down. Jon contemplate to help, but worried that he might change the future. Suddenly, Shion and her friends barged into the battle and saved Virgil.

"Heh. I will let them handle everything here." Jon thought. "I will do what it is required."

He waited for Shion's group to leave before he walked on the path towards the mountains.

* * *

Mary yawned as she approached the main console on the bridge of Durandal. Shelley already asleep on her seat while Alexander was standing next to her with his eyes shut.

"Mary?" he said without fluttering his eyes.

"Yup. How many hours since we lost contact with them?"

"Five hours. Are you sure you have enough sleep? I can still see those bags under your eyes."

Mary punched his shoulder lightly. "Get out of here."

Alexander finally opened his eyes and smiled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

There was a short silence until Mary voiced out. "Hey Blaze. About Shelley..."

"Hm? What about her?"

"Are you still..?"

Alexander turned to the sleeping Shelley before gazing back at Mary. "She have you, Gaignun and Jr. There is no need for me to be in there."

"You still love her. Why don't you just hook up with her?"

He gave a wry smile and shook.

"I still have strong feelings for her and I might hurt her if we are together again. I don't want that. To be honest, I would never want to be here at all."

Mary managed a sigh. "You are one stubborn egg. Do you have someone else? Or do you prefer someone like me?"

She then hold his arm, causing him to slightly blush. "I got you." she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little..."

Alexander caught her in a headlock before she could escape. Then he playfully jabbed at her head. "Teasing an old man is not nice."

Mary managed a mocked groan. "Ouch. Sorry. I was just kidding."

"Sorry to interrupt." KITT's voice suddenly aired. "We completed the final calculation."

Alexander released Mary. "Wake her up." he said, looking at Shelley. Mary gave a nod.

"Good work KITT, E1."

"I am afraid the time and place will not be good on your ears." KITT said.

Shelley, who was already awake, gasped upon looking at her screen. "Are you sure about this, KITT?"

"There is no mistaking it, Shelley. E1 and I did the same calculation for the last two hours. The outcome is still the same."

Alexander sighed as he already knew the answer. "Old Miltia. Fifteen years ago, huh?"

CHAPTER END

Yeah. Late update etc. I can't help it. I have plans to have Alexander from fifteen years ago meet up with the group but I'm still working out the outcome and such. I may pull it off or I may not. Otherwise, I'll have Jon owning everyone and everything in sight xD


	8. Chapter 8: Savior's Beginning

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 8: Savior's Beginning**

After saving Virgil's life and a stunning meeting between Shion and her younger self, the group were told of the location of the Elsa. They made their way to the mountains and arrived at a small settlement. It seems empty, deserted.

"Is someone there?" Shion called out.

An old man came out from a house. "Hmm? Newcomers, eh? Don't you people get tired of harassing me?"

"Um, sir, are you in charge of this place?" Shion asked politely.

"Hm? You aren't with U-TIC?"

Jr. was offended by the statement. "U-TIC? Don't be insulting!"

"Sounds like something's going on here." chaos said.

"If you're not with U-TIC, then it's none of your business. Leave now!" the old man yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we have our own business. We must go past here." Jin said as polite as Shion.

"Past here? Hmm? Ah, have you come to investigate that ship?"

"Our friends are on board." chaos added.

"Hmm. That's not going to be easy. My granddaughter May is investigating it now, but I imagine U-TIC soldiers are already crawling around inside."

"U-TIC soldiers?" Jr. queried.

"Yes. I'll never forgive U-TIC! They took everything! All the valuable resources from the mine, the livelihood of the people who depended on it, and even the life of my son, Tesla."

There was a sudden explosion and the entrance to the mine had been blocked by the debris.

"A cave in?" asked Jr.

"No, this explosion was caused by weapons!" MOMO replied.

The old man sighed. "That's Leupold. I told that girl time and again to avoid combat."

"Leupold?" chaos queried.

"Leupold is the Auto-Tech Tesla used. Mai believes her father's soul lives on in that machine. Together with Leupold, she protects this land."

"One Auto-Tech is hardly enough to take on U-TIC." Ziggy stated.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have to go into those caves. Is that all right?" Shion asked again.

The old man gave a nod. "Should be fine. If you run into May, tell her to stop fighting and come back."

"Will do."

"I hope that man is alright." he said.

"That...man?"

"A man passed by and went into the cave earlier. Before U-TIC soldiers swarmed the place. He is young from what I can see. If not because of his cape and hood."

Shion smiled as she knew whom was he referring to. "He must be one of our friends. By the way, we never asked your name."

"Me? The name's Aizen Magus. Be careful out there. If it's too intense come back here and recover. I will help what I can."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

The group blasted their way in as they entered the cave mine. It was more like a cavern with multiple levels and long winding path making up.

"This will be quite a walk." chaos remarked.

"Be careful of U-TIC troops..." Jr. warned but unable to finish when he saw a U-TIC soldier not far from them. He was lying unconscious. Jr. came over and checked.

"He was just knocked out." he said.

"Jon..." Shion said.

"He showed us the way. Might as well follow his path." Jin suggested. The others gave a nod.

* * *

Jon easily reached the end of the cave and he felt the presence of the Elsa. He walked towards another entrance that will lead to it. A teenage girl suddenly jumped in to block the way. She was attractive with her light green hair neatly formed twirled bangs on either side. While her outfit wasn't suited for outdoors, Jon noticed some modifications made. He spotted several hidden pockets on her shirt. She wore a pair of short, tight pants with long socks and boots fitted for adventure. She was wielding a long mining hammer.

"Stop right there, U-TIC!" she commanded.

"I am not with the U-TIC." replied Jon.

"Lie."

"Are you the granddaughter of the old man?"

She raised her brows. "What did you do to my grandfather?"

"I did not do anything to him. I am merely voicing out my deduction."

"Stop lying! You U-TICs are all the same! Prepare yourself, intruder!"

Jon managed a silent sigh. "I do not wish to do battle with you, young lady. I am just passing by this area."

"Silence!"

With that, the girl jumped and brought down her mining hammer. Jon took a few steps backward and the tool (or weapon) harmlessly hit the ground.

"Stop this, please." Jon pleaded.

"I said, SILENCE!" The girl then reached out into one of her pockets and threw several pellet bombs at him.

Jon opened up the palm of his right hand and pulled the bombs into his grasp. Then, he compressed them before it exploded with minimal range and damage. The girl gasped.

"What...are you?"

"I do not need to explain since you are the one who initiate this battle."

"Fine then. Let's see if you can face up against Leupold!"

* * *

The group almost reached the exit when they saw an Auto-Tech flying above them. It appeared to be damaged, judging from the black smoke following its trail.

"What was that?" Shion aksed.

"Hm, I'd imagine that was Leupold." Jin replied. "It looked like it took some damage. We should hurry."

They arrived as Leupold landed beside the girl. The group went over to Jon.

"Jon! I'm glad you're alright." Shion said.

"Likewise, Miss Uzuki."

"What's with the girl?" Jr. asked.

"Apparently, she thinks I am with U-TIC."

"More of them?" The girl said. "That's U-TIC for you."

"Are you May?" Shion asked. "Your grandfather's worried about you. Why don't you stop fighting and go back to him?"

"Grandfather is worried about me? You're lying! You won't fool me, U-TIC!"

"Hey! We're not lying! He really said that!" Jr. yelled.

"I can't believe you'd use a child to try to convince me! You're despicable! Huh! Don't tell me you already got Grandfather!"

"Listen to us!" Jr. retorted.

"She jumps to conclusion rather fast." chaos noted. "Relax. We just need to get to the ship that's up ahead. We met your grandfather on the way-"

"The ship ahead? So, you're U-TIC soldiers, just like I thought. You're planning on using that ship to destroy this mine!"

"We're not going to do anything! Look, we're not related to U-TIC." Jr. pleaded, containing his anger.

"Kid, stay quiet!" May shouted.

Jr. couldn't take it anymore. " I'm not a kid! Dammit, this is a waste of time. Just get out of our way!"

"Control your anger, Young Master." Jon said. "Everyone, please let me handle this."

Shion nodded. "Alright."

The group stepped back. May grinned at him. "So, you're taking on both of us? Interesting."

"I do not wish to do this to your Auto-Tech companion." Jon said as he spread his arms wide. "Come to me, Twin Blades of Enlightenment."

Two different swords appeared in each hand. The only feature they had in common is the curved shape of the blades. On the side of the hilt, there were marks Knowledge and Power respectively.

May felt a sudden chill as Jon went into deep concentration. The swords shimmered.

"Go, Leupold!" she commanded.

Leupold acknowledged the command and went over to Jon. He closed his eyes.

"Jon!" Shion shouted.

Jon opened his eyes "This battle...is done!"

In a flash, he was already on the other side, next to May. "Leupold?" May called out.

Leupold turned around but before it could walk, both its hands and legs were separated from the body. It crashed to the ground, sparks flying on its frame. Jon called off his weapons and glared at May. Even though she couldn't see his face under the hood, she felt sadness.

"Forgive me. I do not wish to do so."

"I...Leupold..."

"You should be able to repair it." he said. "If you wish to keep the memory of your father alive, you should not throw your life needlessly."

"What was that?" Jr. whispered.

"It was one of grandfather's technique." Jin remarked. "The Sonic Blade."

"One of Uzuki sword techniques. I remember watching mom practiced it." Shion added. "But how?"

"Maybe Alex taught him?" Jin suggested.

"Might be."

Suddenly, a voice came from the cave behind them. It was Aizen Magus. "May! May!"

May looked up. "Grandfather?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm...not."

"You foolish tomboy! How long do you want me to worry about you? Leupold can be fixed but you're not replaceable."

"I'm sorry. They talked about you, so I thought these U-TIC soldiers had gotten you, too."

"These people have nothing to do with U-TIC. Oh I swear, your rashness is going to be the death of me. Can't you be a little more ladylike?"

Under the hood, Jon smiled slightly. May noticed. Aizen turned to him. "Thank you young man for not harming her."

"You are welcome, sir." he said.

"Your ship should be up ahead." May said to him. Jon slightly nod. Then, he turned to Shion.

"Miss Uzuki, please go ahead. I will follow you shortly."

Shion gave a nod and the group went past them inside the cave. Jon waited for a while. Then he looked at May.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like you have something to say."

"I don't."

"You are interested to see how do I look."

May gasped. "How...I mean, who would want to see your face? It's probably ugly anyway."

With his back against the cave entrance, he slowly pulled up his hood. May gasped and blushed at the same time. Aizen managed a smile. Jon then put the hood back.

"I have to proceed." he said as he bowed.

"What's your name, young man?" asked Aizen.

"Jon Antilles, sir. If I may."

He turned around and left them. Aizen turned to May. She was still blushing. "Is that love I'm seeing from my tomboy granddaughter?"

"Grandfather!"

"Sorry. Let's go back, shall we?"

* * *

The group met Matthews and the crew on the bridge of Elsa. "Captain! You're all okay!" Shion said in relief. Tony and Hammer said Shion's name at the same time.

Matthews managed a smile. "Hey, glad to see you're alive, too."

"I knew it'd take more than that to do you guys in." Jr. said, almost complimenting them.

"Heh, we're not gonna go that easy."

Allen walked up to Shion. "Chief! Thank God! I thought I'd never see you again!" He almost cried.

"Allen! Hey, where's KOS-MOS? Does anyone know where she is?"

"Chief, a-about KOS-MOS." Allen lowered his head, unable to continue.

"What's wrong?"

The Professor approached her. "We recovered the E.S. craft and KOS-MOS, but there was nothing we could do."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's best you see for yourself. Assistant #2, show her the way."

Allen, known as Assistant #2 gave a nod. "Chief, this way."

The group went over to the hangar where all the E.S. craft were located. Then they went into a room nearby where KOS-MOS lies. Jon was already inside, looking at various screens about the android's current status. KOS-MOS was fully sealed in the maintenance pod and they were unable to view how bad the damage was.

"Jon." Shion said.

"Miss Uzuki." Jon then stepped aside to allow Shion see for herself. She gasped.

"KOS-MOS! No, it can't be."

"Her core was damaged during the fight with T-elos." Allen informed.

Shion couldn't believe what she saw and pulled out her own portable terminal, attempting to boot KOS-MOS but stopped when she realized what was actually missing.

"We can repair damage to her frame or her control program, but there's nothing we can do about the black box once it's broken." Allen told her.

Shion shook her head. "That's not true. We can fix her. You're here! And so's the Professor!"

"Chief! You know the only one who could repair the core is Kevin, the designer. KOS-MOS will never move again. Maybe Alex could do something if he's here but now..."

"The Jedi might be able to do something about the core." Jon interjected. "But he have to start over and even if that is done, KOS-MOS will lose her memory. She will not recognize any of us and recall her past experience."

"No way. That means her development would be in vain?" MOMO asked.

"I am afraid so, Miss MOMO."

Shion leaned over to the side of the pod and banged the surface hard. "No, open your eyes, KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS!"

* * *

On the bridge of Durandal, Mary and Shelley took a while to digest the fact that Jr. and the rest were warped fifteen years into the past. Alexander stay silent.

"Are you planning something, Blaze?" Mary asked, somewhat hopefully.

Alexander looked up at her and shrugged. "I already had one. But it is risky though."

"And that plan is..?" Shelley interjected.

"Travel to Old Miltia, fifteen years ago. Time travel, to be precise." he replied.

Both sisters were shocked. "You can do that?"

"Well, not me. The Galaxius. Scientia installed a time warp module but it is not tested."

"So, what's the risk?"

"I might not be able to return."

"Alex, we should do something." KITT's voice echoed from the terminal. "E1 shares the same view."

"I know. The Force is telling me not to go. For now, I...we have to believe them."

Shelley detected an incoming transmission and brought it on screen. "Committee Member Juli Mizrahi."

Alexander caught Juli's attention. She turned to him. "It is good to see you again, Alex." Juli smiled warmly at him.

"Likewise, Juli."

"I assume from the tone of your voice that something's gone wrong."

"The Little Master vanished along with the research target." Mary reported.

"What? You still don't know where they are?"

"That's the hard part, Juli." Alexander said. "According to our deduction, they had been flung fifteen years back. Old Miltia of all places."

Juli was shocked by the revelation. "I...see. Do we have plan for that?"

"Yeah. Sit here and wait." Alexander said with a smug before changing his expression. "I mean it."

Juli chuckled. "Well, I believe whatever you say, Alex."

"Committee Member Mizrahi, I presume you did not contact us to check on the situation." Shelley remarked.

"Yes, there's been a new development in the Federation government. I wanted to inform you at once."

"You sound serious. What is this new development?"

"The Federation government is moving forward with plans for a full-scale invasion."

"What? Where?" Mary asked.

"The birthplace of the Ormus Organization. Planet Michtam. The Federation fleet has already set course and is employing the newly-completed Merkabah."

"No kidding." Alexander noted.

"The Merkabah? So Dmitri Yuriev is behind this?"

"Yes. If something isn't done, the chaotic wars of the past may descend upon us again. Or perhaps something even worse."

"Are they planning to wipe out Ormus?" Mary suggested.

"Total annihilation. Doesn't sound so bad." Alexander interrupted. "But the losses on both sides will be more or less the same."

"What should we do?"

"We'll wait and see." Juli replied then smiled. "Or what Alex just said, sit here and wait. However, it depends on the situation."

"The Federation military may become our enemy?" Shelley speculated.

"Dmitri must have a reason for heading to Michtam. That man wouldn't move the entire fleet just to suppress them."

"So there's something there, huh?"

"There was a record of an object in the remaining fragments of the Y-Data inside MOMO. That object was taken by a faction of the Immigrant Fleet when they left Lost Jerusalem."

"An object?"

"I think I know what it is." Alexander muttered.

"The Eternal Circle-Zarathustra."

"Zarathustra?" Mary and Shelley said at the same time.

"We're still investigating exactly what it is. But Dmitri has the Y-Data as well, and his is in a more complete form than ours. I have a feeling his actions may be related to that object."

"Oh." Again, the sisters said at the same time.

"You have the E.S.s and the emulators. So you may be able to stop Dmitri. You would receive full support from Representative Helmer, in such a case."

"Helmer! Things are that bad?"

Juli sighed. "But we can't do anything if the Elsa is missing."

"Leave it to us! We'll find them no matter what! And then, if that old man is doing something stupid, we'll go out there and slap him upside the head!" Mary said in a boastful manner.

Shelley managed a smile. "Yes. I'm sure Little Master would like to be a part of that, too."

"I'm sorry for always asking the impossible from you. I'll head there myself as soon as I can."

Alexander walked closer to the screen. "Hey Juli. I'm here, remember? With me here, everything is possible."

"Yes of course it is, Alex. You have the knack of pulling something out of nothing. Always."

"Don't worry, mom. I'm sure MOMO will be alright."

"Oh hush, Alex. Hurry and make some kids already."

Mary and Shelley laughed at their antiques. Alexander shrugged.

"If there is a thing called peaceful world, I might." he said.

"I'm looking forward to that. Goodbye."

The transmission ended. Alexander walked towards the elevator. "I'll be in my room meditating. Tell me if something comes up."

"Will do, Blaze." Mary replied.

Alexander took the tram that will take him to residential area. He sighed. "Me? Having children? Riiiight."

* * *

_KOS-MOS opened her eyes. She was sure she is not in the real world. There is only darkness. Cold, chilling darkness. She tried to determine where she is now but failed. She moved forward. Light greeted her. She is now inside a room. She saw a boy who was, by calculation, ten years old. He was crying on the bed._

"_Mother, Father..." he sobbed. "I missed you..."_

_The door slid open and an astromech droid entered. KOS-MOS recognized it. It was E1-D1. The little droid whirred its head in front of the boy, probably wanted to cheer him up. The boy stopped crying. He smiled and pat its head._

"_Thanks E1. I'm glad the masters allowed me to bring you along. Let's go. We shouldn't wait for others. The trial is about to start."_

_The two left. KOS-MOS followed them._

* * *

_Erina Karas yawned as she entered the trial arena situated in the center of the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Despite her beauty and interests from males of the order, she never express the slightest interest in settling down. Instead, she preferred to be wandering the universe, looking for excitement with her Padawan. Now, she was forced to follow the council's order to the Initiate's trial with hope of her choosing one of them as her student._

"_Late as usual, Master Karas." An older Jedi Master said to her._

"_Yeah. Sorry. This is why I hate going back here. I just couldn't lift myself off the comfy beds."_

"_Where is your Padawan, Daron Sol?"_

"_Probably training. Don't mind him. Once he starts, no one will be able to stop him."_

_The old Master shook his head. "I couldn't believe the council appointed you to be the master of the Jedi prodigy."_

_Erina raised a brow. "What, you'd like to have him?"_

"_I'm not implying that."_

"_Oh. I was hoping otherwise. I'd like to be solo again if all possible. The faster that boy becomes a Jedi Knight, the better."_

"_But the council invited you to this trial so you can take another Padawan, yes?"_

"_True. But I don't have the obligation of taking another excess baggage."_

* * *

_The boy arrived at the arena with E1. KOS-MOS was not far behind. The boy turned to the droid._

"_Hey E1. How about you go and be with your friends? Or you can get yourself serviced? Droids aren't allowed here."_

_E1 beeped in acknowledgment and wheeled away. The boy smiled and slapped both his cheeks._

"_I'll do my best. I'm doing this for you, Mother, Father."_

_He went in and took his place among other Padawan hopefuls beside the arena._

"_I hope Master Antures choose me." a boy said._

"_I'd like Master Karas to pick me." a girl said. "She's so beautiful, so graceful and strong."_

_Strong murmurs followed as they discussed of their preferred Masters. Then, a girl turned to the boy._

"_Hey Alex. Which Master do you like?"_

"_I..." the boy called Alex said._

"_It doesn't matter, Lina." One of the boy interrupted. "It's not like the Masters would choose a weakling like him anyway."_

_The statement was followed by laughs and snickers as they ridiculed Alex's abilities. The girl called Lina was angered by her friends._

"_Hey! That's not right! Alex is not weak!"_

"_Yeah right. Everyone knows that Alexander Darkblaze is the weakest in our batch."_

_KOS-MOS looked at the boy. "Alexander? Is he the same Alexander Darkblaze?"_

"_So what?" Lina yelled. "That doesn't mean you can say whatever you like to him!"_

"_What's the ruckus is this?" a voice said. The group turned to the source. It was Erina and she was coming over to them._

_Lina gasped. "Master Karas?"_

"_I ask again, what's happening here? The trial is about to begin. Anyone who caused this disturbance will be booted out. And I mean it."_

_The Initiates grew silent. Alexander suddenly stood up. "I apologize on behalf of my friends, Master Karas. It was me who caused it."_

_Lina and the others stared at him in disbelief. "Alex?"_

"_I will leave as you have instructed."_

_Erina looked at the boy in the unfazed eyes. Then, she smiled. "What's your name, boy?"_

"_My name's Alexander Darkblaze."_

"_Darkblaze? You're the son of Senator Roman Darkblaze and former Jedi Emilia Exeed?"_

_Alexander gave a nod. "Yes, Master Karas."_

"_Your mother was my master once. Well, not really a Master because of her rank as Jedi Knight. Regardless, she was my mentor. Before she got married, that is."_

"_Mother..." he said silently._

_Erina could feel sadness from the boy, longing for his parents. "Do you miss your parents, boy?"_

"_I miss them very much, ma'am."_

"_Do you want to go back to them?"_

"_If it's possible, yes."_

"_If that's the case, you can forfeit your match and hope you'll get a transfer to somewhere near them."_

_Alexander considered the suggestion for a while but then shook._

"_No. I will not forfeit. It hurts for me to be far from them but I will not fail here. I want to make them proud and someday, I will see them again."_

_Hearing the reply, Erika gave a nod. "Good answer, boy. I will ignore this charade. You may take your place in the trials."_

_Alexander bowed. "Th...thank you, Master Karas."_

"_I'm looking forward to your match, young Darkblaze." Erina said as she walked past him._

* * *

_Young Daron Sol had finished his training and made his way into the arena. The trial was already underway and several Masters were already discussing about the performance of the Initiates. He spotted his master Erina Karas in the observation area. He walked and stood by her side. He could see she was smiling._

"_Master, did something happen? You're unusually happy." he asked._

"_Ah, you can see that, huh? As expected from the prodigy."_

_Daron sighed. "Master, it is written on your face. Plain obvious. You'll freak other Masters out with that smile."_

"_I met an interesting boy before the trial started."_

"_Is he a prodigy like me? Or at least have a strong connection with The Force?"_

"_ALEXANDER DARKBLAZE & SHO KOE-HAN. Please step up." the announce said._

"_You'll see. Oh he's up. He's the one with the black hair."_

_Daron turned to the arena. Alexander and his opponent activated their training lightsabers and went into their style stance. Both of them nodded and begun the duel. Their blades clashed. However, the duel quickly went against Alexander due to his smaller physical size and difference in strength. He was forced to defend from barrages of attacks but he was still unable to parry them properly. He then resorted to dodging the attacks and only parried if it's not possible to avoid contact._

"_Impressive." Erina noted. "He have quick thinking and able to adapt situations fast. Not bad for his age."_

"_Master, I don't see why is he interesting to you. He isn't strong in The Force. Marginal at best. He have an average combat skills. He's not physically gifted either. Surely you can see that." Daron said to her._

"_You need to lower your expectations, Daron. Not everyone is as gifted as you."_

* * *

_The trials has ended. The winners gladly accept their Masters while the one who failed will be notified where they will be heading to. Alexander left the arena, sighing to himself._

"_I lost. I guess I'm not good enough."_

"_Hey Alex!" Lina called him._

"_Lina, congratulations. I heard Master Cygna takes you in."_

"_Thanks! And yeah, Master Cygna is my master now. I will depart for Coruscant tomorrow."_

"_I see. Good luck to you."_

"_Thanks. Hey Alex?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You'll be okay?"_

"_Hm? Yeah of course. I accept my lost to Sho. I'm simply not good enough."_

"_But you did give him quite a scare. Sho is one of the strongest among us and it's the first time we see him actually make an effort in a duel."_

"_It doesn't matter, Lina. A loss is still a loss. I will probably be transferred to Robotic Corps."_

"_Robotic Corps? You get to work on droids? Awesome!"_

"_And it's on Coruscant. So I may have a chance to see my parents again. In the end, it doesn't sound so bad."_

"_I'm happy, Alex."_

"_Lina..."_

_Lina unhook her training lightsaber and handed it to him. "Take this, Alex."_

"_Lina?"_

"_Take it. I want you to remember me. No matter how far we are."_

"_Lina..."_

_Alexander then unhook his own training lightsaber. "Take mine too. We will remember each other, no matter how far it is."_

"_Yeah! It's a promise!"_

_KOS-MOS, who was watching from afar felt something warm inside her. Yet, there is no abnormality in her system._

* * *

_Alexander was making his way to the landing pad where a ship will then take him to Coruscant. E1 was faithfully following behind. Earlier, he was forced to bear insults and ridiculement by his now former classmates. Regardless, he was trained to be mentally strong and that was what keeping him from breaking down so far. He glanced at E1._

"_E1, we get to see my parents again. Are you happy?"_

_E1 managed an excited reply. He smiled. "Right on."_

"_Boy." a familiar voice called him. He turned to see Erina was standing against the wall. Daron was beside her._

"_Master Karas?"_

"_Are you really going to the Robotic Corps?" she asked._

"_Eh, yes. I was informed by the Reassignment Council."_

"_Don't go there. I will take you in."_

_Alexander was surprised. "I...failed in the trials. Why do you..."_

_Erina leaned closer to his face. "Because YOU piqued my interest. Come with me."_

"_But the directive..."_

"_Master Karas already made an arrangement with the Jedi Council." Daron interjected. "You are now with us."_

_Erina gave a nod. "But we are not going to Coruscant. If you think that's not acceptable, you may still follow the orders given." _

_Alexander blinked as he tried to decide between being near with his parents and being a proper Padawan. He smiled after he realized what he needed to do._

"_I'm going to make my parents proud, Master Karas. I'm going to be a Jedi Knight like they wanted. It is an honor to be chosen by you. Thank you for taking me in."_

_Erina smiled. "I hope you can bear with my way of training, boy. Daron, start up the ship. We're going to Mon Calamari to have some fun."_

"_Yes Master." Daron answered and went ahead._

"_Who's the little one?" Erina asked, looking at E1._

"_Oh, he's E1-D1. E1 for short. He's always with me." he answered._

"_Nice. We would need some help from him. We don't have enough credits to buy a utility droid." Erina then knelt in front of E1. "Nice to meet you, E1. I hope we can get along."_

_E1's reply surprised Alexander. "He said 'We will get along.' He also mentions that you're beautiful."_

_Erina blushed slightly. "That's sweet. This is the first time I heard a droid says it. Thanks E1."_

_She straightened up and motioned his new Padawan to follow. "Come, Padawan Alexander Darkblaze. Together, we will rule the galaxy...I mean, have an awesome adventure."_

_Alexander smiled as he followed his new Master to begin his Jedi training. KOS-MOS, who was just a specter throughout this flashback scene felt somewhat fulfilled though she doesn't know why._

"_This is how Alexander met his Master Erina Karas and became her student. He also met the prodigy student Daron Sol who later became Darth Exodus."_

"_This was the beginning of the Savior." a voice said._

_The scene suddenly ended and everything turned black._

CHAPTER END

I simply love typing Alexander's flashback scene, The flowing ideas just won't stop. More flashback scenes will ensue in the coming chapters. It seems that I made May Magus have a crush on Jon without realizing it. Seriously. But since it's essentially another time paradox scene, further development between these two will be limited.


	9. Chapter 9: Will

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 9: Will**

After she had a short breakfast, Shion went down to B1 floor. From the corridor, she heard Jr., Allen and Professor were having a conversation in the gunroom nearby. She went over and she saw Jon leaning against the wall at the corner of the room. MOMO, Ziggy, Jin and chaos were also inside.

"The Vessels of Anima are gone?" Jr. said, almost yelling.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Shion.

"Uh, there's a little bit of a problem." Allen replied.

"You'd better explain what's going on!" Jr. demanded.

"Like I said, the Vessels of Anima are missing. There's nothing wrong with the crafts themselves, but the power cores have just disappeared." Professor explained.

"How can that happen?"

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps it's a negative side-effect caused by our time travel." Allen suggested.

"That is not far from the truth." Jon suddenly said. "The Vessels of Anima disappeared from the machines because they already existed in this era. Or so I believe."

"But if we use that logic, Chief would not be here." Allen stated, glancing at Shion.

"That is why I said I am not certain of it." Jon said. "Even now the UMN rejects me and won't let me manipulate it other than normal usage."

"Wait Jon." Shion suddenly said. "You're saying you can access UMN directly? Without using any equipment?"

"Yes, Miss Uzuki." Jon opened up his palm and several UMN screens appeared from it. "It is one of my many abilities. For me, it is easy to shift between this world and UMN."

"Amazing, Jon."

"But right now, it is rejecting me. Probably because I am already in there."

"You remember what were you doing at this time?"

"Yes. At this point of time, I was assisting Doctus and had been sending and receiving data about the event that later called Miltian Crisis."

"Things may get even worse." Professor added.

"What? Even more stuff is gonna go wrong?" Jr. asked.

"Well, we're not really supposed to be here in this world. That contradiction is slowly but surely building up latent heat energy. If we let it keep going, it'll almost certainly end in destruction." he explained.

"Destruction of what?"

Then, a hologram of the universe appeared and then vanished into bright light.

"This universe." Professor said, calmly.

"What?"

"Well, that might be an exaggeration, but it'll at least blow away this region of space. That's how dangerous this latent heat energy thing is."

"What'll we do? That doesn't sound good."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ziggy said.

"Well, there is something. We may be able to return to our original time if we contain this latent heat energy with a field and interface with the space-time continuum."

Jr. gave a nod. "No problem, then. Let's get started."

The Professor was annoyed. "Let me finish! All I'm saying is that it's theoretically possible. We don't have anything capable of generating a field powerful enough to contain it. There's nothing we can do."

"There is." Jon said and everyone turned to him.

"My craft, Suzaku is able to generate almost infinite energy and capable of creating a magnetic field strong enough to contain the anomaly."

"But you left it out there, right? The landmass?" MOMO said.

Jon grinned. "Do not worry. I am able to summon Suzaku of this era. While the other Jon Antilles being busy, I will just borrow his possession for a while."

Professor gave a nod. "Good, good. We'll make preparations for it. Why don't you all wait in the meantime. This will take a while."

* * *

Shion returned to KOS-MOS' maintanence room. She was saddened after looking at her status and condition.

"KOS-MOS… Will you ever wake up again? Will you ever say "good morning" to me again?"

A while later, Allen entered and approached her. "Chief, you're here again? Wh-when we get back to our original time, I'm sure we can find a way to fix KOS-MOS. So-"

Allen wasn't able to finish what he said. There was a brief silence.

"Allen..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think this is that Miltia?"

"It's difficult to believe, but the data MOMO's gathered all points to this as the Miltia fifteen years ago."

Shion shook her head.

"I don't understand. This is definitely Miltia from back then. I've met Feb, Lieutenant Virgil, and even my younger self. But I can't just accept it so easily. If this is really Miltia back then, a terrible fate is going to befall this planet in just a few days. Can you believe that?"

"Well, Jin was saying…if this is really the world of the past, then our actions now could have a dramatic effect on the future. It's certainly true that we don't know what might happen to us if we interfere with the past."

"But, if that's true, doesn't that mean we might be able to change the past? Don't you wish you could change the past, Allen?"

"Well, yeah, I have all sorts of things in the past I'd like to change. I think most people do. Everyone regrets something. I bet everyone wishes they could redo things. But it's not a good idea to interfere with this world without understanding the situation."

"That may be the logical way of thinking, but even so-"

"Changing the past for one's benefit is not admirable." a voice suddenly said. Shion and Allen turned to Jon who was standing at the doorway.

"Jon..."

"It is an unspoken rule, Miss Uzuki. A slight change in the past may cause major events in the future. You have to bear responsibility should something...bad happens."

"But don't you want to avert Miltia Crisis?"

"I would want to, Miss Uzuki. But we are not meant to exist in this time. For example, what would happen should we came across Alexander during the event? Would you help him? And what will happen to him in the future? You have to consider all the factors."

"Alex...he was involved, right?"

"Correct. He was working under Commander Helmer on a covert operation. His task was to retrieve the 100 Series Prototype."

"100 Series Prototype? MOMO?"

"Correct. Miss MOMO was born during the height of the Miltian Crisis. But the Jedi failed in his mission and he also failed to protect a female Realian. A Kirschwasser prototype to be exact."

"Kirschwasser protoype...you mean, Real? I remembered Jr. told me of seeing her when he was on his way to meet Albedo."

"True. Her death drove him to the Dark Side for a short while until he was defeated by Margulis."

"So if we change that..."

"No one will know what happens. He might not be the Alexander you know. You should well aware of the consequences should you decided to alter the timeline and change the future."

"Jon..."

Jon then turned around. "We must accept the entirety of our memories." he said before he left.

* * *

Shion was on her way to the door which will lead her outside. Allen caught up, panting.

"Chief, hey, wait a minute!"

"I can't bear just standing around."

"You can't interfere with this world."

"You can go tell on me if you want."

"Chief..."

"Do not worry. I will not." Jon suddenly said. He was a few feet in front of them.

Shion smiled. "Thanks Jon. Are you going outside too?"

Jon gave a slight nod. "Yes. I am going back to ask Aizen Magus about his son."

"His son? Oh, May's father."

"Correct. I do not have a single information on him and I would like get as much as possible about him."

"I see."

"You are going to the city, I assumed. Please be careful."

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

Jon slightly smiled and then turned to Allen. "Of course. Mr. Ridgeley, please take care of her."

"I...I will." Allen hesitantly replied.

Jon bowed before heading back to the mine. Allen scratched his head.

"Chief, that guy is too mysterious. But at the same time, he sounds familiar."

"Yeah, he is. He...reminds me of Alex. Like him, I feel that he's bearing heavy responsibilities...and sadness."

"Speaking of Alex, I hope he's doing okay with the Durandal."

"We don't have to worry, Allen. He's protecting them. We just need to find a way to get out of here."

"Right."

"So, let's go. Unless you changed your mind."

"No, I'm not. It's dangerous to go alone. KOS-MOS isn't here, so I'm going to protect you!"

* * *

Jon already made his way past Dabyre Mine. As usual, the settlement was quiet. He saw May who was working on repairing Leupold. He approached her silently.

"Hello Miss May." he said when he got close to the girl.

May jumped and went into her combat stance but then lowered her guard when she recognized him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Your grandfather. Is he here?"

"He's over there." she said, pointing to the hut nearby.

Jon smiled. "Thank you."

May stopped him as he was about to left. "Hey you! Since you broken Leupold, how about helping me putting him back?"

"If that what it takes to obtain your forgiveness, I shall do it."

The tomboy girl blushed. "You...don't say that so casually!" she yelled.

Jon managed a grin before making his way to the hut. It was rather large with one set of stairs lead the way up. Aizen, who was preparing some refreshment looked up at him.

"Oh, it's you."

"Please, call me Jon."

"If that's the case, call me Aizen."

"Of course, Aizen."

"Drinks? I was preparing for May actually."

"It is alright, sir."

Aizen put down the tray as they sat in the living hall. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to ask about your son, Tesla Magus."

* * *

Shion and Allen were on their way to Miltia City. As they walked through the paved road, Shion couldn't help but to think of what Jon had said.

"_We must accept the entirety of our memories."_

(Nephilim said the same thing a year ago. And she said the places in that Encephalon was called by KOS-MOS' consciousness. Are we experiencing the same thing?)

She shook her head. "No. This is too real..."

"Chief?"

Shion suddenly stopped when she saw a vehicle coming their way.

"Hide!"

They took a place behind the bushes as the vehicle stopped near an overturned transport vehicle.

"Was it attacked by the Federation?" Allen asked, feeling uneasy.

"Beats me. It's hard to tell from here." Shion replied. "Wait. Someone's coming out."

Several U-TIC soldiers emerged from the transport and inspected the damaged vehicle. "Damn, this isn't good." One of them said. "Looks like a slaughterhouse in here. Oh, Supervisor Uzuki, over here."

Shion gasped when she saw a man approached the soldier. "What? Dad!" she almost exclaimed.

"Huh?" Allen looked at the man and then Shion. "Dad? He's-"

"Yes, it's definitely him. Suou Uzuki, my father." she confirmed.

"How are the subjects inside?" he asked the soldier.

"No good. They're all destroyed with their maintenance beds. We won't be able to use them."

Suou heaved a sigh. "Federation military isn't taking any chances. Thanks to them, the project

is going to be delayed even further."

"What should we do?"

"Just retrieve the vital data, then dispose of the rest. Leave the Realians. We'll have the disposal team incinerate them later. Let's go!"

For several minutes, the soldiers did everything as requested before leaving the scene. Shion and Allen emerged from the bushes and examined the scene. Even though Realians were not human but the amount of blood splattered throughout the scene was enough to make anyone lose their appetite for a few days.

"Ugh, this is awful." Allen grimaced as he covered his mouth to avoid himself from throwing up.

"What was the point of this? Let's see, model number DZ-2000330. Looks like they're combat Realians."

The sudden silent from Shion made him to look at what she was doing. Shion was inspecting the bodies of the U-TIC staff. "What are you doing, Chief?"

Shion pulled out a card. "This."

"Hey, that's an ID." Allen remarked.

Shion reached out her hand. "Lend me your connection gear."

Puzzled, Allen handed out his connection gear. "Sure, but why?"

"I'm going to modify this ID and make us our own."

"Wha-what!"

Shion ignored him as she made a fake ID for Allen before handing back his connection gear. She then proceed to make one for own.

"It looks like she was a U-TIC scientist. A Realian coordinator, actually." she said. She put away her own equipment and looked over to a nearby closet. "There're spare uniforms inside, too."

She went in further inside and changed into a U-TIC uniform. While seeing Shion in a uniform was pleasant, Allen was taken back by what he thought she was planning to do.

"What? Chief! What are you doing?"

"There's something I want to check. You can go on back." She said, looking at the mountain beyond.

"I can't leave you alone! Where are you planning on doing?"

"My father probably headed for Labyrinthos. I suspected he was connected with U-TIC. I have to find out what the connection was. If you're coming with me, then hurry up and change."

* * *

"I see. He was forcefully taken away by U-TIC to protect you and Miss May." Jon noted as soon as Aizen finished his story.

The old man nodded. "Yes. Leupold was made by Tesla and it was the only thing that May have in remembrance of her father."

Jon stood up. "Thank you for your time, Aizen. If you will excuse me, I will offer my assistance to Miss May in repairing Leupold."

"Go ahead, son. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Jon managed a smile underneath the hood and went outside. May was still focused on Leupold and had a hard time figuring on how to repair the mechanical limbs.

"Are you still in need of assistance?" asked Jon.

May turned around, smiling but just for a short while before changing her expression. "Yeah! Come here and help!"

Jon chuckled before inspecting the damage he did on the Autotech. May pulled closer to him, trying to see his face again under the hood. But she could only see darkness covering the upper part of his face. As if he had a mysterious shroud protecting it. "I see." he said after a while. Then, he turned to her.

"Are you capable with tools, Miss May?"

"Who do you think I am? I was born with this talent, you know!" May frowned angrily.

"Very well then. You will follow my instructions and I assure you, Leupold will be as good as new."

* * *

With the reluctant Allen, Shion arrived in Miltia City Urban A District. It was a typical city place where civilians were minding their own business. However, several U-TIC soldiers could be seen standing around.

"Things don't look very friendly here." Allen commented.

"No surprise there. The Federation front line is only twenty kilometers away. Although, the fact that they haven't declared martial law yet must mean they're not too concerned." Shion noted.

"Why doesn't the Federation just attack?"

"They can't. The Realian troops that composed the Federation's main force can't be used."

"Why not?"

"Have you forgotten? The U-TIC Organization has the ability to make Realians lose control. Though I don't think they've been able to expand to the whole star cluster."

"The Song of Nephilim!"

"Yes. On top of that, there are a lot of civilians here, as well as the Zohar. They can't just hit the city with interstellar weapons."

Shion and Allen went in. As they approached the entrance, a U-TIC security stopped them.

"ID, please." he requested.

Both of them produced their fake IDs. The guard examined it for a while then gasped. "Wait a minute. You're with the 34th Special Transport Team? There was a report that your team was attacked and destroyed."

"Ah, um, yeah, we got lucky and passed out, so we escaped danger." Allen managed an explanation.

Satisfied, the guard nodded. "Glad to hear it. So, what happened to the cargo?"

"Cargo?" Shion wondered.

"The Realians."

"Oh, they were all destroyed." Allen replied.

"I hope that doesn't delay the project. A connection experiment using the test subject is going to begin soon. You should hurry. Supervisor Uzuki isn't going to be happy if you keep Professor Mizrahi waiting. Professor Mizrahi's on the fourth floor."

"Thanks." Shion said to him as they went inside. They arrived at the courtyard of a well-designed hospital. The sight of U-TIC securities made Allen felt unease.

"Say Chief, isn't this the hospital we saw when we dove into KOS-MOS's encephalon? But it looks too heavily guarded for a hospital."

"No." Shion shook her head.

"What?"

"This is no hospital. When I was a child, I thought it was a hospital, but this is a holding ward for the test subjects that are necessary for their project."

They were about to enter when Allen spotted someone familiar. "Hey isn't that...Alex?"

"Alex?"

She turned to a man in a male research uniform. He was indeed Alexander. He was leaning on the bench, looking up the sky with his eyes closed. Shion's heart beat faster. Alexander suddenly felt he was being observed and opened his eyes, turning to them. His features are still the same as they remembered.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh...we..." Allen stuttered.

"Nothing wrong." Shion replied.

Alexander smiled. "Well, doesn't matter. If you two think I'm slacking off, you're right. Just don't tell Suou...I mean Supervisor Uzuki about it."

Shion smiled. "We won't tell a soul."

"Thanks." Alexander paused to think and then stood up. Then, he approached Shion and take a good look at her. Shion turned red.

"Wh...what is it?"

"Hm? You...look familiar. Like someone I know." Then he straightened himself up. "Sorry about that. Oh, it's almost time. Have to do it before little Shion comes over."

"Shion..?" Shion asked.

"She's the daughter of a friend." He turned around and left, waving as he casually walked. "I hope to see you later. Maybe you can tell me your name and we'll have dinner or something."

Shion blushed madly while Allen smiled wryly. "He is way different from the Alex we know." he said.

"Mother..." Shion muttered. "He must have meant my mother Aoi Uzuki."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She was admitted here. But that can wait that until later."

They went inside past the reception and headed for the entrance that was marked red. A security stopped them. "Ahead is Labyrinthos. You can't pass without a dedicated ID." he said.

"I knew it. This facility is part of Labyrinthos." Shion muttered.

"What?"

Allen quickly ran up to him and produced his ID. "Ah, um, here's my ID." The security examined it for a while but shook.

"No, your ID doesn't permit you to pass through here. Return to your work."

* * *

In his room on board Durandal, Alexander was meditating, clearing his mind from doubt and clouded judgment. Over the year, he had been training his mind this way. His five senses were sharpened beyond his expectations. He also learned several undiscovered abilities such as Spirit Walk and abilities to ignite flames with mere thought. He opened his eyes and the door slid open to reveal the smiling Shelley.

"Alex."

"Shelley. What brings you here?"

"I think I should come by to visit the room I helped clean up."

"Ah, in that case, please do."

Shelley walked in slowly, looking around the room. Alexander chuckled in amusement. "It is perfectly safe, I assure you."

"Very funny. May I take a seat?"

"Sure. Want some coffee? Or are you in mood for something...alcoholic?"

Shelley smiled, looking at a rack at the corner of the room. "I suppose I can have a glass of wine."

"Alright. Two glasses of Bloody Mary coming right up. No pun intended of course." With a snap of his finger, two glasses and a bottle of wine moved by The Force. Shelley stared in amazement as the bottle poured the wine in mid air as the three objects approached the small table at the other end of the room.

Alexander held Shelley's hand. "So, shall we?"

Shelley's face turned red. "Show off." She said.

"Can't help it."

The two went to the table and took a seat. "We never have one like this for ages." The Jedi said, smiling.

"Six years is not exactly a long time, Alex."

"It is a long time for me, Shelley. With all the events coming at me at once, I could hardly afford some time for myself. The only thing that keeps me going is Exodus."

"Alex...I...we will miss you once everything is over."

"Yeah I know. It will be a tearful goodbye. But until then, let's enjoy this time we're having together."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

_KOS-MOS arrived at another flashback scene. This time, she was seeing the slightly older Alexander dueling Daron Sol with their master Erina Karas watching them. E1-D1 stood beside her._

"_Begin." The blonde Jedi Master said._

"_Master, I still have doubt about this..." Alexander mumbled. His grip on the green lightsaber was shaky._

"_Yeah. Are you sure you want me to go full throttle on him?" Daron added. "I can only fear the worst."_

"_Don't worry brats. If things went out of control, I'll know what to do."_

_Daron shrugged. "Alright. Ready, Alex?"_

_Alexander tightened his lightsaber grip. "I...I suppose so..." he said readily._

"_Here I come!"_

_Daron accelerated with Force Speed and strike down at the head. The speed and ferocity caught Alexander by surprise as he barely parried. Erina smiled._

"_Good Daron. Don't let up now. Put him on the defense."_

_Daron gave a nod and followed up his attacks. The younger Alexander parried and dodged endlessly._

"_Don't dodge, brat!" Erina yelled. "Face him head on. Don't be afraid. Jedi have no fear."_

_Alexander nodded silently and he blocked another attack. Then with his free hand, he used Force Push on Daron's abdomen, throwing him away. Daron groaned as he felt the heavy impact and sprawled to the ground. Erina smiled. Daron got up, gasping for breath. Alexander changed his stance from Form I Shii-Cho to Form III Soresu._

"_You've improved, Alex. I'm impressed. That Force Push was powerful." Daron complimented as he raised his weapon above his head._

"_I've been training hard on it. I'm not as gifted as many others so I have a lot of catching up to do."_

"_Alright. Let's see the results of your hard work."_

_Alexander tightened his saber grip. Daron came at him, changing his overhead attack into a sideway slash. Remembering of Erina's instruction not to dodge, he parried the attack. Daron followed up. He parried again. Both repeated the pattern endlessly and this went on for half an hour. However, tiredness starting to appear on Alexander and Daron's attacks were getting stronger every round. While Daron was getting frustrated, agitated of his inability to breakdown Alexander's defense. Erina was aware of the worst possible outcome but she needed to test the resolve and patience of her students._

_Their lightsabers clashed again. Alexander tried to pull away but Daron kept their sabers locked._

"_You've improved a lot, Alex. I'm surprised." the older student said. Then, he did a headbutt. Alexander was thrown away. As he tried to recover from the dazing effect, Daron's right hand crackled with blue electric. He turned to Erina._

"_Master, may I?"_

_Erina gave a nod of approval. Daron turned his gaze to Alexander. He was still reeling from knock he received._

"_Alexander! I'm going for Force Lightning! You better be prepared!" Daron shouted a warning._

_The younger Alexander recovered but he was now seeing double vision._

_(Which one is he? Can't...decide...)_

_With a loud roar, Daron unleashed a vicious wave of electric. E1 rocked his body left and right. Erina touched the head of the droid._

"_Don't worry, E1. Believe in your master."_

_Alexander suddenly dropped his weapon and spread his arms wide, as if he already resigned to his fate._

"_Are you giving up, Alex!" Daron shouted._

_Ignoring him, Alexander focused all The Force inside him. When the lightning was within a few inches of his face, he blocked the overwhelming lightning with his bare hands. Erina gasped at the stunt he pulled. She could see his palm turned darker as the lightning burnt the skin._

"_I...I will not give up." Alexander grunted. "Not this time."_

_With a loud yell, he shifted his arms upwards and deflected the powerful attack away to the sky. Daron stopped his attack, unable to say a word. Alexander managed a weak smile before falling down on his back. Erina went over to the fallen padawan. The palm of his hands were burnt out. She quickly applied Force Heal on the wounds to lessen the pain. Then, she turned to Daron._

"_Prepare the medical room, quick." she instructed._

"_Y...yes Master." Daron mumbled before going inside the ship. Alexander looked at Erina._

"_Master, are you...disappointed...with me..?" he asked weakly._

_Erina felt like crying but managed to hold herself in. "No, you did good, brat." She then hugged him. He blushed as his face was pressed against her chest._

"_You did good, Alex." she said again. "I'm proud of you."_

"_Thank you, Master..." he muttered before giving in to his injuries._

_KOS-MOS, who was watching the scene again, felt something inside. She wanted to help the younger Alexander but she knew she wouldn't be able to do so. She was just a ghost, an apparition in this flashback event._

"_This is the will and resolve of the Savior." a voice said._

_Again, everything turned dark._

CHAPTER END

I know, I'm late updating this again. =.=


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 10: Awakening**

_KOS-MOS is surrounded by darkness again. For a while, her mind ran diagnostic tasks to determine where she is currently. Unfortunately, she didn't get any answer. There were too many 'if' in the variables. Then, another scene appears before her. It was the same place where the young Alexander dueled Daron Sol. The latter was sitting on the ship's landing ramp. He was uneasy about the event earlier. Not only Alexander managed to withstood against the Force Lightning, he deflected it with his own willpower and every bit of his own Force Powers. Most of all, he was concerned about injuring his fellow Padawan despite his master's urge of going all out. Moments later, Jedi Master Erina Karas walked down the ramp and stands next to him. She was smiling._

"_He'll be alright, Daron. For now, he won't be able to use lightsaber for a few weeks."_

"_Master."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What was the purpose of the duel?"_

"_It was a test for both of you."_

"_Test for us?"_

"_I want to see the resolve and will from both of you." Gentle breeze blew. Erina reveled in the soothing effect of the wind._

"_I...see."_

"_I know what you're thinking, Daron. You're worried about coping with your increasing power and controlling it."_

_Daron gave a slight nod. "I hate to think what would happen if I didn't stop..."_

_Erina sat down and pulled him close. "You did good, Daron. You held back despite my instructions. You will be an excellent Jedi like your father."_

"_Thank you, Master."_

"_Well now. Let's go back to Ossus. Alex will recover much faster there. Ready the ship."_

_Daron managed a nod and both of them went inside the ship. Daron went to the cockpit while Erina headed to Alexander's quarter. KOS-MOS followed the Jedi Master. Inside the room, Alexander sat on the bed, trying to form a fist with both bandaged hands. E1 was at the corner of the room. He chirped the moment he saw her._

_Erina smiled. "You won't be able to do that for a while, boy. And I thought I told you to rest."_

"_Forgive me." Alexander apologized. "Please let me stay awake for a while."_

_They went silent. Erina broke the quietness. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How did you come up with the idea of deflecting Force Lightning like that? I'm sure I never teach you any methods of defending from that."_

_Alexander stared at his own hands. "I...I don't know. I believe I was able to do it, I think."_

_Erina sighed. "Believe, huh. The Council could really need that."_

"_The Council? Why do you think so, Master?"_

"_They never believe in the present. And they are repeating the same mistakes from our Jedi ancestors. If they continue doing so, another large scale war between Jedi and Sith will happen. But nooooo. They are too absorbed in believing the future. Bunch of old trolls."_

_Alexander smiled. "Then you should be on The Council."_

"_Hmph. They wouldn't want me near them within 10 feet." Then, she imitate the voice of an old man. "Erina Karas is a blasphemy to our order. She is dancing between the light and the dark. She should never be a Master to our prodigy Daron Sol. Woooooo. Old jerks."_

_Alexander covered his mouth with both hands to stop himself from laughing. Erina chuckled._

"_I would really want to do their face in one of these days. The other day, I got an order to actually give you to other more...'capable' Masters."_

"_And you didn't?"_

"_After a year plus of training a supposedly failed Initiate to a rather good Padawan, I think my actions were justifiable."_

"_But we are going to Ossus, right? Wouldn't that be bad?"_

"_The order came from Coruscant. But even if The Council on Ossus make a fuss out of it, I trust you to tell them to fly a kite."_

"_Thank you, Master. I don't think I will be able to train with other Masters should you decided otherwise."_

"_I think so too, kid. I was proud to have Daron as my Padawan. Now I feel the same about you. Both of you have special destinies."_

"_Special...destiny?"_

_Erina went over and knelt in front of Alexander. She then held his injured hands and looked at him in the eyes._

"_I can't be certain but it can be both good and bad, a blessing or a curse. The only thing I can say is be yourself, Alex. Trust your heart. Believe in the ones who hold you dear. Believe in the will of The Force."_

"_Believe..." KOS-MOS thought. Before she was able to do anything, everything turned to darkness._

* * *

Alexander entered the bridge with Shelley. Mary was smiling and E1 was making some mischievous beeps. The Jedi sighed as he knew what they were thinking.

"Quit it, you two." he said. "We just had a few rounds of drink. Nothing more."

"Aww. We're hoping for something more." the tomboy girl moaned.

"Geez. Knock those dirty thoughts, will you? Anything new?"

"Negative, Alex." KITT replied from the main terminal. "We do detected some unusual fluctuations in the direction of Gedalya."

Shelley went to her seat to check that everything is in order. "Thank you for the update, KITT." she said.

E1 wheeled towards Alexander. He beeped negatively. Alexander smiled. "I know. You want us to do something."

"Yeah. Why don't you try that time-traveling thing?" Mary added.

"We should so something, Alex. I am eager to go with it." KITT said in readiness.

"Hold your horses." He said without waiting. "Let's wait for a few more hours. I promised them to protect everyone on this ship. And I intend on fulfilling that promise."

"But Alex. There is no way to be certain that they will come out of there." KITT debated.

"I know. But Shion, Jin, Jr., MOMO and Ziggy believed that I will return. So I have to repay that faith. Waiting a few more hours are nothing compared to how long I've been gone."

Mary stared at Alexander in admiration. This is the man that went through virtually everything in life. Hardships, sadness, happiness, pain and joy. At times she was amazed about how humble he is. His friends can never deny everything he say. His words alone carry more weight than anything. When Shelley and her had a hard time, he was the one who took them in. At that time, Kukai Foundation just started and everyone had to work hard to reduce additional costs. And Alexander took them in without hearing their full story. With the limited wealth he gathered, he made them do secretarial work under Gaignun and their salaries came from his own pocket. When the foundation became stable financially, he left them under Gaignun while he pursued his interests in cybernetics and Realian technologies. He was then offered the position of Director but he declined and asked Gaignun to take it with Jr. working under him. It was during this time he and Shelley had a brief relationship before he went off to Vector.

Mary sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah. Let's wait a little longer."

* * *

After spending two hours, Leupold finally started up, much to the relief of May. She wiped her forehead. "Phew. I never thought my father's work is this complicated." The Auto-Tech suddenly went to Jon, extending its metal hand.

Jon smiled. "A handshake, you say?"

Smoke puffed from his pipe as if it answered 'Yes'. May stared at Leupold in mixed amazement and curiosity.

Jon and Leupold briefly shake hands. "Please protect Miss May as your creator had intended." he said before turning to May. "And you must take good care of him. Leupold is special. Maintain him well."

"You don't need to tell me that!" the tomboy retorts. Jon managed a grin and looked at the mine entrance. "You're...going back to your friends?" she asked.

"Not at the moment. I will stay here for a while."

The wind blows gently. May stared at him. She wondered how he was able to move fast without revealing much of his limbs.

"Can I...ask something?"

"Is it personal?"

"Well...yeah."

"It does not matter. What is it?"

"Do you have something to hide? Because you don't reveal much of yourself. I mean no offense..."

Jon smiled at her. "Yes, I am holding a secret. This is why I rarely reveal myself. It is not for negative purposes however." He was tempted to pull down the cowl but decided against it.

"This face...does not belong to me."

"Doesn't belong to you? You had surgery or something?"

"It is complicated, Miss May."

"Long story, huh."

"Very."

"Well, whatever it is, at least you have a face that would make people remember."

Jon stared at May. She flashed her rare smile. "Do you think so?" he asked.

"Of course. Even if others don't remember, I...will always remember." May's cheeks puffed red as she said. "Grandfather and Leupold too."

"Thank you, Miss May."

* * *

Shion and Allen were still undercover at the hospital front of Labyrinthos. They made few discoveries about the facility . The existence of the Anima Vessels and its use. The young man that was with Febronia and the little Shion was Kevin Winnicot and his basic theory to combat Gnosis for battle android was posted in his research lab. Shion managed to duplicate the files as it may help to reboot KOS-MOS. They also found out the fate of May's father, Tesla Magus who was one of the test subjects related to U-DO. She also found that her mother Aoi Uzuki too was one of the test subjects. Disgusted, she argued with Suou until her younger self came in. The young Shion was reprimanded for not coming at visiting hours. Suou than asked Shion to take care of her while he continue his work. Shion wanted to take her home but her younger self had other plans.

"I don't want to go home yet."

"But your Dad's going to be busy with work until late."

"The soldier..."

"Soldier?"

"I want to visit the hurt soldier."

"Oh, you want to go to the church?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bring him flowers."

"I see. Okay, let's go."

"Follow me. There's flowers in the garden outside!"

Shion and Allen followed the little girl outside the hospital. In the courtyard near the entrance, there is a small garden with several flowers bloomed.

"Here!" the little Shion exclaimed.

"They're pretty. Did you grow these yourself?" Shion complimented.

"Yeah! Feb gave me seeds. You know what? I'm gonna grow tons and tons more flowers and make Mom happy."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll like that. Now, shall we bring some flowers to the soldier?"

"Yeah!"

Shion watched her younger self picked out suitable flowers to give to Virgil. She started to wonder how she wasn't able to recall the memory of Kevin from fifteen years ago.

"Are you slacking off at your job and playing baby-sitter now?" Kevin's voice broke her thoughts. He was walking casually towards them.

"Mr. Winnicot. This is part of my job." Shion retorts.

"Oh, excuse me. Still, I'm surprised to see people leisurely planting gardens in the middle of a war."

"It's at times like this when we need them the most. Is there something wrong with engaging in productive activity. To encounter the unnatural destruction of war?"

"Placing one against another and fighting is a defining aspect of human beings. Resisting it is unnatural."

There was a brief pause. Shion stared at the young man skeptically. "Your name is Kevin Winnicot, correct?"

Kevin was annoyed by the question. "You're a strange woman. Is my name that unusual?"

"Are you really Kevin?" she asked again.

Before she could continue, the young Shion held her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Shion turned to her younger self. "Oh, right. Let's go to the church." Then, she turned to Kevin. "Excuse us."

* * *

Back in the treatment room at the church, Jin was running diagnostic scan on Virgil's condition.

"Hmm. You're recovering smoothly, but you should stay in bed for a while longer." he said.

Virgil groaned. "Tch. Like I needed your help. Who the hell are you? You aren't U-TIC and you aren't Federation, but you act damn suspicious for mere civilians."

"I told you, you need to get some rest. We can't reveal who we are for various reasons, but we aren't your enemy. There's no need for you to cause yourself unnecessary stress."

There was a knock and the door opened to reveal Shion. Jin gasped, not sure which one he was addressing to. "Shion?"

Since her younger self is with her, she quickly averted the situation. "Wha-y-yeah, I brought Shion!"

Jin moved aside as the little girl handed Virgil the flower bouquet. "Um, here!" Little Shion cheerfully said.

Virgil was flabbergasted. "Wh-what? Flowers? For me?"

"Yeah, they bloomed real pretty. It's so you'll get well!"

"What? You've gotta be kidding. I don't need them."

"You won't take them?" Little Shion said in a weaker tone, almost begging.

Seeing Shion and Jin in the room and the possibility of having another set of injuries, he reluctantly accepts. "Ah, uh, th-thanks."

"You're welcome! I hope you get better soon!"

"Dammit, this isn't me." Virgil muttered.

Shion chuckled. Virgil was annoyed. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you looked so different from when we first met."

"Well, excuse me for looking silly holding some flowers."

"Not at all. You look good with them."

"Damn it."

* * *

Back in the Elsa, Professor and Assistant Scott looked at KOS-MOS' basic theory Shion obtained from Labyrinthos.

"Wow, so this is KOS-MOS's basic theory?"

"Hmm. These are some excellent calculations."

"Well, how 'bout it?" asked Jr.

"Is it possible to fix KOS-MOS?" Shion added.

"Beats me!" the Professor replied.

"What?" Allen exclaimed.

"With this data you brought back and the newly designed body, it is possible to restore her to her original form."

"Then..."

"But even so…there's still too many parts we don't understand. Even if the repairs are perfect, we don't know if she'll reboot or not." the elderly man added.

"She's completely different from Erde Kaiser, the field in which we specialize." Scott replied further.

The Professor nods. "Indeed. This thing doesn't even transform, much less combine."

Allen was taken aback by the statements. "What the? That's not the problem!"

The Professor glared at Allen. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing." Allen replied, reluctantly.

"Anyway, we'll do what we can." The Professor said reassuringly. "After all, I don't get many chances to play around with this baby. Hehehehehe."

"Yeah! Ah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" Scott laughed.

Allen felt uneasy. "Chief, are you sure about this? If we leave it up to them, they may make things even worse."

"Hey, I heard that, you! When it comes to robotics, I don't make mistakes! Sit back and leave it to me! Now, all you people here are in the way! Get out! Shoo!"

As the group about to leave, the Professor stopped Allen. "Wait. You stay here, Assistant #2."

"Huh?"

"What did you expect? You're my temporary assistant! Don't tell me you're already planning on taking a break!"

"Right, then! Let's get to it, Allen!" Scott added. Allen sighed.

Leaving Allen in the room, the group pondered what to do next. "Well, let's have a breather, shall we?" chaos suggested.

Jr. nods. "Yeah. Can't do much around here anyway."

"With Allen in there, we don't have to worry, Shion." Jin said to his sister. "You should rest for a while."

"I'll do that but I have to see May. I have something to tell her."

* * *

Jon and May were having a talk when Shion arrived at the small settlement.

"Miss Uzuki." Jon greeted. "I believe your exploration of Labyrinthos was fruitful."

"I...think so. I learned many things that I never knew."

"Did you find anything about my father?" asked May.

Shion gulped, unable to reply. Seeing this, May relaxed.

"Even without hearing your answer, I can tell by looking at your faces. I thought as much. I'll be all right! I feel as if a weight's been taken off my shoulders! Actually, I think I can live even more positively than before! Thank you for telling me the truth! I'll carry on my father's will. Together with my grandfather, we'll restore this mine to its former glory!"

"Well said, Miss May." Jon said.

Shion managed a smile. "You're strong, May. I wish I can be like you."

"Miss Uzuki, you are strong." Jon remarked. "Because if you are not, you will not make it this far, no?"

"Thanks Jon. I'm going back to the Elsa. You're coming?"

"Go ahead. I will follow you later."

"Okay. See you later then."

After saying goodbye to May, Shion went back to the mine to return to the Elsa. May looked at Jon who was staring at Shion.

"You like her?"

"Yes I do, Miss May. But no more than friends."

Mary sighed. "Aah. I thought I can tease you a bit. Guess you're too cool for that."

Jon turned to May. "Me? Cool?"

* * *

Shion took a shower in the ship's female cabin as soon as she arrived. She was in a dilemma about the coming events.

"I know what is going to happen already. The coming events will bring suffering…to countless lives. And it will leave a permanent scar on the universe. But I alone, may have a chance to change everything. Even though Jon warned me about changing the past, I still can't help it."

Her thoughts turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, what would you do? Would you chastise me for being illogical, just like you always do?"

Allen cautiously approached the female's cabin room. He feared Shion might lambast at him. Since she had the problem of fainting frequently, her mood swings became unpredictable. Predicting her was easier when she was at Vector. He felt helpless whenever Shion did something drastic and out of line. Only Alexander kept her recklessness in check. Allen knew he was keeping some kind of secret but never dared to ask about it. Despite having experienced the archetype's massacre and working longer than him in the KOS-MOS project, he content on working under him. Maybe because he felt guilty of not using his Jedi abilities to prevent the death of Kevin.

He breathed in and pressed the communicator beside the door.

"Yes?" Shion's voice answered.

"It's me, Allen. Sorry, have you got a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?" The monitor of the communicator flickered to reveal Shion in towel. Allen excited by the sight but managed to keep his mouth shut.

Shion fidgeted. "What is it? Hurry up. I'm going to catch cold."

"Ah, um, yeah. I mean, um, uh…th-the Professor..."

"What about the Professor?"

"Uh, rebooting KOS-MOS isn't working, and he says he wants your opinion."

"I see. Okay, I'll be right..."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

Jon felt something was wrong. He looked to the direction of where the Elsa was located. May, who was fixing a machine nearby looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"My companions. They are in danger."

"I see. You wanna help them?"

"They are capable of taking care of themselves. But this time, they might need my assistance."

"Go and help them." May said. "I have Leupold here if something happens."

Jon gave a nod. "Very well." His cape hardened into a pair of wings. He glided upwards, to May's amazement.

"What is he?"

* * *

_Jedi Academy, Ossus._

_Erina Karas arrived along with her padawans Daron Sol and Alexander Darkblaze. A Jedi who was guarding the entrance saluted her._

"_Master Karas, the council is waiting for you. Please proceed."_

_Erina nods. "Let's go, boys."_

_They made their way to where the council meeting room located. Erina stopped. She turned to Daron._

"_Daron, wait here."_

_The Jedi prodigy managed a silent nod. Erina put her hand on Alexander's head. "Good. Let's go, kid." _

"_Yes Master."_

_The two proceed into the circular room where the most renown Jedi Masters gathered. KOS-MOS was watching from the doorway._

"_Master Erina Karas and Padawan Alexander Darkblaze." a droid assistant stated._

"_You sure take your time in coming here." one of the master said._

"_Forgive us. We were in the middle of an intensive training and it wouldn't be beneficial for us to abort halfway."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Let us get to the point of this meeting." another council member interjected._

"_We are discussing the possibility of assigning Padawan Alexander to another master."_

"_Are you asking permission from me?" Erina asked._

"_Yes. We can only proceed with your consent."_

"_Then the answer is no."_

"_Care to give us reason?"_

"_You took him away from his parents just because his mother was a Jedi even when he was supposedly deemed too old. He hardly developed his Force powers during his days here. And I took him under my wings because he is an interesting case. Not because you wanted me to have extra responsibilities. Now Alex is capable on standing by his own against Daron. After all the progress he made under my tutelage, you want to take him away? I won't allow anyone to discredit me this way. Even if you all are on the council."_

"_Master Karas, we are not discrediting you. Of course we appreciate your help in his development but we think he will improve further under another master."_

_Erina's eyes rolled. "Fine then. Ask my padawan. He have the final say about this, right?"_

_All eyes on Alexander. He gulped. He looked at his master. She gave a nod._

"_It's your decision, kid. I won't hold any hard feelings if you decide to leave."_

"_I...want to remain with Master Karas. I doubt anyone understands me better than her. I also have much to learn from Daron. I hope the council will not hand me over to someone else. I have my own will and this is my decision."_

_The council then had a short discussion. "Very well. Padawan Alexander Darkblaze will remain with Master Erina Karas. Do your best, Padawan Darkblaze. May the Force be with you."_

_

* * *

_

_KOS-MOS followed them out of the room. They were met by the curious Daron._

"_How was it?"_

_Erina smiled. "They won't take him away from us, Daron."_

_Daron smiled back. "Glad to hear it. From now, let's have plenty of duels, Alex."_

_Alexander smiled and nods. "Yeah!"_

"_Don't forget the fun, boys. Let's go."_

_After getting a Jedi Healer to treat Alexander's wounds, they headed for the ship hangar. As they approached their ship, a young girl called out Alexander. "Alex!"_

_He turned around and recognized her. "Lina?"_

_She stopped to catch her breath. "I came...running when I heard you're back. So..."_

"_Relax, Lina."_

"_Are you leaving? I thought we could catch up over a drink or two."_

_Alexander was about to reply when Erina suddenly interrupt. "We're gonna hang around a bit. You two go ahead."_

"_Master, I thought we're..."_

"_Shut up, brat. Go with her and have a break. That's an order."_

_Alexander sighed. "As you wish."_

_Lina smiled at them before went ahead. "Hurry Alex! Let's race!"_

"_Hey, wait for me!"_

_Erina smiled as the two padawans left. Daron stood beside her asked, "What do we do in the meanwhile?"_

"_We can relax a bit or do you fancy a duel with me?"_

_

* * *

_

_KOS-MOS found herself in a courtyard where many Jedi students and Masters had their break from training. Alexander and Lina were talking about what happened since they went separate ways almost two years ago._

"_You're still under Master Cygna, right? Did you went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?"_

"_Yeah. I spend most of my time there. But after a while it's getting dull. We only go out if there's a mission. Other than that, this place for research studies. What about you?"_

"_We went to many different worlds, Lina. Master Karas showed me a lot of different species and cultures. We also helped those who were in need along the way. We even went to a droid-only planet. It was cool."_

"_I'm jealous of you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You seem to be having a lot of fun."_

"_Lina..."_

"_Well that's okay. You were depressing to watch back then. I think you deserved of what you're having now." _

"_I can always ask Master Karas to help. Maybe she can ask the council to do a mission together. You and your master while I'm with mine and Daron. Then we can have fun together."_

_Lina's face brightened. "Yeah! That would be nice. I will ask Master Cygna too!"_

_KOS-MOS suddenly heard someone calling her. "KOS-MOS!" It was Shion's voice. "Let KOS-MOS...let her go!"_

"_Go. You are needed. She needs you." the mysterious voice said._

"_Shion."_

_

* * *

_

Back at the Elsa, the Black Testament Voyager was choking Shion while holding KOS-MOS' maintenance pod in one hand. He alone defeated everyone on board including Jr., Jin and Ziggy.

"This...he's beyond our league." Jr. muttered as he slowly stood up.

"I...have to agree." Jin added. "But I will not give up on Shion."

With his katana in hand, Jin attacked Voyager but he was easily repelled by the invisible shield protecting him. Voyager snickered as his grip on Shion tightened. He is now intent on killing her. Suddenly, bluish white light emitted from the pod.

"The Hilbert...Effect?" Shion uttered.

An arm grabbed hold of Voyager's. It was KOS-MOS'. The pod opened up to reveal her in new, upgraded form. Without waiting for any reaction, KOS-MOS threw Voyager to the gate, forcing him to release his grip on Shion. Then, she threw her own pod at Voyager but he easily destroyed it. KOS-MOS then fired several beam shots as the dark Testament absorbed them with his barrier. Using his power similar to The Force, Voyager threw the debris at her but the android was quick to react by catching it and returning the favor which was easily dealt with.

The group gathered around her. "Whoa! She's way more powerful than she was before!" Jr. exclaimed.

"KOS-MOS! You're alright!" Shion shouted with joy.

"Shion, I will need your assistance in defeating the enemy unit."

"I understand. Come on, KOS-MOS!"

"Acknowledged. Engaging with maximum attack force."

Voyager smirked. Just when he was about to attack, Jon suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jon!" Shion exclaimed.

"Black Testament, Voyager. Real name, Erich Weber. Well known terrorist in UMN from a hundred years ago." he stated. Voyager smiled.

"It was because of you, Melisse Orthus died in tears."

Ziggy raised his brows. "Melisse?"

"Melisse...Orthus." Voyager muttered.

"Enough talk."

Without waiting for reply, Jon did a backslash but Voyager dodged the vicious blow. He then went next to Shion.

"Miss Uzuki, I will offer my assistance. Like Ziggurat 8, I have personal vendetta against him."

Shion nodded. "Okay."

Jon turned to Ziggy. "I believe you are calm enough."

Ziggy gave a nod. "Yes. Let's go."

Voyager laughed. He then summoned several ghastly phantoms by his side.

"This will be mildly difficult." chaos said with sarcasm.

"Mild?" asked Jr.

"Very funny." Shion remarked.

"Alex's sarcasm disease spread and there is no cure." Jin added.

"I don't want to imagine his reaction." MOMO said.

"All of you will concentrate on Voyager." Jon stated. "I will deal with the phantoms."

Shion readied her weapon. "Got it."

"Let's go!" Jr. shouted before firing his guns at Voyager. He absorbed the bullets before firing it back at the shooter. KOS-MOS appeared in the way and deflected them with R-BLADE. She then attacked. Voyager's right arm changed into a curved blade and parried the attack. Jin and Shion appeared on both sides with their weapons poised. Cold, freezing ice formed along Jin's katana while Shion set the MWS on electric shock. Voyager cursed and tried to form a barrier with his left hand. A gloved hand suddenly gripped his wrist before he could do so.

"I won't allow that." chaos said from behind. Reciting an incantation, he formed a white ball of energy and push it squarely onto Voyager's back. At the same time, Jin and Shion's attack hit him on both sides while KOS-MOS' arm blade broke through his weapon and connected his chest. The four-pronged attack was too much for him and he groaned as he felt four types of pain at the same time.

Jon, who easily dispatched Voyager's summoned creatures grinned. He called out Writhing Death. Gripping the hilt with both hands, the sword grew thrice the original size. Jr. looked up and knew what will happen.

"Incoming!"

Everyone stepped back from the dazed Testament as Jon swung the massive blade on him. Smoke and loud crashing sound spread throughout the area. After everything was cleared, the group looked at Voyager. He managed to block Jon's fatal blow with the barrier. However, cracks are slowly forming from the point of impact.

"Hmph. You got lucky." Jon remarked. Voyager smiled before teleporting to the air.

"Voyager! How much longer do you intend to keep doing this?" Ziggy yelled. He then fired several rounds of cannon and rocket launcher at him. He remained unaffected.

"Do you really think this will satisfy your never-ending thirst for power? Answer me, Erich!"

Still no reply from Voyager. Instead, he went to the ground and approached Ziggy.

"Now do you think that you've really won this?"

KOS-MOS suddenly appeared behind Voyager. "This is checkmate." she said. She then impaled Voyager with R-BLADE. She then grabbed him and threw him to Jon.

"Nice pass." Jon said. He charged up his powers on the right leg before kicking the incoming 'pass' from KOS-MOS. Voyager crashed into the wall. However, he recovered quickly and appeared to be unharmed. Jon then picked up a telepathic transmission.

"_How long are you planning to play with them? You're taking too long. Return. If she has awakened, then we must devise our next move."_

"Hahahahahahahahaha. I'm sorry, but it seems your time is up. You'll pay for what you have done. We will settle this later at a more appropriate time. Farewell for now. Good-bye, Jan Sauer. Hahahahahahaha."

Voyager then left throgh the hole in the wall.

"Are we safe, now?" asked MOMO.

"Yes. We're safe for now, MOMO." Jin replied. "But it wouldn't have ended well for us if we had kept on fighting."

"You kidding? We could have kicked his butt!" Jr. exclaimed.

"KOS-MOS!"

Shion desperately run and held her in tight embrace. "Thanks goodness. I was so worried about you."

"Shion, it appears that I have caused you undue emotional stress while my functions were suspended. I must apologize." KOS-MOS said in her usual monotonic voice. At the same time, she embraced her as well.

"You should. I was…really worried about you! I'm so…glad…you're all right…KOS-MOS…_"_

Slowly, Shion collapsed. KOS-MOS was the first to react. "Shion."

"Shion!"

Everyone gathered around her, calling her name. Jon stared at her. He detected a slight presence of U-DO. However, it didn't cause pain to her. He relaxed.

"Do not worry. She is just tired." he said. "Let her rest. Let her dream for a while."

"Dream?" MOMO asked.

Jon nods. "Rest well, Miss Uzuki."

CHAPTER END

Extra long chapter to get this boring part out ASAP.


	11. Chapter 11: Darth Exodus' Hidden Agenda

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 11: Darth Exodus' Hidden Agenda**

Shion opened her eyes. Her surrounding was in black and white. She noticed a man standing on the shore of a beach. She gasped and approached him.

"Are you Joachim Mizrahi?" She inquired.

"Don't you think waves resemble the relationships between people? They ebb and flow, as if feeling the distance between them, and repeat that process eternally." he said, totally ignoring the question. Shion managed a mumble.

"Young lady, do you love your father?"

Shion bewildered. "What?"

"Parents and children, too, could be said to be like waves."

"Professor Mizrahi, what was your relationship to my father?"

"What good will knowing that do? I don't think knowing that will be of any benefit to you now."

"I..."

"Words can completely change their meaning depending on the mind of the listener. They can change into good ones or into bad. Some words cannot be conveyed. What one thinks is good will not always lead to good results. You're a scientist, too. Then you should understand." explained Joachim.

"I still want to know! Without knowing, how do I know where I stand?"

Joachim Mizrahi stepped closer. "That man's words are merely shackles." he said.

"That man?"

"He is a man possessed by his own narrow-minded ego. He brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with. I don't want to see your sad face."

Shion was even more confused. "Who are you talking about? I don't know anyone like-"

"I promised Sakura." Joachim cut her off. "I would make a world in which all wills that have

yet to be born can live in happiness." Then he looked at her. "I want you to live in a world like that, too. That is my wish."

"Professor Mizrahi…"

Joachim smiled. "Don't do anything you don't want to. Be true to your feelings." Then he turned the other way. "Do that, and she will answer your call."

Shion looked at his direction to see a woman with long hair. She turned around. She recognized her almost instantly. "KOS-MOS?"

Then, everything faded.

* * *

Shion opened her eyes to see Jin beside her. "Jin, I-I met Dad." she said.

"I see." he replied short.

Shion stared at him as he kept his silence. "Aren't you going to ask what we talked about?"

"I don't think I need to. I doubt you were able to have much of a conversation with him. You wouldn't be able to keep yourself composed enough for that."

"You're being mean."

* * *

Allen was standing outside the door of the cabin with a tray of food. Jon walked by and smiled as he took his place not far from him. He was able to listen the conversation between the siblings.

"The U-TIC Organization had Vessels of Anima. From what Professor Mizrahi said, they're needed to activate the Zohar. If we can stop their experiment, we can prevent Miltia's space-time anomaly." Shion said what she knew. "And if we're able to do that-"

"…we might have a chance to save Mother and the others." Jin finished.

"Also, if we can use the Vessels of Anima, we might be able to get the energy needed to return to our original world. We might also be able to find out what Professor Mizrahi was really trying to do."

"That may indeed be possible. But the risk is too great." Jin cautioned her.

"But we don't know what's going to happen to us either way!" Shion yelled and walked away from her brother.

"Don't try to stop me. This is a past I don't want. I'm going to change it."

With that, she left the room, not noticing Allen and Jon. Jin sighed and shook.

"Shion, you need your past to be who you are now." he said.

"Let us be on our way, Mr. Ridgeley." Jon said.

"But did you hear that? Chief still intend on changing the past."

"It is her decision. But it does not matter. It will not avert the event that will happen soon."

* * *

Later, the group had a meeting in the gun room for the next course of action. They planned to steal Vessels of Anima from Labyrinthos and transferred them to the E.S. The Professor approved of the plan.

"Yes, that could work. If we had Vessels of Anima, we might be able to use that energy to return to our original time."

"We could come under attack at any time. Just being able to use the E.S. would benefit us." Ziggy said.

"But the Vessels are stored inside Labyrinthos. I don't think they'll let us inside that easily." chaos warned.

"We have forged IDs. If we use them well, getting inside will be easy." Shion assured.

There was a brief silence but the Professor ended it with a cough.

"At any rate, our presence here is causing an expanding distortion throughout the entire universe. It could lead to not only us disappearing, but the destruction of the universe itself."

Jr. gave a nod and turned to the others. "Gotcha. Get yourselves ready to infiltrate the place. The third descent operation, the Miltian Conflict, is going to take place in a few days. We have to hurry."

"What about you, Jon?" asked Ziggy to the mysterious man at the corner of the room.

"I will be staying here for a while." he said. "After all, I will be using my craft to delay the distortion. Please go ahead and take care."

Everyone agreed and left. MOMO mumbled to herself. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"_Are you thinking of Joachim Mizrahi?"_

MOMO gasped and turned to Jon. He was smiling. _"Do not worry. It is easier to communicate this way."_

"_I...would like to see him..."_

"_I see. I believe you will."_

"_Jon..."_

"_But be careful. The truth is not always good to see."_

"_I know."_

"_Take care, Miss MOMO. If you require my assistance, you know how to reach me."_

"_Thank you, Jon."_

_

* * *

_

It was dark by the time the group sneaked in the hospital front of Labyrinthos. The entrance was just beyond the main hall. Shion pointed at the gated area.

"There. We can get into Labyrinthos from that gate."

"There are guards." Ziggy said, observing three guards.

"We have IDs, so no problem, right?" Jr. asked.

"Uh, actually we can't go any further with these IDs." explained Allen.

Ziggy clenched his fist. "If there's no other route, then we have no choice but to go in by force."

Jr. pulled his guns from the holsters. "Yeah. We're going to have to fight sooner or later. Let's get it over with!"

The group crashed the gate with ease and proceed. As they walking deeper into the area, Shion noticed an elevator marked AREA 13.

"That number." She muttered.

"What is it, Shion?" asked KOS-MOS.

"If it is the same as fifteen years ago, the special equipment transport elevator, which connects to the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility lies ahead." the android replied.

"I knew it. It connects to Mom's room."

Jr. suddenly came from behind. "Hey, what's up? Something happen?"

Shion shook her head. "No, nothing. Let's go."

They moved on and arrived at an elevator that will take them down.

"According to past data, we can head to the isolated research ward where the Vessels of Anima are located by using this elevator. There are no alternative paths to the research ward from this area." KOS-MOS explained.

Shion and the rest gave a nod before going down the walked along the corridor until Jr. saw something familiar.

"What's that?"

They looked at where Jr. was looking at. Joachim Mizrahi and Sellers were having a heated argument.

"I don't care about you obsessing over that doll of your daughter, but I can't have you forgetting the real objective. The operation has already begun." Sellers said, almost yelled.

"You and Winnicot formulated it. I don't see why you need me." Joachim retorted.

"I'm going to take over the management of this experiment, if you've lost your nerves." Sellers, who was angered by the statement said.

"Do as you wish. It's no longer my concern."

Sellers left, not pleased while Joachim Mizrahi returned to his research lab nearby.

"Is that Joachim Mizrahi?" Jr. asked the obvious.

"Daddy..." MOMO muttered. Then she left, following the researcher. Jr. was bewildered by the situation.

MOMO entered the lab. Joachim Mizrahi was working on the terminal. She approached him cautiously. He noticed her.

"Hmm? Who are you? This isn't a place for children." he said.

"Uh, um, I'm sorry, I got lost." she mumbled.

He looked at her then smiled slightly. "You're not very good at lying, young lady. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

"Oh, okay!"

MOMO followed him to the terminal and activated the computer. Then all thirteen hologram images of Zohar appeared from the circular area in the center of the room.

"What kind of research are you doing, Professor?" she asked.

"Hm? Actually, I'm making a Realian like you."

MOMO was astonished. "What? I-I'm not a-"

"You don't have to hide it. I can tell."

He stepped out, looking at the holograms.

"I lost my daughter to illness." he said. "I thought that if I could retrieve her consciousness, I might be able to return her to life. So I studied the U.M.N., the Zohar, and U-DO for that purpose."

"Reviving the consciousness of the dead?"

Joachim Mizrahi nodded. "Yes. The Unus Mundus Network, just as its name implies, is a collective subconscious that's existed since the moment to universe was born. It's a fundamental part of nature. Through my research of the Zohar, I discovered the existence of what appears to be human consciousness within the U.M.N. Consciousness are born from the U.M.N., and they return to the U.M.N. If I could discover that process, I could fulfill my wish. But my daughter's consciousness has disappeared. The new consciousness which is growing is not hers."

"Uh..." MOMO mumbled.

"But I think that's all right. This child will surely become the hope of all Realians. That hope may become a way to stop the looming threat of the expansion of the universe. Our second daughter. I'm sure Sakura would have wanted that."

"Her name was Sakura?"

"Yes. My wife and I came up with the name together. She was a cute child, just like you. This world must continue to exist for you and others. I must stop them."

He walked to the elevator nearby.

"Who?" asked MOMO.

He warmly smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry for making you listen to the ramblings of an old man. Now, go. I'm sure there are people worried about you."

Joachim Mizrahi entered the elevator and went up, leaving MOMO alone. "Daddy..."

The group entered the room shortly. "MOMO, are you okay?" Jr. asked.

"I talked with Daddy." she said. "He called me his second daughter. He said he's going to protect the world for us. I..."

MOMO broke down and cried. Jr. hugged her. "Yeah. I'm happy for you, MOMO." he said.

* * *

In his craft, the ADVENT Suzaku, Jon contacted the Professor who was with Shion's group with his assistant.

"I am now above the stratosphere. Tell me what to do next." he said.

"Is there anyone or anything that would interrupt the operation?" the elderly man asked.

"This craft have its stealth mode on. Do not worry about hostile detection."

"Okay. Do your stuff, Jon. We'll measure the output from here."

"Understood. Setting energy reactor output to seventy-five percent."

With that, the whole craft emits unseen particles in an attempt to delay the space distortion.

"Alright." Assistant Scott said. "The current reading is just nice. Just maintain the output and it should be fine."

"You'll wait until we get the Vessels of Anima and we're out of here." the Professor said. "Will you be okay up there, son?"

"I will manage, Professor." he said as he leaned back in his seat. "I am used to waiting."

* * *

Watched by E1-D1, Alexander was having an unarmed combat training in the park. Though it looked more of a shadow fighting as he feigned of taking hits from his imaginary opponent. He did several back flips and stopped. His droid companion squealed. He smiled.

"I'm worried about them too." Then his expression turned grim. "Especially Shion. Knowing her, she will know the horrible truth behind the Miltia Crisis."

"And it will be shocking for her." KITT said from the communicator.

"Yeah. I worry about how will she take the truth. Will she accept it? I lost Aoi, Suou and Real there. I was lost, I blamed myself for not able to help them, protect them. I even contemplated on suicide like I did when I lost Melisse and Aileen. Then I realized the Force guided me into this world to do something meaningful and finding a purpose. I hope she will able to recover from that."

He looked out at the vast space outside, recalling the memories of Melisse, Aileen, Aoi and Real.

* * *

After making sure everything was clear, the group entered Suou Uzuki's room. They took a breather as MOMO and Scott went to different terminals to search something useful. MOMO gasped.

"Shion! It's a list of the test subjects."

The group huddled around. "So, he really was involved with U-TIC." Shion said, void of any feelings.

"Shion! This name!" MOMO exclaimed.

"Yes, it's my mother's name. She was one of the victims of the experiments performed here. She was put here by the hands of the one she trusted."

"No, below that!"

"Below?"

She looked at the name just below her mother's; UZUKI, SHION. She was puzzled and shocked.

"Shion Uzuki? What? Why is my name here? Jin! What does this mean? You know something, don't you?" she demanded.

Jin could only managed a moan. Shion shook.

"No. You're the same as Dad. You knew everything, and still you let them do that to Mom."

"No! Shion, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it? If you haven't done anything wrong, then explain it to me!"

"Shion..."

"Does Alex know about this?"

"He..."

Suddenly, there was a sound as Scott activated something from the terminal. The display showed grotesque humanoid test subjects encased in their respective tubes. The group cringed at the awful sight.

"What? That's…it can't be." Shion uttered as she recognized them.

The Professor takes a closer look. "Hmm. Are those combat Realians?"

Jr. gave a nod. "No doubt about it. Those are the prototype combat Realians the U-TIC Organization used during the Miltian Conflict."

"Those are the Realians that killed Mom." Shin said. "Why are they here?"

"Why? I'd imagine they were developed here." The Professor replied.

The statement irked Shion. "No, it can't be. Kevin killed Mom? There is no way that can be true!"

She turned around towards the door but Jin stopped her.

"Are you all right? We could cancel this operation."

Shion paused. She remembered the purpose of getting in here and she shouldn't let her own personal feelings gets in the way.

"I'm fine. I just got a little worked up." she admitted. "When the Conflict starts, this place will be a part of the battlefield. It'll be too late then. If we miss this chance, it'll be impossible to get the Vessels of Anima."

"Shion..."

Shion noticed a card labeled "LEVEL B" on the desk nearby. She took it.

"A security level B card. Now we have permission to access the central hall elevator."

They left the room and headed for the elevator that will take them further down.

* * *

As Alexander was admiring the view of space from the park with E1, KITT commed.

"Alex, I found an unknown program hidden in the AMWS' system. It only have a description which says 'LAST RESORT'."

"Oh, it finally decided to reveal itself huh. Did you just find this program?

"Yes."

"Well, it's been around since I asked Scientia to build Galaxius. It was supposed to stay hidden until I say otherwise."

"The description bothers me. Is it what I think it is?"

Alexander paused. Then laughed. "No, KITT. It is not a self destruct program. I assure you that."

"Then what is the purpose?"

"Since the program chose to reveal itself earlier than I expected, you will know soon, KITT."

"We are expecting tougher battles ahead I assume."

"Of course."

"You are always prepared for any possibilities."

"It comes with experience, KITT. Despite my ability to see the future, there is no guarantee that it will happen. I must always see the opposite outcome and form a counter measure for it."

E1 whirred.

"I know, E1. I'm not perfect. I never thought I would see the day me and Daron would fight each other. Coming to this side of the universe was the most unexpected thing to happen. But it did and I learned how to adapt to it. Because of that, I met wonderful friends and comrades."

Then he noticed one of the stars blinked. "And love." he added.

* * *

Using the backdoor elevator as suggested by Jin, the group arrived at the deepest area of Labyrinthos. They were standing on the rail above where Proto Omega was located.

"Hey, there's someone there." Jr. stated followed by his echo throughout the area.

"Shh. Quiet, Jr. If they find us, it's all over." warned chaos.

"Sorry." he apologized in lower voice.

Shion looked down to see his father Suou. "That's Dad!"

"Colonel Margulis…" Jin added as he saw his rival followed by Kevin approaching Suou.

"How is it progressing? Lord Heinlein is concerned." Margulis demanded.

"Lord Heinlein? I thought this project was under Lord Sergius's jurisdiction." Suou shot back.

"Lord Sergius is only interested in Proto Omega. It's too powerful a toy for that fool." Margulis retorted.

"So, while the Federation is easy to deceive, Ormus leaders are less likely to be fooled." Suou noted.

"The Federation's operation will soon begin. The system must be activated at the same time."

"The project has already entered the final phase. Dr. Sellers is in charge of the system. I'm calibrating the Vessels of Anima." Kevin informed.

"The artifacts of God scattered throughout space with the disappearance of Lost Jerusalem. Our objective is to return them to their proper form so we may return to our holy land. That is the reason the Zohar and the Vessels of Anima were created." Margulis explained.

They approached the Zohar which was within the chest of Proto Omega.

"So, that's the Zohar." Suou stated, seemingly unimpressed.

"Yes." Margulis confirmed. "The Zohar and the Vessels of Anima were once one whole. No, it would be better to say that they were intended to be one whole. I understand that the link experiment has been delayed. Perhaps this project is beyond Mizrahi's capability, Supervisor Uzuki."

"Professor Mizrahi isn't the reason. We have to be careful since Febronia is the only usable transgenic type unit we have."

"She's still disposable. We can always make another." Kevin interjected.

"Why do you insist on using Realians? You could use those patients for the experiment." Margulis suggested.

"Because of fear."

"Fear?"

"Unlike humans, Realians feel no fear. That's why we can use them."

"I've heard that Realians feel fear as well." Margulis retorted.

"All things fear their own death. But Realians are strongly connected to each other by their subconscious. They never reject each other. Even if their body disappears, they are still connected at the subconscious level. That's what makes them different from people." Suou explained.

"The Realian consciousness unavoidably suffers stress since it acts as a wall to suppress the human fear of U-DO."

"At any rate, we'll take care of the problems. There's nothing to worry about. A certain company has agreed to support us as well. Of course, it's all unofficial."

Margulis turned to Suou. "Vector, I presume. Is it safe?"

"All that matters are results. That's the only thing any business cares about. But if that Lord Sergius learns of Vector's involvement, he's not going to be happy."

"Then he won't know. And we will have a new master soon enough." Margulis turned around and left.

"I'd be careful saying things like that, commander. The walls have ears, you know."

Then, he and Kevin left. Shion, witnessing the entire conversation shooked. "Dad, I can't believe you. You betrayed Mom and me and everyone."

They proceed further and then took an elevator to where the Vessels of Anima were.

The Professor hopped around like a kid who just went into a candy store. "Hoo-whee! This is a nice setup! I'm getting excited just looking at it! Ha, ha, ha!"

"This is it, huh?" Jr. sighed.

"Those cages should contain the Vessels of Anima." Shion said.

The Professor opened up his portable computer and started tapping the keyboard wildly. "A little bit of this, and that, and Enter!"

The hatches of the containers opened to reveal each E.S. MOMO gasped in amazement. "Amazing!"

Jr. was astonished and confused after he looked into one of the containers. "This is...Simeon!"

"Zebulun, and Dinah's names are here, too." Shion observed.

"There are 11 cages containing the Vessels of Anima: Simeon, Dinah, Zebulun, Reuben, Levi, Issachar, Gad, Joseph, Dan, Naphtali, and finally, Judah. Of those, there are three capable of being operated as E.S. craft. And as you can see, Asher's cage is empty." KOS-MOS added.

"Wait a minute!" Shion exclaimed. "What's going on? The E.S.s were developed at Vector. What are they doing here?"

"It's just like what Margulis said, Heinlein from Hyams and Wilhelm of Vector oversee the weapons at this facility. The two of them may have…made some sort of exchange…which just might have involved the Vessels of Anima. Backdoor weapons deals are so common these days, even the tabloids wouldn't bother printing anything about it." Jin explained.

"Basically these are so valuable, that they're even more important than reputation or profit concerns." Jr. concluded.

"What are you babbling about?" The Professor yelled, agitated. "Prepare each of your E.S.s! Transport them to their respective cargo holds, now!"

Professor and Scott proceed to begin the process retrieving the Vessels of Anima. As the process of aligning each of them to the E.S., Jr. and chaos approached them.

"What about Asher? The cage is empty!" the Little Master moaned.

"I know that! I thought we'd be able to use a different Vessel, but it seems that won't work." the old researcher said.

"Don't tell me we can't use Asher!"

"Oh, stop whining."

Scott faced Jr. and chaos, smiling. "We've got another reactor for Asher."

"We originally developed it for Erde, so its capabilities are top-class!" The Professor added.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay to use some weird thing like that? chaos, say something!"

chaos managed a shrug. "Well, we'll just have to trust the Professor. And it's not like we have any other choice."

The Professor and Scott managed an evil laugh. Jr. gulped. " I have a really bad feeling about this."

20 minutes later, the reactor was fitted into ES Asher. Jr. whistled. "Wow! Not bad. Not bad at all."

"This reactor had been tweaked as directed by your friend Alex." Scott informed. "He left the notes on how to do it before he left a year ago. He said that you might need to use it if anything goes wrong with the Anima."

"I have to admit, he make a good robot engineer." The Professor said.

Jr. sighed and chaos smiled. "Blaze, huh. Since this is his handiwork, might as well trust him."

Suddenly, the alarm was heard. "What the hell? Have we been caught?" asked Jr.

"Well yes, of course! After all, we're using their mainframe to get these things assembled. So, of course they noticed us!" The Professor explained.

"It's like sending a message: "We're using your stuff without permission."" Scott added.

"chaos…" Jr. turned to the co-pilot, pleading.

chaos chuckled. "Oh well, I guess we better hurry up and get going."

"Scott, inform Jon that we're done here." The Professor instructed.

Scott nods. "Okay." He opened up the terminal and contacted Jon. "Jon, we're leaving Labyrinthos. You can stop now."

"Affirmative." Jon replied from the other side. "I will wait for you outside. Things are not looking good from my view."

"Gotcha. We'll move as fast as we can."

As the group activated their units, purplish aura emanated from Dinah, Reuben and Zebulun.

"What's going on? They're not going to shut down again, are they?" Jr. said.

"No. This is the Vessels of Anima resonating with our wills." chaos replied.

"What? With our wills?"

"Our consciousnesses and the Vessels of Anima have begun to synchronize." Jin elaborated.

"So this is what Virgil meant when he said we're being "compelled" to ride them?"

"But what does it mean? Is this caused by someone's will?" Shion asked, adding to their confusion.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling his words did mean something." Ziggy said.

The Anima stopped synchronizing. "If the synchronization continues, it's only a matter of time before the Vessels..." chaos said, almost shouting.

"What is it, chaos?" asked. Jr.

chaos suddenly calmed down. "What? Oh, it's about the E.S.s. Controlling them even more difficult than before. Be careful and don't lose control."

"Right. Gotcha."

"Let's move out." Ziggy stated. The rest agreed and took the elevator up.

* * *

A younger Pellegri was overseeing the security when one of the soldier who was monitoring the hangar gasped.

"The Vessels of Anima have been stolen!" he exclaimed.

"Impossible! How?" another asked.

"What's the commotion?" she demanded.

"Someone has infiltrated the facility and stolen three Vessels of Anima!"

"Vessels of Anima? Is it Federation soldiers?"

"We don't know. The enemy moved the Vessels onto unknown A.M.W.S.s and are currently on the run."

"They moved Vessels of Anima into A.M.W.S. craft? So they've completed the E.S. before we did?"

"What shall we do?"

Pellegri paused before making a drastic decision. "Prepare the Interstellar Strategic Integrated Weapon System!"

The soldiers were perplexed. "What?"

"I said, get it ready for launch! Is there a problem?"

"It's still in testing phase. It's too risky to use in real combat."

"I don't care! Capture those A.M.W.S.s at any cost!"

* * *

Alexander (from fifteen years ago) was watching over the coma Aoi Uzuki with a sad look.

"Aoi, is this what you wanted? Being used by your own husband for his Zohar project? If your father knows this and I didn't lift a finger to do something about it, he will kill me. But you...believe in Suou so much and I...cannot bring myself to get you out of here."

Tears welled in his eyes. "YOU WILL DIE, AOI! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL DIE HERE!" he yelled. He broke down and cried, holding her hand tight. "I...may have failed the Uzuki family. But I will not abandon my promise to Ouga. I will continue to watch over Jin and little Shion."

He stood up and wiped away the tears, smiling. "If you go there, don't forget to tell me how does it feel to be there." He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Aoi Uzuki. I will not forget the times we were together. Not being with you is one of my biggest regret. Thanks for the memories."

He turned around and left the room. He breathed in, absorbing all the sadness. His eyes brightened. "The operation will begin soon. Might as well get ready for it."

He left the facility stealthily.

* * *

With Asher leading the way, the group was almost reached the exit. Suddenly, Dinah picked up a transmission frequency.

"We're picking up enemy transmissions. If we adjust the channel, it may be possible to listen in." KOS-MOS informed.

"Please try." Shion asked.

KOS-MOS adjusted the frequency and they were able to get a much better hearing.

"…_intruder…Zohar…test subject…provide…curity…there's no time…no…postpone the connection experiment. Number…1…6…5, Aoi Uzuki is being prepped…in…hospital ward…"_

Shion was schoked. "Aoi? Uzuki!"

"_Transport the test subject!"_

The announcement sent Shion reeled in panic. "Mother!" She opened the hatch and left Dinah. KOS-MOS observed her actions.

"Shion. Tell me where you are going." she asked. "Acting alone under the current circumstances would be extremely-"

"I'm sorry! I have to save my mom!" Shion shouted, cutting off KOS-MOS. She took a nearby elevator and went up.

"Shion."

From Asher, chaos saw what was happening. "Jr., look!"

The Young Master looked Shion in surprise. "Shion? Where do you think you're going?"

"Shion, it's too dangerous. Come back, now!" Jin, who was still calm, called.

"Dammit, we have to get her!" Jr. was about to turn Asher around when chaos detected a mobile unit from the radar.

"We can't, Jr.!" he warned.

"What?"

The mysterious mobile craft fired several laser shots but Asher evaded. It stopped, looking down at the four targets. The dark blue unit had an eerily human-like face. Its eyes glowed intently at them. Then, it went into a martial arts stance, signaling that the fight is inevitable.

"Looks like the enemy unit wants a battle." Ziggy commented.

"I guess we should honor it with one and get out of here fast." Jin added.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Jr. yelled.

"I am ready for battle." KOS-MOS stated.

"Jr., I suggest not to try anything reckless. Since this Asher doesn't possess the Anima, we should try to back off a bit." chaos suggested.

"Yeah. I got it. Can't use the awakenings and the response rate is slower." Jr. said. "We're leaving it to you three. Be careful."

"We will!" MOMO chirped.

"Let's do this fast. Reinforcements are coming." Jin noted.

"I will distract the enemy unit with Dinah's speed." KOS-MOS said. "Please engage when you see an opening."

"Roger that."

KOS-MOS started the battle by advancing Dinah towards the enemy unit with the sword outstretched. The opponent blocked the attack effortlessly. But KOS-MOS followed up with more melee attacks. However, the enemy didn't have problem dealing with Dinah.

"I already looked up on the enemy unit." MOMO informed. "The one we're fighting now is known as Omega Universitas."

Jr. raised his brows. "Omega, you say?"

"Yes. This unit was registered as Interstellar Strategic Integrated Weapon System. Besides that everything is classified."

"More secrets from U-TIC. I'm not surprised." Jin said.

Jr. sighed. "So I guess we have no clue on how to deal with this. It is a super weapon, after all."

"Be patient and wait for an opening." Jin suggested. "When that happens, I will break in."

* * *

Alexander went to the bridge with E1 after hearing the announcement for everyone to be ready for battle.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Yes." Shelley confirmed. "A fleet of Immigrant ships is coming this way."

"And we're lacking mobile units to deal with them." Mary added.

Hearing this, Alexander smiled. "I see. Well, let's see what I can do to help. E1, stay here and assist them. I think KITT and I are good enough to deal with them."

E1 gave an eager reply.

"Will you be alright, Alex?" Shelley asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Just keep Durandal's defenses up. I think it's time to show what my Galaxius is capable of. Ready to show off, KITT?"

The sleek, jet form of AMWS Galaxius was already outside the bridge. "I suppose." There was a sigh in his tone. "Try not to do anything reckless."

"Of course." He went through the area where the 100-Series were working. When he reached the edge of the area, he turned around and winked at the sisters. "Be back soon." He touched the thick glass and a water-like ripple was formed and he simply went through it and appeared on the other side.

Mary was in awe at the sight but Shelley shook her head. "Show-off." she muttered.

Alexander entered the cockpit. "Disengage autopilot mode."

"Done." replied KITT, almost instantly. "Passive Laser Restraint System activated. Weapons Protection System disabled. We are ready to go."

"Alright. I'm glad they showed up. Otherwise, I would die of boredom."

"Alex..."

"Yeah I know. Alexander Darkblaze, Galaxius. Engaging enemy."

In a blink of an eye, Galaxius disappeared from sight. Seconds later, explosions could be seen from where the enemies came from.

* * *

Dinah attacked Omega Universitas relentlessly, hoping to create an opening for Reuben to exploit. However, the enemy unit doesn't seem to leave any openings. Jin readied himself.

"Jin, are you going in?" chaos asked.

"I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. Let's hope that...thing is surprised."

"We'll back you up." Ziggy added.

Jin nods. He waited until Omega Universitas turned its back on him. When that happened, he pushed hard on Reuben's thrusters to give a temporary speed burst. Flames ignited from the sword's blade as Jin slashed the back the enemy. However, it aware of this and made a bodyflip upwards but still unable to avoid itself from getting minor damage from the surprise attack. Omega Universitas prepared to launch a counter but was thwarted by Zebulun's long-range beam pods.

"Jin, clear!" Jr. shouted as Asher charged up its cannon. Reuben quickly distanced itself and a powerful lightning blast was fired. The shot hit at the intended target, electrocuting it. After a few minutes, the unit seemed to be deactivated.

"That should do it, right?" Jr. wondered. "There is little energy left for Asher after that blast."

"I suggest we get moving." Ziggy stated.

"Agreed." Jin added.

"I am detecting signals from the enemy unit. It seems that it is rebooting itself." KOS-MOS said.

"WHAT?" Jr. exclaimed.

A short while later, Omega Universitas was active again. It looked at the group with murderous intent.

"How the hell is it still moving?" Jr. whined.

Then, the mysterious mech activated its spiky wings, slowly changing its color to red. But before the transformation was completed, it stopped and then the wings retracted. Then it flew away from the scene.

"What the hell just happened?" Jr. asked, scratching the back of his head.

Jin tried to look up for Shion from Reuben's sensor but failed. "KOS-MOS, what's Shion's position?"

"She's moving through the 13th Administration wing." she replied.

"We'll get her back!"

Suddenly, more security units arrived. "More of them!" Short skirmish ensued but the end was nowhere near.

"Dammit! They just keep on coming!"

"Jr., we should retreat for now." Jin suggested.

"Retreat? But then Shion will-"

"It's all right." Jin calmly said. "Shion's not a child. She'll manage something on her own. If we stay here, we'll be in trouble."

"What now? Jr., we won't last much longer!" Ziggy yelled as he shot down several enemy units.

"We've got to escape, now!" Jin shouted.

"Dammit." Jr. cursed. "Okay then, let's head back to the Elsa!"

With that, all four ES retreated towards the mountain range, shooting down all pursuing units to ensure their safety.

* * *

Alexander had a satisfied look on his face as AMWS Galaxius defeated the entire Immigrant fleet single-handedly and without casualties. Most of the enemy mobile units were unmanned and it made his work much easier. Those who were alive counted themselves lucky and left the area. The battle scene wasn't the best of sight as it was littered with scrap metal remains of enemy units.

"Score update, KITT."

"All seven hundred unmanned units were destroyed. Fifty manned units were disabled. All five Immigrant ships suffered at least fifty percent damage. Zero casualties on human lives."

"Yay." he said, bemused.

"You did very well, Alex." KITT complimented.

"Couldn't have done it without you, partner. How's the Durandal?"

"They were attacked but fortunately, the defenses held on."

"Nice."

"Shelley is online. Do you wish to talk to her?"

"Bring her up."

The smiling face of Shelley appeared on screen. "I hear you did well." the older sister said.

"Yeah. Feels great to get back into action. I hear you're doing well too."

"Thanks to E1!" Mary shouted from the back.

"Yes. Thanks to him. He knew how Durandal's defenses work and produced the best defense tactics for it."

"Haha. I'm glad. Well, I'm going back."

"Understood. We'll ready the hangar for you."

He set the autopilot on towards Durandal and laid back in his seat with his eyes closed. _"A century has passed."_ He thought. _"Many things had happened. So many memories were made. So many lives were lost. Yet here I am, flowing against time in this ageless body."_

Then he recalled the conversation with his enemy Darth Exodus before his first demise;

"_What...are you...doing..."_

"_I'm giving you the gift of eternal youth and you WILL get to see my rebirth soon."_

"_No...I don't...want..."_

"_I WILL RETURN AND HUNT YOU DOWN. Mark my words..."_

"_Why? Why would he come after me?" He wondered. "He ruled the entire universe. He got what he wanted. The Zohar is just one of the reasons why he's here. He could have get his hands on it without me interfering. There is something else..."_

_

* * *

_

Back at the Elsa...

Jon was standing not far from the door when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see the gentle face of Febronia.

"Excuse me." she said, staring at the hooded man. "Are you with the group that helped the wounded soldier?"

Jon took a quick glance at her. He didn't notice nervousness nor excitement from her pulses and body language. He was surprised by the revelation before managing a slight smile.

"Yes. I am with them."

"Could you relay a message? It's about your friend."

"I think it is best for you to come aboard and inform the rest. Please proceed."

She bowed slightly. "Thank you." As she walked past him, she took a quick glance at Jon.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked without looking.

"I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I know."

"...I see."

Jon turned around and approached her. "I will accompany you to the bridge. You could get lost easily in there."

"Thank you, umm..."

"Jon Antilles."

"Mr. Antilles. My name is Febronia."

"Well met, Miss Febronia. This way."

As they approached the door, it slid open to reveal MOMO. Her eyes widened when she saw Febronia. "Febronia! What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell everyone. There's no time." she urged.

"Miss MOMO, please ask everyone to come to the bridge. I shall take her there."

MOMO nods. "Okay." Then, she quickly left.

* * *

Inside the male's cabin, Jin was staring at the far wall, heaving a sigh. "Allen, how long are you going to stand there?" he asked without turning around.

Allen, who was standing near the door for sometime looked up at him nervously. "Uh, um, why didn't you go back and rescue the Chief? If you'd gone right back, you might have been able to get to her."

"We can't put everyone in danger because of Shion's selfish actions."

"But why aren't we going to rescue her now?"

"After our infiltration, the security at Labyrinthos has been increased. If we make any rash moves, we'll only make the situation worse." Jin reasoned.

Allen's blood boiled. "I understand that, but while we're calmly talking about this, the Chief is in danger. Aren't you worried about your sister?"

Jin was silent. Allen realized what he just done. "Ah, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

The swordsman turned around and walked closer to him. "Allen, everyone's worried about her. During the Gnosis terrorism, Shion learned that our father betrayed the Federation…and handed over Lemegeton to the U-TIC. I've kept his involvement with U-TIC from her. Her actions are not based on conviction. Rather she's acting out of spite towards our father and me. Convictions built on a weak foundation like that will crumble at the slightest provocation. Thus, I'm worried. The truth that awaits her… I have a feeling there's something here that Shion must not be allowed to know."

"What do you mean?"

Jin hesitated. "I don't know what it is yet. But I'm concerned about the way she's been fainting lately."

"You mean the way she's been fatigued?"

"If that's all it is, I wouldn't be worried about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother had the same symptoms." Jin stated. Needless to say, Allen was surprised. "The Chief has the same illness as her mother?"

MOMO suddenly entered. "Jin! Shion's in trouble!"

"What is it?"

"Febronia's here. Please, come to the bridge!"

The group gathered at the bridge a short while later.

"What's up?" Jr. inquired.

"Your friend is in danger. She's being held prisoner inside Labyrinthos. Commander Margulis plans to get information from her by force." Febronia informed.

Jin raised his brows in surprised. "The Colonel?"

"Don't tell me it's already too late!" Allen moaned.

"No, she's still all right. There's someone inside taking action to aid her. But I don't think it will delay them for long."

Jr. folded his arms. "I see. But if we take on U-TIC with our current capability, we're going to suffer a lot of damage."

"Not necessarily." Jin curtly said.

"Jin?"

"Don't you see? You and chaos should know what's about to happen."

Jr. quickly caught on what he meant. "Oh!"

"If this world is proceeding as we know it, then the third descent operation will begin soon. When it begins, U-TIC will be in a full-scale battle against the Federation." chaos stated.

"And we know the details of that battle from beginning to end. We can use this to our advantage." Jin added.

"We'll slip past them in the midst of everything and rescue Shion."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!"

Jin turned to Allen. "Now, let's go."

Allen was caught off guard. "What? Me, too?"

"You're worried about Shion, aren't you? She needs someone to support her. Please lend us your help."

"All right. I'll accompany you!" he said, without thinking too much.

"How about you, Jon?" Ziggy asked Jon who was standing near the door.

"All of you should go ahead. I will catch up later." he replied.

"Right. Let's get ready." Jr. said. "But be quick about it. We don't have much time."

The rest of the group agreed and left the bridge to get ready. Jon and Febronia left the Elsa.

"Will you be alright walking back by yourself?" Jon asked.

Febronia managed a small chuckle. "Yes. After all, I did came here by myself."

He smiled under the hood. "Point taken."

"But I would welcome a company, if you wish."

"I see. Let me accompany you then."

"Thank you, Mr. Antilles."

"Likewise, Miss Febronia."

As the two left the cave, a dark shadow hovered above them before disappearing. Jon was aware of this and it became his reason to accompany the Realian.

"_Soon, this world will be plunged into chaos." _he thought_. "What would you do if you are in my place, Jedi?"_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER END

Apologies for the late update. I was in a massive slump due to real life issues. Made this chapter twice longer than the usual to compensate those months of hiatus. I hope someone still follow this story lol


	12. Chapter 12: Vagrant

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 12: Vagrant**

Michtam System...

In his seat on his flagship Flamewelle, Sith Lord Darth Exodus was observing what was happening from the back of the Immigrant fleet. He is waiting patiently for the fated battle against the last of the Jedi.

"My lord," one of the communications officer said. "Dmitri Yuriev wishes to speak to you."

"Put him on screen." the Dark Lord demanded.

The skeptical face of Dmitri Yuriev appeared on the large screen. He didn't seem pleased. "Lord Exodus, are you absolutely sure about your proposal?"

"Why of course, Mr. Yuriev. I would like to see the power of the Zohar once it merges with your Omega."

"But you do not hide the fact that you wanted the Zohar itself."

"Anyone with power wants to possess the relic. What is the difference, Mr. Yuriev?"

"I see your point. I will look forward to see how you would seize it from me when the time comes."

"All is proceeding as I had foreseen, Mr. Yuriev."

"I hope you keep your end of bargain, Lord Exodus."

"Of course. Destabilizing a fleet such as this would not be a problem. Ormus is no longer relevant. It is time for them to be wiped away into history."

"Hmph. If you say so. Farewell."

The communication ended. Exodus smiled. "Fool. Soon he will know that the power will be too much for him to handle. In the end, I will be the only one who is able to wield such power."

* * *

Jon and Febronia arrived at the church without any problem. "Thank you for your company, Mr. Antilles." the smiling Febronia said.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Febronia."

"The girl at the mine, May. Is she...alright? She didn't seem to be pleased seeing us walking together."

Jon recalled the time where they passed the Magus residence. May was staring at them the whole time. He felt a twinge of jealousy from her glare.

"Everything is fine, Miss Febronia. This matter should not bother you."

"But if we offended her somehow..."

"I said do not worry about it. You will tend to Lieutenant Virgil while I head to the city to help my friends."

"I..."

"I do not understand much on human emotions, Miss Febronia. The way I see it, you should not think about trivial matters."

Febronia eyed him suspiciously. "Are you...a Realian?"

"I am much more complex than that, Miss Febronia. I should not exist but here I am. According to a certain someone of higher existence, I am an anomaly. An unwanted existence."

"Mr. Antilles..."

"I am leaving. Farewell."

Jon turned around and headed back to the mountains. As he slowly disappeared into the horizon, Febronia felt a sudden sadness in her heart.

* * *

The group arrived at the city. As they proceed towards Labyrinthos, chaos looked up, not surprised at what he saw. "Jr., look!" he exclaimed. They looked up to see Federation battleships appeared in the sky and armed URTV soldiers touched the ground to begin the descent operation.

Jr. sighed. "Yeah. I know. It's the beginning…of this planet's nightmare."

They went ahead as more and more ships appeared.

* * *

Kevin went outside to check on Little Shion amidst the chaos. She was weeping as he looked at the ruined garden. "The flowers-the flowers are all dead. They are all dead!" she cried.

"I told you, there's no point in this sort of thing. This isn't going to make anyone happy."

"That's not true!" she shot back. "If more of them bloom, everyone will notice."

"You're wasting your time. They'll just get trampled again."

"No they won't!"

With that, Little Shion got up and ran. "Hey, where are you going?" Kevin yelled.

"I'm going to get seeds from Feb." she replied.

He watched her running in the direction of the church. He then stared at the ruined garden. "No one…has the ability to lead others to the truth. Our powers are…too limited." Then he picked up a petal from a ruined flower.

"Only those who possess…divine power can accomplish that." he said.

* * *

Margulis, Suou and Sellers were discussing their next action.

"The staff and test subjects are already being moved to the evacuation shelters. We'll also seal this block just in case. You should evacuate immediately as well." Margulis said.

"Commander Margulis, what happened to Febronia?" asked Suou.

"I heard she went outside." Sellers interjected.

Suou shook his head. "What's she thinking at a time like this?"

"There's no need to worry about that prototype Realian. We have all the data we need." Sellers said reassuringly. "Still, the Federation's advance is faster than I expected, and their numbers are great. I don't see any sign of our defensive troops being deployed yet."

"There's no need for concern. Proto Omega is going out to intercept them." Margulis stated.

Sellers was caught off-guard. "Proto Omega? You're going to use that?"

"It is the will of Patriarch Sergius. And this time, the 27-Series will be deployed as well. If they're as capable as you've estimated, the Federation soldiers will last only minutes."

Suou gasped. "You're a fool to jump ahead like that. The 27-Series isn't ready yet. You must reconsider!"

"Winnicot is the one responsible for the design, and says they're ready and will perform to expectation."

"It's true that their capability itself far exceeds that of previous combat Realians, but those things can no longer even be called Realians. They're dangerous even to us."

"It doesn't matter. By using them, we can obtain even more accurate data. Besides, we've already completed preparations to use the Song of Nephilim. Once the Zohar is activated, the Federation will no longer be our concern."

"Are you all crazy? Professor Mizrahi canceled the Lemegeton translation work! Do you really intend to use the incomplete Song? It'll destroy this planet!"

"Why do you hesitate? Everything we've done is for our ideal reality. That's what this project is for."

"Margulis..."

"I can't leave things to that madman any longer. I'm going to do as I please as well." Sellers said and left.

* * *

Alexander (15 years prior) listened to the conversation of the three. He was tasked by General Helmer to find the 100 Series Prototype Realian. He sighed. He left Ormus after he learned what happened to Ouga Uzuki. He tried to asked Suou to join him but failed. And he couldn't bring himself to tell Aoi about his involvement and using her as a test subject for the Zohar Project. He then offered his services to Helmer as an undercover agent. He infiltrated Yuriev institute before coming here to get close to Aoi in her last days. The thought of her filled him with sadness but he quickly cast it aside.

He quickly left the scene and went further deeper to look for his objective.

* * *

The group led by Jin got past the security of Labyrinthos amidst the hectic and tense situation. "According to Febronia's information, Shion is held captive in Labyrinthos' test subject transport area. It's beyond a door numbered 13." He said.

Allen armed the crossbow he recently made. "I doubt I'll be much help, but I'll join the fight to save the Chief, I'm going to save her!"

"Just don't push yourself, Allen. Be calm." chaos gently said.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks chaos."

The group made their way in easily until they stopped in front of the Area 13 elevator.

"This is it. The test subject transport area is past this number 13 door." Jin remarked. "There's no time. Let's hurry!"

The rest agreed and went into the elevator.

* * *

Jon reached Magus residence. Things were calm as always despite the chaos from the city.

"Jon!" May hailed him from the house. Jon smiled and approached her. Leupold and Aizen were inside.

"Visiting us again?" she asked, smiling. "Where's your Realian friend?"

"I accompanied her back to the church."

"I...see."

"If it makes you happy, we only know each other a while ago and I accompanied her for safety reasons."

"You...you think I'm jealous? OF HER?"

"I am not implying that..."

"You did!"

"Good grief." Aizen came out from the back. "Stop bickering, you two."

"Aizen, I am not..."

"Silence!"

Both Jon and May instantly shut up. "Now Jon. Are you passing by or visiting us?"

"Visiting. But I'm afraid this is the last time we will see each other."

May went silent. "You're going somewhere?" asked Aizen.

"Yes. As you can see from the city, something terrible is happening. And I need to go there and help my friends."

"But you can always come back here, right?" asked May, almost pleading.

"Miss May, the chaos will spread to the whole of Miltia. It is against the rules but I have to do this."

Jon produced a small disc and handed it to her. "Jon?"

"Give this to Leupold and he will lead you to the rendezvous point where the Federation militia would then have all of you transported to somewhere safe."

"You're telling us to leave, young man?" Aizen asked, raising his voice.

"Yes, Aizen. As I said, this coming event will affect the whole planet. And I... would not want anything bad to happen to all of you."

"This has been our home. You cannot just tell us to leave!" Aizen shot back.

May was surprised by her grandfather's outburst.

"It is your decision. I will not force you to do so." He then pulled down the hood to show his face. May gasped and blushed at the same time. Jon smiled.

"I will find you, Miss May."

May was speechless as Jon put his hood back and walked away. "Don't make me wait too long!" May yelled. Jon turned around, smiled and gave a nod before vanishing into thin air.

Aizen sighed. "If what he said is true, I guess we have no choice..."

"But Grandpa..."

"I know you want to restore the mine, May. I'm sad to leave too. But if what Jon said is true, we have to leave and start over. Think about it. It might not be so bad."

* * *

Shion, who was held captive in the interrogation room heard all the commotion from out side. She could have got herself out but the odds against her are too great. There was a click from the door outside and the door slides to reveal Suou.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's you. No matter what you do to me, I won't tell you anything."

"I know. Please, settle down."

Shion made a quizzical look. "Huh?"

"The Federation descent operation has begun. You will be killed. Now's your only chance to escape."

"You're gonna let me go?"

"Yes. I know you don't have a high opinion of me, but I'm not doing these things because I want to."

Shion shook her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe the words of someone who would sacrifice his own wife."

"I don't know who you heard that from, but that information isn't entirely accurate." Suou then paused before continuing "It is true that I'm sacrificing my wife and my family, but I want you to

believe me. I just wanted to protect my family, even if it meant making the world my enemy."

"Tell me something. Does Alex know of this?"

Suou gasped. "You...know him?"

"Yeah. We...crossed path and told me stories."

"I see." he sighed. "He and my wife loved each other dearly. But he never wanted to take the advantage he had. Instead, he chose to be alone and watched out for us. I think he despises me for what I did to my wife. He may never understand my reasons, but I'm glad to know him as a friend. Even if it was a short time."

"I think...he knew. Whatever your reasons are."

"I'd like to think so. But I wouldn't dare to ask him that."

"Alex..."

Suou approached and released Shion from the handcuffs.

"If you meet him again, send him my regards. And forgive me for everything."

"I will."

"I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember my daughter?"

"Shion?"

"Yes. She's in a church in the suburbs. Please save my daughter."

"Why don't you do that yourself?"

"If I could, I would. You saw, didn't you? My wife can't move from the hospital wing upstairs. I have to protect her!"

Shion gasped.

"It may sound strange, but I feel like you can save Shion. Perhaps it's because you resemble my wife."

She smiled upon the compliment. "All right. I'll save your daughter."

"I'm sorry to trouble you. Now, hurry. This place will turn into a battlefield soon."

As the approached the exit door, it opened to reveal Pellegri. Suou was caught off-guard. She narrowed her eyes.

"Supervisor Uzuki, do you realize what you're doing?" she demanded. "We still haven't gotten the information we need from that woman."

"Stop it. We have all we needed. We won't get anything else out of her." he plead.

"That's for us to decide. Or do you intend to betray us again?"

"Again? I haven't done any..."

"Are you going to play ignorant?"

Suou and Shion glanced at the glass window to see U-TIC soldiers already in the room beyond them.

"We know you're leaking information to the Federation." Pellegri added.

Suou sighed, dejected.

Shion raised her brows in surprise. "Leaking information?"

"Now that the project has gone into operation, you no longer have any value. I'll dispose of you along with her."

Pellegri heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Jin and the group barged in and disposing her troops.

"Jin Uzuki? So you were the one who was receiving the data. You and your father have outdone yourselves."

"Pellegri… You've become skilled at playing the villain, yourself."

"Are you disappointed in me? You're right. I didn't stay the little girl you knew. And you look like you've grown older, as well."

"You look as young as ever. I envy you. I would have preferred that we met again under different circumstances."

"You never change. You were always like that. You're incapable of acknowledging others."

"And you ignored my feelings and ran off to the Colonel."

"Ran off to? No, I returned. Returned to where I belong."

"The Colonel is where you belong? Why? Why do you care so much about him?"

"You never thought about my needs. You just manipulate people to suit your own. You could never understand. This is the destiny of my heritage."

"Pellegri..."

"Don't worry, you'll no longer have to trouble yourself."

Pellegri draws her spear, signaling her intention to initiate combat. "Since I'm going to put an end to you right here!"

Jin nods and glanced to his companions. "Leave her to me."

"Make it short." Jr. said.

The swordsman smiles as he unsheathed his weapon. "Of course."

"Prepare to die, Jin Uzuki!" Pellegri dashed towards her prey, her spear thrust forward.

Jin readily meet the incoming attack and deflected the spear's sharp tip. Pellegri hissed. Jin countered with flurry of slashes, attempting to hit spots that would reduce her battle prowess. Pellegri knew this and spins her weapon around, creating a vortex to render the attack useless. Jin smiled slightly.

"This will take slightly longer than I anticipated."

"You know, I can always help from this distance." Jr. said from the back as he insert bullets into his six-shooter.

"Appreciate the thought."

Pellegri enraged seeing the exchange between them. "You...are you mocking me? DIE!" She speeds up her movements and managed to form an impressive amounts after images of herself. Jin stared at the incoming attack.

"So you mastered it. The Thousand Pierce. To respect it, I will use this technique a knight bequeathed upon me."

Jin held his sword up. Wind swirled along the blade until it shimmered. "_Swift as wind. Fierce as gale_." he whispered.

He dashed forward and within a blink of an eye, the battle ended. Pellegri paused, unmoved. Then, she groaned. "Ugh. It...seems that I...have...underestimated...you..." Suddenly numerous scratches appeared on her body and broke through and tore her armor.

Jin, on the other end of the room, sheathed his blade. Pellegri then collapsed to the floor, unconscious. "Forgive me. Perhaps we'll have a talk under a better situation."

Suou heard the commotion. "What happened?"

"Don't worry. It looks like my friends have come to rescue me." Shion replied nonchalantly.

"That's a relief. Please take care of my daughter."

"I will. I promise."

Suou nods and left using another door. Jin and the group entered. "Shion!"

Shion turned to her brother. "Jin… Dad, he-he came to rescue me."

"Yes, I know."

"He said he's gonna save Mom. He said he'd protect his family, even if it meant sacrificing himself."

"Yes. Father worried about you until the very end."

"Did Alex knew of this?"

"He did. He tried to talk mother out of it but she was as stubborn as you and me. She believed in father even though she had foreseen her own fate."

"Mother...Alex..."

"Hate to interrupt. Can we hold the talk later?" asked Ziggy.

Shion nods. "Jin, little Shion is at the church. I have to rescue her. I have to keep my promise to Dad."

Jin nods. "Let's go."

* * *

The group left Labyrinthos and stopped at the hospital courtyard where it was guarded by U-TIC troops.

"The descent operation should have progressed quite a bit. They must be fighting in the city by now. The situation will only worsen when the Song of Nephilim, is activated. Let's hurry." Jin stated.

"I'll return to back-up now that the Chief is back. I'll support you guys, so please go ahead." Allen timidly said. Shion smiled.

"Thanks, Allen."

Allen blushed. "No problem."

They made their way towards the city but it wasn't simple as they had to fight along the way. Eventually they reached the center of the city to see Jon dismantling a mobile unit with his sword.

"I see all of you are safe." he noted.

Shion nods. "Yeah."

"Let us be on our way. I made a path back to the mountains."

Before anyone able to answer, something fell from the sky. It was heading onto Jr. MOMO was the first to react. "Look out! Jr.!"

She dived and pushed him to the ground as the object landed with massive thud. Jr. recognized it. It was and arm of E.S. Asher. Jr. looked up, incensed.

"Dammit! Try thinkin' about what's below when you're fighting!" he yelled.

"Sorry." chaos muttered, bemusingly.

With Jon in lead, they eased through the mess. He easily dispatched all obstacles. Nothing was able to withstand a single swing of his blade. Suddenly, a song echoed. Everyone recognized it.

"That…song…" Shion uttered.

A beam shot out to the sky from Labyrinthos.

"It is the Song…of Nephilim." chaos stated.

"It's a requiem of the end. Song of destruction." Jr. added.

"Then we need to hurry. There's not much time left!" Shion reminded them.

"Yes. The distortion is now in its final phase. We must leave quickly." the composed Jon said. "Everyone, I need all of you to close your ears."

"Jon?" MOMO said his name, puzzled.

"I will clear the path in front of us. Please close your ears. Trust me."

The group did as they were told. Jon breathed in and then hold his chest high in order to unleash a power enough clear everything that is in their way. Then, he let out a roar. It was powerful, loud and screeching. Powerful enough to annihilate physical objects, loud enough to crush every living being's eardrums and the screeching effect dealt enough damage to immobilize every moving unit. It lasted for ten seconds. Anymore than that would be overkill.

"I am done." he said. "Let us proceed."

Jr. looked at the destruction in amazement. "Whoa. This is the first time I see frequency used to great effect."

"Hurry. We do not have much time." urged Jon. "Something terrible is happening."

* * *

As the group approaching the church, sound of gunshots were heard. Shion gasped. "Gunshots?" They went inside. "Virgil!"

Virgil was held on by the berserk combat Realians. "Don't come any closer! You've gotta get away from here!" he yelled.

"Feb?" Shion turned to Febronia's lifeless body. It was a gruesome sight to behold. She was practically eaten alive. Jon looked at the sight, undisturbed. To him, it was expected. "Rest easy." he muttered.

"Why are you just standing there? Leave now! HURRY!" Virgil shouted again.

Shion unable to contain her anguish and dashed towards the Realians. KOS-MOS and Jin followed. Jr. pulled out his guns. "They're gonna pay!"

"It is the song." Jon commented. chaos nods. The latter turned to the exit. "Looks like there's more of them." More than a dozen berserked Realians approaching the entrance.

Jon turned to MOMO. "Miss MOMO, please help Miss Uzuki. Let me, Mr. Ridgeley, Jr., chaos and Ziggy manage this one."

MOMO gave a nod. "Take care!" She hurriedly went to Shion's side. The other four readied themselves. Allen trembled as he hold on to his crossbow. "Are you sure, I can be of help?"

Jon smiled. "Of course. I know you are a kind person. But these Realians are just automatons. They lost their minds. If you can, just snipe from a distance. You will be fine." Allen nods.

"Plans?" Jr. asked. A scythe appears in Jon's hand. "Off with their heads." he said. "Do not hold back against them. As long as the song keeps playing, they are beyond salvation." chaos nods. "It is...sad." Ziggy clenched his fists. "I'm ready." Jr. takes aim at them. "I have no problems with that."

Jr. fired multiple shots until the bullets ran out. While he reloads, Ziggy jumped and with both legs extended, he launched the missile dropkick, causing damage to the area. Allen did his part sniping the enemies from near the building. chaos takes out the first wave with multiple palm attacks followed by area of effect finisher while Jon does what he already said, taking off every head of the Realians. He became a dark mist that moved throughout the battle, taking out his targets silently. In matter of minutes, all of the Realians had been taken care of.

"That's fast." Jr. remarked.

"Efficient, I might add." chaos added.

"There might be more coming this way. It's not wise to stay here any longer." Ziggy warned.

Jon nods. "Indeed." He opens the palm of his hands and flames ignited.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked.

"Burn the bodies, of course." Jon replied. "Unless you found a pile of dead Realians is a sight to behold."

"Uh, please go ahead."

"Very well." Jon then sprayed the fire upon the corpses until they were no longer recognizable. "Check on Miss Uzuki. I shall wait here." he said to the rest. They agreed.

Jr., Ziggy and chaos went inside. The fight is over and Virgil was saved. He was crying beside Febronia's body. "Dammit. Dammit! You fool."

Shion managed to hold herself together after witnessing this scene the second time. "Get a hold of yourself! Feb died to save you! Now, stand up!"

"Dammit. Dammit! Shion!" Virgil yelled.

"What?"

Virgil turned to her. "Realians can share information, right?"

"Yes, they're capable of sharing the information from individual units."

"Shion's in danger. I have to save her."

"The girl..."

"I gave her the key to the old gate to Labyrinthos and sent her running. They probably sent that information to the others! I have to catch up to her! She's in danger!"

"Okay. Grab on to me!"

"Thanks."

As Shion helped Virgil back to his feet, she wondered about something and decided to ask the soldier. "Virgil, why did you decide to help Shion?"

Virgil stared at her for a moment. " Is there something strange about that? I'm a soldier, but I'm still human. I have a heart. I'm not like those Realian cannibals!"

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

Shion takes out a connection gear and handed it to him. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's the Realian self-destruct code."

"How do you have that?"

"I can't tell you that, but it could come in handy. Only use it as a last resort."

"All right."

Jon entered. "We are surrounded."

"Damn, it's them!" Virgil cursed.

"We should be able to go through from the front." Jon stated.

"Let's go!" Jr. urged.

"Shion, hurry!" MOMO shouted.

Shion tried her best but Virgil's injury was too severe. "Just a little further! Hang in there!"

"Leave me behind. I'm in no shape to run. I'm just going to slow you down."

Realians entered the church through the back door and slowly chasing them.

"Come on, Virgil. Don't quit on me. We both know that's not like you."

Virgil smiled. "Not like me, huh? You got that right!"

He then shoved Shion outside the door and closed it shut. She got up and pounds on the door.

"Virgil! What are you doing? Open up the door, now!"

"Please! Just promise…that you'll protect her." he said from the other side.

"Don't be stupid, Virgil! You are coming with us!"

"You know something? Even after all of this, I never got your name."

"VIRGIL!"

"Stand back, Miss Uzuki!" Jon warned. Jin instantly grabbed her wrist pulling her away as Virgil activated the self-destruct code. The door was blown away and the siblings were thrown away upon impact. Fortunately, both recovered fast. Shion got up and the rest followed her back into ruined church. Only Febronia's body remains. Shion cried. "No..."

Suddenly, a manic laugh was heard. They looked up to see Blue Testament on the ruined rooftop, laughing, mocking at the group.

"How moving. That was so touching."

Virgil teleports beside Febronia's body. "They did a number on her, huh? Now she's just an object. Oh, wait, she was already just a tool to begin with." he sneered.

"How can you say that? She was trying to protect you." Shion stated.

"She decided to do that on her own and then died on her own. Why should I be responsible?"

"Virgil!"

"And what about you? You love to go on about Realian rights, but you gave me that code. What made you change your mind?"

"I-I wanted to save you, so I..."

"So you decided to off the Realians?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"What are you embarrassed about? That's basic human instinct."

Virgil continues mocking Shion, trying to twist her mind, driving her over the edge. Jon kept silence and stared at KOS-MOS. As expected, she didn't show any emotion about the exchange.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Shion shouts. "Virgil, you protected me as a child and now… Why do you do these things to tear at my heart? Why do you Testaments appear before me? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Come on, now, that's not what you really feel. You're glad I still exist. You're happy he still exists."

Shion gasped. "No..I..."

"Come. Come, and you will see. Then choose! Choose what you truly desire! You met him! He's with us!"

"I don't understand. He is a Testament. I can't just suddenly accept that!"

"That's not what your will is saying. Your heart throbs for him. You feel passion for him. You want to see him, don't you? He wants to see you, too."

"Stop it! Stop talking to me!"

Jin appears beside Shion, his weapon ready for combat. "Shion! You mustn't listen to him!"

Jon too, appeared on her side. "You must stay strong, Miss Uzuki. Do not be tempted by his words."

"Don't be foolish. This doesn't concern you two. Just keep quiet, and stay out of my way!"

Jin turned to MOMO and Allen. "Please take care of her."

Both of them nods. KOS-MOS, chaos, Jr. and Ziggy went up front, signaling their intention of ending this. Virgil started the battle by casting more than twenty ghastly phantoms. Jon shot a death stare at him. Underneath the hood, his eyes glows red.

"I won't let you interfere with me again!" the Blue Testament yelled at him.

"We don't have a choice." Jr. said. "Jin and KOS-MOS will deal with him. Leave the ghosts to us!"

Jon called out his sword Writhing Death and points it at Virgil. "I should have get rid of you back then. I will not make the same mistake again."

"Can you?" Virgil taunts. "Once I've become Testament, I'm virtually immortal."

"Hmph." Jon replied with contempt. "It has been a year since you become one. You should be surprise to know that I came into existence a hundred years ago. Before your friend Voyager became the first Testament."

The statement shocked his companions. "Are you serious?" Jr. asked.

"Young Master, I am serious." he calmly said. "There are reasons why I came into being. In time, all of you will know the truth."

chaos smiled. "Of course. For now, let's concentrate on what's in front of us." The phantoms generated by Virgil were poised to strike.

Jon nods. "I will draw them out so that your attacks will work against them." He raised his weapon high before thrusting the tip into the floor. Shining, white pentagram was formed under him. "_Light of Nothingness, bring these foul creatures into this plane of existence!_"

The light from the pentagram glows brighter and the apparition of the phantoms slowly emerged. Crackling electric running all over their shadowy figure as if they were leeches that refuse to let go.

"Go." Jon signaled. Jr. fired. His bullets hit the target and they howled in pain.

"Wow. It really works." he remarked. Without delay, chaos and Ziggy started the battle. chaos uses his usual, gentle yet powerful palm attacks while the cyborg Ziggy pounds on the phantoms mercilessly.

Virgil winced watching the scene. It was not what he has in mind. While he was distracted, Jin and KOS-MOS attacked him on both sides which he barely dodged.

"Conceited fools!" he screams as he unleashed a dark wave at his aggressors. They were knocked back and Virgil seize the initiative. His fingers grew longer to become two sets of claws and attacked both with each of his hands. Sparks fly as Jin and KOS-MOS parried with their bladed weapons. "Push him back, KOS-MOS!" Jin shouted. KOS-MOS nods and uses her raw power to push Virgil back as Jin backed away to gather his strength. Virgil felt the pressure as he stared into KOS-MOS' red eyes. He quickly used his remaining claws to blindside her. She, however knew this and blocked it with her bare hands. Virgil was astonished as his claws crumbled by the light emitted from her hand. KOS-MOS quickly threw a powerful punch into his abdomen to send him upwards. Jin jumped upwards, following him and uses the pillars as springboard to catch up. Just as Virgil appears in sight, he raises his sword above his head. "CALAMITY BLADE!" he yelled and the sword cleaves the Blue Testament in two. Jin landed safely on his feet as Virgil groaned. He struggled to heal the grievous wound.

"You...curse..." he groaned.

Jon, leaving the phantoms to chaos, Jr., and Ziggy saw this opportunity to end the bitter clash. His colossal blade readied, its silent cries for blood echoed in his mind. Using everything he could mustered, he jumped with blazing speed.

"This is the end of you. Begone from the plane of the living."

Virgil stared at Jon's murderous gaze. His red eyes glows even more intense. There was only one feeling the Testament has at that moment; death.

"TORNADO RAZOR!" Jon swung his weapon sideways to cut Virgil's waist and his body is now divided into four parts and was sent further upwards in a typhoon formed by his weapon. Jon landed on his feet and shoulders his sword. "The dead should stay dead. That is the law." he stated.

"That was awesome." Jr. said in amazement as he dispatched the last of the summoned creatures.

"The thing is, I CANNOT STAY DEAD!" Virgil yelled as he uses every power he has to fully regenerate. Jon cringed and turned to Shion. "Miss Uzuki, you must recover your senses. You must not breakdown in this crucial time for us."

"Jon is right, Shion. You must...snap out of it!" MOMO shakes her.

"I..." Shion mumbled.

Virgil laughed. "This is fun. Let's do it again!"

Jon detects a sudden, yet familiar presence. "This gentle presence..."

"Please, stop." a voice said.

Virgil was confused. Everyone knew who the voice belonged to.

"Please, don't confuse Shion any more." the voice continued.

Virgil realized what was happening. "Wait, what is this? Just who the hell do you think you are showing up now?"

With her back against him, the ghost form of Febronia appears.

"Oh, Feb!" Shion called her.

"Luis, why do you reject the truth? You can't change anything unless you accept…who you really are. You're the same as those who lost their bodies and wander aimlessly."

"Heh! You're no different, either." Virgil retorts. "You're just like me, now that you've lost your body."

"Please. You must accept who you really are. You don't hate anyone. You just want to reject yourself, because you can't feel hatred."

Virgil snapped. "You don't know anything about me!"

"But, I do understand you. And you have come to understand us Realians as well."

Virgil laughed like a mad man. "And this was the result. Yeah, I came to understand, all right. I understand how pointless it all is!"

"Luis..."

"Enough talking! Do you really think that I'm still hanging onto you? I feel nothing for any of you Realians!"

"That's not true, and you know it, Luis. You have returned to this place for a reason. You chose to become a Testament, so you could return here. Because this moment proved who you once were."

Sensing Virgil's resolve is fading, Jon put away his weapon. The others did the same.

"This is my reason? This is my proof? Don't make me laugh. I regret absolutely nothing." The Testament reacted, clenching his fist. "I am here precisely because I have finally accepted myself and this world! Those of you who reject this world, you could never understand!"

"We do not reject this world. We just want to believe in a new order that can be born from discord. We just want to believe that a single thought can change the entire world and shape the future."

"That is just wishful thinking. You're only clinging to what little hope you have left!"

"Anything can come true, if you wish for it to. Didn't our relationship prove that, Luis?"

"You died and left me! I have nothing to say to you!"

"I know, you have suffered. My death tied your consciousness to this place. But I want to help you, Luis. I want to free you from this cursed place forever!"

"Just leave me alone! You're already dead, Febronia!"

Febronia embraced Virgil from behind. "Luis. Although my body is dead, I am still here with you. I am right beside you. There's no reason for you to suffer."

At this point, Virgil given in to Febronia's plead. He started to cry. "But I-I couldn't even save you."

"No. You're wrong. You did save me. You taught me that by sharing all of our feelings that we would be able to change the world. And that alone was more than enough."

"Do you hate me? None of this would have ever happened…if you hadn't gotten involved. Why did you have to, why? It's too much to bear."

Febronia embraced the sobbing Virgil. "All I want-all I really want…is for you…" he said.

"Let's go now, Luis. She can show us the way…to a future for both Humans and Realians."

Virgil nods and he picked up Febronia's remains. Then, a gentle, warm light appears from the other side as both of them disappearing from the land of living. Shion scrambled towards Febronia. "Feb, wait! What am I...what am I supposed to do now?"

Febronia smiles at her. "I know it may be painful for you. But the time has come now for you to decide that for yourself. Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart."

Shion sobs. Febronia turned to Jon. "Mr. Antilles, I am glad that we met."

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Febronia."

"Everything exists for a reason. I am sure you are aware of that."

"Of course. I am perfectly aware of that."

"Of course you are. You and him maybe different but both of you are one and the same."

"He would dispute that fact."

"Probably, yes. But please help Shion as long as you are able, Mr. Antilles."

"That goes without saying. Please take care, Miss Febronia."

"Thank you."

Febronia returns her attention to Shion. "Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you."

"Feb! Please don't go! Feb!" Shion wanted to stop her but she knows the outcome and gives up. "No! I don't understand anything anymore."

"Thank you, Shion."

With that last words, the light vanished into the sky, leaving just the group. "Feb..."

"Shion!" Jin gave out one of his sternest shout, catching Shion off-guard. "Jin?"

"Shion, stand up. I know you're in pain, but right now, we have to save the girl, we have to save you."

"Yeah." she said. KOS-MOS kneels down to help Shion stand up.

"So, the gate's not far from here, right?" asked Jr.

"It's a bit further from the place where you jumped me." Shion replies with a smile.

"Hey, that's not nice." Jr. shot back.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. It's nice to see you cheered up a bit."

"Thanks. Come, let's go."

They exited the church to find the atmosphere is getting darker. "If only we could forget all this..." Jr. sighed.

"No other choice now." chaos said. "Let's get a move on and save little Shion."

There was rustling from the bushes and more berserk Realians appeared. Jr. groaned.

"Not them again."

As they readied themselves, Jon suddenly appeared in front of them. "Go. Let me deal with them."

Shion nods. "We'll meet again, right?"

"Of course, Miss Uzuki. I have no intention of dying here. We will meet on the Elsa."

"Alright. Let's go, everyone. We need to catch up with little Shion."

"Be careful." chaos said. "Even though I don't think anything bad will happen to you."

Jon smiled. "On the contrary. It is good to be wary. Thank you."

The group left the mysterious man alone with at least two dozens of combat Realians. Writhing Death appears in his right hand. He used both hands to grip the blade into two handed sword style. With a roar, he dashed towards the first wave of mobs.

* * *

Explosions were heard from the church as the group made their way to the gate.

"Seriously, we have to buy him lunch for this." Jr. commented.

"I never seen him eat or drink. Did you?" asked MOMO.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Ziggy confirmed. "He mentioned that he isn't human nor Realian."

"Certainly not android neither. He doesn't look the part." Jr. added.

"KOS-MOS, what do you think?" asked Shion. "You did scanned him with your sensors, right?"

"You are correct. I did a quick scan on Jon Antilles." KOS-MOS replies. "I am unable to confirm what he is, but he is neither human, Realian or android. He is of a different entity."

"His ability to interface directly with the U.M.N. may have something to do with it." Shion added.

"Whatever he is, we'll know it in time." chaos said.

* * *

Jon dispatched all fifty combat Realians without breaking a sweat. "I should head back to the Elsa..." He suddenly felt a heavy presence from above. He looked up to see the Red Testament floating in mid-air.

"You wish to stop me from altering the past?" Jon queried.

"No. But I would like to know what are you. Your...existence interest me." he replied through the mask.

"Allow me to show you some hints. If you let me, that is."

Without a word, Red Testament lands on the ground, spreading his arms as if he was inviting Jon to attack. Jon smiled underneath the hood. He put away his blade as a familiar cylindrical object appears from the sky and landed in his palm. Red Testament was stunned.

"You...are you..?"

"Enough talk, creature. This is not the time to be surprised." Jon pressed the switch and loud, hissing sound echoed as the object emits light from both ends. He is now wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. His tattered, flailing cape disappears to reveal his metallic armor underneath it. His features is now covered with a dark shroud which only reveals his glowing red eyes.

Unknowingly, Red Testament stepped backwards upon witnessing the development. "You...you're him!" he stammered. "But...this defies the law of U.M.N.!"

"And your existence does not? Amusing." he retorts.

Without waiting any further, Jon attacks.

* * *

CHAPTER END

I AM NOT DEAD. Just to let you know that. Conclusion of the Miltian Crisis next. I hope.


	13. Chapter 13: Memories of Love

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 13: Memories of Love**

Red Testament staggers back, clenching his left stump. However, he isn't bleeding. He walks backwards as Jon advances towards him. The latter's green lightsaber hums as if it is calling out for blood.

_(This...cannot be. Is this...fear I'm feeling?)_

All of a sudden, Jon switches off the lightsaber. "I thought you would provide a better challenge than him. I was wrong. Go. Before I change my mind."

Jon's words and attitude annoys the man in red. "You're playing with me? You'll regret that." He attacks with his right hand. His fingers extend into claws. Their tips are just inches away from Jon's face. There was a hiss followed by a green flash. The battle ends as the Testament's right arm fell on the ground.

Jon leveled his weapon at his neck. "Do you wish to have your head removed?"

Red Testament quickly distanced himself from his enemy. Though he didn't agree about being spared alive, he must make sure his master's plan come to fruition.

"It is not your fate to die by my hands." Jon calmly said before he is able to ask. "Leave. Do what you must do." Then he reverts to his cloaked form.

The man in red quickly regenerate his left arm. He reluctantly left the scene. Jon looked at the darkened sky. "The end for this world is near."

**AAAAA**

The group saved the young Shion from a group of berserk Realians. And she insisted on going back to the Labyrinthos hospital to help her mother Aoi. Facing no other choice and on Shion's urge, they made their way into the city through the old passage. Just as soon as they entered the reception area, Shion was struck by another attack. She knelt down, holding her head.

"Chief! Is it happening again?" the concerned Allen asked.

"I-I'm okay. It's not a big deal. We have to hurry to the hospital room and rescue Mom."

Little Shion suddenly went ahead towards the emergency stairs alone.

Shion called out to her young self. "Shion, wait! Don't go alone!"

**AAAAA**

Alexander was searching for the Prototype 100 Series Realian within the depths of Labyrinthos. Try as he may, he couldn't find a sign that will lead to his target.

"Is this the result you wanted, Sellers?" the voice of Joachim Mizrahi was heard from a room adjacent to his position. He decided to listen.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Sellers retorts. "Don't tell me you came here to stop this now."

"Lemegeton, the words of God, must not be recited! It isn't what we believed it was!"

"But it can activate the Zohar!"

"The analysis of the Zohar is incomplete! We must determine why it exists in this universe or there will be no future for us! Surely even you know what will happen if you use it now in its incomplete state."

"Heinlein doesn't care. It doesn't matter what happens to this planet, as long as we obtain the data. Or are you going to lecture to me? You, who created this system?"

Mizrahi managed a sigh as it were all true. Sellers proceed on activating the Song of Nephilim.

"It can no longer be stopped. It has all begun!" he proclaimed.

Alexander shook his head before leaving the scene.

**AAAAA**

Jon arrived on the bridge of Elsa, much to the surprise of Matthews. "Whoa! I never heard the door opened."

"You must be quite busy then." he replied.

"Yeah...I guess. What's going on outside?"

"As you may know Captain, the Federation's operation has begun. And the space distortion is now at its breaking point. There is not much time now."

"Hey, hey. That doesn't sound good." Tony said.

"What do we do, Captain?" Hammer asked.

"I suggest we lift off and go to where Miss Uzuki and the others are." Jon replied.

Matthews nods. "You heard the man. Prepare for lift off! Tell the Professor to strap in!"

"Yes sir!"

**AAAAA**

The group arrived at Aoi's room only to see a group of experimented Realians 27 Series Asura killed Suou and murdered Aoi in cold blood. Enraged, Shion attacked.

"You monsters!"

"Shion!" MOMO cried out.

"Let's go, MOMO. This may be the past, but we cannot ignore what is happening." Jr. said.

"Agreed." Ziggy added, clenching his fist.

KOS-MOS prepared her R-BLADE and Jin jumped into the scene, initiating an intense and emotional battle.

**AAAAA**

_A young woman was waiting her father to come back from his journey. She was anxious as it has been five years since he left her. Alone. It was inappropriate for a parent to leave a daughter alone but in this case, it was an exception. She possessed a considerable martial arts skill she inherited from her old man. And he trusted her enough to take care of matters while he was away. She was sitting in the living room, patiently. The thought of meeting her father again almost choked her. She breathed in and breathed out. She calmed down. A little._

_After a while, she heard the door slid opened. She hurriedly walked to the front. She smiled wide when she saw the face she wanted to see._

"_Welcome home, father."_

_Her father, a man of great built smiled and hugged his daughter like any parents would._

"_How are you doing, Aoi? My, you really have grown."_

"_Of course! You left me for five years, after all."_

_The father laughed. "Indeed."_

"_Will you stay this time around?"_

"_Yeah. I had enough of wandering around. Let me introduce someone to you."_

"_Someone? A friend?"_

"_Well, sort of. Hey, you can come in now."_

_A relatively young man appeared from behind. Aoi stared at him. His face was disheveled, his hair seemed to be recently combed. Probably because of meeting her. Next to him was something that she never seen before. A robot of some sort just about a third of her height. Its camera or eye looked back at her. She heard a squeal from it. The man smiled._

"_Stop staring at her, E1. You're making her nervous."_

"_Alex," Aoi's father said, "meet my daughter, Aoi. Aoi, this is Alex Blaze."_

"_The full name's Alexander Darkblaze. Alex Blaze for short. Or Alex if you prefer. Nice to meet you." he smiled at her. Aoi blushed._

"_Oh," he continued. "this droid is E1-D1. My companion, my friend and my family. Call him E1."_

_E1 made a cheerful sound. "He said nice to meet you." Alexander interpreted._

_Aoi smiled back at them. "Pleasure to meet you both. I am Aoi Uzuki."_

"_Make something for us, Aoi. We're tired." Aoi's father said._

"_Of course, father. Please come in. I will make some tea and prepare something to eat." She bowed before went inside._

"_Ouga, you sure about this? Having us stay here?" Alexander asked._

"_Why not? You lost to me, remember? And my order is for you to stay here."_

"_You do remember that I wasn't the one who started the fight in the first place."_

"_You were sorry to look at the time, my friend. And I did what I had to do."_

"_Fine. This is just temporary until I have somewhere else to go."_

"_Of course. There's a place where you and E1 can clean up at the back."_

"_Thanks. We'll do that. Let's go, E1. We have to be on our best look in front of the lady."_

_**QQQQQ**_

_Ouga and Aoi were talking over their meal. Alexander and E1 have yet to arrive._

"_That is a rare gesture for you, father. You want him, an outsider to inherit your sword techniques?" Aoi remarked._

"_Yes, my child. I want him to learn all of my skills. The first time I looked at him, I knew this man is the one. Traveled from place to place without attachment other than his trusty droid. But above all, he never desire things such as power, fame and wealth."_

"_He's strange." Aoi noted._

_Ouga laughed. "I thought the same. When I asked what is his wish, he answered this; to return to where I am from."_

"_His birthplace?"_

"_I think so. But he refused to tell me further. Given time, he might tell us more. And besides..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_He'll be a good husband for you."_

_Almost instantly, Aoi smacked him. "Father!"_

**AAAAA**

Alexander was sitting silently inside his AMWS, waiting for any possible threat from Ormus.

"Alex." KITT said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you allow me to follow you and E1 into your world?"

"Of course. If that's what you want. E1 would be happy to have you. It'll be a strange return for me though."

"Why is it?"

"According to Exodus, four decades had passed since I'm gone. Many things have changed, I'm sure. And I believe he is telling the truth."

"Alex..."

"My friends, my parents, the things I know about. All of them. I guess this how you felt back then, KITT."

"Correct. Ten thousand years went by when I was reactivated by you. And I still remember the adventures I had like it was yesterday."

"Well, it's still stored in your memory."

"I am thankful for that, Alex. Because of what happened to me, I am able to meet you."

"Kindred souls, eh?"

"I do not have a soul."

"Ha. You are beyond mere programming, KITT. You're pretty much human, you know."

"Thank you, Alex."

"The world I'm going back to might be different from the one I left ages ago but it is still my home. I promised Master Karas to rebuild the Jedi Order. And having you with me will make things easier."

"I'll be glad to help, Alex."

"Thanks, KITT."

"Hey Alex." Shelley commed in.

"What is it, Shelley?"

"Committee Member Juli Mizrahi is already on board. Would you like to meet her?"

"Be there as soon as possible."

The communication ended. Alexander contemplated on what he should do next.

"What should we do now? E1 already pointed out the coordinates where Shion and the others are." KITT stated.

Alexander smiled. "You two will never stop asking me to help unless I do it, eh? Well, I'll try something. Don't talk to me unless you have to."

"Of course. I will temporary cut off communication as well."

Alexander took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

**AAAAA**

The group defeated the Asuras but it was all too late as both Suou and Aoi died. Shion went down on her knees, crying.

"Dad… Mom… Why? I'm sorry-I couldn't-I still couldn't stop from happening."

Jin looked at where the Little Shion was. She tried to stop Aoi's body from bleeding.

"I have to put it back. I have to put it back. It won't stop." she sobbed.

"Shion..." Jin said sadly.

"I have to put it back…or else… Mommy's gonna go away."

The group could only look at the sad scene. "Maybe what Jon said is right." Allen said. "The past really cannot be changed."

"Put it back. Someone…please put it back!" Little Shion begged.

Jin sensed something wrong from the younger Shion. She was emitting a strange wave. "Shion!" he shouted.

Little Shion shivered. "Mom… No… No, this isn't true! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ray of light appeared from her. Shion called out to her younger self. "SHION!"

**AAAAA**

Aboard the Elsa, Jon and the rest of the crew were witnessing the first appearance of Gnosis.

"Just look at that..." Tony said as he pilot the craft towards the coordinates given by Jon.

"They really are Gnosis. No mistaking it." Hammer confirmed through his terminal.

"This was truly the end of Miltia." Matthews stated. "Just like fifteen years ago."

Jon looked at the scene silently. He heard the Song of Nephilim a while ago. Then, he felt a sudden energy burst; most likely the Zohar activating itself.

"_Backed by the song of death, the maiden cried in anguish. Soon after, the fall came."_ he muttered under his breath.

**AAAAA**

KOS-MOS activated the Hilbert Effect and Jin sliced the Gnosis that was about to attack the panicked Shion.

"No, it-This can't…be happening!" she yelled.

"Chief?" Allen called out to her.

"Shion. You've got to stay calm. Don't let it overpower you!" Jin warned. However, Shion is doing the opposite.

"Jin… What is going on? It's a…this is a dream, right? I called-I called the Gnosis. I made them appear, didn't I? This is-some kind of terrible mistake? Right?"

The others unable to offer any explanation nor reason.

Jin grabbed her. "Shion!"

"No!"

"Calm down!"

"No, I don't believe it! It's a lie! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Chief!" Allen yelled.

The movement from Little Shion stopped as Gnosis swarmed all over Miltia. Shion refused to believe what unfolded in front of her.

"No. No…!"

Light shot upwards towards the sky from Shion and a large object appeared. Abel's Ark. Jr. looked with their eyes open wide.

"What the hell is going on? That didn't happen fifteen years ago!"

Jin released his hold on Shion. "What we're seeing is not the past. This is a reality that didn't exist."

"Abel's Ark." chaos stated.

"That thing that appeared at Miltia a year ago? But why appear here now?" Jr. asked.

chaos suddenly realized something. "That's why they brought Shion here!"

"This world isn't the world of the past. It's a reality constructed inside of Shion's mind, by temporarily restoring the consciousness of people from the past. They're using Shion to correct something in the present and do what they were unable to accomplish in the past." he explained.

"Dammit. We're playing in their hands perfectly." Jr. cursed.

"Yes. Everything was supposed to begin here. But in order to awaken Abel, the resonance of the power between them was necessary. The Gnosis that attacked Miltia in the past…did not arrive because of Mizrahi, nor Albedo's link to U-DO. No. They were called by Shion, when she was a child." a familiar voice in the air said.

Kevin Winnicot, in his Red Testament form appeared before them. Shion was even more confused.

"Ke-Kevin?"

Allen blinked his eyes. "What? Kevin?"

"Wait, you mean the guy who designed KOS-MOS?" Jr. said.

"Yes, but why?"

"He was Shion's boyfriend?"

"But, that's a Testament." MOMO noted.

Kevin approached the puzzled Shion. "K-Kevin… Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong? Have you forgotten my face?" he replied.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I've never once forgotten. But why are you..."

"I've come for you, Shion." he said.

"Kevin, tell me, why did you hide yourself all this time? Why are you a Testament?"

"I needed power. That is why I took this form. But what I look like is not important. It's still me. Nothing has changed."

"But the Kevin in this time he sacrificed all those people, all those Realians to research the Zohar, even my mother."

"I have no choice. I'm sorry I made you suffer. But you must understand that it was all done for you."

"For me? This? Are you saying all of this was for me?"

"It was all for you. I was always thinking about you. Come with me. I need you, Shion."

"Kevin..."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You've got no right to come here and open up her wounds. And you're saying it's all for her benefit?" Jr. reacted angrily.

"Silence. This is none of your concern."

"It sure as hell is my concern!"

"Don't you understand? None of you can save Shion."

"What do you mean? I hope you can explain yourself." Jin demanded.

"Jin Uzuki… I'm sure you've already realized what's happening to Shion's body."

Jin gasped.

"That's right. She's suffering from the same illness as her mother." Kevin said. Shion was surprised by the revelation. "Shion, you have an ability that others lack. But that power will

eventually cost you your life. That's the reason for your recent headaches."

"I have the same illness as Mom?"

"If you know that much, then, naturally, you must know the cause as well?" asked Jin.

"While differing somewhat in the strength of their power, the test subjects assembled in this facility all possess the same ability as Shion. The subjects are capable of communicating with U-DO. They can convey their will to U-DO."

Jr. gasped. "Communicating with U-DO?"

"Yes, but that leads to their own death. The test subjects' wills are unable to stand the stress of direct contact with U-DO, and they eventually fall into a coma and die. Only someone who possesses a power as strong as U-DO is able to withstand its effects."

"Then why didn't you make them stop the experiments? If you cut off the contact with U-DO, wouldn't the illness stop? You don't have to force them to talk with U-DO!" Allen reasoned.

"You can't." Jr. said curtly.

Allen was even more confused.

"You can't cut off contact with U-DO. He's watching us from another realm. You can't run away from him." the URTV said.

"U-DO chooses to make contact?" Jin asked and then turned to Kevin. "Are you saying those waves have a will?"

"If I remember correctly, Alex mentioned that he had a brief contact with U-DO." chaos said.

"What!" Jr. exclaimed.

"Do you remember, Jr? The day Canaan and I got to you and Gaignun? It was during that time Alex got in contact with U-DO."

"Well, he isn't a normal human either..."

There was a brief pause before Kevin broke the silence.

"Don't you see Shion? I become a Testament to save you. Without this form, without this power, I can't save you. The only ones that can save you are me and T-elos."

Hearing this, Allen became confused and angry. "T-elos? T-elos is going to save the Chief? Wait a minute! Then what the hell is KOS-MOS? You designed her, too!"

"KOS-MOS is just a prototype built to collect data for T-elos, and to monitor Shion."

"KOS-MOS is a prototype? Is that why you tried to dispose of her?"

"Yes. KOS-MOS grew too close to Shion. The source of KOS-MOS's power comes from U-DO, by using the Zohar as a door. Every time KOS-MOS uses her abilities, Shion, who reacts to U-DO, loses her life force. The closer Shion and KOS-MOS's wills come together, the greater the stress on Shion." Kevin explained.

KOS-MOS was silent but despite her neutral expression, her eyes failed to disguise her confusion as they focused back and forth. As if she was thinking hard about what her former designer said.

Allen tilted his head. "KOS-MOS…is shortening Chief's life span?"

"You mean, KOS-MOS is going to kill me?" asked Shion, with a hint of fear.

"I want you to come with me. If things progress as they have been, then you'll have no future. This is the only way to save you. Please listen, Shion. I don't want-I don't want to lose you again."

Shion started to lose herself. "Kevin, I-"

"I understand. It's all right. I'm right here with you."

Her heart beat faster as she slowly approaching Kevin's waiting arms.

"Oh, Kevin, I'm happy-I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you so much. I thought-that I'd never see you again."

"I promise you, that-I'll never leave you again. We'll always be together."

"Kevin..."

Jin had enough of it and moved in to block Shion. "Jin? What are you doing? I don't understand." she said.

"Shion. I apologize. But I cannot allow you to leave here with him. What he's telling you right now may seem plausible enough. However, I don't believe it! I don't believe that he can be trusted!"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Jin Uzuki..."

"What are you saying, Jin? You've got to stop it! This is Kevin! He's the man I loved from the bottom of my heart!"

"No, he isn't, he's not the same anymore! He is no longer a human."

"No. You're wrong! He's the same as he always was. He's the same man that I always knew! He's still my Kevin!"

Jr. fired a shot at Kevin but T-elos suddenly appeared and deflected the bullet away. "Dammit!" he cursed.

"Tell me why. Why are you all interfering?" Shion shouted, almost begging them.

Jin was having none of it. He shoved his sister towards KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, take Shion and run away!"

"KOS-MOS, don't do it. Come to me. Bring Shion here." Kevin said in a commanding voice.

"KOS-MOS! No, don't do it!" yelled Allen.

"KOS-MOS!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin Winnicot, I am very sorry, but unfortunately I am not programmed to follow your orders." KOS-MOS replied.

Her words angered Kevin. "Are you trying to defy your creator?"

"The KOS-MOS that was created by you, has been destroyed by T-elos. I have different designers, Shion Uzuki, Mr. Allen Ridgeley and Alexander Darkblaze."

The Red Testament was stunned. "Impossible!" he stammered.

Holding Shion, she faced towards the window. "Shion, we will leave now."

"No, KOS-MOS stop!" Shion protested. "I don't want to go with you!"

KOS-MOS knocked her out with a punch to the gut. " I must apologize. Action was needed to avoid danger."

"Kevin Winnicot. Red Testament. I would have never thought of it." a familiar voice said from a corner of the room.

All eyes turned to Alexander. He was smiling. Jr. was the first to react. "Blaze?"

"Of course. It was hard work getting here but looks like I'm a bit late." he said, looking at Kevin and T-elos.

"Alexander Darkblaze, it has been a while." Kevin said.

"Yo Kevin. You look healthy for a dead man."

"How do you get here? There is no way you are able to enter this reality construct."

"Physically, impossible. Otherwise, no." he replied.

"Wait, you sent your consciousness here?" chaos guessed.

"Right on, chaos. I'm here for just one reason." Alexander turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, go."

She nod before crashing out of the window towards her bike below. Seeing this, T-elos decided to give chase. "KOS-MOS! You think you can run!"

Then, he turned to the others. "You might want to leave as well. Elsa is approaching as we speak."

"Sure. How about you?" asked Jr.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be waiting on the other side."

T-elos jumped down to the ground but before she was able to continue, Alexander already in front of her. "You're going nowhere, black beauty."

T-elos smirked as she attacked him with L-Blade. Alexander parried with the hilt of his lightsaber. "Your reaction is first rate." he commented. He switched on the blade and orange light flashed. T-elos managed to flipped away from the attack. She prepared to fire the phase transfer cannon but aborted quickly and left.

"Aah." he sighed. "I hope to test her a bit more." He watched the Elsa arrived and everyone went on board. He shrugged. "I'm done here."

Alexander slowly disappeared into small particle of lights as the world end.

**AAAAA**

He opened his eyes to his surroundings. According to the timer, it has been fifteen minutes since he used The Force to send his mind inside the construct.

"Alex, are you alright?" asked KITT.

"Yes, of course." he replied. "Though I arrived a bit late. They should be out any moment now."

He reached out the comm. "Shelley, the Elsa should appear on your screen any moment now. Monitor the area where it was spotted last."

"If you say so, Alex. We are scanning that position right now." Shelley replied.

**AAAAA**

"Is everyone okay?" Matthews was the first to recover in his seat.

Ziggy slowly stand up. "Yeah, everything seems fine."

As the cyborg helped others, Matthews turned to Hammer. "Hammer, hurry up and give us a damage report and our current position."

"Roger..." the computer wizard managed a grunt. He tapped a few keys on the console. "Huh?"

Abel's Ark is now not far from them. Jr. stared at it. "That's..."

"Abel's Ark!" chaos exclaimed.

"What's going on? I thought it disappeared along with the past Miltia just a moment ago! Hammer! Where the hell are we?" Matthews demanded.

"Coordinates confirmed! We're at point KZ255, Y724. It's the same point where we came in contact with the hypersphere."

"What?"

"U.M.N. column pulse received. Time axis confirmed. We're in the present!" MOMO further confirmed.

Jr. shook his head. "Then, we were never really..."

"Right. We were trapped in the world of Shion's subconscious this whole time. In order to awaken "that."" chaos added.

"The thing they were unable to accomplish in the past… That's why they needed the power of both Shions!" Allen concluded.

"Captain! There's a powerful energy wave coming from Abel's Ark!" MOMO warned.

"What?"

"Shockwave, incoming!"

Abel's Ark unleashed a powerful shockwave and the crew braced for impact. The Elsa was knocked away but not as violent as expected.

"Abel's Ark is initiating transfer!"

In a blink of an eye, the massive object disappeared from sight. Everything went silent.

"Is it gone?" Matthews asked.

"Captain! There's a transmission from the Durandal!" Hammer informed with joy.

"What? The Durandal's here?"

"Yes, sir. Looks like it's nearby. They say they've spotted us and they're gonna pick us up."

"They're okay, right?" asked Jr.

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Okay. Let's go ahead and join up with them."

"This is where I say my goodbye." a voice said. MOMO scanned for the transmission source.

"Jon?" Ziggy said.

Outside, Jon's craft Suzaku appeared in front of Elsa. The mechanical bird shrieked. There are several damage marks on its body.

"You protected us for the shockwave earlier!" MOMO assumed.

"That is correct, Miss MOMO."

"Where will you go now?" chaos asked.

"Wherever my feelings guide me. We shall meet again. Take care, everyone."

Suzaku gave one last shriek before leaving the area.

"Well, there he goes..." Jr. said. "Let's go back to Durandal, guys. After what happened, I think we need a breather."

**AAAAA**

Ormus battleships began moving into formations to defend themselves from any attack. Hearing the news of giant object moving fast and wiping every planet in its way is enough for someone to take action. Chief Inquisitor Margulis was watching outside from the bridge. Pellegri entered with quickened pace.

"What are you doing, Margulis? No orders have been issued to move the fleet." she said.

"They have Omega. And now this." Margulis tapped a button on the console to show the image of Abel's Ark.

"That's the unknown entity currently moving through the U.M.N."

"It's Abel Ark."

"Abel's Ark? The object that was said to appear when the Messiah was crucified?"

"Do you see where it's headed?"

"It's Michtam. Why is this thing that appeared at Old Miltia a year ago heading for Michtam now?"

"That, I don't know. But the Federation's Salvator faction is headed for Michtam as well. Do you think that's just a coincidence? There's something there on that planet."

"And that's why you're taking the fleet? So that planet is more than just our birthplace?"

"Zarathustra, the blessed Saint's womb. It is said to be vital for the return to Lost Jerusalem. Michtam…or Abraxas, was the planet where the worshipers of the Saint landed. The Y-Data we obtained from the Federation also supports it."

"You believe…Zarathustra lies on Michtam." Pellegri concluded.

Margulis nods. "Yes. And if so, we cannot allow them to intrude upon that land."

"Even if it means disobeying orders of His Eminence?"

Margulis sighed in contempt. Then, he saw a transmission request. He accepted it. It was Darth Exodus.

"Chief Inquisitor." he said. "As you requested, my fleet is currently moving towards where the Merkabah will arrive."

"Very good, Lord Exodus. I was surprised when you agreed to lend your assistance in this situation."

"As long as I get what I wanted, I will play along, Chief Inquisitor."

"You will never touch the Zohar and Zarathustra, Lord Exodus. That, I can guarantee it."

Exodus managed a small smile. "Ah, early warning I see. Very well, I'll be waiting when that time arrive. Send my regards to Miss Pellegri, by the way."

The transmission ends. Margulis sighed. Pellegri blushed.

**AAAAA**

Alexander was waiting outside the female cabin with KOS-MOS as Jin tries to calm Shion down. He didn't noticed the gynoid's change in appearance until he met the group at the hangar. From first glance, he knew her combat prowess has increased significantly. Though he isn't certain about the extent of her powers.

"It's been a while since we're together like this." he said, breaking the silence.

KOS-MOS stared at him. Her deep red eyes seemed to look directly into his soul. "Yes. It has been six months, seventeen days, eight hours, twenty one minutes and sixteen seconds since the last time we were together."

The Jedi chuckled. "Ha. That statement can be a bit misleading."

"I do not understand."

"It's okay. Don't bother about it."

"Are you doing alright?" she asked.

Alexander raised his brows. He never thought she would actually try to continue the conversation. Nevertheless, he's glad. "Yeah. I'm alright. Scientia really worked me hard these past six months. How are you doing?"

"My system is performing at optimum levels. No abnormalities detected." she replied.

He just shook his head. "Oh well. So much for having a normal conversation. Since you said you're alright, do you have any info about Mary Magdalene?"

"Mary...Magdalene..." she muttered. Alexander waited as KOS-MOS finds the answer. "I am sorry. I am unable to find any information regarding this person." she said.

He sighed. "Figures."

They heard Shion lashing out at Jin for not letting him go with Kevin and told him to stay away. Jin exit the room after a short while.

"Bad, huh." Alexander said.

"Is it all right for you to leave the room?" KOS-MOS asked.

"I'm completely pathetic." Jin said.

"If you ask me, you're too lenient on her, old friend."

"What am I supposed to do, Alex? Even if I want to be harsh on her, I don't have the right for it."

"Currently, Shion's mental balance is in an extremely unstable state. That is the likely cause of her attitude towards you. Given time, she should return to her original mental state." KOS-MOS stated,

"That's not what I mean. I'm pathetic for being unable to help Shion when she needs me the most. I might as well be a stranger! I'm unable to do anything for her as her brother. KOS-MOS, not that I believe the words of that Testament, but it might really be for the best to remove you from Shion. But right now, you are the only one who can save her. Please. Help Shion."

"Let me talk to her, Jin. I owe her a lot of explanation."

Jin nods. "Please, Alex."

Alexander entered the room. Shion was sobbing on the bed.

"Shion."

"Don't talk to me, Alex. Please...I...don't know anything anymore."

"Shion, I owe you a lot of explanation regarding what happened on Miltia. About your parents. Everything. Please hear me out."

Shion gently nod. Alexander sit beside her.

"After the fight against Exodus at my world, I left known space. To exile myself. I stumbled upon a wormhole and I was sent crashing down on Abraxas. Now known as Michtam. Alone on an unknown world, I have nothing except E1 and The Force to guide me. Soon after, I joined Abraxas police Spec Ops under the command of Jan Sauer...Ziggy. E1 and I enjoyed our time there. I thought maybe I found a place to call home. I even found myself in love with a fellow colleague Melisse back then."

"It wasn't meant to last long. The Voyager incident happened. Jan...Ziggy committed suicide. I was blamed for the murders. Melisse and I went underground for a while until she formed Veritas with my help. We waged secret war against those who are behind the U.M.N. Years later, Melisse passed away in her sleep. I was sad. Then I decided to forsake The Force. The few of us who remained reformed Veritas into Scientia. To us, Veritas died with Melisse and a new existence rise to take its place. I left after entrusting everything to them."

"Together with E1, I went on a aimless journey from one world to another. For almost 50 years, we journeyed until I found a small, farming planet to settle on. I met another woman, Aileen. She was the flicker that sparked my emptiness. We fell in love and settled down. The place lacked in everything but we were happy. I love her and she loves me. Nothing else matters."

Shion silently listened. Alexander's tone went somber as he goes on.

"Years later, Aileen was struck down by an incurable illness. Many months she was bedridden. I tried to help her with The Force but I wasn't able to. The Force forsaken me as I forsaken it decades earlier. She died with a smile, happy as she spent her last moments with me on her side. But I was sad. Many months I grieved. That is when I decided not to get too attached to people. I don't want to feel sad again. The pain of losing someone is unbearable to me."

"I went on another journey. Without The Force to guide me, it was meaningless and I simply let my feet lead me wherever it wants. Then I met your Ouga, your grandfather. He suddenly challenged me to a duel which I lost. He took me over to his place, making me his first student years before Margulis did. I met your mother that time too. She was only sixteen when we met."

"Mom..." Shion mumbled.

"She...was the reason why my connection with The Force is restored. We...loved each other. And it was obvious Ouga was setting me up to marry her. But I refused. I promised myself not to become close with anyone. Even someone that I cared deeply. Ouga understand but made me the protector, the guardian of Uzuki lineage. It was the least I could do for him."

"Years went by. Your mother married Suou and my burden went heavier when Jin was born and then you. I knew of Aoi's illness but it is beyond my ability to help. She's unwillingly became a test subject at Labyrinthos. I wanted to help but she believed your father till the very end. I still remember our last moment together..."

_Alexander was sitting on the side of Aoi's bed. She looked happy to see him._

"_Alex..."_

"_Aoi..."_

"_When...is the operation..."_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_I see. My time is near then."_

"_Don't say that, stupid."_

"_How's Shion?"_

"_She's doing alright. She even made a small garden in the courtyard. You should see it yourself."_

"_I see..."_

"_Aoi, I..."_

"_You don't have to say it, Alex. This is my fate. I accept that."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I know Shion and Jin have the power to change the world, Alex. But to achieve it, a great sacrifice have to be made."_

"_..."_

"_And you, you're the one who will show the way. Only you..."_

"_Aoi..."_

"_I love you, Alex. I always will..."_

"And the rest of it, you should know, Shion." Alexander concluded the story.

"I...I don't know what to believe anymore..."

"Shion!" Alexander pulled her close and locked in a tight embrace.

Shion gasped. "Alex!"

"Please bear it." he said. Using The Force, the memories of Aoi and Suou poured into Shion's mind. Shion gasped at the sudden influx of past events. Eventually, Alexander released her and Shion breathed heavily for air.

"That...was too much..."

"Sorry. I feel you need to see what happened. Your parents love each other. They love you. As Jin. As everyone else. Your mother was probably right from the moment you were born. You and Jin will change the world. And I will be there when it happens."

"Alex..."

"That's why you shouldn't let Kevin cloud your judgment. You must not lose control. You may regain something that was lost but you may lose something even more precious. Unless you want to stay away from this conflict, you must exert control over your feelings."

"Like my brother?"

"Yes. Like your brother. You may call him vile, unfeeling creature. But he was trained by your grandfather not to let his emotions dominate him. Even I have moments where I lost myself. But not him. In fact, he's probably still carrying the blame for not being there when you needed him the most. It won't be easy for you, Shion. But try to understand him a bit more."

"Thank you, Alex."

Alexander managed a silent nod and left the room. He stopped near KOS-MOS. "Go KOS-MOS. I did my part. Shion will be more comfortable with you."

Without a word, KOS-MOS entered the room. He managed a sigh and left for Durandal.

"Will Shion be alright, Alex?" KITT asked as soon as Alex left Elsa.

"Can't say, KITT. Kevin is still in her mind. She will have to make a choice. I fear someone will lose their life because of her."

"You will be there to help her."

"Her future is clouded. I couldn't see what will happen to her. The only thing we can do is taking things one step at a time. Overcome any obstacles as they come."

Alexander went up to the bridge where the others were catching up over what happened and their next course of action.

"The Merkabah appears to be pursuing Abel's Ark. Estimated time of contact is 1730." a 100-Series concluded.

"Not even two hours from now. Damn that bastard." Jr. cursed.

"Yuriev, huh? Everyone who were supposedly dead returned from the abyss for one last ride." Alexander said with a smirk.

"Haha. I suppose you're right on that one, Blaze."

"You do know we're having the burden of the whole galaxy on our backs. You think we'll succeed?"

"You tell me, man. You can see the future. I couldn't."

"The future is clouded as far as I can see. Too many uncertainties. Too many possibilities."

"Well, we can't rely on vision of the future do we?"

"True. We'll blast everyone in our way, yes?"

"That's right."

"Representative Helmer is contacting us." Shelley said.

"Put him on."

Helmer appeared on the screen. He smiled upon seeing Alexander. "What do I miss? I'm busy handling evacuations and holding the parliament together. I'm hoping you could fill me in."

"You missed a lot, Helmer." Alexander said. "Jr. will tell everything."

Jr. gave a nod and told Helmer what happened so far. By this time, all members, with the exception of Shion and KOS-MOS, already gathered on the bridge.

"Well, there you go. What do you think my old man's up to, Helmer?"

"Dmitri won't make it easy for us to find out what he's planning. But, even if we don't know how much of the current situation he predicted, if he's brought out the Merkabah and obtained Omega, then there's only one thing he's after."

"The original Zohar swallowed by the Ark!" Jr. exclaimed.

"That's why he wanted Omega and Abel and whatever is sleeping on Michtam." Juli commented.

"Do you think his goal is to wipe out Ormus?" MOMO wondered.

"Wiping Ormus is just part of his objective, MOMO." Alexander replied.

Jr. nods. "Yeah. Dad probably isn't even concerned with Ormus anymore. Dad was… he has an extreme fear of U-DO. Everything he does seems to be rooted in that fear. And when he got the Y-Data, he found what he wanted. A way to conquer his fear."

"Hm. Are you still unable to make contact with the Representative Trustee?" Helmer queried.

"Yes, communication with Fifth Jerusalem has been cut off since the appearance of Abel's Ark." Shelley replied, confirming it.

"The planetary disappearance is already spreading. It's no surprise we can't make contact." Canaan added.

"The situation is grave here on Miltia as well. We're launching escape ships one after another, but we don't know if we'll make it in time. And for that matter, we don't know if the planetary disappearance phenomenon affects us as well."

"End of the world, huh." Alexander muttered.

"Hey! We heard that!" Mary said.

Canaan shakes his head. "You humans are hopeless." He said. "It's times like this when you should be working together."

Helmer managed a slight smile. "What you're saying is sad but true, Canaan. We're using most of the Miltian fleet as escape ships, so we don't have any left to aid you. This will probably be my last communication with you as well."

"Helmer…" Jr. said.

"I'll need you to operate under your own judgment. Do what you think is best. I apologize for asking so much of you, even up to the very end. Committee Member Mizrahi, please take care of the rest. You too, Alex."

Alexander gave a nod. "Yeah. Take care, old friend."

The communication ended. "The transmission from Miltia has ended." a 100-Series stated.

"Dammit!" Jr. cursed.

Shion and KOS-MOS arrived by elevator. The former looked at the rest of the group. She felt annoyed. "What are you hesitating for?"

"Shion, are you all right?" Jr. asked, worried.

"Yes, I feel fine."

"But, you shouldn't push yourself after what just happened." Allen added.

"Are you sure you want me around? Because, you know I might call the Gnosis again, or maybe run off to join the enemy?"

"Of course not. Everyone's worried about your health." Jr. reasoned.

"I know my own body better than anyone. You can stop worrying."

"Shion..."

"This isn't the time to be arguing about this, isn't it? If Dmitri Yuriev is trying to use the Zohar for his own purpose, we have to find out what it is. Once it's already happened, it'll be too late!"

"Yeah, I know! Shion, right now, we need all the help we can get. Are you going to be all right?"

Shion cringed. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine."

"Best not to push the young lady, Young Master." Alexander commented.

Jr. nods. "Okay! We'll launch the Elsa as soon as we gate out. We'll pass through the fighting between the Federation and Ormus to get to the Merkabah. There, we'll secure Omega and Dmitri Yuriev, who should be at the center. The Durandal will stand by for support in the rear! All hands, prepare to move out!"

"You're going with us, Alex?" MOMO asked.

"_Au contraire, ma peche_." he replied, doing his best to mimic Albedo's tone. MOMO and Jr. laughed.

"You'll be staying with us?" Juli asked.

"I'd love to, Juli. I have to go out in the battlefield and find my enemy. If my assumptions are correct, Exodus should have put his fleet alongside Ormus."

"You're gonna end it, huh?" asked Jr.

"I hope so. But I also would like to know the technology they used to travel across different galaxy to come here."

"You think they used some sort of device to create a wormhole to come here?" Allen speculated.

"Most likely, yes. That technology is dangerous in the hands of the Sith. Conquering every known galaxy will be a breeze to them. I can't let that happen. Ever."

"Alex..." Shion said.

"I'm going out with Galaxius. Wait for my signal." he said to Shelley.

"Of course. Please be careful, all of you." She said.

"I'm leaving E1 in your hands, Mary." Alexander said. E1 wheezed.

"I'll be back, E1. Don't worry."

"We'll take care of him, Blaze." Mary said, putting her hands on E1's round head.

As the elevator goes down, KITT commed him. "Are we going out with the Elsa?"

"No. We're going on a lone mission."

"What mission?"

"Get rid of the Dark Lord of The Sith. It's time to end this."

**AAAAA**

CHAPTER END


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening of The Dragon

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 14: Awakening of The Dragon**

Chaos is the correct word to describe the current happening in Fifth Jerusalem. With many civilians leaving on the ships provided by the Federation and many more waiting anxiously to get on board. Earlier, May Magus refused a seat as she insisted on bringing along Leupold, her Auto Tech companion. She contemplates on hijacking a vessel but she never like the idea of being chased around by military.

"Aaah. Maybe I should just stay here and let myself swallowed by that Gnosis..." she muttered to herself.

Leupold uttered a mechanical statement. May smiled and then shakes her head.

"No. Don't say that. You've been with me for almost all my life. I can't just leave you here. If you're gone, whom shall I turn to? I have no one."

"Are you May Magus?" a dark voice said.

May gasped and looks up the person in front of her. It was Jon. "Y...yes..." she said. He stared at her for a while. She looks obviously older but he sense some of her boyish attitude is still there.

Jon produced a small circular device in his right hand. "Take this."

May recognized the device. She stared at it for a while. "This is a U.M.N. Miniaturization Device."

"Correct. Install this on your companion here and you should be able to leave Fifth Jerusalem with him in your pocket."

There was silence by both sides. Jon smiled. "I see. You do not believe me."

"Yeah. That thing is not easy to obtain. What's the catch?"

"Your safety."

"Not funny."

"I was not being one. Very well, I will leave this with Leupold. You will decide the rest."

Jon handed the device in Leupold's hand, gave a slight nod and left. "Wait!" May called out. "Have we met somewhere before?"

He stopped to recall the time they spent in Shion's consciousness. In normal circumstances, they never met. "No, we have not. This is our first...and last time." he said. "Goodbye, Miss May."

Jon slowly faded into light and shot up to the sky. May stared at what happened in amazement. "I never believed in Angels. And I...forget to ask his name."

**AAAAA**

Alexander discarded his Jedi outfit in favor for a customized pilot suit. It was airtight and suitable for a recreation outing in vacuum of space albeit for a limited time due to little oxygen supply that comes with it. He was about to get into Galaxius' cockpit when the group approached him.

"This won't be our last meeting, you know." he said.

Jr. was surprised. "Yikes. How do you know..."

"It is written on your faces."

"Oh well. If you put it that way, just be careful then."

"Of course."

"You forgot something." Jin said, holding out the sword Denkou Tsurugi.

Alexander smiled. "I was hoping you would keep it a while longer. Might as well have it now. Thanks, Jin." He accepts the blade gratefully.

MOMO holds his hand. "Take care, Alex. Please come back safely."

He kneels down and gently touched her head. "I will, MOMO." Then he looked up at Ziggy. The cyborg just nods. He smiled. "I know what to do, Zig. Take care of everyone."

"Finish your business quickly, Alex." chaos said with a smile. "We might need you."

"You'll be fine without me. Or at least hold on until I come along."

Shion smiled. "We believe you, Alex."

"Thanks, Shion. Ill be back safe and sound. KOS-MOS, take care of everything while I'm gone."

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS replied.

"Alright then. You ready KITT?"

"Ready." the AI replied from the craft. His red scan bar swooping left and right slowly.

He winked at them. "See you guys later." He then jumped into the cockpit.

"KITT, take care of Alex." Shion said, smiling.

"Of course, Shion." he replied.

"Alex, I'm opening the door now." Hammer informed through the speaker inside the hangar.

"Alright, Hammer. Do it."

The group cleared the path as Galaxius slowly levitates. Gently, Alexander pushed forward, leaving Elsa for Durandal's already opened hangar exit.

"AMWS Galaxius. You are clear for take off." a 100 Series Realian said.

Shelley appeared on the side screen. "Take care, Alex."

"You too, Shelley. If you ever in trouble, say my name and I'll be there."

She blushed. "You...you don't have to say it!" She then quickly cut off the communication. He smiled and looked ahead at the exit.

"AMWS Galaxius. Heading out!"

**AAAAA**

Shion and the rest went to the bridge of Elsa. Matthews, who was already in his seat after a short break turned to her. "Ready to head out?" She glanced at her companions. They gave a nod of approval. Smiling, Shion turned to Matthews.

"Yes." she said.

No expression from Matthews. To him and the crew, this is probably another job with _hazard_ pay. "All right! Let's head for that giant thing! Floor it, Tony!"

Tony managed a salute from his seat. As they left Durandal, Canaan made contact. "Hurry, Rubedo. The Merkabah has already made contact with Abel's Ark."

"I know." Jr. replied.

"Listen, the Merkabah's own attack capability isn't very high. If we can get past the defense fleet, getting inside will be simple."

Jr. sighed. "You make it sound easy. We're on an independent mission and ignoring Federation law. Not only are the Ormus our enemy, but the Federation fleet, and the Gnosis as well."

"If you put it that way, Alex's situation isn't any different. And he's doing it alone. All of you are there. It shouldn't be a problem with your skills, should it? I have high expectations for you."

"Gee. Thanks." Then he looked at Tony. "Tony, we're on!"

The self declared ace pilot smiled widely. "Leave it to me. Time to start the show!"

**AAAAA**

Darth Exodus ended his meditation the moment he felt a familiar presence searching for him. He smiled. "Jedi." he muttered. He left his private chambers to the bridge of his ship Flamewelle.

"My Lord." the admiral greets him.

"Report."

"The battle is proceeding as you planned, my Lord. Our fleet are still in position. No contacts from any parties so far."

Exodus stared at the ongoing battle between Federation and Ormus. "Get the combat droid ready. We will have an uninvited guest." he said.

"As you wish." he bowed before leaving for his task.

**AAAAA**

"KITT, see anything peculiar?" Alexander asked as he maneuvered his AMWS skillfully.

"Yes." he replied. A visual is shown on the monitor. "This fleet is located further behind and doesn't seem to make any movement."

Alexander takes a closer look. "These ship designs...they're from my homeworld. KITT, zoom on this symbol."

KITT focused on the symbol on one of the ship. Alexander recognized the black flame insignia. "That's Flamewelle. Exodus' flagship."

"Shall we pay a visit?"

Alexander grinned. "Of course, KITT. Stealth Mode."

With that, AMWS Galaxius became transparent as it glided through the thick of battle.

**QQQQQ**

With the craft being invisible, Alexander easily slipped through the battlefield and attached Galaxius under Flamewelle's hull. He put on his helmet and opened up the cockpit.

"Wait here." he said.

"Of course." KITT replied. "Be careful."

Alexander gave a thumb up and left his transport for a nearby chute. He opened it and waited for anything that will flush down. After a while, waves of garbage pour out.

"Oh dear." he sighed. "Not the garbage chute."

**QQQQQ**

Alexander somehow managed to go through the slime and grime and finally arrived at the most undesirable section of the ship. Thankfully, there was a section which is used to clean common droids and he was able to clean his suit from whatever germs which were attached when he was climbing the chute. He scrutinized his surroundings, feeling nostalgic.

"I missed seeing this kind of environment. The blast doors, the harmless droids and...oh, a classic Stormtrooper Rifle."

He picked up one from a nearby weapons rack and marveled at it. "Doesn't seem to be maintained well. But it shows how much of a vintage it is. No charges left. Well, no harm in stealing it, though." He attached the rifle to his back and stealthily make his way towards wherever Darth Exodus is.

**AAAAA**

Led by E.S Dinah, Shion's group arrived at Merkabah's outer layer of the Core Area. "That's it! That door is the connecting passage to the Core Area." MOMO exclaimed, pointing at the coordinates.

"Great! But how do we get there?" asked Jr.

"Looks like we have to disable shaft locks first." chaos replied, pointing at all eight locks in both lower and upper area.

"I'm starting to think Blaze is getting the easy task." Jr. muttered.

Shion smiles. "Don't moan, Jr."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

**AAAAA**

Another Dark Jedi fell as Alexander searched for his enemy. He proceed to another room nearby. He groaned. Another half dozen of Dark Jedi. One of them leaped at him, lightsaber thrust forward.

"Die Jedi scum!"

Alexander sighed. "What a waste. All of you are surrounded by darkness. If there is an ounce of light inside you, I might be able to help. But alas..." With a single orange flash, the attacker fell. Alexander ignited the cyan blade.

"You will not stop me from reaching Exodus."

**QQQQQ**

Alexander blasts the door away and stride into the Dark Lord's personal chamber. The wall is painted red. Various Sith artifacts decorated the area. At the central area, surrounded by a set of six column, a hooded figure is seated calmly. "Jedi." he said and stands up.

"Exodus." Alexander switched off the orange blade and took the offensive Juyo stance with the cyan lightsaber. "I will end this before you get your hands on the Zohar and Zarathustra."

Exodus ignites his red Sith blade. "Try me."

With a manic shriek, the Sith Lord leaped forward. Alexander parried the opening attack. Exodus did a back flip. He licked his lip in anticipation. "You will die here, Jedi. By coming to my sanctum, you have sealed your doom."

"It is the risk I have to take, Sith."

"If you insist, Jedi."

Their blades clashed in an instant. With that, the intense duel begins.

**AAAAA**

The time Shion's group take to disable all securities to the Core Area took longer than expected. They are now running towards the gate.

"The gate to the Core Area should be open. That took more time than I thought. Let's hurry!" Jr. yelled.

"We have to hurry!" chaos exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Shion muttered.

The giant door opened to reveal the central control unit of Merkabah. As they approached the Sellers.

"Looking for someone? I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll find the results you desire here." he said.

"Dr. Sellers? I see. So you're the one behind Yuriev. I thought you'd been currying favor with Ormus. Why are you back with Yuriev?" Jin inquired.

"I don't care what the vessel is. I will make use of all available options to obtain what I desire. I've always built my own path." Sellers replied with arrogance.

Jr. is annoyed by his tone. "Do you realize how many innocent people you've dragged into your schemes?"

"You're no different, URTV. How many comrades did you sacrifice so that you could live?" Sellers counted.

Jr. lost for words. "I..."

"Exactly. To accomplish great things, it's only natural to ignore trivial sacrifices. But I was still unable to reach the level of that man. Everything I built was nothing more than pale imitations. Why? How much of a difference could there be between him and me? No, perhaps this is exactly the difference between us. In the end, I, too, was that man's pale imitation."

Realizing that Sellers is stalling for time, Jr. went straight to the point. "Sorry, but we don't have time to listen to an old man's ramblings. Where's my father?"

"How should I know? You should be able to tell without asking me, shouldn't you, URTV."

"What do you mean?"

"You URTVs are connected to each other, right? Then just search to see where your comrade is now."

Jr. gasped. "Gaignun? No, it can't be!"

"Hmm. So, you really didn't know what 669's real purpose was."

"His real purpose?"

"URTVs 668 and 669… Their real purpose was to destroy unit 666, the Red Dragon-you. And the final model, 669, also had an additional purpose: the rebirth of Dmitri Yuriev."

"What?"

"A large number of designer children were created for the live transfer experiments of organic beings during the early stages of the U.M.N. Dmitri Yuriev was one of them. That man is the original Salvator." Sellers revealed.

"My father is the original Salvator?"

"He's the only one who ever returned alive from the transfer experiments. He made contact with U-DO within the U.M.N., and was overcome with fear. But in exchange, he also gained a special power…the same one that all URTVs have. The ability to transfer his mind to others. 669, Nigredo, was born to be Yuriev's vessel."

Jr. cursed.

"In order to overcome his fear of U-DO, Dmitri continues to live to this day by mental transfer. And once he obtained the Y-Data, he found the method to defeat the fear. Fortunately, your people took very good care…of one of the things necessary to accomplish that."

"The Zohar emulators."

Sellers moved past the group. "Mizrahi didn't create the emulators just for decoration. In each one is a record of the wave pattern data of its corresponding Vessel of Anima. They're like an ignition laser for activating the original."

"Damn. He's after the Durandal!"

"Of course, it's too late for you to do anything about it."

"You're insane!"

"Insane? Oh, but of course. You can't change the world without a little insanity!"

"Damn you to hell!"

Jr. charged at Sellers but he simply moved his chair upwards.

"Don't get all excited. I have no intention of fighting you. My role was merely to buy time. That's all I can do, after all. Now, get out of here. Or would you rather stay and be absorbed by Abel's Ark?"

Sellers then left the scene.

"It's a waste of time, Jr. He's beyond reason. We need to get out of here." Ziggy said.

"Yeah. If Yuriev is after the Durandal, Mary and Shelley is in danger." Jr. noted.

"Let's go!" Shion urged.

**AAAAA**

Alexander felt something is off about this duel with Exodus. They've been battling with their lightsabers but the Sith Lord never seem to use his Force Powers like he always does. Instead, he almost totally relied on natural strength and speed. However, he did realize that Exodus' movements are not varied like it supposed to be. While it's true that his movements are quick but he never seized the initiative whenever an opportunity arises.

"_Is he playing with me? Or am I already under his Sith magic spell?_"

Exodus lunged. Alexander parried. The latter countered with a series of saber strokes. The Dark Lord dodged effortlessly. Alexander decided to use his Force Powers. He breathed in deeply and held his breath. Focusing The Force into his voice, he let out massive shout. "JEDI!" was the word he yelled as a ball of bluish energy hurled towards the Sith Lord. He was caught off guard by the power of this attack and was thrown across the room. He walked towards the Dark Lord's sprawling body.

"How's that, Sith? That is the Jedi Power Word I just thrown at you."

Exodus slowly stands up. Alexander was shocked. Revealed under his opponent's torn clothing is the body made of durasteel. Wires and sparks appeared everywhere. He let out a cry of frustration. This is the source of his worries. He wasn't fighting Darth Exodus. It was a combat droid masked in his guise. Exodus managed to infuse it with his own dark energy so that his enemy was able to track him down while he went elsewhere. Alexander made short work of the impostor and looked around the chamber for his whereabouts.

"EXODUUUUSSSS!"

Suddenly a holographic image of the Sith Lord appeared. "Well done, Jedi. Though I expect you to defeat my personalized droid. As I said, Jedi. We will end this on Michtam. In fact, I'm here as we speak. A dead world as much as Korriban and Ziost."

"Curse you, Exodus!"

"Good. Keep that anger up, old friend. Now that my role of buying Yuriev some time is complete, I will do as I please."

"Buy time? Yuriev?" Alexander asked. "The Zohar Emulators...damn it!"

"I have no use of those imitations but he apparently needs them to fight against U-DO. He will fail, mind you."

"And we played straight into his hands."

"Very perceptive, Jedi. Finish off Yuriev and come down to Michtam. I will be waiting."

The transmission ended. Alexander shakes his head. He let out a small laugh. "Well played, Sith. Well played." he complimented. Realizing he have to act quickly, he left the chamber and make his way to the bridge.

**QQQQQ**

The door opened and Alexander cautiously entered the bridge. The admiral turned around to greet him. "You must be the Jedi. Welcome."

Alexander was caught off guard by his politeness. The rest of the crew stared at him. None of them made any threatening moves. "Uh, thanks?"

"You may stand down, Jedi. We have no intention of fighting you. My men and I are just following his orders."

"Very well. State your name, soldier."

"Grey Fede. I am the admiral of this ship."

"Admiral Fede then. What is your next task?"

"Lord Exodus didn't issue any command, sir."

"Strange. Though not surprising when he thinks he'll be able to get to the Zohar."

"To be fair, sir. None of us here have any confidence in Lord Exodus."

"And why is that?"

"After taking over the galaxy as the Galactic Emperor, he hardly shown any interest to rule. He created the Sith Council and left them in charge while he focused on...other pursuit."

"I see. How did he acquire the technology to come to this world?"

"According to reports I read, Sith sorcerers and Lord Exodus himself researched the trace that you left behind at the Unknown Regions."

"Well, this is getting more and more unbelievable. To think that I'm the reason of him coming here..."

"Don't blame yourself, Jedi. He's been searching for ways to travel to another universe. The discovery of the point of your disappearance merely accelerated his research further."

"I assume all ships in your fleet have some sort of device to enable this?"

"Yes. It is located in contained area near the main engine."

"Is the technology mass produced?"

"As far as I know, no. At least for now."

"That's all I need to know. Thanks Admiral." Alexander brought his wrist comm close to his face. "KITT, come over to the bridge for extraction."

"I'm on my way, Alex." KITT replied.

"I assume you're not coming with us? We're thinking of returning home." the admiral said.

"I'd love to, Admiral. But that will have to wait. I have to help my friends and settling the score with your master."

"You're letting us free then?"

"Yeah. Like you said, you and your men are only following orders. As far as I'm concerned, you are not part of the Sith."

Sleek, red form of AMWS Galaxius floats in front of the bridge. "My ride is here. Since Exodus is not around, would you like me to issue you an order as a Jedi Master?"

Admiral Grey formally salute. "As you wish, sir."

"I want you and your men to return home alive. To remain with the Sith or not, it is your decision, Admiral. Though I hope to see you by my side should I return to battle against them."

"...Thank you, sir. The men and I will consider it."

Alexander formed a smile as he leaps forward and went through the glass and into his craft. "We're going back to Durandal, KITT. Both Exodus and Yuriev got us. Mary, Shelley and Juli are in danger."

"Okay, Alex. I'm worried about E1 too."

**AAAAA**

The Elsa is making its way through the battlespace towards Durandal. The crew received its distress signal but beyond that, nothing else.

"Mary, Shelley. Hold on. We're coming." Jr. mumbled.

"Captain, Alex is requesting contact!" Hammer yelled amidst the chaos.

"Put him through!" Matthews shouted.

"Jr., you there?" Alexander's voice echoes.

Jr. sighed. "Yeah. My father had us good."

"Well, Exodus had me too. Turned out I was fighting a very convincing droid imitation of his."

"We're breaking into the hangar. How about you, Blaze?"

"Thinking the same. You take the lead. See you inside. Blaze out."

**AAAAA**

AMWS Galaxius went into the hole busted by Elsa and looked for the freighter. "Captain Matthews. This is Blaze. Requesting access to your hangar." Alexander requested through the comm channel.

"This is Matthews. Permission granted. Park your AMWS and help them as soon as you can." the captain replied.

"Will do, sir. KITT, park yourself and keep everything under surveillance."

"If you say so, Alex."

Alexander opens the hatch and breathed in. He smelled death. "Not pretty isn't it?"

"...yes. More than half of Durandal's defense team were down. Probably more." KITT said. There is a sad tone in his words.

"Coruscant, Ossus, Abaraxas, Miltia, Woglinde and now Durandal. Normal people would have been driven insane by the amount of deaths I've seen."

"Yet here you are, Alex."

"Yeah. I'm going."

"Be careful, Alex."

Alexander formed a smile and leaps out of the craft. Using the low gravity to his advantage, he summoned The Force to help him remain in midair. He sees two Salvatore soldiers were about to kill an unarmed female officer. Alexander landed two flying lariats with both arms, sending the aggressors buried into the far wall. "Dammit. Did I kill them?" he silently cursed. But to his relief, both soldiers are still alive, barely holding on. He pulled them both out and applied Force Heal on them just enough to stabilize their condition. He signaled the female officer to come over. "Tie them up." he said. "Then help out to the best of your abilities."

"Y...yes!"

He smiled and went for the tram. "KITT, are there any 100 Series still alive?" he asked.

"Yes. Besides MOMO, it seems all of them are still alive and locked somewhere in the residential area. I will try to get the exact location."

"Alright. I'm going there. I assume Jr. and the rest going the same way?"

"Yes."

"I assume they're going for Mary and Shelley then. I need to rescue the 100 Series so that they'll be able to help with the injured."

"Good thinking, Alex."

"Thanks. Any info on E1?"

"I've been trying to make contact. None so far."

"Keep me informed for any developments."

**AAAAA**

Alexander stopped in front of his room in the First Residential Area. "You sure all 100 Series in here? My room?"

"Yes. I'm sure." KITT affirmed. "It is locked by using a different set of combinations. I will disable them for you."

After a while, the door is unlocked and Alexander entered. He was greeted by guns pointed at him by 100 Series. "Woah. It's me, girls." he said with his arms raised.

"Master Alexander Darkblaze. ID confirmed." one of them said and the others stand down.

"Tell me what happened." Alexander asked.

"The Salvatore Faction lead Dmitri Yuriev disabled Durandal's security protocols through Pieta by using Master Gaignun's access. They occupied the bridge in no time. Mary and Shelley were taken away by Yuriev but not before Shelley ordered us to escape and take refuge here."

"I see. All of you did well. Good job."

"Thank you, Master Alex."

"Feel like doing a task for me?"

"Yes." All of them replied.

"Time to put your first aid skills to good use. I have neutralized almost all of the invaders. And despite the bad situation, there are survivors from our own side. I want all of you to use your abilities to locate and help them. Do not engage the invaders directly should any of you see them. Try a more subtle way or just avoid them completely. Once all of you are done, take the escape pods. Non-Salvatore Federation ships should be able to pick you up."

"Yes Master Alex."

"Good. I'll be on my way now. Be careful when you're out there."

**AAAAA**

Shion's group arrived at the room where Mary and Juli were held. "KOS-MOS, you sure both them in there?" she asked.

"Yes Shion." KOS-MOS confirmed.

"I'm pissed off. Don't stop me." Jr. said.

The others nod and the entered the room. Several Salvatore soldiers are about to attack the injured Mary and Juli. With a roar, Jr. burst into the scene and knocked one of them away before firing his guns. Ziggy picked up another one and throw him outside the room for chaos to knock out. MOMO fired four shots from her bow just enough to render the last one unconscious.

"Little Master!" Mary calls out despite her pain in the abdomen. Jr. was worried at the sight. "Wait, did they..."

" It's nothing, just a scratch. Don't worry about it."

"Mommy!" MOMO runs at Juli and both of them hugged.

"MOMO, I'm so glad to see you." she said, smiling.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"MOMO, don't worry about me, please tend to Mary's injury."

"Oh right." MOMO turned to Mary. "Please show me your wound."

As MOMO tends to her injury, Mary glanced at the corner of the room. "Please...check on E1."

Shion looked at her direction and gasped. E1 was badly damaged. Sprockets and wires spurt out from inside his body and there is no indication that he is still active. She runs at the damaged droid and looked at his state sadly. "E1...how could they..."

"E1 protected us while we were on the run. He...fought with all he had..." Juli said sadly.

"Godammit!" Jr. cursed.

Shion put E1 in standing position and checked around his body for any emergency power supply. To her relief, she found it. She activates it and E1 came back to life.

"E1, are you alright?" asked Shion.

The droid managed a pained beep. "I know you're in a lot of pain, E1. But I don't know how to fix you up."

"That will be my job." a voice said from the door. They turned to see Alexander.

"Alex." Juli smiled.

"Juli, Mary. You two okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Mary replied. "But E1..."

"Don't worry. I'll get him up and running again."

He knelt beside Shion and smiled at her. Shion's heart skipped a beat. "You did well to come this far, Shion. But things are far from over."

"What's happening on the ship? How many survived?" Jr. asked.

"You've probably seen for yourselves, but we were wiped out before we could fight back." Mary explained.

"To be fair, there are survivors, Jr." Alexander interjected. "And all the 100 Series as well. I already asked them to help anyone alive and then abandon ship."

"Good work, Blaze." Jr. said. "Where's Shelley? Don't tell me she's..."

"No, Shelley's safe. She's likely held prisoner in another location." Juli assured.

"I'm sorry I put you through this."

"Don't apologize. We knew you'd come. We always believe in you." Mary said.

"Good girl. The Elsa's in the dock. Can you make it that far?"

"Of course. You don't have to worry about us. Save Shelley, Little Master."

"Don't worry, leave it to me. Juli, please take care of Mary."

Juli nods. "I will. All of you, be careful, too."

"How about you, Alex?" asked Shion.

"Go ahead without me. I will accompany Juli and Mary after I fix this little guy." the Jedi replied.

"That would be the best. Having you with them is safer." MOMO said.

"Let's go. We must hurry." Jin stated.

With that, everyone left the room. However, KOS-MOS didn't. "What's wrong KOS-MOS?" Alexander asked, staring at her red eyes.

"Do you need my assistance?"

Alexander raised a brow. "No. Thanks for asking though. You will be much more useful with the rest. Leave this matter to me."

"Acknowledged."

KOS-MOS left. Alexander sighed and turned to E1.

"How are you going to fix him, Alex? Seems pretty bad." Mary asked.

"Well, it would take some time to fix it the normal way. But since we don't have that luxury, I have to use another method. E1, I'm shutting you down."

The droid beeped. Alexander smiled. "Of course you'll be okay. Do you not trust me?" E1 gives further retort before shutting himself down. "Ha. He's funny." Alexander said. "Well, time to get to work. And Juli, Mary. Try to be silent. I need full concentration."

Without waiting for them to reply, Alexander summoned a great amount of Force to make E1 afloat. Using hand gestures and the speed of thought, he dismantled E1 and put aside the damaged parts. While keeping E1's main body in the air with his left hand, he focused on repairing the damaged parts with his right. Juli and Mary stared at the sight in awe as the damaged, almost ruined parts were restored. After he finished, he gathered the repaired parts into their position and slowly assembles them until E1 becomes whole. He collapsed as soon as he put down the droid.

Mary and Juli went over to his side. "Alex!"

"Don't worry, ladies. I'm just tired."

"Is he...fixed?" Juli asked.

"He almost looks brand new." Mary commented.

"Oh. I need to activate him." Using The Force, he released as small electric charge at E1 from his finger. Almost instantly, E1 booted up once again. Seeing his master's condition, beeped in panic. Mary smiled and hugged his body. "Don't worry, E1. Alex is just tired."

E1 gave a sarcastic tone. Alexander grinned. "Reckless? Me? This coming from a non-combat droid who just got his bucket kicked."

Juli and Mary laughed. E1 went to the corner of the room. Alexander laughed. "Don't sulk, E1. You did well protecting them in my place. You really did. Thanks." E1 came over to him, trying to lean at him as if he is giving a hug. Alexander hugged the droid. "We're brothers, E1. Remember that. You and I, against the world. Well, KITT too, I guess." Juli and Mary helped him up. Alexander huddles them close. Both females turned red. "Let's go, ladies. With me and E1 as escorts, you two have nothing to fear!"

Juli managed a small laugh. "Of course."

"I looove brave men, you know." Mary whispered in his ear.

**AAAAA**

Shion's group found Shelley and Canaan in another room and released them from their captivity.

"Little Master!"

"Shelley! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the Arbiter code has fallen into enemy hands."

"I'm sorry. I failed to stop them." Canaan apologized, regretfully.

"Don't blame yourself. None of you did anything wrong."

"Yuriev is likely headed to the isolated hangar to release the seals on the emulators. I overwrote the gate ID, but it's only a matter of time before it's broken."

"Don't worry. I'll stop them. The Elsa's in the dock. Canaan, escape and take her there."

"Understood."

"Little Master, did Alex comes back?"

"Yeah. He's escortng Mary and Dr. Mizrahi to the Elsa."

"I see..." Shelley stared blankly at the wall.

Jr. smiled. "Don't worry. He'll stay with us a bit longer. It appears that his enemy got one over him."

"I'm...glad." Shelley smiled. Shion felt a twinge of jealousy. "Well, we better make our way now. Be careful, Little Master."

"Right. Don't worry."

**AAAAA**

After setting up Juli and Mary in the female area of the Elsa, Alexander is on his way to the exit with E1. "You're not coming with me, E1. Stay with KITT." The little droid beeped in agreement. The exit door opened to reveal Shelley and Canaan.

Alexander helped Canaan by his shoulder. "Shelley! Canaan! You two alright?"

"Just some bruises here and there." the Realian replied.

"We're fine, Alex." Shelley assured.

"That's why you didn't call my name, huh?" Alexander said with a smug.

Shelley blushed. "You should be grateful that I'm tired from all this."

"Of course. I'm going out to help Jr. E1, accompany them to the infirmary and help out in any way possible."

E1 motioned Shelley and Canaan to follow him. Alexander grinned. "I'll be back soon."

"Little Master and the others are going to the Isolation Hangar." Shelley stated. "Take note that Yuriev is accompanied by a female URTV."

"URTV female variant. Unit number 668. Citrine, huh."

"You know of her?" asked Canaan.

"Yeah. From the days I worked at Yuriev Institute. Talked to her a few times. Nothing special about it but I can tell that she's extremely cold. Quite possibly a perfect URTV that could destroy Jr."

"Be careful then." Canaan said.

"I will."

He left through the door like the wind, approaching Jr.'s position.

**AAAAA**

Citrine is guarding the door to the Isolation Area against Jr. The latter abandoned the use of his weapons and focused solely on melee. However, the female URTV which is tasked to kill the Red Dragon is too much for him. Once again, he got knocked away by Citrine's vicious hand claw attack. Shion and the others are about to help but were stopped.

"Don't. She's mine. If she needs to get rid of, it will be my job to get it done."

Citrine loomed over Jr. "Can you? Is that the extent of your power, Rubedo?" she said in disdain.

Jr. wiped the blood from his mouth. "Shut up. That was just a warm up." He increased his power and threw a mid section punch at blinding speed. Citrine groaned as blood spurts out. Jr. followed up with a powerful kick that sent her flat to the door that guarded the Isolation Area. He took a deep breath. Red mist can be seen as he breathed out. "Let us pass, Citrine. It doesn't have to end this way."

Citrine went into her fighting stance. She barely holding on. "Is this the power of the Red Dragon? I refuse. I refuse to accept this!" She activates the Red Dragon Killer Mode. Jr. prepared himself as yellowish aura of immense power surrounds Citrine.

"The Red Dragon Killer Mode. This is the first time I've seen it." Jr. commented.

"Prepare to die, Rubedo!" Citrine shouted a battle cry and attacked. Jr. was equally up to it and they both battled hard. The place trembled from the vibrations caused.

"This place is not going to hold much longer." chaos said.

"We don't have much time." Jin added.

Suddenly, the battle turned into Citrine's favor. She pummeled Jr. with arrays punched and kicks and ended the combo with and uppercut. As Jr. was flung into the air, Citrine followed up. Holding her fists together, she managed a triumphant smile. "This is the end." She then landed a hammering blow to the back of the head. Jr. crashed on the floor. His body wasn't moving.

"It's over. Who's next?" Citrine asked.

The group prepared themselves but Alexander appears in front of them. "That would be me."

Shion gasps. "Alex!"

Citrine stared at him. "You're...Dr. Blade."

"So you remember me, Citrine. Blade was just an alias. The name's Alexander Darkblaze."

"I see. I always felt something was off about you. Father warned me about a man wielding laser swords. Is it you?"

Alexander activated one of his lightsabers. "Yeah. Unless he meant my enemy Darth Exodus."

"I don't care either way. If you wish to end up like Rubedo, you may try."

"You need to finish him off then." Alexander said, smiling.

Citrine turned around to see Jr. already on his feet. He was badly injured. "Impossible..."

"It's not over yet." Jr. muttered and the two battled once more.

The group watched the battle as Jr. and Citrine were evenly matched. "The Dragon and the Dragon Slayer." Alexander commented. "How will this end?"

"Should we try to open the door?" MOMO suggested.

Alexander shook. "Better not. Look." He threw a dagger towards the door but it faded to dust halfway. "Their aura is causing this phenomenon. We have no choice but to watch."

Citrine once again gained the upper hand. She continuously attacked Jr. and the latter couldn't even mount a counter.

"Jr.!" MOMO called out.

"Oh, he's pissing me off." Alexander said. "Jr.!" he called out. "Stop playing around. We don't have time to waste! Show her the power of the Red Dragon!"

Reeling under the barrage of attacks, Jr. managed a smile. "You're...right, Blaze." He then launched a drop kick and used the knock back effect to jump away from Citrine. "Citrine, I will end this." He invoked ether skill of Medica. It does not only healed his injuries, it repaired his tattered clothes as well. He then takes off his coat. "Watch. This is my Red Dragon Mode." Jr.'s red aura intensified and viscous markings appeared on his arms. For a brief moment, a vision of an ancient dragon appears behind him. His eyes changed into that of a reptilian and gave an inhuman roar. Citrine was taken aback by the sudden transformation. However, she held her nerve.

"So this is your true power. It seems that it never left you in the first place."

"I won't hold back in this form, Citrine." Jr. said. "I will only stop after you're truly beaten."

Citrine smiled. "Don't hold back, Rubedo. If you want this to end peacefully, it will not happen. By fighting and killing you, I will be able to define my existence!"

**QQQQQ**

The fight ended with Citrine lying in the floor, barely alive. Jr. sat by her side. "Why we were be born?" she asked. "For what reason do we exist? Answer me, Rubedo. You betrayed your comrades, you killed your brother. Why are you still alive?"

"To keep my promise."

"Your promise?"

Jr. looked at MOMO. "Yes. I reason I exist is to keep the promise I made."

Citrine smiled. "You're still haunted by that woman's shadow. I pity you." She breathed in the last air and died. Jr. felt sad as he watched her body engulfed in red fire before fading away into dust.

"Citrine…"

"The body will burn and fade away when it fell to the power of The Red Dragon." Alexander said. "As long as you keep the memories of her alive, she will always be there, Jr."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, an alarm was heard. "What could that alarm be?" asked Ziggy. "Not pretty." Alexander replied. "That bastard! He activated the emulators!" Jr. yelled.

"Let's go!" Shion urged. They agreed and entered the passage to the Isolation Area. Yuriev was tapping on the console.

"So, they disposed of Citrine. What is it? Oh, I see. You're sad. You had a connection to that unit. But that's nothing more than an illusion. You are weapons." He said, referring to Gaignun.

The casings of all emulators were lifted and Yuriev bathed in its cold air. "You see, you're nothing more than one of my parts. You don't need any meaningless emotions. Anything more is completely unnecessary."

"Behold this glorious picture! My revenge will begin. My time of victory against his terror has finally come!"

The group finally reached him. "You filthy bastard! Stop the emulators, now!" Jr. commanded.

"Is that you, Rubedo? It's been a long time, hasn't it? I must say, I've missed you."

"Listen! We both know what'll happen if you even think about touching those! Give back Gaignun's body and get the hell out of here!"

"Oh, I am so disappointed in you, Rubedo. This circumstance is your fault, entirely. There's no one else to blame but yourself and I'm afraid…I've been forced to take matters into my own hands, since those incomplete units failed their mission fifteen years ago."

"My fault? Oh, yeah? Are you…planning on using the emulators, and Omega, to destroy U-DO?"

"No, no, it isn't that sort of thing. Nothing can ever destroy U-DO. I guess you really don't understand the reasons why I am here."

"If you can't beat them, join them." Alexander said.

"Correct." Yuriev said.

"Explain." Jr. demanded.

"In ancient times, people used to be together with God. People loved God, revered and even feared God. Out of fear of the undying God, they sought divine power. This was a way for the ancients to resist Him. Eventually, they found a method to become gods themselves. We have revived their relics: the Merkabah and the Zohar emulators, as well as Mizrahi's Y-Data, which holds the records left behind by the ancients. This holds the instructions, so that we may become gods once again. You see, U-DO is a god of this dimension. If, in fact, God cannot be destroyed, then we shall be the ones to become gods, ourselves."

"Us lesser beings are never meant to be God. The sooner you accept that fact, the better." Alexander retorts.

"And I will prove you wrong." Yuriev said with hatred. He pulled out a gun and destroyed all the consoles which controlled each of the emulator's cage control. "Farewell, my son. I must go now. Remember your great Father!" He then shoot a console for a door to the inner area before going through it. Jr. quickly tried to get the door opened with the damaged console but failed.

"Dammit! MOMO, can we stop the emulators?" asked Jr.

MOMO tapped on one of the damaged console. "No, we can't! The controls are destroyed. There's no way to stop them!"

There's a tremble followed by the sound of jet booster. "The ship is moving!" Jin shouted in the confusion.

"The Durandal's beginning to turn. That means…it's heading for the Ark!" MOMO informed.

"Dammit! Dad's going to ram the ship and the emulators right into the Ark!" Jr. hollered.

"Now what?" Ziggy asked.

"We'll purge the dock and escape! It's gonna be rough, but we don't have any choice. Let's go!"

**AAAAA**

They almost reached the Elsa when KITT commed Alexander. "Alex, it seems there's a problem with the magnetic locks."

"I'm aware of that, KITT." Alexander replied as chaos and KOS-MOS who happened to be within listening distance nods. "I'm leaving them to you two then."

"Count on us, Alex." chaos assured as he and KOS-MOS split from the group.

They entered the Elsa and wasted no time in reaching the bridge. "It's no good, Little Master. The remote control isn't working. We can't perform it from here." Matthews informed.

"Then we'll just have to do it by hand!" Jr. yelled as he prepared himself.

"That's insane. A regular person would be caught up in the explosion caused by the purge!"

"Hey, there's someone outside!" Hammer said upon looking at the external camera.

"It's chaos and KOS-MOS!" Matthews shouts.

"What is she doing?" Shion asked.

"They're getting us out, Shion." Alexander replied.

chaos activates the unlock sequence from the console and KOS-MOS fired the locks that attached to the ship. Upon completion, they quickly get inside.

"Tony, come on! Break through, now!" Matthews signaled.

"Yeah, yeah, got it!" Tony reversed the ship before jetting away through the whole made earlier.

Abel's Ark absorbed Durandal and emanates when it absorbed the Zohar emulators. In the center of it, was the true Zohar, absorbed into the Omega unit. Then, the ark switches form.

"What the hell is that?" Jr, asked.

"I'm detecting an enormous gravity deviation from inside." MOMO replied from the console.

"It is not a Gnosis. It is caused by surplus energy leaking from Omega after absorbing the Zohar." KOS-MOS explained.

"It's an astounding amount of energy." Shion commented.

"With energy of this colossal magnitude, I guess his talk of joining the rank of gods may not have been a bluff." Ziggy noted.

"Does he really intend on becoming a god?" Jr. wondered.

Alexander stared at the event unfolding before him silently._ "Becoming a god, huh? With the amount of energy like that, it seems possible. But Exodus doesn't seem to be particularly worried about it. That means, Yuriev is destined to fail."_

"Alex?" Shion's voice broke his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. All this future, what will happen stuff is messing up my head."

"True. Let's go through this together." Shion said with a happy smile.

**AAAAA**

CHAPTER END

Note: Thanks for the recent favs and comments. You know who you are.


	15. Chapter 15: Advent of Genesis

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:  
**A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts. Title of this chapter comes from JAM Project's song 'The advent of Genesis'.

**Chapter 15: Advent of Genesis**

"Omega's awakening is confirmed." Kevin informed Wilhelm as he witnessed Abel's Ark transformation. "So it would seem." Vector CEO calmly said.

"For the shift to the higher dimension, Yuriev will likely attempt to absorb Zarathustra. This may cause some effect on the system..."

"That is not the only function of Zarathustra. The measures I've taken are not recorded in the Y-Data. The information he obtained is incomplete. Let us watch over the proceedings. He's a truly fascinating human being. In order to conquer his fear, he chooses to absorb that fear and become that fear himself."

"Shall we send Albedo for the retrieval?"

"He wants to go, doesn't he? It's what he's always desired. It will also work out well for the awakening of the Vessels of Anima. It will take a little more time before she awakens. In the meantime, let's enjoy the entertainment."

"What of Darth Exodus?"

"He is one of those hidden character you often see on stage. While his existence and motive are well-known, his methods and the way he schemes are shrouded in darkness. Even the Compass of Time unable to discern what will happen once he choose to take the center stage."

"Can we assume that scenario will happen once Alexander is close to achieve his goal?"

"Yes. I think so. When the two of them clashes..."

"Jon Antilles will appear."

Wilhelm smiled. "If he is what you said, the UMN really does have a sense of humor. To think such being exist for a century without me being aware of it...is amusing."

"I have ascertained of his location. Shall I send Judah after him?"

"If you insist. Test him if you must. Either way, it will not affect of what will transpire soon."

**AAAAA**

Margulis requested audience with the mysterious leader of Ormus, Cardinal Heinlein. He knelt before the beam of light which represents him.

"Margulis, what is it?" the voice beckons.

"Your Eminence, our fleet has already sunk 70% of the Federation fleet. All that remains is to await your order. Give us the order to attack the Ark."

"Margulis, I don't even recall giving you an order to move the fleet."

The Chief Inquisitor was angry by the statement. "Why should we stand by and watch while the Original Zohar is right before our eyes? Dmitri Yuriev has already taken action. We can't just hand it over without any protest."

"Know your place, Margulis. Just follow my orders." Heinlein ordered.

"But..."

"That is all, Margulis! You are not permitted to touch the Ark. Pull back the fleet and leave Michtam!" he demanded before the light faded.

"Your Eminence…"

Frustrated, Margulis left. On his way, he was met by Pellegri who heard everything. "What does this mean? Is he saying to give up on the Zohar?"

"I don't know. But don't you feel as if something has been out of place…ever since Rennes-le-Château appeared? It's as if we are no longer acting for our own objectives, but for some other will."

"Are you insinuating that His Eminence is betraying Ormus? Such insolence will not be forgiven. Even for you, Chief Inquisitor."

"I'm aware of it, Pellegri. But still..."

**AAAAA**

Jon was flying towards Michtam within UMN when he detected a sudden intrusion and that presence is approaching him from behind. He stopped and wait for his pursuer. A short while later, a beam was fired at him but was absorbed by his mobile unit, ADVENT Suzaku.

"A reply is in order then. Attack, my friend."

Suzaku shrieked and shoot a stream of red fire. The pursuer stopped as the crimson flame is absorbed by its frame. Jon recognized this red unit. E.S Judah, one of the more powerful E.S which is yet to reveal itself to the world. Standing on top of it is Red Testament Kevin Winnicot.

"Jon Antilles. I'm here to test you."

"You already did, Testament. Or do you mean my friend here?" glancing at Suzaku. Kevin didn't answer. "I have no intention of fighting this time. But I am aware how powerful E.S Judah is. As long as I am inside UMN, I will never be able to run from you."

"Then I have nothing to say. Let us begin." Kevin went inside Judah and Jon did the same with Suzaku. Judah, being smaller than Suzaku takes the initiative by using its speed. However, Jon is able to follow the movement and countered by launching a dozen missiles. Judah suddenly faded from sight. As Jon searches, Judah appears from above, with energy blades in each hand. The blades pierced its target. Suzaku screamed in pain. Inside, Jon felt the pain and he tries to turn the situation around.

"I have to take this fight away from UMN. Transfer protocol ready. 3...2...1..."

Light emanated from Suzaku and Kevin unable to pull Judah away because of magnetic interference. In a blink of an eye, they arrived at a space which is filled with wrecked ships and various destroyed battle units. Almost instantly, Kevin recognized this space. This is where the battleship Woglinde was destroyed. He pulled Judah away from Suzaku.

"Well done, Testament." Jon said. "You are the first to damage Suzaku since its birth. But now that we are no longer in the UMN, we are able fight at full power. Prepare yourself. Suzaku, maximum output."

Kevin too, increases Judah's energy output. The Vessel of Anima resonates with bright, red light and spread around Judah's frame. Jon is somewhat impressed by the power. "I see. This will take a while. But I have to make it to Michtam no matter what."

Suzaku spread its wings and the flames spread out further, making it look larger than it is. Not to be intimidated, Judah goes in and attack.

**AAAAA**

"Alex, I'm getting more and more uneasy about this AMWS." KITT said to Alexander who was sitting in the cockpit.

"I know. I assure you it won't harm you in anyway. Remember the hidden program Last Resort? It is calling that out."

"Call what out?"

"You'll know soon enough. Trust me."

**QQQQQ**

"I know we have to do something, but just how are we supposed to get close to that thing?" Matthews said, as the Elsa keep on going around the evolved Abel's Ark.

"We don't even know the enemy's location. What part do you want me to stick this ship in?" asked Tony.

Canaan sighed. "How about you stop talking and use your heads a little?"

Doctus suddenly appears on communications screen. " Indeed. You've got all these people here, and yet none of them are useful."

Shion was surprised. "Doctus?! Why are you..."

"Who's that?" Jr. asked.

"She's an extremely skilled Scientia agent." Jin replies.

"Oh, is that you, Jin? You have the same enigmatic expression on your face you always do."

"And I see you haven't changed, either. It's rather unusual for you to show your face here."

"I contacted her." Canaan said.

"What?! Why would you contact someone like her?" asks Jr. with a bit of resentment. It doesn't disturbs Doctus, however. "My, are you sure you want to be that rude to me? You'll regret it later."

"She has a plan that can solve our current dilemma. That's why I called her." Canaan said.

"What plan?" asked Jr.

"A way to get inside that thing." the woman from Scientia stated. Jr.'s face turns into 'what' expression. "It's simple. You just need to gate out inside of it. That way you can infiltrate it and no one can stop you." Doctus explains further.

"A short jump within the same signal? Can that be done at this short a range?!"

"If it's us, yes. As a matter of fact, Silverblade...Alexander was the one who made it possible."

"You say too much, lady. Not to mention giving too much credit." Alexander said as the door opened.

"Ah, here he is. Why do you not inform them of this?"

Alexander shrugs. "I thought you need to show your face more." Shion and Jin chuckled.

"Amusing." Doctus said.

"Well just like the lady says, we're able to do it. Replace the warp program and voila."

"Even if we do that, we don't know where Dad is." Jr. said.

Doctus smiles. "You should be able to tell where Gaignun is. Right? URTV."

Jr. gasped upon the thought. Doctus grinned. " I gave my gift to that Realian. The rest is up to you. Don't disappoint me, now." With that, the communication ended.

Canaan went over to MOMO and produced a circular disc. "MOMO, analyze this." MOMO accepted and quickly run a diagnostic program. "This is the gate out interference program that Scientia uses! With this, we can ignore the signal and dive out by force!"

"Well, isn't she clever? So we use this to get to Dad, huh?" Jr. smirks. Then he turns to Hammer. "Okay. Hammer, replace the gate jump program. We don't have much time. Get it

ready now!"

"Count on it!" the tech wizard assured.

As they waited for Hammer to complete the task, Alexander felt an intrusion in his mind. A presence he felt fifteen years ago. U-DO. He went down on his knees, sweating heavily. Shelley, who was standing at the back all the time was the first to react.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah. U-DO is probing my mind. Not good at all. Thanks Shelley."

"U-DO is trying to contact you or something?" Jr. asks.

"Pretty sure that's not the case. He did the same fifteen years ago. I let it in at first but it became more aggressive. So I had to cut off the link."

"Hmm. Same thing happened to me and my...friends. The only ones who managed to stay alive after I cut the link are Gaignun, Albedo and me." There is sadness in his tone as he said it.

"You must have a very strong mental defense to resist U-DO like that, Alex." chaos noted.

"Yeah. Well, The Force covers every aspect of life. Having a strong mind is just one of many things that is taught during my training."

"Stop boasting. It's not nice." Shelley retorts.

"Sorry. Hahaha. But no one is perfect though. Even I unable to resist the temptation of giving in to my raw emotion."

Jr. nods. "You're right."

"You must be a genius back in your world, right?" Shion asks with a smile.

"Well, nope. There are many in the Jedi Order who are better than me. One of them was Daron Sol."

Jr. raised his brows. "Exodus?"

"Yes. He was known as the Jedi Prodigy back then. And for a good reason too. His family have a long history as one of the family that produced a Jedi Knight every generation."

"Doesn't that applies to your family too?" asks MOMO. "Your mom was a Jedi too, right?"

"Right. But in her family, she's the only one who was born Force-sensitive. Her father...my grandfather that I never met was just a simple farmer in an undisclosed system at the edge of the galaxy."

"She was taken away from her parents too?"

"Well, more like she was given away. According to some records, The Force was strong with her. So strong her presence that she was chased by Sith until the Jedi Order offered to take care of her. Not wanting to see my mother turned into a weapon of evil, her parents gave her up."

"That...must have been a very hard decision on them." Shion says sadly.

Alexander shrugs. "I guess so. My mother went to her birthplace when she grown up. Hoping to see them but she was informed that they died from an infectious disease. It is said, that they were calling out her name on their deathbed."

The females choked upon hearing the sad story. Alexander smiled. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I don't mean to make you ladies cry. Oh man..."

"I finished with the program." Hammer interrupted. "Captain."

"We're good to go anytime, Little Master." Matthews said.

Jr. nods. "Right. Let's do it! Let's hope it works just as Doctus said."

**QQQQQ**

Alexander arrived in the hangar as chaos and Canaan were talking. He heard the word 'Lactis'. He approached the duo.

"Now that is the name I never heard for a long time." he said.

Canaan turned to him. "You knew?"

"Of course. I did some checking and cross reference when Doctus mentioned it to me. If you remember everything, you should know about Zig, Melisse and the rest of the team."

"Yes. I remember. You were always the one who watches our back. The Negotiator, you were called. You always think of a way to minimize casualties in each of our mission."

"Well then. I'm pretty sure the one who made you have plenty of data about me by now."

"Forgive me. It is not what I wanted."

"Don't feel bad, Canaan. We're ending this crisis either way. Nothing will stand in our way."

"But..."

"But you didn't desire that." chaos said. "It's not by your own will. You're not responsible."

"Even if it's all happening in my subconscious, it's still my responsibility. I was created for that purpose. To reject Program Canaan is to reject my own existence."

"You could hide who you are and continue to live, but that's not the answer you seek, is it?" chaos concludes.

Canaan nods. "Correct. I cannot deny myself. I am a Realian. The only one who can give me a reason to exist is the one who created me. chaos, if only that had been you. What should I do, now?"

"Canaan..."

"Keep on going as you always do, Canaan." Alexander said. "You have the right to live. No one can deny that right."

"Alex..."

"Well then, get yourselves ready, you two. The next few battles will be quite a test."

"You're really calm for this." chaos noted.

"No use getting worked up about it, chaos. One thing at a time. Always have a clear mind to get the result you desired."

chaos nods. "Right."

"Alex." Canaan said. "I need your help with something."

"Sure. What do you need?"

**AAAAA**

Exodus, the Dark Lord of The Sith is standing on top of the tallest structure on Michtam. The name of the tower is lost in time. Death linger around but there is no evil. Regret. Agony. The moment he arrived, hostility greeted him. The remaining E.S under Wilhelm's command would attacked him if Wilhelm didn't interfere. Even if the otherwise happens, Exodus was confident he'll be able to defeat them easily. But it will be a hassle for him to gather all the Anima Vessels in one place. At the moment, he will let them do the hard work while he waits until the right moment to act. Exodus looks up at the ongoing battle outside the atmosphere. He felt the Zohar and Yuriev at the same location.

"You will fail, Yuriev. Your recklessness will cost you your life." he muttered but then smiled. "Though, your demise is necessary for my plan to succeed."

His mind then runs a battle simulator of him fighting Alexander. He had been doing this for a while and the end result is always the same. The Jedi would lost his head to his lightsaber. The thought of extinguishing the light of hope for the rebels he is fighting thrills him.

"Soon, no one will rise up against me once the Jedi is gone. And I shall rule across worlds eternally with the power U-DO."

**AAAAA**

After a bit of hard work, Elsa managed to go through the barrier around Abel's Ark and landed not far from the wreckage of Durandal. The group move in their respective mobile units towards the once magnificent ship.

"No life signs." KITT remarked.

"Let's hope those who are alive managed to escape." chaos adds.

"Yeah. Let's go, guys. We have no time to linger around here." Jr. urged.

They agreed and moved on. Giving KITT the controls, Alexander sits in silence and analyze this unusual place they are in. "Gnosis presence. Check. Madman. Check. Tedious errands. Check." he murmured.

A short while later, they arrived at the core area. However, there are a set of four spherical believed to be the cores supporting it. "What is this place? A dead end?" Ziggy asked.

"No, I can feel his waves from inside. Dad's ahead. I'm pretty sure." Jr. replied.

"Interesting. A space distortion within a space distortion." Alexander remarked as he marveled at the sight.

E.S Reuben strikes the spark that bars the group from the main core. No reaction. "Hmm. But we can't proceed like this. We have to think of a way..." Jin wondered.

"Wait. I sense the Zohar emulator waveform from those four spheres." MOMO said.

Jr. stares at each spheres. "The emulators are inside those spheres?"

"Yes. The effects of the emulators are likely causing space to bend. That is blocking our path."

"I think that might be possible."

"Hmph. That bastard had to make this hard. Hang on, Gaignun. I'm coming for you."

"Jr., you and the others will go together." Alexander stated. "I will go alone."

"Alex, you can't be serious." Shion said.

"I am. Your units are designed to compliment each other. Mine is designed for adaptability. Besides, we will save some precious time doing it separately. Go to the next sphere as soon as you're finished. I will do the same. We don't have to wait for each other."

"Sounds like a good plan." chaos nods.

"Don't worry about me. I have KITT to help out."

"Yes. I will...pull him out of the fire if the situation is dire." KITT confirmed.

"Well said, KITT."

"That will do for me." Jr. added.

"Go! We'll meet up with Yuriev together. KOS-MOS, take care of Shion for me."

KOS-MOS stares at Alexander on the screen. Then, she remembers the dream sequence she saw. The sadness. The pain. The happiness. "Affirmative." she finally replied.

The group went inside the nearby blue sphere. Alexander waited for a while as he considered which of the three remaining to go. "Anything, KITT?"

"Unable to analyze, Alex."

"Dang it. Take us to the yellow one then."

"Course plotted. Proceeding at minimum speed."

Galaxius flew around the area towards the yellow sphere and went inside. Spiral pathway greets Alexander.

"Zohar Emulators signal came from below." KITT informed. "And Gnosis detected all the way."

Alexander sighs. "This supposed to be easy."

"Nothing is easy, Alex. Especially when the fate of star systems at stake."

Galaxius pushes forward. A group of Gnosis appears. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get this on. Sixty-five percent output."

**AAAAA**

"That Alex. I still have many things to ask him." Shion said as E.S. Dinah slashes a Gnosis.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Jr., while his hands on the trigger which fires E.S. Asher's blaster.

"Asking him to take us to his world when this is over, for starters."

"You sure? Even Alex have no idea how to return except knowing that the Zohar is the only means to do it." Jin remarked.

"You think he will let us?" MOMO asked.

"Think about it. He will have a huge task ahead of him. Don't you think he needs help?" Shion quizzed.

"I guess he will. But we should not force him if he doesn't allow it." chaos said.

"Let us finish this first." Ziggy suggested. "We will have the time to ask him when the times comes."

**AAAAA**

Galaxius enters the core area. Three Zohar Emulators situated at the center. "So, what should we do, KITT?" Alexander asks.

"If MOMO's assumption is correct, we have to destroy them to disable the barrier that protects the main core." answered KITT.

"Well then. Deploy scramble missiles."

Panels on various parts Galaxius' body opens to reveal missile launchers. "Missile ready to launch."

"Alright. Fire!"

"Wait, Alex! Something is materializing in front of us."

Alexander muttered a curse and pulled Galaxius back and canceled the missile launch. A translucent form of Gnosis appears. The shape appears to be bulky and slightly larger than Galaxius.

Alexander smiles. "Yup. Not easy."

"Unable to determine the class of this particular Gnosis." KITT informed.

"Uniquely designed, eh? No problem. I name it Natus Tellus then."

"Call name assigned. Offensive weapons ready."

"Okay. Let's do it!"

Galaxius brandishes a two-handed sword and attacks Natus Tellus without delay. The Gnosis blocked the blade with its forearms. Alexander grins. "Okay. Let us see which one is stronger." Galaxius pressed its attack but Natus Tellus does not yield. Instead, it is starting to push back the attack. "Stronger than I thought. KITT, break away." KITT executes the command and Galaxius pulled back the sword before backing away. Alexander looks at the blade which was burnt by the Gnosis. "Let's try not to touch it for too long. Give me the controls, KITT. I'm going to have fun with it."

"Should I worry with that statement?" asked the A.I.

"No."

"Very well. Manual Pilot engaged. Be careful."

Alexander smiled. "I will." He closes his eyes, feeling his surroundings with The Force. "Feel it. Let The Force flow through me." His hands move to the controls. He opens his eyes. By this time, his giant opponent already made its move. A giant fist headed down towards the cockpit he's in. Galaxius counters with a forearm block and cutting Tellus' arm with its free hand. Sharp snap followed by squishing sound as the attack was executed brilliantly. The severed limb dropped on the ground. The Gnosis wails in pain but Alexander will not let this chance go away. With a few switch flipping, fire energy are focused on Galaxius' right fist. "Eighty-five percent output." Knocking Tellus away, the AMWS rised in the air and circles the area. "GO! GALAXIUS METEOR CRASH!" Galaxius drove its fist forward and launched towards its Gnosis opponent, like a meteor. The area exploded upon impact. Natus Tellus was badly damaged but it doesn't stop it from giving out. Instead, it tried regenerate itself. Alexander shakes his head. "Give it up." Galaxius stands over it and started tearing Tellus apart, one by one.

A vision suddenly appears before Alexander. It came from Natus Tellus. He saw a similar form. But it is more detailed. More man-made. He saw a human figure, probably the pilot. Giant of a man, with flaming red hair. Though his features were unclear. The vision then ended. Alexander grins once he knew what he is seeing. "I see. You will be reborn in this form. A form you are meant to be. Like me, you too will have a partner."

Leaving only the torso, Galaxius went upwards and activated all ranged weaponry; mounted cannons, missile launchers and the like. "Let this finishing knocks you forward thousand of years into the future. GALAXY STAR BURST!" Full barrage of blasts rained down upon Natus Tellus, totally obliterating it and the three emulators it was guarding. Alexander was then blinded by the light as the core was destroyed.

**AAAAA**

"Alex! Are you alright!?" Shion's voice calling out to him. "Alex!"

Alexander opened his eyes. Light poured into his sight. "Ugh. Shion?"

"Alex! Are you alright?" Shion asked again.

"Yeah. Let me get my bearings. KITT, you okay?"

"Yes." he replied. "My system was shutdown the moment we destroyed the core. Everything just rebooted a while ago."

"I'm guessing us not having the Anima Vessel is the cause of all this."

"Probably, yes."

"So much for a one man show, huh?"

"Don't say that, man." Jr. interrupted. "You destroyed the core with style, you know."

"Hah. And got myself knocked out cold. Not cool. Are we done with them?"

"Yes." chaos confirms. "All that is remaining is Dmitri Yuriev."

"Let's go. Are you good to go, Alex?" asked Ziggy.

"Yeah. I'm good. Go ahead. Damn, it's like my senses were shot there. Think I have to sit out for a while."

"You do that, Alex. We'll take care of everything." Shion said from the monitor. Alexander smiled. "Yeah. You better. Take the controls, KITT. Follow them to the main core."

"Understood."

**AAAAA**

The group entered the main core where they were greeted by the man himself. Behind him, is the Omega mech which housed the Zohar. "So, you finally made it. The powers I gave you must not amount to much, my dear son."

"What the hell are you thinking, doing something like this?!" Jr. demanded.

"Your father is trying to take responsibility for the mistakes you children made. You should be grateful to me and stop complaining."

"Grateful?! If you're not gonna stop, I'll make you stop!"

"Oh? You're going to raise your hand against your own creator? I'm impressed you have the nerve."

"Shut up! Stop this monster, now! Or I'll kill you!"

"Are you sure? Your dear brother is inside me, you know."

"Gaignun! Is your consciousness still there?! Gaignun! Can you hear me?!"

"You're wasting your time. His consciousness is deep inside me. Your voice won't reach him. Unlike you, this son has served me well. Although, I admit I was surprised when he killed me."

"Do you realize how much blood has been spilled for your selfish ambition?! Return Gaignun to normal!"

"It doesn't matter. It has all been a sacred sacrifice so that I may transcend U-DO."

"What's the point?!"

"I imagine you heard from Sellers. I am the first human being to make contact with U-DO through the transfer experiment. I obtained this power then. But along with it, I was implanted with an inescapable fear. I trembled before that fear. I struggled against it and ran. And eventually, I realized that this fear was in fact what shackles people to the human realm. And to overcome that fear requires the power of god. I sought divine power, and learned it would be granted if the relics of God were brought together as one. That's why I've come here to Michtam. Now, I will transcend the fear of God. I will surpass God's existence! I will obtain Zarathustra that sleeps on Michtam…and ascend to a higher plane, to the realm of God!"

"You don't need that power if that's the case." Alexander said. "By your logic, Darth Exodus already transcended into Godhood. Since he is fear itself."

"You overestimate your enemy, knight. I have looked into his mind. He have an irrational fear of aging, mortality."

"That is hardly a fear, Yuriev. Everyone ages. Everyone dies. True, he may hate the idea of getting weak and helpless. But he has survived more than 40 years while retaining his youth and consolidated his grip on his empire. The only reason he seeks more power is just that. More power."

"Then I will do just that." Yuriev spread his arms and U-DO waves reacted and moved towards him.

"All of those waves… So, when you made contact with them, you were already infected." Jr. noted.

Yuriev laughs. "Infected? You don't mean me? Nonsense! This is power! This is the power to surpass God!" Omega reacted and sends out more power to the original Salvator.

"Yes, and this is only a fraction of my true power! You don't really think that you alone can stop this power, do you?!"

"Your pursuit for power ends here." Alexander said firmly, his lightsaber readied. "You are insane before getting it. It will be even worse if you truly become God."

"Are you okay to do this, Alex?" asked Shion with a concerned look.

"Seeing how U-DO reacted to him is really an eye opener, Shion. And yes, I'm good to go."

"Battle plan?" asked chaos.

"Well, since Jr. have every reason to beat Yuriev, he should go crazy." Alexander suggested. Jr. nods, smiling. "MOMO and Canaan will support in defense. chaos, Shion and I for offensive support. Zig, Jin and KOS-MOS will attack in coordinate with Jr."

"That's good." Canaan agreed.

"Don't you think you should be in the offense team, Alex?" MOMO asked.

"I'd love to but it's getting crowded there." Alexander replied with a smug. "Besides, I can still do something for offensive support."

Calling out The Force, he casts the speed support on Jr., Ziggy, KOS-MOS and Jin. chaos casts the defense shield support while Shion casts an ether skill which increases attacks for a limited time. "Go!" Alexander shouts.

Jr. pulls out his pistols. "Take him down!"

"I'm on it." Ziggy said as he launched a quick flying kick which was easily blocked by Yuriev.

"Proceeding at eighty percent output." KOS-MOS said before speeding at Yuriev with R-BLADE. The latter smiles and used his empty palm to block the sharp edge of the blade. He holds it with only two fingers and lifts KOS-MOS with ease. Using her as a tool, Yuriev swats Ziggy and threw KOS-MOS to where Alexander is. The Jedi kneels down to check on her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I am still functional."

Alexander spotted a bruise on her shoulder. "This could lead to undesirable effect." Gently, he holds up her arm slightly. He then applied Force Heal on the damaged section. The effect is instantaneous. KOS-MOS stares at him. Alexander smiles. "This is different from the Force Heal on humans. This particular skill used a little bit of electricity to stimulate the nanomachines inside you to work faster."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Just happy to be of service, KOS-MOS. Go. They need you."

The android nods slightly before dashing back into battle. Jr. fires wave after wave of bullets at Yuriev but none made contact due to his inhuman speed. Jin sees a gap went in with his sword but Yuriev counters with his index finger. Not letting up, both them went into a lengthy duel with Yuriev switch to use his arm to counter Jin's sword reach.

"I'll be damned." Jr. remarked.

"He's getting stronger every moment. We have to take him out with one decisive blow." Alexander said.

"I'm guessing our plan needs revising." chaos said with a smile.

Alexander nods. "Yeah. Shion, chaos and I will move to attack. Jr. should stay with MOMO and Canaan..."

"Hey!" Jr. starts to protest. "This is personal for me, man! You're gonna leave me out?"

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Let me finish!" He said in a raised voice. Shion shudders. She never hear him raise his voice at someone all the time she know him. The response from Jr. is almost spontaneous. He went silent. Alexander sighs. "Sorry for raising my voice like that."

Jr. shakes his head. "It's alright, Blaze. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings get in the way."

Alexander smiles. "We call it even then. I need you to stay with MOMO and charge your Red Dragon Mode."

"I can do that."

"How long will it take?"

"Since I almost used up almost all of them against Citrine, this will take about 3 minutes at least. It will be just a burst though."

Alexander nods. "Alright. We'll give you five. That should do Yuriev in. Can we do that, everyone?" he said, looking at Ziggy, chaos, KOS-MOS and Shion.

"I will endure it." Ziggy said.

"I shall support Ziggy." chaos adds.

Alexander nods. "Shion, you will support KOS-MOS."

Shion nods. "Got it. KOS-MOS, coordinate with me."

"Acknowledged." KOS-MOS said.

"One more thing, guys." Alexander said and then paused as they look at him. "None of you are permitted to die. Not before me, at least."

They silently nod. Alexander looks at the Jin-Yuriev duel. Jin was heavily wounded but Yuriev ony have minor scratches. "Looks like Jin is losing. Let's do it. MOMO, Canaan, please help Jin once he's out of the way."

"Alright." Canaan said.

"Don't worry, I will do my best!" MOMO said in a cheerful tone. Jr. smiled as he starts charging up his powers. Red aura envelops his body as he musters every ounce of energy left.

The attack team joins the fray as Jin finally gives in to his injuries. Alexander catches him. "You alive, Jin?"

"Yes...barely...but...yes..." he replied in a pained voice.

"Don't sit out now, Jin. We need you back in once MOMO and Canaan patch you up."

"Of course..."

Alexander brings Jin over to MOMO and Canaan. "Here you go." Then he left for Yuriev where he is already engaging KOS-MOS and Ziggy directly. "All of you are like struggling insects." Yuriev said. "Don't you know that I am power? Your pitiful efforts are nothing to me!" He knocks them back and prepared his finishing move. "And you underestimate insects way too much, Yuriev." A cold voice said from his back. Yuriev glanced his back to see Alexander with his silver lightsaber poised to strike. "Damn!" Yuriev's curse was followed by two clinical blow which tear off his right arm and a diagonal slice on the body, separating him in two. "How...dare you..." he mutters. Before he was able to say more, KOS-MOS cut off his head and Ziggy crushed it with his foot. Then the rest of the body faded away.

The team regroup. Jr. shakes his head in disappointment. "I thought you're going to leave something for me."

"Don't be disappointed, Jr." chaos said. "He's still alive."

"Really? I mean, no way."

"He absorbed too much of the wave." Alexander said. "He will revive the way Albedo did. Keep charging up that power, Jr. We'll need it soon. Only your Anti U-DO powers able to subdue him."

Shion readied her weapon. "We'll hold him back, Jr. KOS-MOS, switch to full power."

KOS-MOS nods. "Affirmative. Switching to maximum power output."

"I'm ready for another round." Ziggy said after he did minor repairs on his left arm.

"Stay sharp, guys." chaos warns.

Jin staggered. "I'm ready...to join in."

"Don't!" MOMO said. "You're not properly healed yet."

"She has a point, Captain. Let her treat you a bit longer." Canaan said.

"No, let him be." Alexander said. "We need Jin's strength for this."

Shion went to Jin's side. "You can't, Jin. Not in this condition."

Jin smiled. "You care for me, Shion? That's rare."

Shion blushed. "Well...I...we might not like each other but you're still my brother."

"Of course. But Alex understands me well enough to have me in this fight."

Alexander laughed. "Of course. I know you since you were born. We studied under the same master. We inherited his techniques, his ideals and his vision. And for this round, Shion and chaos will provide support. KOS-MOS, Jin, Ziggy and I will be the attackers this time. KOS-MOS and Ziggy will pair up and coordinate while Jin and I will do the same."

Ziggy nods. "Okay." He then turned to KOS-MOS. "I will take the first attack."

"Acknowledged. I will make the necessary adjustments to my movements to accommodate your attacks." She replied.

"It's been a while since the last time we paired." Jin said as he take off his torn robe to reveal a muscular, well defined body.

"Fifteen years. That night. Miltia. Margulis. That is all." He said as he turns off the lightsaber. "The time is now. Come to me, Sword of Lightning, Denkou Tsurugi."

There was thunder from above and the sword Alexander inherited comes down swooping. He reaches out his hand and the sheathed blade recognized its owner and went into his grasp. Electricity surged from the blade and coursed through his body, providing fresh energy. "Wow. That's refreshing. You really missed me, huh?" The blade vibrates. "Let's do this, Jin."

Jin nods and went into fighting stance. Alexander keeps the sword on the left side of his hip, his right hand hovers above the hilt. Cold air enveloped the area as the waves swirled on the place where Yuriev was last seen alive. In an instant, he was revived in perfect condition.

"That was interesting. Perhaps I have underestimated all of you." he said.

Alexander sighed. "Well, duuuh. We are like vipers, Yuriev. We are getting dangerous as death approaches."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Alexander glances at Shion and chaos who were not far behind. "Shion, chaos. Do it."

chaos nods and did a few hand gestures and bestowed upon all the attackers increase in speed and defense. Shion raised her hand in the air and drops of water rained from above, giving invulnerability for a short time.

Alexander signaled Ziggy to go. "Do it, Zig. Jin will attack from the other side."

Ziggy closes in on Yuriev with large strides. Jin approaches from the other side and the two attacked their opponent at the same time. Yuriev handled them with ease. KOS-MOS followed Ziggy and synchronized her moves with his, creating an endless waves of attacks which Yuriev barely able to cope.

"Alex, you're not going stand and watch, do you?" asked Jin who was busy fighting against Yuriev's left arm.

Alexander smiles. "I was going to, you know. Oh well, here goes." In an instant, he appears beside Jin and both swordsman synchronized their attacks perfectly. The grin on Yuriev was gone as he buckles under heavy flurry of attacks.

"Jr., they're doing it!" MOMO cheered.

"Yeah. I'm watching it." Jr. replied as he charge up his powers. "Who would have thought that the Machine and Swordsman team up works? Hold on a bit guys. Give me a few more moments."

"A little more, everyone." Alexander said.

"Don't tell me you're tired." Ziggy said with a blank expression.

"Not really. But I hate dragging this fight for too long."

"Focus, Alex. Focus." Jin warned.

"ENOUGH!" Yuriev shouts and he finally released more energy to throw his opponents away. Alexander shields him and Jin while KOS-MOS did the same to protect herself and Ziggy. They regrouped and examined the situation. Alexander checks the burned section of his Jedi Robe. "Dammit. There goes my favorite robe ever."

"I will destroy all of you!" Yuriev yells as he approached them slowly.

"I beg to differ." Jr. retorts and his friends make way for him. Fully charged, his Red Dragon Mode is now a step above from the fight against Citrine. "He's yours, Little Master." Alexander said with a smile. "Thanks Blaze. You did well. In fact, all of you did well." Jr. looked at everyone. "Don't gush on us yet, Jr." Shion winks. Jr. laughs.

"Alright, old man. Let's do this!" he said to Yuriev.

"You are no match for me, son. You will kneel before me."

"You can try. But you will fail. Because...I'm no longer alone."

In a blink of an eye, Jr. struck the first blow. Yuriev felt the powerful blow on his abdomen. Jr. backs away and prepare for another attack. "I never thought I get to use this technique as I always prefer guns over all others."

Alexander raised his brows. "Jr., that's..."

"You taught me this, Blaze. Never like it even after all your insistence that I should train my powers."

"I did not force you, just in case you don't remember."

"Of course." Jr. turns to Yuriev. "Let's end this, DAD."

Yuriev siphons more power from the Omega which contains the Zohar. Alexander used The Force to disrupt the connection and successful in doing so. This caught Yuriev by surprise. "What's wrong, Abel? Do as I command!" The waves gotten stronger and breaks through the barrier Alexander made. Yuriev absorbs more power. "Behold! This is what it means to have the power of god!"

"You realize that I am the Anti U-DO Weapon, right? You are dumb to ignore that fact." Jr. stated as his arms moves systematically before he went into a martial arts combat stance, his right fist held back.

Yuriev senses something foreboding in that fist. But he quickly shake off his doubt. "I AM GOD! NO ONE WILL DENY THAT FACT!"

The area shook. Alexander takes his stand in front of the group. "This place won't hold their powers any longer. Prepare for the worst." he warned.

Yuriev leaps at Jr., fists first. Like a shooting star, he fires dozens of fist blows upon his biological son. However, Jr. doesn't flinch and inch. "If you are God, then I am The Devil!" His right fist swings forward, blazing red streak follows as Jr. launches the attack that will decide this battle.

"This is my Red Dragon Wave!" Aura of an ancient Chinese dragon flies from Jr.'s burning fist and went for Yuriev with its fearful jaws opened. The creature swallowed all of Yuriev's godly blows. He was shocked by this outcome. Seizing the chance, Jr. follows the dragon with his arms spread wide in accordance to the creature's opened jaw. "FINISH HIM!" he yelled as he closes his arms together, signaling the dragon to swallow the target. With a roar, it swallows Yuriev whole before going into the ground. Jr. landed gently, breathing hard. The group went to him.

"Are you alright, Jr.?" asked MOMO.

"Yeah. Just...need...to breathe..." he puffed.

"Is he...gone?" Shion wondered.

"Nah. He's still here. And alive. Don't think he's in the condition to fight anymore."

Yuriev regenerates once more. Strangely, he remained calm. Jr. staggered forward. "It ends here, Dad. This power is not something a human being can control."

"My hopeless son, do you really think this is the extent of my powers?"

"It doesn't matter what you say now. You've lost!"

Hearing this, Yuriev laughed. "Such a foolish child, Rubedo. I told you, the fear I suffered was far greater than this."

"Like hell. Don't you understand? You, who feared U-DO, will never be able to surpass him!"

"You are the one who doesn't understand, Rubedo." Yuriev levitates and stops in front of Omega. Again, it reacts to him along with the Zohar and Abel. "Fear drives evolution. Human being have used their intelligence to conquer their fears and to obtain power."

Then to everyone's astonishment, Yuriev fused himself with the Zohar. Abel cried in pain. Yuriev feels rush of raw power throughout his body and the Omega unit beginning to change into something sinister. "Oh yes, and this is that power that I speak of! I will teach you…the same fear that Albedo and I received!"

The group watched the scene with dread. The new Omega Metempsychosis shrieked as if it asking them to do battle. "Okay. I don't anticipate this turn of event." Alexander said.

"Don't worry. We're all in the same boat." chaos said, smiling.

"We should oblige him then." Jin said, sheathing his weapon.

The rest nod. Alexander brings up his communicator. "KITT, you ready?"

"Yes. Everything is good to go." the AI replied.

"Let's do it!" Jr. yelled. "Transfer E.S.!"

**AAAAA**

Kevin arrived next to Wilhelm, bearing heavy injuries. The Vector CEO smiles. "What do you think?"

"He's...extremely powerful." Kevin said as the wounds heals. "But his life will be shorter as the end nears."

Wilhelm turns to Compass of Time. "I see. He doesn't have much time. It's a pity. Such a wonderful life form."

**AAAAA**

In their respective units, the group is engaging Omega Metempsychosis. Despite various tactics and strategies, they were still unable to gain advantage.

"That thing is a monster indeed." KITT stated. "It does not have any obvious weaknesses."

"We tried attacking the joints." MOMO said. "But that didn't work."

"We just have to increase power then." Ziggy suggested.

"Easier said than done, old man." Jr. said. "Pretty sure dad won't allow us to sit down and charge up."

"I guess I will buy you guys and girls more time." Alexander said with a smile.

"You can do it, Alex?" asked chaos, worried.

"Don't worry, old friend. Galaxius can increase its power in a short time. Won't be as powerful as the Anima-based attacks but will be enough to annoy that thing."

"Be careful, Alex." Jin said.

"I heard that one before." KITT added.

"Thousands of years ago, I reckon." Alexander retorts. Galaxius moved in front of the group. "Stay back, everyone. No one is permitted to interfere until your respective Anima is fully charged."

Shion nodded. "Understood."

With that, Dinah, Asher, Reuben and Zebulun began charging up their powers. Omega Metempsychosis was about to attack when it was stung by missles. It turned to Galaxius.

"Your opponent is me and my friend here. We will be your entertainment for a while." Alexander said with a smile.

"We always do this kind of thing. You, always do this kind of thing." KITT said, sighing.

"Don't like it?"

"I don't say that."

"Bear with it regardless."

"I'm doing that."

"Well, let's get this started. Ready the Shadow Illusion program."

"Done. Ready to deploy anytime."

"Do it."

As soon as the program loaded, Galaxius generated dozens of copy of itself around Omega. Without waiting for reaction from it, Galaxius deployed all ranged weapons. "GALAXY NOVA BLAST!" Alexander shouted and all Galaxius units fired at Omega, resulting in massive explosions throughout the battlefield. Not waiting for the smoke to clear, Alexander moved in to attack. So are the copies of Galaxius. "STARDUST SHADOW DANCE!" Shion and the others watched in awe as silhouettes of Galaxius-es relentlessly attacked Omega.

Jin smiled. "That's what I call flair and power."

Jr. laughed. "He always do things with style."

"I suppose we shouldn't be worried in the first place." Canaan said.

"I don't understand that man. At all." Shion shook her head.

When the smoke finally cleared, Galaxius returned to its original position and its shadow clones faded. Massive damage was inflicted Omega Metempsychosis' frame; dents, broken limbs etc. However, Alexander and KITT kept their guard up and wisely so as the hulking foe roared. Galaxius used the shield generator on the forearm to guard itself from the powerful soundwave. Alexander grunted under pressure.

"The shield will not last much longer." KITT informed.

"Hold it as long as you can, KITT. We can't afford to mess up now."

"I understand. Shield is down to twenty-two percent."

"Alex!" Shion called from the comm channel.

"Don't budge, Shion. Keep charging up Dinah."

"But..."

"I will not die here, Shion. Trust me."

"As do I." KITT said.

Shion smiled. Alexander turned off the comm line. "Better live up to her expectations."

"Shield is down to five percent. Wait. Shield is gone." Outside, Galaxius' right arm exploded.

"Take the controls, KITT."

"What are you going to do?"

"Using The Force, of course."

Alexander leaned back and opened the depth of his mind. Then he expand his views to outside. All E.S. are still charging. "Frame damage is imminent." KITT said. The pilot nodded and called out The Force to form a barrier around Galaxius. The damage is reduced to zero but he had to keep his concentration to maintain the barrier. KITT opened a line to the rest of the group.

"Everyone." he said.

"KITT!" Shion called out. "So happy to hear you."

"How is the situation?" asked Jr.

"Galaxius' shield was destroyed and Alex is doing his best to maintain this Force Barrier. But I'm afraid he will not last much longer. Omega's attack is too powerful for him to handle alone."

"Hold on a little more, KITT." MOMO said assuringly.

"Of course. I will do my best." KITT then ended the communication.

Alexander was sweating hard and felt his concentration waning rapidly. "Can't..hold it..anymore!" Then Omega's sonic burst shattered the barrier and Galaxius' frame slowly faded. Muttering a curse, Alexander took the controls. "KITT! Disengage cockpit! Now!"

"Cockpit disengaged."

The group watched in horror as Galaxius exploded. Shion broke in tears and tried to contact Alexander. "Alex! Alex! Answer me!"

No reply. Loud static noises was heard. Shion started to cry. "No...Alex..."

"...hello? Anyone there?" a voice was heard. Moments later, a small craft was flying around the group.

"Alex?" Shion asked.

"Yeah. Sorry to have you guys worried. We're okay, of course. KITT, say hi."

"Hi?" the AI said. The group laughed. "Glad to hear you two are alright." Jin said.

"You don't think I have any contigency just in case this happens?"

"Of course we do." Shion said. "But try not to scare us like that."

"Hah. I always worry all of you. Well, in any case, I won't be much help in this cute escape jet."

"Of course. We'll take it from here." chaos said.

"Sure thing. Just try not to drag the battle. Omega will get stronger as the fight goes on."

"We know." Jr. said. "Let's go, everyone. Take it down."

"Let's do it." chaos said.

"Canaan, I need your help with navigation." Jin said.

Canaan nodded. "Of course. Leave it to me."

"KOS-MOS, let's do it." Shion urged. "We won't let Galaxius' destruction in vain."

"Affirmative Shion. Increasing power to maximum output." KOS-MOS adjusted the settings accordingly.

"MOMO, are you ready?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes." MOMO nodded. "Everything is working fine. System is currently at optimum settings."

Vessels of Anima on respective E.S. resonated, generating a hue of dark bluish energy. Omega Metempsychosis reacted in anguish. And they collided. Alexander smiled.

"Now I can relax a bit, I think. Surveillance Mode, KITT. Try to scan anything abnormal just in case."

"I will, Alex."

With Alexander watching the battle from a safe distance, KITT detected something strange.

"Alex, something is coming this way. This power output...is overwhelming." KITT said.

"I see. He finally arrive." Alexander said.

Loud thumping noises was heard throughout the space, attracting attention from the group and Omega.

"What is that?" Shion asked.

"Something, or someone of great power is trying to enter this space." Jin answered.

They waited in anticipation as the sound is getting louder. Moments later, a giant ball of fire descended from above and circled around the area until it stopped not far from Alexander's craft. It disappeared to reveal Suzaku, along with Jon Antilles.

"Jon?" Shion queried.

"Yes Miss Uzuki. I am here to offer an indirect help. Please do not be distracted by my presence. You must stop Omega at any cost."

"Yeah. Sure! Let's go, everyone."

The fight resumed. Alexander opened communication line. "Don't tell me..." he said.

"The time has come, Jedi. You should know that Suzaku is meant to be yours."

"I know, old friend. But I'm still..."

"You should not feel guilty about leaving Melisse Orthus. After all, Suzaku is designed by her. For you."

Alexander stared the mechanical bird silently. It stared back in return. Then it cooed. He smiled. "Alright. I accept this. I don't want to leave this world any loose ends anyway."

Jon nodded and turned to Suzaku. "This is where we part, old friend. Our journey in these past 90 years, I will not forget it." Suzaku lowered its head. Jon hugged.

Alexander turned his gaze to KITT. "KITT, the time has come. Load the 'Last Resort' program."

KITT loaded the program. "Alex, this program...so this is the purpose."

"Yeah. I don't want to use it but I have no choice."

Alexander's light craft emitted golden light and attracted Galaxius' shattered remains towards it. Suzaku shrieked and its body seperated into four different parts.

"Alex, this..?" the astonished KITT unable to complete his inquiry.

"Before Galaxius, this cockpit and its power generator were part of Suzaku. I detached it decades ago and had Doctus made Galaxius around it." Alexander explained.

"I see. No wonder it has unusually high output for an AMWS."

Omega Metempsychosis stopped attacking the group, distracted by the golden light. Jon, who was floating in this confined space, smiled.

"Suzaku will be reborn." he said.

"Reborn?" Shion asked.

"This is the legacy that Veritas left in order to battle against U-DO. GENESIS UNION!"

Inside the craft, KITT picked up the keywords. "Genesis?"

"You don't have to do a thing, KITT. The program will do it."

The remains of Galaxius and parts of Suzaku merged together to form a new mechanoid with Alexander's light craft folded into its central part of the chest. The new unit bears nothing of Galaxius or any of the E.S. Design. A pair of wings now attached at the back. Its facial features somehow appeared to be humanoid and the headgear is formed by Suzaku's head. The overall structure of the frame was more streamlined. While its size was noticably larger than E.S., it was still small compared to the Omega. As the merge complete, it coated itself with the color of gold.

"I shall call it, ADVENT Genesis." Jon stated.

"Genesis. Creation." chaos said.

"Golden angel..?" asked Jr.

"He has way too many secrets." Jin stated.

"You got that right." Shion agreed.

"These readings...their off the chart." MOMO said.

KITT was overwhelmed by the readings he obtained. "Alex, this power. This energy output..."

"I know, KITT. This is the power to match U-DO itself."

Disturbed by this new power, Omega Metempsychosis ignored the E.S. and swooped towards Genesis.

"Omega at 12 o'clock." Alexander said. "You ready?"

"Honestly, no." KITT replied. "I am still in the middle of intergrating myself with the system."

"Well then, I leave that to you. Pass me the controls. I'll do what I can."

"You have control."

Alexander pushed forward to meet Omega's dash attack. "Shield generator is activated." KITT said. "Just in time. Let's test it out." Alexander said. The two collided. Shion and the others stared in awe as Genesis was holding on its own against the larger opponent.

"Hurry, everyone. Attack while its still vulnerable. I'm holding it down as long as I can." Alexander urged.

Shion nodded. "Right. Let's go, KOS-MOS, everyone."

"Affirmative Shion. X-CANNON is ready." KOS-MOS said.

"Let's do it, chaos." Jr. said.

"Target acquired. Ready to fire." chaos said.

"I found the spot that will do the most damage." Canaan said to Jin.

"I can see it, Canaan." Jin confirmed.

"Are the Airods ready, MOMO?" Ziggy asked.

MOMO tapped some keys and nodded. "Yes. We have enough energy to use them."

"Alex, once I stunned it, you need to get away." Jin said.

Alexander smiled. "Will do, sir."

Twin blades appeared on each E.S. Reuben's hand. They shimmered in this darkened space as it charged up electricity. "Output is stable." Cannan informed. "Let's do it." Reuben swooped down towards the back of Omega Metempsychosis. Then it did a cross slash at what appeared to be its spine. Omega howled in pain and Alexander took the chance to move Genesis away from harm.

"Alright. Blaze is out of the way." Jr. said. "Give everything we got!"

E.S. Asher's handgun extended into a cannon and fired a combination of fire and lightning energy at the stunned Omega. E.S Dinah followed suit by firing the X-CANNON and E.S. Zebulun launched all of its beam pods to project endless stream of lasers to cause huge explosions around the enemy. The combined efforts caused massive damage to Omega's frame. However, it didn't relent and attacked the group, blinded by rage and hatred.

"Dammit! How to stop it?" Jr. asked, cursing.

"KOS-MOS, do we have enough power to fire another shot?" Shion asked.

"Negative Shion." KOS-MOS replied.

"And I think I need some new swords." Jin said, referring to Reuben's damaged blades.

"So it seems that we are in a predicament once more." Ziggy noted.

"Zig, you have a talent for understatement." Alexander said. "Leave this to me. KITT, are the weapons ready?"

"Yes. Offensive weapons are enabled." KITT replied.

"Alright. Ready the bow."

Moments later, a bow was formed in Genesis' left hand followed by flaming arrow on the right. Omega noticed this and flew towards it at frightening speed. Alexander didn't flinch and coolly aimed the arrow at the oncoming opponent. Glowing energy gathered at the tip of the arrow.

"Alex!" Shion called out. However, Alexander ignored her.

"Energy reached its breaking point." KITT said.

"FIRE!"

With that, the arrow is released towards Omega and hit squarely in its chest area. Then it explode and fire engulfed the Omega. Yuriev, who was inside was forced to abandon the machine. He landed on the ground and the group gathered their units and followed him.

"Stay here, KITT. I might need you again." Alexander said as he prepared to leave Genesis.

"Of course Alex. Be careful."

Alexander took a quick glance to where Jon was but he was gone.

Everyone left their respective ES to confront Yuriev again. There was a look of disbelieve but was quickly replaced with a sinister smile. "Amusing. But I'm afraid you're just wasting your time. This power is infinite. As long as I have the Zohar and Abel, my power will never fade!" he gloated.

"Stop it! U-DO will awaken! Once that happens, there'll be no going back!" Jr. reasoned with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Jr..." Alexander muttered.

"That face. The expression of fear." Yuriev then laughed. "Interesting! That's how you looked when you betrayed your own comrades! Your fear will soon become a new source of power for me!"

"Dammit." Jr. cursed.

Shion looked up and saw Abel losing control inside Omega Metempsychosis. "Can we do something to help Abel, Alex?"

Alexander shook. "Afraid not, Shion. If I try, U-DO's power will go berserk. We just need to deal with Yuriev to end this."

"What do we do, Jr.? There's no end to this." Ziggy asked as he stepped out, ready for anything.

The group is at their wits' end. Lightsaber ignited in both Alexander grip. They thrummed as he slowly approached the near insane Yuriev. His friends looked on.

"If you're doing it, we'll join." Jin said.

"We don't have a choice, everyone. We need to take him out." Jr. added.

"Okay." chaos nodded.

The others made the same decision and marched towards Yuriev. "Alex, another presence above!" KITT warned. He looked up to see the White Testament.

"You're in way over your head. That power…is not yours." The familiar voice said. He then knocked Abel out and Omega stopped operating. "You're simply being seduced by that power, just like I once was." He landed on the ground.

"So it is him after all." Alexander said.

"Eternal time." The Testament said as he removed the mask to reveal himself. Albedo. "The infinite cycle of rebirth. Amidst, that flow, human existence is meaningless."

"Albedo! Just as I thought. I knew it was you! Albedo!" Jr. said, still not believe his twin is alive.

Albedo smiled. "Yo, Rubedo! I'm so happy to be able to see you again. It's rather amazing. I feel like thanking the laws of this universe."

"Albedo. Why is he...why is he here?" Shion asked.

"Albedo, but you… I thought that you..." Jr. stammered, lost for words.

"I came to warn you, my hopeless but most beloved other half. But first, we need to do something about these."

"He can't die, Shion." Alexander noted. "His URTV powers is preventing him from leaving the land of the living. The essence of his soul existed even after his supposed death a year ago. And someone who is leading the Testaments brought him back."

"That's a logical explaination." Ziggy said.

Albedo then used his telekinetic powers to remove both Zohar and Abel from Omega. Then he sent them away though the portals he created. Yuriev collapsed to the ground, his link to U-DO through Zohar is severed. Albedo smiled as he loomed over Yuriev. "Hey, what are you doing there Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?" He said.

"So, you're still alive you worthless failure. Why do you interfere now?" Yuriev spat.

"Shut up. I don't have any business with you. I'm talking to the bastard who's hiding in the shadows." Albedo said, referring to another existence inside the body. He teleported near Yuriev. "You want to please our dear old Dad that much? You've always been that way."

"You're wasting your time. He can't hear you!" Yuriev raised his voice.

"Really? He sure seems to be hearing me."

Something happened inside and Dmitri clenched his head in pain. "Argh. Wha...what?"

From beneath Yuriev's form, Gaignun appeared, trying hard to seize control of his body. "J...Jr..."

"Gaignun!" Jr. called out.

"Kill me. Hurry. Right now, while I have my will, it's possible! Hurry!" He urged.

"How can you say that?! I could never..."

"My, my, you're still a softy. You won't save anyone like that. It's what he wants. Hurry up and do it. You have the power!" Albedo added.

Jr. stepped back. "I can't!"

"Sure you can. You killed me. It's the same thing. It should be easy for you."

"No, I..."

"Then, want me to do it? It'd be easy with the power I have now."

"Stop!"

"Good, that's it. Now, release your power!"

"Jr. It's all right. Albedo's right. If you don't do it now, it'll be too late. You're the oldest. I'm sorry I keep forcing everything on you."

Gaignun's form vanished. Yuriev kneeled down, exhausted. "Nigredo!" Jr. shouted.

"Yes, yes, it's all very touching. Now hurry up and form the link!"

"The link?"

"Nigredo, I hate the idea of having to link with you, but it's for Rubedo. Now, join up!"

"What are you doing, Albedo?!"

"Get a hold of yourself. You're the leader, remember? He's contaminated by U-DO. Did you forget? We have the power to neutralize him."

"But if we do that, we'll..."

"Don't underestimate my power. I'll send him into another dimension." Albedo turned his gaze to Alexander. "You. You were touched by U-DO. You should have the same powers as us."

Everyone's attention turned to him. "Me? Don't be silly. True, U-DO touched my mind but I don't think I have any URTV powers."

"You were the only human who survived from U-DO's wave. You should be able to do it." Jr. said.

"...Fine. Just tell me what to do." Alexander reluctantly said and approached them.

Albedo smiled and went to Dmitri. "Sorry, Nigredo. I'm going to use your body. Once we start the link, go inside Rubedo before you lose your body. I'll take care of the rest."

"Albedo, are you planning to leave me again?!" Jr. said, worried.

"Oh, stop crying. Like I said before, I hate both of you. There's no time. Begin!"

"I'm gonna form the link! Nigredo! Albedo! Blaze, just follow my lead."

Alexander nodded. "Okay then."

Jr., Albedo and Aelxander formed a circular ring around Yuriev. U-DO's red wave intensified.

"Good! Keep suppressing U-DO's waves!" Jr. shouted. Yuriev writhed in pain.

"Yes. Now, go, Nigredo! If you stay here, I'll blast him away from you!"

Alexander focused his powers on driving away Yuriev. Then, the unexpected happen. Gaignun appeared and tried to take control of Albedo.

"What are you doing, Nigredo?! I demand that you get out of my body!"

"Stop hiding your feelings, Albedo. Why did you come back here?" He asked. "Sorry, but I don't like to follow orders. Go back to Rubedo!"

"Stop it, Nigredo!"

Gaignun finally took over Albedo's body and drive his soul over the link. It went to Jr. and he and Alexander was knocked back by the impact. In his mind, Alexander saw an adult with red hair. Then he felt Gaignun's presence.

"Rubedo. That is your true form." he said. The adult form of Jr. looked at his body. "You see…I was created to observe the two of you. The only reason why I existed was to kill you. I tried to abandon that duty, but that would have meant that I was denying my own existence."

Everything returned to the present. Alexander saw Jr. trying to keep hold of Gaignun, now inside Albedo's body. "I…I was afraid of being separated from the two of you." Gaignun continued. "Albedo knew from the beginning, that I was nothing more than a danger to you. I know that I never should have existed in this world to begin with."

"Nigredo! That's not true! We were friends, remember?" Jr. plead.

"My duty to keep watch over you is over. No, I want it to be over."

The link slowly fading.

"I'm not saying goodbye. Let's play together again sometime. Until then, take care, Rubedo, Albedo…"

"Nigredo!"

Finally, both Yuriev and Gaignun disappeared, going far away into another dimension. As Jr., despaired, Alexander looked up at the empty space. "Take care, Gaignun. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Alex, is Gaignun..." KITT asked.

"Yes KITT. He's gone. He fulfilled his duties."

"We should fulfill ours then."

"Yeah. We'll do that."

"So...what happens now?" asked MOMO.

"We should go." Jin replied. "With The Zohar gone, Abel's Ark won't be able to hold on for long."

chaos nodded. "Yeah. Let's get into our units and get to Elsa quickly."

"KITT, you have the location of Elsa?" Alexander asked.

"Yes. We should be able to locate it easily."

"Right. Let's go, everyone. Jr.?"

Jr. stood up. "Yeah. I'm done moping. Let's get this over with."

They board their respective mobile units and left for Elsa with Alexander's Genesis leading the way.

**AAAAA**

CHAPTER END

Note: Sorry for the delay, guys. If anyone still following this, that is. I made this chapter longer than usual just to get the Yuriev battle over ASAP.


	16. Chapter 16: The Lost World of Michtam

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:  
**A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 16: The Lost World of Michtam**

"Integration complete." KITT informed. Genesis is now in Elsa's hangar. Alexander and E1 were admiring the golden unit from outside.

"Great. Now let's test out your awareness." Alexander said. "Tell me what's happening outside."

"The Elsa is avoiding Ormus fleet from all direction. I believe I heard Captain Matthews said we're going down to Michtam."

"We have nowhere else to go anyway."

"Wait. Something is coming this way. It's one of Ormus' mobile weapons!"

A while later, the place shook as Elsa took a hit. However it doesn't stop Elsa from going down towards Michtam.

"That's...nasty." KITT said. "However, no noticeable damage on the Elsa."

"Still damage the paint job I bet. The Captain won't be pleased. Well, I'm going to see the Professor to check on the secret project we're working on."

"Do you think we get to use it when the time comes?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. The power of that thing is too immense, almost uncontrollable. As if it had a raging anger deep inside. Coming, E1?"

E1 gave a beeped reply. Alexander smiled. "Okay then. Let's go."

**QQQQQ**

Unhappy face of Shion greeted Alexander the moment the elevator door opened. "May I exit the elevator, miss?" Alexander asked. Still puffing with anger, Shion stepped aside. "You have an explaining to do to all of us."

Alexander sighed. "I guess. But this is is on a need-to-know basis."

"Ah. Still insisting on secrets?"

"Forgive me, Shion. All will be known to you when the time comes."

Alexander followed Shion to the gun room where everyone beside Elsa crew gathered. "I suppose I should start with Genesis."

"Yeah, that. Does Scientia have the good toys all this time?" Jr. asked.

"During my days at Veritas, we came up with many ways of opposing the UMN. That includes creating a network which is different and far more efficient than UMN. The jump program which Doctus provided is the prove of that. Other methods are a bit more direct. Like hacking into UMN and the like. Until the discovery of U-DO however, things changed."

"Changed?" MOMO asked.

"Yes. Since we know that U-DO is the God of this realm, we have to come up with ways of opposing this great entity."

"Ways to fight U-DO..." chaos muttered.

"Eventually, we created the mechanical Bird of Rebirth known as Suzaku. And I was to be the pilot but sadly, Melisse Orthus, its designer past away a few months after its completion."

"Orthus. She's from our Spec Ops team?" asked Ziggy.

"Yeah. Since you died and had numerous operations to your body, can't blame you for not remembering. Distraught, I left the newly formed Scientia but not before having Suzaku's cockpit detached from where I commissioned Doctus to engineer the creation of Galaxius."

"So, Jon eventually became its pilot?" Shion asked.

"Yes. With his ability to integrate with UMN, he was the ideal choice. But he always think that he was just a caretaker."

"So he was just returning it to you?" chaos asked.

"Well, he's given me a lot more. He supposed to hand in Suzaku as it is. The whole Genesis Union program was his doing."

"So is Genesis capable of battling against U-DO?" asked Jr.

"To a certain extent, yes. It is man made so it has its limit. It is also dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands."

"That's why you have KITT onboard. To safeguard its system from unwanted attention." Shion concluded.

"That's right."

"Hey. We're going down pretty rough at the moment." Matthews' voice echoed throughout the ship via the sound system. "Hold on tight."

"I suggest we do as he says." chaos said.

"Let's head to the bridge. We should be fine there." Alexander said.

"Shouldn't we tucked ourselves safely in our quarters?" Juli asked.

"And miss all the fun?" her former mentor wryly said. "Don't worry. With my Force Powers, I should be able to protect all of you."

**QQQQQ**

The group went to the bridge to see the sight of the ship they were in descending at an unstable condition.

"This will not end well." Jr. commented.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Alexander said. "Tony will do something about it."

"You got that right!" The self-proclaimed ace pilot yelled.

"We're entering atmosphere!" Hammer warned.

Alexander nodded. "Right. Everyone, I'm going to use The Force now."

"We're ready." chaos said.

Alexander smiled. "Don't worry. You can still move about without problem."

Elsa rocked violently as soon as Alexander's Force Power was set. The group should have been thrown about by the vibration but Alexander's Force Grip held them in place.

"Ugh! This is more than I expected!" Matthews groaned. "Tony!"

"I'm doing the best I can! Not to make an excuse, but the Logic Drive is giving all these strange readouts." Tony informed.

"The shield will not out much longer!" Hammer yelled. "We'll be crisped before we reached the ground!"

Amid the panic, Alexander floated into the air. He spread his arms wide. Light emanated throughout his body. "Alex!" Shion called out.

"Let The Force flow through me. Through everyone in here." Alexander uttered. With that, coat of white light covered the Elsa, protecting it from damage and intense heat.

"Temperature is going down steadily." Hammer reported. Tony managed to regain control of the ship. "Hang on tight, everyone. This landing will be a little rough." he said.

**AAAAA**

Still standing on the tallest structure on Michtam, Darth Exodus saw Elsa's arrival. "Finally." he said.

"Lord Exodus." Pellegri's voice was heard from E.S. Issachar. "Miss Pellegri." Exodus returned the greeting. "Is it finally time?"

"Yes. Our leader given his orders to do what it takes to stop them."

"I see. I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"What if I told you that you will lose your life today. Are you still going to do as ordered?"

"It is something I must do, Lord Exodus. I swore an oath. Even when my life is at stake."

"I see. Very well. Go. I shall wait here."

Pellegri looked at Exodus. Despite being inside her unit, she could feel his penetrating gaze. His youthful face smiled at her. She skipped a beat. "Lord Exodus, I..."

"Try to stay alive when everything ends, Miss Pellegri." the Sith Lord told her.

"...Yes. You too."

Exodus gave a nod and Pellegri moved Issachar to the designated position.

**AAAAA**

Elsa's landing was rough but she somewhat managed to make it out safely with minor damage to the hull. Despite Alexander's Force Powers protecting them, the crew and passengers still experienced minor injuries here and there.

"Hey, everyone alive?" asked Matthews as he slowly regained his bearing.

"Yeah, what's left of us." Tony groaned.

"Can you tell where we are?" Ziggy asked.

"Let me connect to the database here. It may still be alive." said Juli. Shelley gave a nod and opened up the terminal as Juli looked on. "We're twelve kilometers from a city. There should be a spaceport nearby."

"That's quite a distance." Alexander commented.

"Can you detect the Zohar?" Shion asked MOMO.

"There's no sign of it. But there's high-density Gnosis activity in the center of the city." MOMO replied.

"Gnosis, hmm. Could the source of this planet's anomaly be located there?" Jin wondered.

"Probably." Jr. said. "Before Albedo went to sleep, he told me that the Zohar and Abel were transferred to Michtam by someone's will. So he told me to go there." Then he turned to Matthews. "Captain, sorry, but the Elsa better wait here. Don't wait for us if anything happens. Follow Juli's instructions."

"Are you sure, Little Master?"

"You'll all have to look out for yourselves. We won't have any leeway. The rest of us will leave the port in E.S.s and head for the city. Ormus is here, too, so don't let your guard down."

"What? I'm going too?!" Allen asked, almost whined.

"You got something to do here?" Jr. shot back. "We don't know what we're going to run into. And Shion isn't looking good, so give her the support she needs."

"Allen, you have a destiny to fulfill. We need you." Alexander added.

"That's...a bit cryptic." Allen said. "Still, I'll do my best to support the team."

Jr. nodded. "You do that." He turned to Canaan. "Canaan, you'll support Jin."

No reply from the male Realian.

"Hey, Canaan! What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Ah, it's nothing. Understood." he said.

Alexander and chaos stared at Canaan, speechless. Then, the Jedi shrugged.

**QQQQQ**

As the group preapred to leave, Alexander was saying his goodbye to Mary, Shelley and Juli.

"Is this really going to be the last time we see you?" Mary asked.

Alexander smiled. "I hope not. E1 certainly hope that is not the case."

E1 beeped a saddened tone. Mary hugged the droid. "I'm gonna miss you, little guy."

"Thank you, for everything." Juli said with tears in her eyes. Then she held Alexander in a tight embrace. "I will never forget you."

"Me too." Alexander said. "To me, you will always be that spunky teenage girl that everyone idolized."

Juli released him. "Silly man."

Alexander kissed her on the forehead. "Take care, Juli Mizrahi."

Juli nodded as she wiped her tears. Alexander turned to Shelley.

"Shelley..."

Shelley shook her head. "Don't, Alex. I'm going to cry if you say a word."

Alexander walked to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me, Shelley." he said.

With that, Shelley hugged him tight. "What is there to forgive, stupid."

"Eh, really? I don't?" he teased.

She playfully smacked him before holding him close again. "Thank you for taking care of us."

"I did what everyone would do. I just happened to be that person." he said.

"Which I'm glad to know."

"If you have insisted, I would gladly take you with me. But I have a feeling you still have a role to play by staying here. Both you and Mary."

"Stupid. Don't tease me like that."

"Can't help it."

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Mary asked.

"Of course." Alexander said and hugged her. "Take care of your sister, Mary. And yourself."

Mary nods. "I will." Then she planted a kiss on his cheek. Alexander blushed. He turned to E1.

"Time to go, E1."

E1 slightly jumped in protest. Alexander shook. "Don't make me weep, E1. You know this day will come." The Jedi turned and walked towards Genesis. E1 followed.

"KITT, pick up E1."

"Understood."

A tractor beam pulled E1 into Genesis while Alexander used Force Jump to the cockpit. He gave one final look at the three before going inside. Sadness overwhelmed him and he started to cry.

"Goodbye Juli, Mary, Shelley..."

"We'll see them again." KITT said.

"I hope you're right, KITT."

"Blaze, you ready?" asked Jr. through the comm channel.

Alexander breathed in. He then straightened up and tied his hair. "Yeah. Let's get this show on the road."

All E.S. made their way out of the hangar. Alexander looked on. "KITT, you take control. But try to keep some distance between us and them. I need some time for myself."

"Understood."

ADVENT Genesis gently pushed forward, leaving Elsa and its crew for the last time.

**QQQQQ**

"So, this is Michtam." Shion commented the moment they were out in the open. A desolate world spread in front of them.

"It is a land of atonement for mankind. This entire world is like a tombstone." Jin added.

There was an unusual silence from Zebulun. "What is it, old man? Getting scared?" Jr. asked.

The words knocked Ziggy out of his thoughts. "No, it's nothing. There's a lot of noise. The sensors don't seem to be working well."

"What's with you guys? You and Canaan are both acting weird. Get a grip, okay?"

"Sorry, I'm fine." the cyborg apologized.

"Come to think of it, Blaze is quiet too." Jr. said. "Patch me to him, chaos."

"He refused the connection. However, he is not far from us."

"Well, that's just weird."

**QQQQQ**

The group moved further until they came across a wide area. "Something is coming from above." Canaan alerted.

Shower of lasers came from the dull sky, blocking their path ahead. Then, two E.S. slowly descended but stopped short from touching the ground. The smaller of the two opened up the external communication.

"Now, now, you can't go barging into other people's homes uninvited!" the voice said.

Jr. recognized the voice of Richard. "That voice! You bastards are still alive?!"

"Of course. Our role is to deliver punishment to you heretics."

"So, you still haven't gotten tired of getting your butts kicked, huh?"

"My, you certainly talk big for trespassers. Be grateful that the punishment of your heresy will take place here in the Ormus Holy Land. It's above and beyond the honor that should be bestowed on someone like you. Are you so moved that you're trembling?"

Jr., not good with words, had enough. "Enough with the speeches already. Let's fight!"

Both E.S. finally touched ground. "Oh, don't worry, we will. For your sentence is death!" Richard proclaimed.

"Where is he?" Hermann, in the larger E.S. demanded.

"He? You mean, Alex?" Jin asked.

"I am here." Alexander's voice came from above as Genesis descended, its body radiating golden light like a god would.

"Blaze! I was worried about you." Jr. said.

"Sorry Jr. I needed some time alone. I'm back and fully focused."

"Let's take them down."

"Right. Let's do it. You take Richard and I will grant Hermann's wish to do battle against me."

"Is it okay with you guys?" asked Jr.

"Sure I guess. But if we're needed, feel free to tag us in." Shion said.

Alexander chuckled. "Haha. Will do, Shion."

Dinah, Zebulun and Reuben stepped back, allowing some space for the battle to commence. Genesis landed beside Asher and retracted its wings. "E.S. Gad will try to close in on you, Jr. Richard's attack will be extremely quick. Watch out for sudden change of pace." Alexander warned.

Jr. nodded. "I know. That's why chaos is here."

chaos smiled. "Of course. You be careful of E.S. Joseph. He is much more powerful than the last time you battle him."

"I know. This is why Genesis is here. KITT, give me total control. And prepare Genesis Blade."

"Acknowledged. You now have complete control. Genesis Blade is ready for deployment." KITT informed.

A slot opened up on the hip's left side. A beautiful hilt of a sword jumped out. Genesis grabbed it and the blade was instantly activated. Alexander then moved Genesis into lightsaber stance of Djem So. Its weapon raised high above the head, preparing to go into full swing. E.S. Joseph prepared its staff, preparing for battle. Richard, however had a different idea. Instead of engaging the Asher, he manuvered Gad to attack Genesis, much to the surprise of Hermann.

"Richard, don't!" Hermann called out.

"I will kill you first, traitor!" Richard shouted in glee.

Alexander remained calm inside Genesis. "You will regret this, brat. Fire sting missiles."

Barrage of missiles were fired from the back of Genesis towards the lunging E.S. Gad. The missiles hit their target completely, stopping Richard in his track.

"Hit it, Jr.!" Alexander urged.

Jr. smiled. "Thanks for the unexpected assist."

Asher bashed Gad with its gun. Richard felt the blow inside the cockpit. "Dammit!" he cursed. Jr. didn't let up and unleashed three shot combo from close range. "Your opponent is me." he said. Richard stepped back to gather his focus.

"Richard, don't be reckless. I will handle this traitor. You take the URTV." Hermann said.

Richard reluctantly accept. "Tch. Fine. Beware of my swordsmanship, trespasser."

"Yeah, yeah." Jr. said. "Let's do this."

With that, Gad and Asher clashed. Gad lunged at Asher with its sword while Asher dodged and fired shots which were easily avoided.

"That will take a while." Alexander commented. "Ours will not though."

"Yes." Hermann agreed. "This will be quick. Your end, that is."

"I can't afford to die here, Hermann. My one way ticket to home is just ahead."

"And I will stop you."

"Try me."

Joesph's staff and Genesis' sword clashed, causing vibration throughout the ruins with a loud _clang!_

"E.S. Joseph's power output is calculated." KITT informed. Alexander read the results. He smiled. "This is before Hermann charge the Anima?"

"Yes. But even if he does, you'd still able to defeat him. After all, we handled Omega which was far powerful."

"You're right. It should be easy but let's not get complacent."

Joseph pulled back before attacking again, putting Genesis in defense mode. "You are not making this easy, Hermann." Alexander commented.

"This is hardly my best. Want me to up the ante?"

"No. But I will."

Genesis pulled back and attacked with flurries of blade techniques, causing Hermann to back away. "Not bad." he said. "But that is not enough." Joseph charged the first level Anima. Its staff glowed red and readied for Genesis' blade onslaught. With a mighty cry, Hermann brought down the charged staff, breaking off not only the sword wave but also the Genesis Blade itself. Alexander pulled back to examine the damaged weapon.

"I know this is not a surprise but it still caught me off-guard." he said.

"Did you just got...complacent?" KITT asked.

"I guess so. I thought we should be able to deal with Joseph adequately but that anima charge exceeded my expectations."

"Should we take it up a notch?"

"Yeah. Let's do it. Activate Genesis Blade Glaive Mode."

The broken sword's blade reignited into a curved shape and the hilt extended into a glaive. "Alright Hermann. Round One is yours. This is Round Two."

"As you wish." Hermann said before attacking and the second round begins.

In another battle around the ruins, Asher and Gad were engaged in a battle of tag where the role of the chaser went back and forth. However, in this round, Gad became the chaser. Richard was hunting down his adversary. "Perhaps I should thank you. This is becoming such a great hunt." He said in glee. Gad slashed at Asher but was evaded.

"Don't thanks us yet." Jr. replied. Asher then countered with a few shots which were deflected.

Richard looked on the Anima counter. He smiled. "Be prepared, my prey." Gad charged its fencing sword with Anima powers. The weapon glowed blue. Once the location of Asher was ascertained, Gad unleashed a long range sword attack, crushing everything in its wake.

"Damn!" Jr. cursed. "chaos, can we make it?"

"I shall try. Putting up defensive shield just in case." chaos then manuvered the Asher swiftly, avoiding the incoming wave and fallen debris at the same time. By the time it was over, two blocks of the ruined city were flattened. Jr. whistled.

"What power. And you too, chaos. Great moves from you. It was the first time I see you went serious."

"Thanks." chaos smiled sheepishly. "But we still not out of danger yet."

"Agreed. We should save energy, go around him and finish him with one shot."

"Easier said than done."

"Well, duh. This is where you come in. With additional boost from Kaiser's generator, we should be able to do it."

"Great idea. How can I forget that?"

"Once I think of a witty response, I'll reply that."

"Heh. Right. Let's do it. You monitor the Anima charge."

"On it."

"Engaging Erde Kaiser's generator."

"You're lucky to avoid that." Richard said. "But there will be no second time." With that, E.S. Gad unleashed the same attack at Asher. "Here it comes!" Jr. warned. "I see it, Jr." chaos said. "Let's do it, Asher."

As if it was responding to chaos, Asher's movements became faster, dodging the incoming attacks in a circular movement which closing in on Gad. "Interesting." Richard said. "Come at me!" The young man tracked Asher's movements, waiting for it to close in. From the dust, he saw Asher went in head on. Gad prepared to strike but realized it was only an after image. The sensor alerted Richard to a presence from behind. This time it was for real. Asher went in for the kill. Its gun prepared to fire. Gad countered but it hit nothing but air as Asher disappeared again. Richard searched for Asher until he heard another alert. Asher was at Gad's left in a crouching position with its gun pointed straight at the cockpit. "Checkmate." Jr. said.

"So it would seem." Richard said. "Do not underestimate me!" He moved Gad for counterattack.

"Don't." Jr. said, almost pleading.

Gad started to swing its weapon but Asher fired the finishing blow with Anima charged shot, presumably taking out Richard for good. E.S. Gad exploded into pieces, leaving only its Vessel of Anima.

Hermann cried in anguish as Gad's signal disappeared. "I will avenge Richard!" He moved towards Asher's position but Genesis blocked his path with lightning speed. "I thought you wanted me. Take me out and you can avenge your master."

E.S. Joseph charged its Anima powers. Alexander smiled. "Are we ready for this?" he asked KITT. "Yes. But this will take a large amount of energy. And we haven't recovered half of the energy we spent when we fought Omega."

"I'm aware of that but we have no choice, partner. E1, you okay down there?"

E1's reply appeared on screen. "Alright. We're going to do it."

"Energy 75 percent charged. You may proceed." KITT informed.

"Let's go, Hermann! Let's see who will survive this!" Alexander yelled as the blade of Genesis Glaive covered in crimson fire. Hermann nodded. "Yes. Let's end this."

Both fighters dashed forward. Their charged weapons clashed fiercely. The battle went back and forth as the commercial section of the city was destroyed. Eventually, Genesis gained the upper hand and Hermann aware of this but he refused to stand down. Respecting his wish, Alexander charged up another 10 percent of energy from Genesis. Genesis Glaive broke Joseph's staff and tore down its body. The battle ended. Alexander went outside Genesis to check on Hermann but was stopped by KITT.

"Don't Alex. It is...too late." the AI said.

"Well fought...Darkblaze." Hermann said from inside his unit. "I knew it will end this way."

"Then why, Hermann? There is no reason for you to die here." Alexander asked.

"Go. Leave me. Let me enjoy my last moments in this world."

"Hermann..."

"If I can rest here, I'll have no regrets…"

Alexander nods. "Very well." Genesis turned away and Joseph exploded, leaving its Anima Vessel floating.

"What should we do with this?" KITT asked.

"Bring it along, I suppose. We can't just leave it here."

"Understood."

Genesis was about to take the relic when it suddenly went up towards a large, black E.S. It absorbed the vessel. Then, it flew away slowly as if it was telling him to follow. "Tch. We're too slow!" Alexander cursed.

"Forgive me, Alex." KITT said apologetically.

"It's okay, KITT."

"Blaze, you okay?" Jr. called out as the rest of the group caught up on him.

"Yeah. But that thing just took away Joseph's Anima."

"Same thing happened when we tried to take Gad's." chaos said.

"A Testament?" Ziggy asked.

"It looks like he's taunting us to follow him." Jin added.

"Either way, let him take all the Vessels. Easier for us to see them gathered in one place." Alexander suggested.

"Good idea, Alex." Shion said.

"At any rate, let's not waste anymore time. If Richard and Hermann were here, it means we'll meet up with Pellegri and Margulis soon." Alexander added. "And I won't be much help should they showed up."

"I thought Genesis has near infinite energy." chaos said.

"Well, I used the majority of them against Omega and further more to deal with Hermann." Alexander replied. "At the moment, I'm keeping the energy at bare minimum as it recovers. Just enough to move and for communication purposes."

"You'll leave the fighting to us then?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll stay back and watch."

Genesis stayed at the back of the group. Alexander leaned back in his seat. "I suppose there is nothing we can do to help at the moment." KITT said. "Surveillance mode, KITT. Warn them should you see anything strange." Alexander ordered.

"Understood."

"And put some music on while you're at it. Time to catch up on this 'trance' I've been missing out on."

KITT and E1 moaned in unison.

**AAAAA**

CHAPTER END

Note: Hope you guys like my version of Richard and Hermann's boss fight. Will try to post the next chapter as quick as possible.


	17. Chapter 17: Resolution

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Three : Return of Light**

**Story:  
**A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 3. The battle of Light and Darkness is drawing close. So is the end of the world. Who will triumphant in the end?**  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios. The name Jon Antilles is the property of LucasArts.

**Chapter 17: Resolution**

The black E.S which took both Gad and Joseph's Anima flies over Darth Exodus' location. The Sith Lord smiles.

"They passed the first test. That is to be expected with him around. Let me see how far can you go, Jedi."

**QQQQQ**

The group went in further into the city to see the destruction left. Alexander suddenly sat up straight.

"What's wrong, Alex?" KITT asked.

"This place...is filled with pain, anguish, regret...too many negative emotions. This is more intense than when I felt this same feeling over 15 years ago."

"You were far away from this place at the time, yes?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't be bothered if one or two deaths but when thousands, millions of lives were snuffed in an instance, that is a cause for concern. Whatever happened here, it wasn't by natural disaster."

"Gnosis." KITT surmised.

"Correct. But why? Too many questions unanswered."

"Being here surely brings a lot of memories for you, Alex."

"Of course. But I don't have the luxury of remembering it. For Zig, this place changed everything in his life. It is just a matter of time before he recalls everything about this place."

Later on, they arrived in front of a large building. Alexander recognized it. The place where he met the first of his friends after leaving his homeworld.

"That symbol!" Ziggy exclaimed.

"What is it, old man?" Jr. asked.

"I've been here before. It was in the distant past when I was still human."

"What?"

" It was here that I faced off against Voyager. Back when this place was still called Abraxas."

"That Testament was on this planet, too?!"

"Yes. Voyager was born here, and it was here that he transformed and ceased to be human."

"If you were here, then..." Jr. said, looking at Alexander.

"Yes. I've been here. In fact, Abraxas was the first place I called home after my journey through the worm hole from back home. It is here that I met Melisse Orthus of the Abraxas Police Spec Ops Force from where I met and work with the rest of the team; Jan Sauer, Michael Oltman, the Realian Lactis and Erich Weber who later became Voyager. After Jan and Michael's death followed by the disappearance of Lactis, Melisse and I fled this place and joined Veritas." He explained. "Sadly, the events took its toll on Melisse. She was...mentally scarred but worked hard for anything that involves the UMN."

"You and Orthus. Were you two...lovers?" asked Ziggy.

"For a brief time, yes. But you should know that she and Michael were close. More than friends, in fact."

There was silence for a while until Jr. speaks up. "Let's go. We can't afford to stay here any longer." The team agreed but as they about to progress, E.S. Issachar flies over and fired several beam shots at their path.

"Ah, she's finally here." Alexander noted.

"I never thought we'd meet in this place. I must remember to thank God, Jin Uzuki." Pellegri said from the open channel.

"Pellegri?! I have nothing further to say to you. We must stop the disaster that's happening on this planet. Neither Ormus nor the Federation matter at this point. We have no reason to fight you." Jin stated.

"No reason to fight? Do you know what this place is?"

"This place?"

"You set foot on this land without knowing anything about it? This land is the birthplace of Ormus."

"The birthplace of Ormus?!"

"Yes. Those born in this land were called the People of Zohar. The Zohar Project, which your Federation pursued so vehemently, was originally brought into the world by us."

"So that is the heritage you care so much about?"

"The People of Zohar arrived to this planet after their long, wandering journey. We were the people who protected the Zohar and the relics of God for generations. But the Federation usurpers realized the potential of the Zohar and invaded this planet, killing its people, in order to obtain the Zohar. And the result is this. The current state of this planet is the manifestation of your Federation's ego and desires. We swore revenge and vowed to restore this land so we may return to our fatherland. It is destiny of my people who've lived on with the Zohar. It is the word of our God."

"So that is the truth behind Miltia? It's true that you may be victims as well. But that doesn't justify what you did on Miltia!"

"There's no need to justify. The words of God represent justice. Our existence defines truth!"

"History shows that those who speak of the word of God have never represented what is right! All they've displayed was deception, falsehood, and aggression!"

"Yes, deception. It's true that it was all deception. What we did was all meaningless."

"What?"

"Yes, there is no longer a need for a reason. I am here, now. This is my reason for being."

Alexander listened to her and understands what she meant. "Pellegri, it's not supposed to be this way." he said to himself.

"Jin. Remember that you are free. You can freely accept or reject…anything you please. But I'm different from you."

Staring at E.S. Reuben, E.S. Issachar readied itself for battle. "I can never join you. This was fated from the beginning. Then at least, I'll end it with my own hands!" Pellegri said before her E.S. pushed forward towards Reuben.

"Pellegri!" Jin called out. Reuben barely dodged Issachar's lunging staff attack.

Alexander contacted him. "Jin! Defend yourself! Respect her wishes. Pellegri is a woman but she's a warrior first and foremost."

"Alex..."

"Like she said, this is fate. She made her choice. What about you?"

"I..."

"We'll leave the two of you to duke it out. No interference." Jr. added.

"Please win, Jin." Shion said.

"Make it it quick if possible, Jin." chaos said.

"We're counting on you." Ziggy said.

Jin sighed and smiled. "It's...been a long time since the last time people depended on me. Very well. This is my response. Canaan, are you ready?"

"Ready. Let's do this."

Reuben raised its twin blades as Jin prepared for Issachar's one of many assaults.

**AAAAA**

"Richard! Richard!" a voice called him.

The blonde young man opened his eyes to see Hermann's teary eyed face. He tried to sit up but felt pain all over his body.

"Do not force it, Master Richard." a voice said not far from them. "But at least that is the proof that you are still alive."

Richard looked at the hooded figure. "You...who are you?"

The man turned around. "I am a man born with no name." he said. "But I am known as Jon Antilles."

"You...saved our lives? Don't expect me to repay it."

"I do not expect that. But I must apologize about the ordeal you are having now. I barely managed to pull you into UMN right before your unit was destroyed. And your body unable to handle the stress of the transfer. Nothing serious, however. You will be able to stand up after ten minutes."

"You are not with Ormus. Who sent you?" Richard demanded.

"No one. But I am an ally of the group that just defeated both you."

"Why save us?" asked Hermann.

"Alexander Darkblaze does not wish both of you to die. Whatever he wishes, it is my wish as well."

**AAAAA**

E.S Reuben knocked back E.S. Issachar's vengeful attack and did a spiral sword slash, leaving a diagonal dent near to the cockpit. Realizing he almost killed her, he cautiously stand down.

"Put down your weapons. I don't want to fight you!"

Hearing Jin's plea only made Pellegri angry. "Don't order me around! I am no longer the girl you knew!"

The fight lasted a few more minutes. Jin defended calmly which irritated Pellegri.

"Don't make me angry!"

Issachar charged itself with Anima power and the staff it holding emanating eerie dark glow. Pellegri attacks again. This time it was more venomous as Reuben suffered damage despite the charged staff only grazed the armor.

"Damn you. Do you still resist me?" Pellegri cursed.

"Shield down to 50 percent." Canaan informed. "I suggest you to try harder."

"Not impressed, Jin." Alexander chimed in. "At all."

Jin smiled. "Thank you for your assessment. I have no choice, do I?"

"I thought I told you to fight. Not being sissy pants. End it, Jin."

"If you say so."

With that, Reuben Anima-charged its twin blades. They shimmered in crimson red. "Your anger, your rage. I will end it, Pellegri."

Issachar charged at Reuben once again but this time Reuben stood its ground. In a blink of an eye, the fight was over. Reuben's counter attack damaged Issachar's engine reactor, causing it to explode. Sensing Pellegri is still alive, Jin called out to her. "Bail out, Pellegri! There's no sense in you dying!"

More explosions occurred. Still no reply from Pellegri. "You don't have to accept it!" Jin shouted.

"I told you, it doesn't matter anymore. Each person must walk on their own path. Your path and mine, just simply did not cross." Pellegri said.

"Then, come on! Fight me one more time! Survive, so that you can defeat me!" urged Jin.

Pellegri smiled and shook her head. "But, I can't. I can't fight anymore! I'm tired. Farewell, Jin Uzuki."

Another explosion occurred as Issachar entered its final stage of destruction. "Pellegri!" Jin moved Reuben closer but was stopped by Jr. in Asher. "Jin! Don't!"

Issachar is finally destroyed, leaving it's Anima Vessel behind. But once again, the black E.S. take it upon itself and flew away.

"That E.S. is taunting us." KITT remarked.

"That much is obvious." Alexander said. "We are playing straight into their hands. Which suits us fine."

There is a loud breathing coming from Zebulun's channel. "Hey, old man?! What's wrong?!" Jr. asked.

"Ziggy, are you okay?" asked MOMO worriedly.

"I...I may know where the Zohar is." the cyborg said.

"Really?! Where?"

"My memory isn't complete, but there was once a facility where the Zohar was studied. We should head there."

"Why did you keep something like that a secret this whole time?"

"I wasn't keeping it a secret. My memory is fragmented and not linked properly. It seems I tried to seal it subconsciously."

"What? How come?"

"Even cyborgs get nightmares. I tried everything I could to erase it."

"A nightmare…" Canaan remarked.

"Thank you, Alex." Ziggy said.

"Hm? What for?"

"For allowing me to recall my memories. You have always known where is it, correct?"

"More or less, yeah. It was quite a traumatic place for you. It might damage your psyche should I just show you the way. I suppose you are ready for it now?"

"Yes. That place is the stage of my nightmare. It is an abominable place. But still, I have to go and put it down once and for all."

"The place is in the general direction where the black E.S. was heading." Alexander informed. "Lead the way, Zig."

"Alright."

"Jin. You ready to go?" Alexander asked his old friend.

"Yes. But I...wish I could see her again..."

"You will. In another life maybe. Who knows? You still believe in reincarnation, right?"

Jin chuckled. "I hope you're right, Alex."

**AAAAA**

Darth Exodus watched the black E.S. flew from where Issachar supposed to hold its ground. "She fell. Her rage was strong but it is not used in a correct way. Voyager and Margulis are next. How will they handle them? As the climax nears, I will appear before you, Jedi. Then I will strip The Force from you and make it my own."

**AAAAA**

Richard, now recovered and standing on his feet, waited for Jon with Hermann by his side. The desolate view of Michtam agitates him. "Tell me, Hermann." Richard said. "Have we been wrong all this time? Our blind faith in Margulis and his in Ormus' purpose."

"I...do not have the answer." Hermann replied. "I want to believe otherwise but I have a feeling we may have been misled."

"Pellegri might have the answer for that." Richard concluded.

Jon appeared from the UMN with Pellegri in his arms. "Forgive me. It took a while. But as you can see, no harm is done to her. Aside from these minor bruises."

Pellegri moaned as she regains her consciousness. When she realized she was alive and in the arms of someone she never know of, she struggled to break free. "You...who are you?"

"Calm down." Jon said. "If you wish to stand on your feet, here you go." He gently released Pellegri and let her gain her footing. Then she realized that Richard and Hermann were staring at her.

"You...you two are alive?" she stammered. "How?"

"How indeed." Richard said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jon Antilles here saved us just like he saved you." Hermann explained. "He pulled you into UMN before your ES exploded."

Pellegri turned to her savior. She was livid. "Why? Why do you do it?! I was ready to die!" she demanded. "If your answer is not acceptable, I will take off your head here and now."

There was a pause as the hooded Jon stared at her. Pellegri felt a chill as if he saw what lies inside her heart. "You do not die by stance and loyalty. You die by doing what is right. Ormus betrayed you and no longer deserve your loyalty. Do not let your pride and stubborness cloud your thoughts. I have seen who you really are, Miss Pellegri. Your heart's desire is to see him again. To be with him."

"Stop it! Don't say it anymore!" Pellegri yelled, blushing red. Richard and Hermann tried hard to contain their laugh.

"Now that all of you are here, it is time to make a decision. A stand, if you will. I shall leave you three with these."

With a single hand gesture, Issachar, Gad and Joseph appeared behind Jon. Pellegri, Richard and Hermann were stunned.

"How..?" Hermann gasped.

"These are the duplicates of your original E.S." Jon explained. "Unfortunately, I do not have the power to replicate the Anima Vessels. So I replaced them with high grade reactors. Whatever your decisions will be, they will serve you well."

Richard punched his fist into the air. "Oh yes. We are back in the reckoning!"

"Decision..." Pellegri muttered.

"I will leave you three. I trust you will make the right stand."

"Where are you going?" asked Hermann.

"Watching them." Jon answered. "My power is waning. So is my life. If I can be at least a little of help, I shall not regret this life I had for over a hundred years. Goodbye and farewell, proud warriors."

Jon rised and faded into thin air. Pellegri, Richard and Hermann were still shocked at the development but then regained their sense of awareness. "So...what will it be?" Richard spoke up.

**AAAAA**

The group proceeding towards the place where the black E.S. taunted them to go.

"The place where Zohar should be… It should be up ahead at the Ormus headquarters, the Archon Cathedral… It's beneath it. That's the isolation research facility." Ziggy explained.

They arrived in front of a grand cathedral. It was the most prominent structure on the planet as it wasn't damaged as much as the others.

"Still looks grand after all these years." Alexander commented.

"Is this it?" Jin asked.

"Yes." Ziggy confirmed.

"Looks like a religious facility of some kind." Jin said.

"Well, it IS a cathedral." Alexander sniped.

"Your sarcasm is well noted." he replied, smiling.

"It's a cathedral built by Ormus to worship the Zohar. Pilgrimage meetings with the Federation and other such activities took place here." Canaan said.

"Yes, but that's only the official story. In reality, the research of the Zohar took place underneath." Ziggy added.

"No wonder this place looks shady. All right, let's go inside." urged Jr and they went inside.

They went inside. The interior was large and the units they were riding in are dwarves in comparison. "I've been waiting for you, Jan Sauer." a familiar voice boomed from above. They looked up to see Voyager.

"Voyager!" Ziggy called.

"I was certain you'd come here." the man in black said. Ziggy said nothing.

"What's going on? What's he got to do with this place?" asked Jr.

"This is where he killed my wife and child." the cyborg replied.

The rest of the group bar Alexander, gasped.

"Voyager. I'm already dead. Whatever you're scheming in this place means nothing."

"No, you're still suffering, even now. Aren't you? Time stopped for you on that day. You can never escape from it. If you heeded my warning and became a Testament together with me, you wouldn't have had to suffer like that."

"Ziggy, a Testament?" MOMO said, confused.

"Why are you so surprised? The same applies to all of you. You, you, and you. All of you possess the characteristics to become one of us. He knows that, and has been observing you all this time."

""He"? Observing what?!" Jr. demanded.

"Yes. He planted an observational program in a special Realian. Didn't you notice him standing be and watching you for fifteen years? Program Canaan. Or perhaps I should say Lactis." Voyager revealed.

Canaan groaned while others were shocked by the expose.

"Lactis?! That's impossible! That was one hundred years ago! Canaan, it's you?! You're that Lactis?" Ziggy said.

"Codename "Lactis." I was given that name one hundred years ago to observe both Voyager and you, Captain. And now, I am observing all of you, Rubedo." he replied.

"Canaan is observer?" Jin queried.

"Canaan, you're kidding, right? There's no way you'd be a spy." Jr. said refusing to believe.

"Rubedo. What he says is true. That's how I'm programmed."

"Canaan, you've been betraying us this whole time?"

Silence from Canaan.

"Say something! Answer me, Canaan!" Jr. demanded.

Voyager grinned upon the infighting. "Don't be so hard on Lactis. That's what he as made for. Just as you were created to be a weapon, he was created to be an observer."

"I'm sorry, Rubedo."

"Canaan..."

"Enough of this, Voyager! Why are you doing this? What's the point in making Lactis suffer now?" Ziggy lashed out at Voyager.

"Captain..."

"Is this why you became a Testament? What's your real objective?! Answer me, Erich!"

"This is quite shocking, to say the least." KITT said.

"Hush, KITT. Just listen." Alexander said.

"I became a testament to escape the fear of death, and to obtain eternal pleasure. It had nothing to do with you, Jan Sauer. The reason I concern myself with you is extremely simple." Voyager stated. The black E.S. which took the Anima Vessels descended from above.

"So it was him. E.S Dan." Alexander noted.

"You fought him before?" asked KITT.

"Yeah. Not long after I got Galaxius. Just a brief skirmish."

"I just want to enjoy my eternal life along with you." Voyager added.

"Well, that is just sick." Alexander commented.

"One hundred years ago, you ignored my words, and ended your own life. That…is something I cannot accept."

"Is that the reason why you decided to choose this place?!" Ziggy asked.

"Exactly. This is the place where the curtain was closed. Now, let's move on to the encore."

Voyager went inside his unit and E.S Dan activated its battle mode. "Except this time, I will have to pleasure of finishing you off, myself. Just like I did your son." Voyager finished.

"Erich!" Ziggy furiously charged Zebulun forward.

"Zig!" Alexander called out. "Don't be reckless!" But it was too late as both E.S exchanged attacks. He contacted MOMO through telepathy. "MOMO, tell Zig to back off a little!"

"I can't! He took over controls and cut off communication!" MOMO exclaimed in his mind.

Alexander tried to reach Ziggy through his mind. "Damn!" he cursed. "His rage blocks his mind as well. Can't reach him."

"So what should we do?" asked Shion.

"Zebulun is not built for prolonged, direct combat." chaos said. "Soon, Ziggy will be overwhelmed."

"And we can't simply charge in without coordination with him." Jin added.

"Then MOMO will..." Jr. muttered.

"Don't say it, Jr." Alexander interrupted. "Leave it to me. KITT, get ready for battle."

"Do you have a plan?" asked the AI.

"Yeah. We knock some sense into Zig. Can we briefly charge Genesis to full power?"

"Yes. According to my calculation, it will last for 3 minutes at most."

"More than enough. E1, get ready for another rough ride by yours truly."

E1 beeped reply was translated on screen; _When were you NOT rough?_

"Touche." KITT added. Alexander chuckled. "Right."

******QQQQQ**

"I never thought I'd get to enjoy this experience again. I'm grateful to you, Jan Sauer."

Zebulun attacked Dan relentlessly, forcing the larger E.S to defend itself. Ziggy used Zebulun's speed to his advantage and scored many critical hits at Dan's unguarded spots. Zebulun then distanced itself for short while before lunging in again. Dan opened up its protective shield and unleashed a widespread beam attack, forcing Zebulun to dodge. Unfortunately, the beams that were dodge bend and hit Zebulun. Voyager smiled. "You will die, Jan Sauer." E.S Dan fired a concentrated blast.

"MOMO!" Jr. called out.

Golden light blocked the fatal blast. Genesis appeared between Dan and Zebulun. Voyager groaned. Alexander smiled. "Do it, KITT. Hold off Voyager while I contact MOMO."

"I will do my best. Combat mode initiated."

Genesis (with KITT in control) fired ranged attacks at Dan. "MOMO." Alexander reached out to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything."

"You are still in control of Zebulun's security system, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. KITT will attempt to seize control. I need you to open up channels for KITT to go through."

"Okay. Opening up security channels. Setting them to accept all incoming transfers."

"Thanks. Now you need to wait while I sort this out."

Alexander ended the telepathic conversation. "Doing a great job, KITT. Time to test your multitasking."

"Understood." KITT said. "Contact with E.S Zebulun established...security protocol is now under my command."

"Nice. Unlock Zig's pilot hatch."

"Done."

"Time for a direct method. E1, KITT..."

"We'll do it, Alex." KITT said. "We will hold Voyager as long as we can."

Alexander nodded and left Genesis for Zebulun. He opened up the hatch to see Ziggy still in his 'rage mode'. "Calm down, Zig!" the Jedi plead. "He killed my son! My family!" Ziggy yelled. "No one will stop me!" Alexander threw a punch, stunning the furious cyborg. "Calm the hell down!" Then he felt pain in his fist. "Ouch. I should have used The Force when punching a cyborg." Despite the pain, the blow broke Ziggy's rage spell. "I...what..."

"Don't say it, Zig. Look." Alexander signaled him to watch the battle between Genesis and Dan.

"If you want to take on Voyager alone, that's fine. But don't you ever put MOMO in harm's way. You promised Juli that."

"MOMO..." Ziggy instantly opened up communication. "MOMO, are you alright?"

"Yes!" she replied with relief. "Ziggy, I know it's personal but we're in this together. Shion, KOS-MOS, Allen, Jr., chaos, Jin, Canaan, Alex, E1, KITT and myself. We're all here with you. You are not alone."

Alexander smiled and prepared to leave. "Alex." Ziggy said. "Thanks."

"Oh it's okay, Zig. Besides, I always want to punch my commanding officer." he said with a smug.

Ziggy managed a small smile. "I see."

"KITT, you can pull back now. Release your control over Zebulun as well. Mini crisis averted." Alexander said through the wrist comm.

"Understood." Genesis pulled away went towards Zebulun. Alexander flew towards his unit and was inside in a matter of seconds. He opened up communication to the group. "Everyone, Zig is back. Normal service resume."

"Nice. Let's go, chaos!" Jr. exclaimed as he pushed Asher forward.

"Try not to get too excited." chaos warned.

"Canaan." Jin said in private channel.

"Yes?"

"You do not betray us. Everyone believe in you."

"Thank you, Jin. I shall help everyone win this fight."

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Shion.

"Yeah. Go ahead and help Zig. I have to sit this one out." he stated. "Now Genesis needs to recharge once more." Alexander landed Genesis and powered down. "Help them, Shion, KOS-MOS."

Shion nods. "Right. Let's go KOS-MOS, Allen."

"Understood." KOS-MOS replied.

"Yeah. S-sure, Chief." The ever reluctant assistant said. Shion moved Dinah towards the fight and assist Reuben in attacking Dan.

Asher and Zebulun were side by side with both firing ranged weaponry at the enemy. "Good to see you're back, old man!" Jr. said.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Ziggy said.

"It's alright, Ziggy." chaos said. "We are not perfect."

"Yeah. It's a proof that you're human deep inside." Jr. adds.

The cyborg acknowledged. "Thank you. MOMO, let's win this."

"Yes!"

******QQQQQ**

"Current energy status: 30 percent." KITT stated.

Alexander sighed. "Well, that sucks. We got a good 60 percent before."

"Are we really not going to help?" asked KITT.

"No. We'll be a burden to them. You and E1 will sit tight while I assist them. Indirectly. I'm going to use Battle Meditation."

"Understood."

Alexander closed his eyes and reached out to The Force, urging it to help his friends by sending positive thoughts to them. He felt their positive reaction and their thoughts resonated. In turn, the respective Anima Vessels reacted, emitting purplish glow.

The grin from Voyager disappears when he felt sudden increase in power. Sensing the source from Genesis, he changed target by firing laser shots. Reuben appeared, blocking the shots with its body. It should have been the end for it but the anti beam coating nullified the damage.

"No damage sustained." Canaan informed.

"Good thing you recommend to use the coating." Jin said. "Good work, Canaan."

Dinah and Asher attacked Dan in perfect coordination and Voyager was having problem defending both close and longe range attacks at the same time. Zebulun stayed back, charging up the Anima. Soon after, Reuben joined the attack.

"MOMO, can we do it?" asked Ziggy.

"Yes." the Realian he promised to protect replied.

"Okay. Everyone, out of the way." Ziggy said.

Asher, Reuben and Dinah acknowledged by distancing themselves from Dan.

"It's over, Erich!" yelled Ziggy as Zebulun unleashed Airods Meteor Blast. Dan exploded but the smoke was thick to see anything.

"Is it...over?" asked Canaan.

"Yes." Alexander said. "Dan has been disabled."

The smoke finally cleared to reveal Dan's Anima Vessel floating in mid air but then ascended towards a red E.S. It flew away after fully absorbing Dan's Anima. Voyager appeared on the ground, waiting.

"Oh, no, it's just beginning!" Voyager shouted. "Come, Jan Sauer."

Almost instantly, Ziggy jumped out of Zebulun. He readied the rocket launcher but Voyager teleported in front of him. Smiling, he grabbed Ziggy face and slammed him to the ground. "No need to struggle. You should know by now, it's impossible for you to harm me." the Testament said.

Inside Reuben, Canaan looked at the scene worriedly. "Go." Jin said. Canaan looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't need to redeem yourself, Canaan. But if you insist, you're free to do so." The swordsman said.

"I'm going with you, Canaan." Jr. said.

"Rubedo..."

"We believe in you, Canaan. That's why I'll help you deal with him. I'm going out, chaos."

"Okay. Try not to get yourself killed."

Jr. and Canaan got out of their units and dashed towards Voyager. "No, Captain! Stop!" Canaan called out. Jr. fired several shots, enough to distract Voyager for Ziggy to free himself from his grip. He then launched a rocket powered kick to drive Voyager away. Jr. and Canaan ran to Ziggy's side.

"Lactis?! Jr.?"

"Please stop, Captain. You can't win against Erich." Canaan stated.

"So your subordinate has to save you, Jan. What a fine captain you make." Voyager sarcastically said.

"Erich, I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"You became a testament to conquer the fear of death, right?"

"And what of it? Thanks to his power, I've already conquered it."

"No, you haven't. If the one who gave you the power perished, you would face the fear of death again. You yourself haven't changed at all. Don't you see?"

"Hmph. Nonsense. He will never disappear. My life is eternal."

"So, their lives are bound to the one who grant them. Interesting." Alexander noted.

"Should you help them?" asked KITT.

"I wanted to but it won't feel right. Even if I joined in, I will not be able to defeat Voyager. At least not with my current power. I see where Canaan is going with this but the outcome will not be pleasant."

"Do you really think so? Can you be certain you will not be betrayed by the one you trust? You're the one who sneered that there was no meaning in such things." Canaan reasoned.

Silence from Voyager as he pondered on Canaan's statement.

"Use Program Canaan. My subconscious domain is linked to a specified location to send and receive information. I presume you know where that is."

"The Compass of Order." Voyager muttered.

"Yes. By linking with me, you can directly absorb the power of the Compass. You'll obtain the power of God. How does that sound?"

"What is it you want?"

"Make me one of you."

Alexander almost spew the last meal he had on the Elsa. Jr. and Ziggy looked at him in disbelief.

"Canaan?!"

"Lactis, what are you saying?!"

"No matter what happens, even if I survive here, I am a traitor. I don't want to live on with that sullied label."

Canaan slowly approached Voyager.

"I see. No wonder you are a specially-designed Realian. I accept your offer. I'll take that power from you!"

"Lactis!"

Voyager touched Canaan's forehead, taking the power he desired through the Realian. "I see! So this is his power? With this, I will become God!" As he reaches deeper, his body disintegrated. "What? My power… My power is fading!"

Canaan held on Voyager's hand, preventing him from getting away. "I guess you couldn't handle this power, Erich. You've touched something that must never be touched. And so now, you must face your punishment, for all that you have done."

"Lactis! This is what you intended from the very beginning!"

Like Voyager, Canaan too is slowly fading away. "I'm afraid you will have to join me on a journey into phase space, Erich."

"NOOOOOOO! AAAAARGHHHHH!" with that anguish shout, Voyager faded from the plane of existence. However, Canaan is still vanishing as he too, touched the power from the compass to get rid of Voyager.

"Let go! Lactis, there's no need for you to sacrifice yourself. You won't be able to come back! Your very existence will perish!" Ziggy said.

"I know, Captain. But it's all right. I don't want to see anyone else I care about die before my eyes. I didn't exist just to watch you die, and I don't want to exist only to betray you. I truly want another reason to exist. I want to protect…every one of us. Goodbye, Captain."

"Lactis!"

"Canaan!"

"Farewell, Rubedo. I pray for the success of your mission." were Canaan's last words before he completely disappeared.

There was silence. Ziggy went down on his knees. "I failed yet again." he said.

"That's not true." Jr. said. "He's finally free from his curse. He won't be used by anyone anymore."

"So, you chose the same path I did, Lactis." Ziggy realized.

"Let's go, old man. We'll end this for him."

"Yeah. We will."

They boarded their respective units and went for the exit at the back. Genesis was left behind as Alexander is in deep thought. "Protect everyone..." he muttered.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked KITT.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. This is far from over."

He moved Genesis towards the others, keeping its distance. He managed one final look at where Canaan last existed. "Farewell Canaan. May you find solace and peace you have been searching all this time."

**AAAAA**

CHAPTER END

Ha. Nice to see a new stalker as the story approaches its end. And I have reason(s) in keeping Pellegri, Richard and Hermann alive.


End file.
